The Hylian
by Linkzilla
Summary: A what-if story where Link from The Legend of Zelda (preferably Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask) replaces Bilbo Baggins as the main character of The Hobbit. This is mostly based off of the Peter Jackson trilogy of movies rather than the original Novel. I came up with this fantasy to escape boredom while at work one day, and I realized there was a lot of potential to it
1. An Unexpected Host

Gandalf the Grey was enjoying a casual stroll through the stamped out dirt-paths of Hobbiton, passing by the various houses - Hobbit-Holes as he understood they were called - and casually passing a pleasant and polite greeting to the various citizens of Hobbits that lived there. Gandalf gave a contented sigh. He had to admitted that in all of his travels in this Middle Earth, there were fewer places he enjoyed visiting more than he did the Shire; a land of rolling green pastures over hills, wide open spaces where you could see the blue sky, and a calm, peaceful demeanor not shared by many in this world. It was the Shire where Gandalf felt the most relaxed.

But he was hardly here for a holiday; no, Gandalf was here on the strictest of business. He wasn't precisely sure his scheme would actually work, but he was adamant that the one he was to choose to join his party would be found right here in Hobbiton. And he knew exactly where to look for him.

Gandalf passed around the last bend, and finally he saw Bag-End come into view; the ancestral home of 'The Baggins' - a most respectable family of Hobbits, who had lived there for generations. And it was here he was certain to find Bilbo Baggins - the Hobbit he intended to recruit for this mission. He was certain that the young Hobbit would leap at the chance to join him. Despite his Baggins' heritage, Bilbo was also a Took - born from his mother, Belladonna's side. The Took's were known to be brash-headed and somewhat reckless. And it is for those reasons, that Gandalf knew that Bilbo was his man...

Gandalf continued up the path, expecting to find Bilbo enjoying some pipe-weed on the front porch. But what he did find was most _unexpected_. Gandalf gazed upon the back of a young-man clad in a green tunic, with corn-blonde hair, and very pointed ears. They were far more pointed than any race Gandalf had encountered in Middle Earth. The man was seated in front of a painting easel, leaning close to the canvas while he painted. Gandalf took a glance over his shoulder and could see that the man wasn't painting at all. He was writing letters in the common-tongue in black paint. He seemed to be making some sort of sign.

Gandalf stood watching this young man and had this strange feeling about him; like whoever he was, he was completely out of place here. Who was this person and why would Bilbo Baggins allow him to paint a sign just yards from his front door? Gandalf knew there was only one way to get answers, and as of yet, this man had not yet turned to take notice of him. Gandalf quietly cleared his throat.

The man turned around showing a calm, kind and young face. Gandalf could sense the youth from this person and guessed he could not be more than seventeen; he was still only a boy. The boy spotted Gandalf with his big blue eyes the moment he'd turned around and politely smiled.

"Hello," he said nodding his head to Gandalf. "Oh, are you here for the sale?"

"Sale? What sale?" Gandalf asked.

"Oh, then I guess you're not," the boy said looking a bit dejected. "I'm looking to sell some things. It is why I was making this sign." The boy gestured back to the canvas he was painting on, and Gandalf now made out the words -

 _Food For Sale_

 _Everything Mu-_

But the sign was not yet finished, as Gandalf had interrupted him. The boy turned back to Gandalf and said, "I was hoping to have already sold the lot by now, when I put this sign out just a few days ago; but a few of the locals came by and told me that no one could read it."

The boy gestured to another sign - a smaller one he'd been holding and copying from while he made the new one. And Gandalf could see why; it was written in a language that he had _never_ seen before. "So as you can see, I'm trying to translate the words from my language into the more commonly accepted script found around here. I'm not sure I'm quite good at it, just yet."

Gandalf gave a polite smile and nodded his head. In truth he was caught off guard and felt very awkward. It was the first time any of this had happened to Gandalf; he was used to being in control of most interactions he'd had with people.

"So if you don't mind my asking; what does bring you by on this rather fine morning?" the boy asked Gandalf.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intrude on you. I was merely looking for the owner of this house; Bilbo Baggins, is he in?" Gandalf asked politely.

"Oh," the boy suddenly looked a bit worried. "I'm sorry to inform you but, the person you are looking for no longer lives here."

"What? How can that be? Bilbo Baggins leave Bag-End? Preposterous? Has something happened to him?" Gandalf asked.

"No sir; none to my knowledge at least," the boy explained. "He mentioned something about being so fed-up with his relatives constantly hounding him, that he needed to get away from it all. I in the meantime just happened to be passing through town on that day, when we happened to cross paths."

What little the stranger could give was indeed true. Bilbo Baggins had become so annoyed by his cousin, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins; her side of the family were always the jealous off-shoots of the pure-blooded Baggins line, believing that they were owed some right to the wealth of Landowning Baggins name. But Bilbo was as of current, the sole heir to the house and title. He'd finally caught Lobelia in the act of trying to amend his will, so that she and her family would inherit Bag-End should he die. He had become so frustrated with her, that he swore in front of many witnesses that he would offer Bag-End and most of its possessions found inside to the first stranger he met that day, just to spite her and her family. When he did meet our mysterious stranger, he offered the deed to him outright, practically begging him to take the house off his hands. He was only able to convince the stranger that he had no more use of his house, and was giving it to him as a "Mathom" - a tradition in which a Hobbit will gift a possession they no longer have use for, to someone else. It was unknown where Bilbo was planning to go or what he was planning to do. Perhaps all of this was just his own way of throwing a tantrum. But regardless of the reasons, fate deemed that he be out of the way for the proceedings.

"And so...Here I am," the boy continued. "The new owner of this house. Is there anything I can do to help you with?

Gandalf gave a somewhat puzzled look to the boy.

"That remains to be seen," he said. "So Bilbo Baggins just up and gave you the Title-Deed to Bag-End. You couldn't perhaps point me in the right direction to find him, could you?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I could not," the boy said. "He made no mention of where he was going to go or what he was going to do. I have no idea where he is now." Gandalf gave a dejected sigh. "I'm sorry I could not be much help to you, friend; but I really must return to getting the sale underway. I've got very little time to lose."

"You never did explain to me what this sale was, my good fellow," Gandalf said now leaning on his staff.

"Oh well you see, when the previous owner - Mr. Bilbo as you call him - willed me this house, he left a lot of stuff behind; including an entire pantry filled to the brim with more food than one single person could ever do with. I haven't seen so much food stored in one place outside of a Castle's stores. My point is, I have no means of finishing off all of this food by myself before it goes bad, so I was hoping to sell it to anyone in town who would be willing to buy it. And I must hurry before it all rots."

Gandalf gave a smile and a slight chuckle. He found it more amusing to not tell this strange fellow that Hobbit-Pantries are a most excellent place to store food. There is some kind of 'natural magic' that is interwoven in the pantries of a Hobbit's House that could keep stores of bread and cheese and even raw meat fresh for months, maybe even years at a time. But as Gandalf listened to the boy's dilemma, he couldn't help but grow to admire the rather realistic minimalist view this boy had. He seemed to only be interested in having what he needed to keep himself, and not at all in the excess that the Hobbits were accustomed to.

While Gandalf quietly pondered for a moment, he hadn't noticed that the boy was now curiously observing him; studying him as it were, until an epiphany showed forming in the boy's eyes. The boy stood up. Gandalf saw that the boy was small for a man, but still taller than a Hobbit; he wondered how comfortable he would be inside of a Hobbit-Hole.

"I'm sorry, Stranger but, we have not properly been introduced," he said leaning a bit toward Gandalf. "You would not happen to be _The Grey Pilgrim_ , by chance, would you?"

"The Grey Pilgrim?" Gandalf asked with another chuckle.

"Yes, ever since I arrived in this strange land, I have been hearing tales of a wondering one, known as _The Mithrandir_ , and when I asked what that title meant, they said it was 'Grey Pilgrim'. They claimed that this man often travels, disguised in a grey cloak, with a long beard and a walking staff; but that he is a great Wizard of powerful magic, but also a very gentle and caring soul. In fact, some of the neighbors around here claim that he were to pass this way every so often. And now I find you here, Stranger; a full three heads taller than anyone found in these parts, cloaked in grey with a long beard and a staff. So I ask, are you he?"

Gandalf gave a smile, pleased that his reputation had found its way to this boy's ears, to the point where he could correctly deduce his identity, when so many had assumed Gandalf to be just a homeless vagabond.

"Well, your deduction has lead you to the truth; I am indeed, the Wizard. My name is Gandalf; Gandalf the Grey," he said smiling.

The boy then gave a sudden cautious look and slightly turned his head. "Gandalf, you said?" he asked. "Gandalf..." The boy then perked up again, taking on a somewhat apologetic look. "Please forgive me that; for a moment your name reminded me of someone else; of an old and...dangerous enemy."

Gandalf looked hurt for a moment, "Well regardless of the coincidental resemblance of my name, I am certainly not this enemy you speak of. And my name could not define this person, as I am the only one who belongs to it; I am Gandalf...and Gandalf means," Gandalf calmed down for a moment and took a breath before smiling again. "Me..."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Gandalf," the boy said reaching his hand. "And I am Link, of the Kokiri Forest."

Gandalf took Link's hand and shook it, glad to be properly introduced to him. But Gandalf was still a bit puzzled.

"The Kokiri Forest? That is not a name I have heard of; is it in Middle Earth?" Gandalf asked.

"No sir; you see I am not just a stranger to these lands," Link said. "I am also a stranger to this whole world. The place I come from lies in an alternate world, far away from here; unreachable by foot or horse, or sail. It is the land of Hyrule; and I myself am a Hylian. I came here by opening a magical door which lead me to these lands."

"And if what you say is true, then what brings you to Middle Earth, my friend?" Gandalf asked.

"Rest and relaxation of course," Link said. He pointed out to the Shire. "These beautiful green hills breathe with the wind. And the flowing streams make soft music. It is a fine place to be for the calm; and quite fortunate for me that I happen across the one Halfling who was looking to be rid of his home."

Gandalf then gave another inquisitive look at this person. That was one of the first indications that this boy might not be the perfect replacement after all. But Gandalf was already behind on schedule, and with Bilbo gone, and no one else he could find on such short notice, he was out of options.

"So, any particular reasons you came to call on Mr. Bilbo, Mr. Gandalf?" Link asked.

"Well yes, official business really," Gandalf said. His attitude and voice changed to one of an enticing tone; a dramatic one, meant to make the person listening feel excited. He turned his head, opening his eyes in that suggestive manner. "I am looking for someone to share in _an Adventure_..."

Link's eyes lit up, Gandalf could sense that the boy was interested. But then, he rather coyly looked away and smiled.

"An adventure, you say?" he asked stroking his chin. "I can't imagine why you would come to ask on Mr. Baggins for anything like that. He seems more like the 'cup-of-tea-at-four' kind of person. He hardly seems like the type you could depend on for an adventure. No...if you want someone for an adventure, you will need someone-"

Suddenly Link in a rather quick and sudden movement, moved across the front yard of Bag-End. He did it so fast that Gandalf could barely keep up. "-Quick," he said. "Someone light on their feet." Link began jumping from side to side, seeming quite nimble thanks to his age. He looked down at a decorative boulder found sticking out of the ground in the lawn. "Someone Strong!" he reached down and lifted the boulder, pulling it out of the dirt and holding it over his head. Gandalf was quite amused and actually begun to laugh and give applause.

"Someone agile!" Link suddenly rushed toward the wall of Bag-End and tried running up the wall, back flipping off of it. He stood before Gandalf. "Someone who is used to traveling overland on foot, going for great periods of time without food or sleep. And most importantly; someone who is skilled with a sword." He began swinging his paint-brush, showing off his technique. "That's the kind of person you need."

"Splendid," Gandalf said. "Certainly do indeed."

"Yes...but unfortunately for you, I am retired," Link suddenly said, hopping back over the fence and returning to his easel.

"Retired? What on earth do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"I've had my share of adventures," Link said rolling up his sleeves, showing various scars. "I've fought my monsters, raided my dungeons, and rescued my Princesses. I came to this land on vacation; rest and relaxation."

"You've been on many adventures? But how old are you, my boy?" Gandalf asked.

"Trust me when I tell you, Mister Gandalf," Link said. "I am in fact much older than I look. I have been through a lot in my days. And I just want some peace. I'm sorry my friend, but I cannot help you." Gandalf looked disappointed. If everything this boy said was true, then he was absolutely perfect for the job; especially since Bilbo had vanished. But he knew he simply could not manipulate this boy the same way he planned to do Bilbo - should the Hobbit refuse of course. No, this boy - he could tell - was very strong willed. He would have to use some sort of cunning to get this boy to change his mind. Link had returned to painting his sign. "Plus, I cannot go on an adventure now. I'm much too occupied with the sale; if I were to leave on an adventure, all the food would surely have gone bad long before my return. The whole house would smell something awful."

And then Gandalf got an idea. He quietly grumbled to himself, trying to sound disappointed.

"Well I appreciate your time and your candor, Mister Link," Gandalf said. "I am admittedly disappointed to be without your clear expertise in this situation, of course. I will have to find another candidate to join me and the others on this quest. Although, there is still something that I need help with. I was wondering if anyone in Hobbiton might be able to help with that, now that Bilbo is gone."

"Oh really?" Link asked from over his shoulder. "And what would that be?"

"Well, truth be told, I wasn't exactly planning on asking Bilbo to join the quest at all," Gandalf said. "In truth, I was merely looking for someone to... _host a dinner party_." - Gandalf said those last words with the same enticing tone and look from before.

Suddenly Link stopped painting and turned his head away from the canvas.

"Dinner party?" Link asked. Gandalf knew he'd gotten him.

"Yes; you see the other members of our company are gathering for our quest. I told them that I would find a venue for us to meet together and discuss the final arrangements for our quest before they head out," Gandalf said.

Link turned on his stool to look at Gandalf again. "This Dinner-Party you wish to throw...How many guests would one have to prepare for?"

"Myself and thirteen others," Gandalf said. "And we would definitely need much food and drink to keep us throughout the night."

"Fourteen in total," Link said to himself. He ran his tongue over his teeth as he quietly pondered. Gandalf was certain he was taking the bait. "Well then it's decided," Link said standing up. "I would be honored to host this party for you and your company, Mr. Gandalf."

"Excellent; I feel it will be good for you to meet them," Gandalf said. "I will go inform the others and tell them to meet here tonight."

"Certainly; I will get to work preparing a grand feast for you and your friends," Link said taking the easel and canvas and paint back toward the ground green door to Bag End. He was surprised to see that Gandalf was following him.

"I think it best that we mark the door, so that my friends will know the meeting place. Some of them are sure to arrive before me," Gandalf said.

"Excellent idea," Link said and stepped off to the side.

Gandalf raised the end of his staff to where a nail, sticking out of the end touched the door. He dragged the nail across the paint, leaving a glowing blue mark, written in elvish on the door. It wasn't much to see in the day, but at night time, it was sure to glow. Seeing it, Link smiled and looked back at Gandalf.

"Yes; well alright, my very young friend," Gandalf said. "I shall go to announce our venue to the others. I trust that tonight shall be very amusing indeed."

"I shall anxiously await your arrival, Sir Wizard," Link said. He was about to turn around and go into the house, when Gandalf beckoned again.

"Oh and one last thing, my lad," Gandalf said. "I hope you don't find this rude, but I trust it would be to our advantage tonight, if you were to disguise your ears. Just hide them out of sight, and all should be fine."

"My ears? But why?" Link asked. But before he could press the question, Gandalf had already turned around to walk back down the hill. Link was about to go back inside, when he suddenly looked down at the two signs in his hand; the original written in his native Hylian, and the other unfinished sign. He looked back at Gandalf before breaking the two signs over his knee, and tossing them into the bushes beside the house. He quickly entered the round green door, to begin working.

It was somewhat a cumbersome job. Link was still somewhat short for his age; not a tall man of impressive bearing like Gandalf, but still that of a smaller youth. He was admittedly nervous about taking the house from the rather desperate Halfling, but he saw no better view anywhere else in this wonderful town. Fortunately, Link did not have to tilt himself or crane his neck to avoid hitting the low ceiling here. His hair basically brushed against each door frame, but it was still easy to move around in.

The first thing Link did was go to the pantry, where a long table had been placed directly down the center. There were chairs upturned and hung on the surface of the table, lining its edge. He counted them up to sixteen. There was just enough for everyone to have a placement. He immediately grabbed the table and began pulling it out into the dining hall. Surely there would be enough room for everyone.

Link then went to his most excited part; emptying the pantry of anything he felt would be good to serve his guests. He grabbed plates of bread and biscuits alongside tiny jars of butter and jam. He grabbed the wheels of cheese - any kind from yellow cheddar, to that rather smelly kind with blue mold. He cut the blocks up before arranging them on several plates. He grabbed the bowl of apples, placing them on the table as well. He spotted the hanging sausage links in the pantry. He quickly grabbed them and threw them onto a pan before laying them over the stove. They smelled incredible as they began to cook.

But then he had a thought. Most of everything he'd laid out was mere appetizers and finger foods. It was good for each member of the party to reach out and take what they wanted. But hardly appropriate for a dinner party; it needed a main course. He grabbed as many vegetables as he could find and threw them all into a big cauldron of water. He hung the cauldron over the fireplace to boil the vegetables into a soft edible form. But boiled vegetables seemed more like a side-dish more than anything else. What should he do to offer the guests? He quietly pondered while he looked at the bowl of apples. And then got an idea.

He went to the back of the pantry where there was a small chest filled with ice. And inside, still wrapped up from the butcher's shop was a whole swine, still fresh. This was perfect. Link brought it out into the kitchen where he began to season it with various salts and spices. Then as soon as the vegetables were done boiling, Link took the fire-place spit and skewered the swine. He hung it up over the fire place, where it began to cook over the rolling flames. Link turned the spit, evenly exposing each side to the flames as the pork began to roast. Link would stop occasionally to add more seasonings and drizzle some lemon juice over the roast.

Link had kept himself so busy throughout the day that as the Pork's skin was beginning to darken to a beautiful brown, he looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone down. Night had fallen and the guests were sure to be arriving soon. Fortunately he was still dressed to receive. He continued to turn the spin, occasionally taking in the pleasant aroma. Link then looked out into the hall and realized that in his rush to get everything prepared for tonight, he himself had skipped lunch. He was now definitely hungry. Perhaps if he nipped just a little off of the roast, just to check if it was ready yet.

Suddenly there came a ringing from the front door. Link smiled; the first of the guests was here. He immediately wiped himself down to get whatever filth or cooking stains he'd collected from his preparations off, and make himself presentable. He excitedly went to the front door, took a breath and reached for the knob. But he stopped; he suddenly remembered that Gandalf had told him to hide his ears from the other guests. And he didn't have his trusted hat on him; it was in his room. He had to improvise quickly. He spotted a cloth sitting on the armchair in the den. He grabbed it and quickly wrapped it around his head as a makeshift turban, taking special care to make sure his ears were covered.

Once he was secure, he returned to the door and opened it. Fortunately, during his brief weeks living among Hobbits, Link had acclimated to expect that his guests would be short. In truth, he wasn't expecting such from a company with someone as tall as Gandalf, but then why would he come _here_ of all places looking for a venue? Link's expectations were somewhat rewarded when he saw a shorter figure appear at his door.

Only this person wasn't as short as a Hobbit. It wasn't a Hobbit at all. It was a Dwarf. He had a bald head, save for the incredible length of hair just above his ears, and a beard formed mostly by an incredible mustache under his long nose. He wore a brown cloak over his shoulders. When he saw Link he gave a curious look to the turban. He soon bowed his head.

"Dwalin, at your service," he said in a deep and gruff voice.

"Link, at yours," Link said with a smile and returned the bow. "Please, come on in. May I take your cloak."

"You may," Dwalin said undoing it and handing it off to Link. Link saw underneath that Dwalin's tunic seemed to be made of bear-skin fur. "Which way, Laddie?"

"Oh it's right down the hall to the left," Link said hanging up Dwalin's coat on a nearby rack. "Are any more of your party with you?" He asked. But he soon realized it wasn't the case and he closed the door.

"Hmm; it smells delicious lad," Dwalin said.

"Oh yes, I uh...I hope you and your friends like salted-pork," Link said heading off to the kitchen.

"Oh only the finest at this house," Dwalin said, his eyes beaming upon hearing the words 'salted-pork.'

"Well sorry to say that, supper will just be a few more minutes wait," Link said. "It should be ready by the time more guests arrive. In fact, if you'd be willing to help me real quick."

"Sure, what do you need?" Dwalin said following. Link showed him to the fire place, where the roast was cooking over the fire, and showed Dwalin to the spit.

"If you could just give the roast a few more turns, while I answer the door for the other guests, that would be perfect," Link said.

"No problem," Dwalin said. He took to turning the crank without complaint.

"Thanks very much," Link said.

A moment later, the doorbell rang again, and Link was rushing back to it, trying to hide his enthusiasm. Upon opening the door, he found another Dwarf waiting to greet him. This one was older than Dwalin, and greeted Link with a kind smile. He had a full head of long white hair, and a white beard; and yet no mustache under his bulbous nose. He wore a maroon coat. He too bowed to Link, this time, a full bow, rather than just a nod as Dwalin had done.

"Balin, at your service," the Dwarf said.

"Good evening," Link said with a smile. "Link, your host. Due come in."

"It is a good evening, is it not?" Balin said entering with a warm smile. "Might rain later. So, am I late?"

"Oh no, you're actually only the second to arrive," Link said. "The other guest was just helping me in the kitchen. This way if you please."

Balin looked off to the kitchen and saw Dwalin there, still turning the spit.

"Oh-hohoh, hahaha!" he laughed, catching Dwalin's attention, who smiled upon seeing him. "To find you, helping in a kitchen," he said. "Evening, Brother."

Dwalin left the spit and the two approached each other. "By my beard," Dwalin said. "You're shorter and wider than last we met."

" _Wider_ , not _shorter_ ," Balin corrected. " _Sharp enough for both of us_." Balin then winked and Dwalin laughed.

Suddenly the two grabbed each other's shoulders and butted their heads together; each seeming unfazed by the act. Link could only smile seeing this, still unused to Dwarf customs.

"So where is it that we'll be eating?" Balin asked now turning to Link.

Link had moved around them back to the kitchen and saw the roast. "Ah, the pork should be done by now. He removed the spit from the fireplace flu, and moved it over to a silver platter. He removed the skewer and placed it aside. He began carving up slices of pork, each slice releasing steam and a delicious aroma. "And we are good."

"Looks splendid, Lad," Balin said.

"Yes it is," Link said picking up the platter. "This way, if you please." He then lead the dwarfs out of the kitchen to the hall where he had set up the banquet table. "Here we are, gents," Link said placing the roast in the dead-center of the table. The two Dwarfs eyes lit-up as they saw a feast to behold. Several bowls and plates strewn about the table, loaded to the brim with steamed vegetables, sausage links, apples, some peppers, bread and biscuits. Their mouths watered upon seeing it. "Unfortunately, I believe it would be rude for us to begin before all the guests arrive."

Dwalin looked frustrated, but Balin - albeit somewhat begrudgingly - agreed with Link. "Aye, that it would be, Lad - that it would."

"So, how about we have an ale while we wait?" Link asked.

"That's the ticket," Dwalin said. "I'm beginning to like this fellow."

Link led them to the pantry where several casks of ale were propped up along the side. Link took three large wooden mugs and filled them to the brim before handing them off to his two guests.

"Here you are, Lads," he said, holding his own mug. "To new friendships, and to the success of your company," he said tapping his mug against Dwalin's.

"Here-Here!" Dwalin said. Balin himself concurred as the three tapped their mugs together. The two dwarfs immediately took a drink. Link was about to as well, when the doorbell rang again.

"Ah, more guests have arrived. I'll be right back; help yourselves to another," he said. Link moved back out to the main hall, double-checking his turban to ensure his ears were covered.

He opened the door to find _two_ guests this time; both dwarfs like the first two, only much younger, and far less traditionally dwarfish. One was a blonde with a trimmed goatee, and two braided locks along each side of his face in front and behind the ear. The other was brown haired with a more unkempt but still new beard. Both could be seen as traditionally hansom.

"Fili," the Blonde said.

"Kili," the Brunette said.

Then in unison, they both bowed and said, "-At your service."

Upon rising up, Kili smiled and said, "You must be Mr. Link."

"That I am," Link said. "C'mon in, friends."

"We can't tell you how relieved we are," Kili said. "We were almost afraid it was going to be cancelled."

Before Link could ask what he meant, he suddenly found weapons shoved into his arms, a sword from each dwarf.

"Be careful with these, we've just had 'em sharpened," Fili said.

"Certainly," Link said. Link then moved off to the side where a few spare hooks were left hanging up. The former owner had used them to hang pictures, but Link had taken to using them to hang some of his old equipment. And now he was hanging up the swords as if they were display items. Although he inspected the swords slightly unsheathing them, just below the hilt. He saw that the blade looked a bit worn. "You call this 'sharpened'?" he asked under his breath.

"It's nice, this place," Kili said looking around. "You do it yourself?"

"No, actually, I recently acquired the house," Link said. "The other guests are having a drink near the pantry, if the mood should strike you."

As if on cue, Dwalin appeared around the corner with his mug and spotted them.

"Fili, Kili," he said. He took Kili by the shoulder. "C'mere and have a drink with us."

"Mr. Dwalin," Kili said.

Balin meanwhile was milling around the banquet feast. "Well it looks like we'll have enough chairs and enough room to get everyone in," he said. "Very accommodating, Mr. Link."

When Link saw that the four dwarfs seemed engrossed in engaging each other, he felt it was the perfect opportunity to sneak off and grab his hat. However just before he could step down toward the bedroom, the bell rang again. Link sighed and felt slightly annoyed at this, believing that if each guest continued to arrive, one by one, then he'd be drawn back and forth between the door, and he'd never get to his hat. But Link tried to put on a happy-face, believing that it surely must get better after this.

Upon opening up the door, he found the door pushed of the way open, forcing him to step out of the way to avoid a literal wave of guests falling into the house, and landing in a big pile at his boots. Link could see that there were eight of them, all in a pile that just fell through his front door. He was initially surprised; too surprised at the sudden-appearance of them all, that he didn't think to reach down and help any of them up.

One by one, they each looked up at him. And Link could see by their size and other features that they were indeed all dwarfs. One by one, they all stated their names.

"Dori,"

"Ori,"

"Nori,"

"Oin,"

"Gloin,"

"Bifur,"

"Bofur,"

"Bombur,"

"- At your service," they all said, bowing their heads, some bumping against the floor.

Link was still left in shock; he wasn't expecting to be entertaining a company of dwarfs. He suddenly looked up to see someone else standing in the door frame, now leaning in to take a look. It was the gray cloaked wizard that had suggested this to him from the beginning.

"And Gandalf..." Link said with a smile. He looked down on the dwarf pile that lay before him, and he outstretched his arms. "Welcome to Bag-End," he said.

Before long, he lead his guests into the dining room where they all beamed in sight of the banquet laid before them. "Tuck-in," he said.

Immediately the dwarfs swarmed toward the table, each taking up a seat, grabbing a plate and reaching for whatever they could get their hands on.

Gandalf had effectively taken over the job overseeing the group and making sure that they were all getting effectively what they needed, and that there was enough to go around. This gave Gandalf the time to take stock of everyone in the group. Link in the meantime had managed to sneak off to his room to replace his doily turban with his proper hat - a long green one that drooped off the back of his head. He made sure to tuck his ears underneath.

He stood in the center of the hall, as each of the dwarfs moved about, going back and forth between the pantry and the dining table, to fill up their mugs with ale. Fortunately, some dwarfs saw fit to enjoy a cup of tea in between mugfuls. And of course, they went to grab anything left over in the pantry that looked good to them. Link - much like Gandalf - was taking tally of how many dwarfs there were, and seeing if he could match each dwarf's face to his name.

"Let's see; Ori - the youngest brother of Nori and Dori; that's easy enough. Oin - the hard of hearing one," Link wasn't wrong as since he'd arrived, he noticed that Oin needed a earn-horn to aid in his hearing. He passed through the group, keeping an eye on each dwarf. "-Brother to Gloin - the banker," he said as a red-headed dwarf walked past. He could tell Gloin was a banker, due to the jingling of coins sounding off from the various purses he kept under his cloak. He spotted another dwarf, one wearing a large hat.

"Bofur, brother of Bombur the...the fat one," Link said. He wasn't wrong about that either; Bombur was fat, and there was little else to be said about it. In fact, when Link spotted him at the dinner table, he saw that he was effectively grabbing up huge slices from the cheese blocks. "Uh, a little excessive there. Just want to make sure everyone gets some." But he let this go, as the other guests were having a good time enough as it was. "And who is left, there is," as Link was musing, he suddenly and accidentally backed into Gandalf.

Link turned and saw that Gandalf was much doing the same, trying to keep track of the dwarfs. They smiled and chuckled at each other, when suddenly a Dwarf with dark hair came up to them. This one had a particular piece of a blade stuck in his head; it looked rather uncomfortable. But the Dwarf didn't complain, as far as Link could tell, as he began speaking in some language that was unknown to Link, before slapping the side of his arm. Gandalf seemed to understand perfectly fine.

"- Cousins of Bifur...the one who can't speak common tongue," Link said. He looked up at Gandalf. "Well I'm sure you've taken notice of it yourself? There are only twelve of them here." Link sounded somewhat upset, as he would've preferred that the final guest had a chance to arrive before the others began eating. But he was so excited at seeing them all, that he assumed the final dwarf would be in the pile.

"Yes...it's just as Bifur put it; we are one dwarf short," Gandalf said.

"He's late, is all," Dwalin said passing by with a mug of ale. "He traveled north, to a meeting of our kin; he will come."

"Well that's good," Link said. "We'll be sure to set something aside for him."

"You seem rather pleased with yourself," Gandalf said looking down at Link.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Link asked, suddenly motioning toward the Pantry. It was absolutely empty; everything had been pillaged by the dwarfs. "I finally emptied my stores, and it was very easy." Link went over to the wine rack and pulled a bottle of red wine. "Care for a glass, Mr. Gandalf?"

"Oh lovely," Gandalf said.

"I was rather disappointed to find nothing but small glasses when I got the house from our gracious Mr. Baggins," Link said. "But I do occasionally provide my own." Link suddenly reached into his satchel and produced two wine glasses and poured some wine for himself and Gandalf. He passed the glass to the Wizard and clinked them together. "I'd say to a successful dinner party."

"My dear boy, you did fabulously," Gandalf said before taking a sip of wine.

"Come," he said motioning toward the two empty chairs near the end of the table. "Let's get in there while we still can."

The dinner with the dwarfs was a raucous one. Link of course didn't mind; he was used to having wild parties with laughter and cheering. Each of the dwarfs hands flew from one place to the next, finding something that fit their liking. Mugs of ale were clinked together in uproarious cheers. Bofur took up a piece of pork and threw it across the table right into his brother Bombur's mouth, who caught it with gusto. The dwarfs cheered for the catch, Link himself even joining in the revelry, almost like he'd been playing these games with the dwarfs all his life.

Dwalin took his ale and poured it into Oin's ear trumpet, causing great laughter from the other dwarfs. Oin took his trumpet and blew into it, sending the ale spraying outward. After the cheers the dwarfs all clanked their mugs together and drank. When they were done, they all cheered.

"Well I'd say they're quite the merry-bunch," Link said to Gandalf. "But I thought you said they would be discussing a quest they were undertaking."

"All in due time, my dear boy," Gandalf said. "We need to wait for our last guest to arrive before that can begin."

"Ah yes, that reminds me," Link immediately stood up and grabbed an empty plate. He immediately passed all around the table, grabbing up whatever was left from the banquet for the final guest; fortunately he managed to grab some salted pork, a few sausages and some bread. He hoped the final guest wouldn't mind such a meager offering.

He took the plate off to the kitchen to cover it with a cloth and leave it close to the fire to keep it warm. At that point, Ori followed him into the kitchen and politely asked, "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt; but what should I do with my plate?"

Before Link could turn and take it from him, the plate was suddenly taken from Ori by Fili.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me," he said. Suddenly Fili threw it across the room. Link was about to reach out for it when it sailed rather perfectly into the waiting hands of Kili. Who then threw the plate into the waiting hands of Bifur who was standing by the sink.

"Whoa, I'm all for games, lads; but don't you think that's a tad dangerous?" Link asked. "I mean, they are nice plates after all. First time I've ever owned them myself."

But Link was ignored as more plates flew one by one into Fili's hands, who then threw them to Kili, and then to Bifur, who was washing and stacking them now. Link had to admire the precision they displayed. Their reflexes were incredible. Fili was even bouncing a bowl on his elbows before tossing it to Kili, who lightly tapped it into the kitchen with the side of his foot.

Link was certain at any moment that the dishes would break. Then he heard a clinking sound, and saw the four dwarfs still seated at the table now rhythmically clanging the knives and forks together while tapping their feet.

"Uh, I think that will blunt those wares, fellows," Link said.

"You hear that lads?" Bifur asked. "He says we'll blunt the knives."

Then suddenly the dwarfs began singing.

 _Blunt the Knives, Bend the Forks ~  
Smash the Bottles and Burn the Corks ~  
Chip the Glasses and Crack the Plates~  
That's what The Hylian Hates~_  
 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat ~  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat ~  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor ~  
Splash the wine on every door! ~_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl ~  
Pound them up with a thumping pole ~  
When you're finished, if they are whole ~  
Send them down the hall to roll ~_

 _That's what The Hylian Hates ~_

When the Dwarfs were done singing, Link arrived in the kitchen to find all of the dishes cleaned and neatly stacked in an organized pile, and not a single one of them was damaged. The dwarfs and Gandalf laughed merrily, seeing his dumbfounded look. Link was absolutely speechless. He'd never before seen such skill. He was about to applaud the Dwarfs at their entertaining display, when there suddenly came three heavy knocks at the door, and the congregation grew silent.

"He is here," Gandalf said.

Gandalf accompanied Link as the front door was opened. There stood a thirteenth dwarf, wearing a blue hood. Link couldn't at first recognize this man as a Dwarf due to his more classically handsome features, similar to Fili and Kili. He looked up at Gandalf without paying much heed to Link.

"Gandalf," he said with a smile. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find; I lost my way twice. I'd have never found it at all, if it weren't for that mark on the door."

"Well then it was a good idea that you put it there," Link said to Gandalf before turning to the new guest. "May I take your cloak?"

The dwarf however didn't hand off his coat to Link, and instead passed it to Kili. Seeing them together, Link could spot some resemblance. The new Dwarf now stared up at Link. He was definitely tall for a dwarf, almost coming up to Link's shoulders. Gandalf could sense the growing awkwardness in the air.

"Link, allow me to introduce the leader of our company," he said gesturing to the newly arrived guest. "Thorin Oakenshield."

"So... _this_ is the fabled _Hylian_?" Thorin asked looking up at Link. "Seems a bit young..." Thorin then walked around Link, as if assessing him from all sides. "Tell me, Mr. Link; have you done much fighting?"

"Plenty; I've won my share of scars," Link said. Link was now getting somewhat confused, but he began to deduce Gandalf's true purpose here.

"Axe or sword; what's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Sword; although I am skilled with both," Link said with a smile. "But I fail to see why that's relevant; I have long since retired from combat."

"Retired? I am over 150 years old, and not even I am retired yet," Thorin said with a rather pompous look. "You look more like a scholar than a burglar."

"Burglar?" Link asked. He gave Gandalf a curious look, which the Wizard immediately deflected.

Thorin was seated at the end of the table, where Link passed him the plate he had set aside earlier. The dwarfs lined the table and were anxious to hear from their leader. Thorin was quiet for a few moments as he ate. Finally Balin spoke to him.

"Did they all come?" he asked.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin said.

"And what did the Dwarfs from the Iron Hills say? Is Dane with us?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin sat a moment before taking a drink of ale. "They will not come," he said. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

That brought up dejected sighs from each of the dwarfs at the table.

"What is this quest you and your company are to undertake?" Link asked. He was most excited to finally hear them speak of it.

"Oh Link, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light," Gandalf said. Link moved off out of the dining room to get more candles. When he came back, he saw that Gandalf had unfolded a small map from his pocket and laid it on the table. "Far to the East, beyond ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf pointed to the map, an image of a single mountain.

Link stood over Thorin's shoulder as they both read the map.

"The Lonely Mountain?" Link asked.

"Aye," Gloin spoke up. "Oin has read the Portents and the Portents say that it is Time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain," Oin continued. "As it was foretold; when the birds of Yore return to Erebor, the Reign of the Beast will end."

The words caught Link's attention. "Beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, Chiefest and Greatest Calamity of our Age," Bofur said. "Airborne Fire-breather, teeth like razors, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Ah...a Dragon," Link said, now bringing a hand to his chin.

"I'm not afraid," Ori said standing up. "I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron _right up his jacksey!"_

His words brought cheers from most of the other Dwarfs. But his older brother, Dori pulled him back down into his seat.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us," Balin began. "We number just thirteen...and not thirteen of the best nor brightest."

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters!" Fili said. "All of us, to the _Last Dwarf_!"

"And do you forget that we have a _Wizard_ in our company?" Kili said referring to Gandalf. "Gandalf will have killed _hundreds_ of Dragons in his time."

"Oh well uh...I don't," Gandalf began to speak. Suddenly all of the Dwarfs were asking Gandalf to state the number of Dragons he had killed. But Gandalf merely began to cough on his pipe smoke. Soon the entire congregation of Dwarfs erupt into fighting. Link stood back and watched. He didn't really peg most but a few of the Dwarfs as actual fighters. And Gandalf's reluctance to answer the question bothered him. This arguing continued until it was finally silenced by Thorin.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, causing all Dwarfs to sit as down. "If we have not read these signs, do you think others will not have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The Dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes turn to the mountain, assessing...wondering...weighing the risk...Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected; do we sit back and watch as others claim what is rightfully ours?! Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"

The Dwarfs cheered Thorin's words, save for Balin.

"You forget, the front-gate is sealed; there is no other way into the mountain," he said.

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf said producing a key from his robes.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now," Gandalf said passing the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key...there must be a door," Fili said.

Gandalf nodded and pointed to the map. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in," Kili said with a smile.

"If we can find it," Gandalf said. "But Secret Dwarf Doors are Invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can."

Before Gandalf could continue, Link suddenly leaned over the table, now sporting what looked like a purple magnifying glass that glowed red on one side and blue on the other. A distinctive magical chime was heard from the device as Link looked through the lens at the Map.

"Gandalf is right," Link said.

"What? You can see the runes?" Balin asked.

"Somewhat," Link said. "The runes are there, but it's strange; it's like the ink has faded. Besides, I can't make out what they were saying."

"Which is why we will need to find someone who can," Gandalf said. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage; but if we are careful, and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a Burglar," Ori said again.

"Right, I trust you'd need an expert at that, to sneak up on a Dragon," Link said putting the mysterious lens away.

"And _are you_?" Balin asked in return.

"Am I a what?" Link asked.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin cheered.

Link looked at Gandalf. "This was your plan the entire time?" Link asked. "You had me host this dinner party to sucker me into joining this quest?"

"I felt it was a necessary gambit to take," Gandalf said. "You certainly boasted your skills earlier this afternoon."

"But what still remains to be seen is if you are a burglar or not," Dwalin said, sneering at Link.

"Hmm...don't believe I've ever tried burglary before, but..." Link then smiled and looked down the table. "Mr. Gloin; you are the company's banker, correct?"

"Aye?!" Gloin asked.

"You entered this home carrying three purses of gold coins on your person, have you not? And you had them all throughout dinner?" Link asked.

"Aye, what are you getting at, Lad?" Gloin asked.

"How many coin purses have you on your person _now_?" Link asked.

Gloin rather begrudgingly checked his coat and patted for the three purses, but found there were only two. "What are you playing at?!" he asked, suddenly sounding fierce.

Link uncrossed his arms, revealing the missing coin purse, he had tucked away under his elbow. He tossed it back to Gloin. "Sorry; wasn't at all sincere," Link said. "But when Mr. Thorin mentioned a Burglar to me at the door, I felt a demonstration would need to be in order. I can be very sneaky and crafty if I want to. I've raided dungeons for their treasure long before this...I'm certain I could pull off whatever heist you need me for."

"Excellent skills, my boy," Gandalf said admiring Link's cheek. "And while the Dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarfs, the scent of...whatever Link is, will be completely unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

"Hylian," Link said under his breath.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company," Gandalf said to Thorin. "And I have chosen Mr. Link. I can sense it; there is a lot more to him than appearance would suggest."

"Fourteenth member?" Link asked. "I'm a bit curious as to why you feel you would need such a large party to slay a dragon."

"It's a bit of a standing tradition," Gandalf said. "Dwarfs are a very superstitious lot and they feel the number thirteen is an unlucky number; so they need to add one last member to their company."

"Wouldn't that be you?" Link asked Gandalf. Gandalf merely coughed and grumbled quietly.

"If you could see Smaug, you would know why simply having fourteen will still not make this an easy task," Thorin said to Link. "With your callous attitude, I would doubt you would survive a moment against a dragon such as he."

Link smiled before saying, "Well truth be told, I am a bit disappointed. When I suspected that Gandalf came to me looking for a new recruit, and your lot mentioning the hunting of a dragon...well...I had assumed that you were recruiting me for my... _other_ talents."

Link suddenly pointed directly upward toward the ceiling of the dining room. The dwarfs followed his finger and looked up. Gandalf followed suit and was surprised at what he saw, as were the Dwarfs. Hanging above them was a dragon's skull, mounted on a plaque about five feet long.

"That did not belong to Mr. Baggins," Gandalf said. He was surprised that none of them had noticed it, and that he himself had not bumped his head against it.

"That is but one dragon that I have tangled with in the past. I have taken many similar trophies to that one," Link said. "In my adventures, I've become quite adept at slaying Dragons...Wizard or not, Burglar or not...If I was to join your company...All you'd need is get me to that Dragon, to this Smaug of yours...And I would do the rest."

Each of the dwarfs stood awestruck and impressed with Link. That is before Thorin sneered again.

"A bit on the small-side," he said referring to the skull.

"Well, they do come in all shapes and sizes," Link said. "That was just the one I could get into the house. Trust me when I say, Thorin Oakenshield; from what I have seen of your company, this quest would be lost without me."

Thorin sneered at Link. But even he could not deny it. "Alright, you're in; give him the contract."

"Well hold on, Gents," Link said. "While I am rather excited about this; I never said I would join. After all, I am still retired."

But it was clear that the dwarfs had not heeded him; they were too busy excitedly conversing over what they'd just learned. Balin stood up and revealed a folded parchment that Link took to assume was the contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin said handing him the contract.

"Lovely," Link said taking the contract. "If I could just have some moments to read this." Link unfolded the many panels of the contract and went over them all with that peculiar lens of his. In fact, he was searching for loopholes or hidden tricks the Dwarfs might play on him. But he was soon to find none.

Thorin meanwhile leaned in close to Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee his safety," he whispered.

"Understood, but I doubt you would have to," Gandalf said.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate," Thorin said.

"Agreed," Gandalf said.

"Terms: Cash on delivery," Link quickly read out loud but under a hushed tone. "Up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration ... incineration." Link gave a smile at that.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur said. Link scoffed at that. "Think Furnace _with wings_ ; Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Pile...of ash," Link quietly mused to himself. He was milling it over that he was still retired; and if not, he was indeed on holiday. But he couldn't deny that all of this seemed exciting. But that last comment; pile of ash; made him quietly contemplate something else. He looked up from the contract before quickly folding it shut. He turned to the company of Dwarfs. "We've got a lot of work to do," he said. He moved back toward the front door. "Come with me, quickly."

The Dwarfs, rather caught off guard by this sudden excitement poured out of the dining hall and followed him. They found him by the front door where he'd hung up their weapons. "Take up your weapons, as quickly as you can."

"We certainly cannot disembark tonight lad; we would still need a night's rest before setting off," Balin said.

"No, we're not setting off right now; we're not ready yet," Link said. He began passing each weapon back to their respective owners. "Here you are; Fili, Kili, these will need a _proper sharpening_. Now follow me, please."

Link suddenly led them all to the back of the house where he suddenly removed a decorative rug, revealing a cellar-door. He opened it up to reveal a ladder going down into a chamber with orange light. He began climbing down and looked up to all of the Dwarfs. "One by one, as quick as you can."

Gandalf was fourth to descend the staircase after Thorin, Dwalin and Balin. He was most surprised to see that here at the bottom, he did not need to crouch or bend to avoid any ceiling. He could stand at full height. This crawl-space led into an opening in the side of the hill behind Bag End. The brilliant orange light came from a molten forge. There were sharpening wheels stationed nearby, and various tools and weapons hung from the walls on display.

"This certainly was not here when Bilbo owned the house," Gandalf said.

"Yes; when I acquired the house, I had some renovations done, all myself, so that I could indulge my hobbies," Link said. The opening in the hill led out into the night sky to prevent anyone from becoming exhausted from the heat. And above the forge was a chimney that carried the smoke up and out. Link had already begun smelting some strange silvery-metal over the flames. "Master Dwalin," Link said turning toward him. "Hand me your axe."

"What is this all about?" Dwalin said examining Link curiously.

"Dragons are invulnerable to most forms of magic," Link said. "However they can still be felled by weapons blessed with magic. So I am giving us a tactical advantage. I'm going to imbibe your arms with enchantments."

Dwalin looked over to Thorin nervous about whether or not to proceed. Thorin rather cautiously nodded to him. Dwalin obeyed and handed over his axe to Link. Link brought the axe over the anvil. He lifted a small cup of the molten metal up over the anvil and cautiously poured a line directly over the blade. Then on the broad side of the axe, he drizzled a tiny stream of the metal into some of the strange letters Gandalf had observed from his original sign - it must've been written in his native Hylian. Link then took the axe and held it by its shaft and lifted the end of the handle, dipping it lightly into the molten silver, only long enough to leave a slight dab at the tip.

The molten metal was quick to cool and harden. And Link returned the cup to the forge, to keep it heated. Link then took the axe over to the sharpening wheel and sat down at the stool. Pressing his foot to the pedal to keep the wheel spinning, Link began sharpening the silver metal across the axe, to where it would smoothly appear against the blade of the axe, and not stand-out so much, not to weigh it down. Link then lifted up the handle and took a small knife, where he carved other Hylian runes into the handle before covering the handle again with leather. He did all of this so quickly, the dwarfs were left aghast at his speed and talent. He then returned to Dwalin.

"Alright, Mr. Dwalin," Link said handing the axe to him. "I want you to take your axe, and with all of your strength, I want you to throw it -" Link then pointed down the hill to a nearby field, where a scarecrow stood watch over the crops found there. "-At _that_ target."

"Step aside lad," Dwalin said, eager to meet the challenge. With a strong grunt and a swift throw, the axe sailed through the air and struck the scarecrow in the chest. The other dwarfs cheered at Dwalin's skill. Dwalin looked up at Link rather pleased with himself, as if he'd proven something.

"Alright Dwalin," Link said. "Now what I want you to do...is focus on the axe...and _call it back to you_."

"What?" Dwalin asked. "Are you daft, Lad? You want me to call me axe? Alright; here axe, c'mon; here boy!" And Dwalin began clicking his tongue and whistling as if he were calling a dog.

"I don't mean with your voice, Dwalin," Link said. "I mean, I want you to focus as hard as you can on the Axe's handle...Think about how much you _want_ the axe to come back to you; _how much you need it to_...And then...just _will the axe to return to you, and it shall_."

The other Dwarfs, Dwalin and Thorin included scoffed at this. But Gandalf paid close attention to what Link was up to. Dwalin sneered at Link and decided that this was somehow a test to see if Dwalin could even think. So he decided to play Link's game and take the challenge. He focused on the Axe, thinking about all the times having it saved his life, and how much he needed it to return to him. And before long, Dwalin was focused on the fact that whenever he was in combat, it was this axe that brought him success. He'd imagined what it would've been like without it. Would he be dead now? He couldn't allow that to happen; he needed the Axe!

Suddenly the axe twitched, pulling the scarecrow's frame with it. Before long, the blade wrenched free of the wooden pole that held the scarecrow upright. It suddenly flew to the air back toward the forge, strait into Dwalin's waiting hand, with a "whoosh". Dwalin held the axe and his jaw dropped. The other dwarfs were startled upon seeing this, before they began to laugh and cheer. Link stood there looking proud as each of the Dwarfs rushed toward him, begging that their weapons receive similar enchantments.

"Yes, yes; each one of you will have your wares enchanted," Link said. "But first there will be other matters to attend to. No need to rush it; we've got all night." Link moved across the forge, wading through the sea of expecting Dwarfs and found a long-sword he'd mounted on the wall. He took it down. "Mister Gandalf; I should think this would be about your size."

"Thank you," Gandalf said taking it. He unsheathed the blade and looked at it. It was hardly remarkable, but it would service him should they be attacked.

"Now, my good Dwarfs," Link said. "I would like you all to form a line, starting here; we've got a lot of work to do, and I'll need you all to help me do it." Link stood by a chest at the far side of the room, and the Dwarfs all formed a line, each rather anxious to get to the front, but the spot was taken by Balin, who looked a bit nervous. Link opened up the chest and began going through it. Inside there was a roll of red-cloth on a metal hoop attached to the top of the chest. Link looked down and found a tunic, much like his own, only made from the same red cloth. He also found a long string with knots tied in notches along its length; one for every inch. "Are any of you seamsters? Any tailors amongst you?"

"Well some of us are quite adept at making our own clothes, yes," Balin said.

"Excellent; I will need your help tonight; I can't do it alone," Link said. He suddenly grabbed the roll of red cloth and began pulling on it, unraveling it. He then went to Balin. He asked that Balin raise his arms directly out to either side and to spread his legs one foot apart. Balin did as he was asked, and Link began running the string over Balin's shoulders, then down his side, and then around his belly.

"What is the meaning of all of this?!" Thorin asked from the back of the group, looking very annoyed. "We came to you for a Burglar; not for you to make us matching uniforms!" - with that, Dwalin, Fili and Kili gave a laugh.

Link didn't look amused by the comment, but he wasn't annoyed. In truth, he'd been waiting for it. He took his knife and cut some fabric loose from the end of the role, and then split it in two. He crumpled up one of the halves and moved across the chamber back toward the forge.

"Observe, Master Thorin," Link said as he so nonchalantly threw the red cloth onto the burning coals. The Dwarfs flinched and watched the cloth, expecting it to burst into an open flame at any moment...And yet, no such flames came; no smoldering ember so much as licked the fabric. Link in the meantime was taking the other half and wrapping it around his hand. He reached that hand into the forge and grabbed the crumpled piece of cloth. When Link had it out, he unrolled them both and flapped them in the air, to show that no burn marks, and not even black ash had so much as touched the fabric. He then tossed it to Thorin, with hastily tried to avoid catching it, only for it to land on his arm. It was cool to touch. Thorin ran his hands over it, completely bewildered.

"Now, observe this," Link said, taking up the red colored tunic and slipping it on on top of his green one. Link then reached into the forge again, and with his bare hands, he plucked a burning coal from the embers. The dwarfs flinched seeing this, expecting at any moment to hear Link howl in pain; but no such discomfort came. Link simply held the coal in one hand and made no notice that it was even there. He stared at the dwarfs, assessing their reactions as they stared at the burning coal. Link then tossed the coal into his other hand, and passed it back and forth between them before depositing it back into the forge. He then presented his hands; no blemish or burn, not even a trail of soot or ash. He was completely unscathed.

Link held up the remaining piece of Red Cloth. "This is Fire Fabric," he said. "Forged by the Gorons of Death Mountain; the hard mountain folk who live in an active volcano. They have grown used to the heat, but it hardly makes for a welcome place for visitors. So they spun this cloth together to make Goron Tunics, for their visitors to wear. It will stand against any fire, and protect you while you wear it. Even the parts of your body left-uncovered will not know fire's sting. You will remain cool-to-touch. You wear just a small portion of this, and you could walk on lava, and not feel a thing. Dragon Fire is not a match for it..."

The thirteen Dwarfs and even Gandalf stood there impressed by everything Link had said and demonstrated. Thorin was left dumbfounded as he stood there, holding the piece Link had tossed him.

"What say you, Master Dwarf?" Link asked.

"...Do they come in Dwarf-Sizes?" Thorin asked.

"They certainly can," Link said with a grin.

"We'll take Thirteen of 'em!" Ori said excitedly. And all of the Dwarfs cheered at seeing this.

"Right - so you will all line-up," Link said. "I'll take your measurements."

It was a few hours later. Link had written down each measure of the dwarfs he could take. He passed the paper along to the dwarfs who claimed to be tailors. They began cutting the cloth in Link's stores to make into acceptable tunics. Those who got their tunics first were putting them on underneath their usual armor; just so that the red tufts of the sleeves stood out from underneath them.

Link offered to make a red cloak for Gandalf. But the Wizard refused, claiming that he would more or less be fine with how he was now. Link didn't quite understand, but he did take notice of a peculiar ring with a red jewel on Gandalf's left hand. He sensed there was something about that Ring that implied Gandalf could protect himself.

The Dwarfs moved about the forge, trying to grow accustomed to their new clothing. As they did, some of the now finished Dwarfs were admiring Link's collection of weapons displayed across the walls of the forge. Dori soon spotted one particular sword hanging on the wall.

"By my beard," Dori said. The other dwarfs eventually gave their attention to it, as did Gandalf. They began to gather about it. "That is a magnificent blade." The sword itself had a long white blade that glowed with some unnatural light to it. The blade attached to the hilt, where a yellow jewel reached toward it. The hilt itself was a majestic blue color, that formed into the shape of eagle's wings. The group could sense the power radiating from the weapon.

"This is unlike any sword I have ever seen," Gandalf said. "Mere mortals could not have crafted it."

"Well you're not wrong," Link said finally approaching the group. One of the dwarfs tried to reach out and touch the blade, only to find an invisible barrier, rippling like a bubble, held his hand at bay. "Oh, mustn't touch," Link said. "I've enchanted most of these weapons so that no one can remove them from these walls but I."

"How came you by this weapon?" Gandalf said. "It seems of extraordinary importance."

"That is is, Sir Wizard," Link said. "This is _The Master Sword_ , the _Blade of Evil's Bane_. It was _forged by the Gods_ themselves, said to be fashioned from the teeth of a massive _Blue Lion_. The sword itself is imbibed with _the power to destroy any evil that touches it_ , and can only be held by those with a _benevolent mind_. And its power can only be wielded by the _destined hero_ ; the one it waits for, to free it from its deep slumber."

"And who would this hero happen to be?" Balin asked taking his eyes from the spectacular blade.

"Well," Link said with a smile. He lifted his left hand toward the Master Sword, when it suddenly twitched before flying off the wall, directly into his grasp. The dwarfs awed at seeing this as Link stood over them with the sword. Suddenly the blade glowed brighter in his hands, that the Dwarfs could swear the blade itself was a star. "He has been _my friend_ for many years now."

The Dwarfs and Gandalf were quite impressed with Link at this moment. But Thorin on the meanwhile had hung at the far back of the group, sneering at him.

Link had gone back to enchanting all of the other Dwarf's weapons. He was surprised that so many of them hadn't arrived with Swords, but rather with knives, and other smaller weapons. But still, any help was better than no help. He took notice of how begrudgingly Thorin handed over his own sword so that Link could do his smithing. But Link quietly went about his work, as he was busy sharpening Fili's sword.

Thorin stood close to Balin from the far side of the forge while Link worked. The other Dwarfs milled about their business; either sewing together new tunics for them to wear, or testing out their new enchanted weapons. Balin looked at Link's back with a smile.

"Well, it seems that we've found more than just an exceptional Burglar," he said.

"I don't like this fellow," Thorin said. "I don't trust him. It's far too beyond us to include such a strange outsider to join this company. Much less one who knows so much and yet so little."

"I think we would be fools not to include him," Balin said. "It's for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers; hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us," Thorin said with the first warm smile he'd worn all night.

"Old warriors," Balin replied.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarfs over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this," Balin pleaded. "You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin said nothing at first. Instead, he revealed the key Gandalf had given to him. He spoke again to Balin.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarfs of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

Balin sat and thought for a moment. He nodded. "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

The two slapped arms together and nodded.

The congregation of Dwarfs came together and watched as Link continued to work. He was so diligent and determined in his craft; the Dwarfs had partly begun to feel guilty that their part in this was done. There was hardly any noise coming from anyone or anything, save for the sharpening wheel. During this interlude, the Dwarfs had each lit up their pipes and began to smoke, Gandalf joining them. The entire group was bored and restless as they watched Link work.

Finally Bofur revealed a flute from his jacket and began to play a tune. It wasn't long before Dori and Nori joined him. The tune was soft, and it somewhat made the entire group feel more relaxed. And it wasn't long before the dwarfs - Thorin included began humming along to the tune with their deep dwarfish voices. And then, much to the shock of Link, Thorin began the group singing. The song was soft and relaxing, but was also very eerie. Link could tell there was much the song was saying.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold ~  
To dungeons deep and caverns old ~  
We must away ere break of day ~  
To find our Long-Forgotten Gold ~_

 _The Pines were roaring on the height ~  
The Winds were mourning in the night ~  
The Fire was red, it flaming spread ~  
The Trees like torches blazed with light ~_


	2. Tales of the Dwarf Prince

Link was roused from his sleep by the tweeting of birds close by. He opened his eyes and saw that day had broken. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep last night. He sat up, realizing that he'd been lying against the sharpening wheel. He must've worked so late last night that he passed out. He shook the sleep from his eyes so they could adjust to the light. He noticed that a blanket from the den had been placed over him. He assumed that one of the others did it for him when he passed out.

 _The others_ , he thought to himself. He suddenly stood up and looked about and found the forge empty. There was no trace of the Dwarfs or the Wizard. He climbed back into the house to find them, only to see that the place was empty. Link was admittedly dejected when he thought for a moment that they had left without him. It was a shame, though he couldn't deny that it would free him up to enjoy his vacation.

Link took the blanket off of his shoulders, when he suddenly saw a note pinned to it. He took the note and quietly read it to himself.

 _Mr. Link,_

 _During all of the excitement last night, each of us had forgotten that you had not signed the contract. As such, you are under no such obligation to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield at this time. We saw how late you worked into the wee hours of the night, and none of us had the heart to wake you from such a well-deserved rest._

 _We unfortunately have to set-out soon. We thank you for your efforts in enchanting our weapons and giving us our fire-proof tunics; I trust that they will be of great help to us on our quest, and we will find a way to repay you for your efforts in the future._

 _Please be advised, that we will be making our final arrangements to begin our quest at the Green Dragon Inn, just beyond the river. We shall be disembarking at 11 o'clock in the morning. If by some chance you feel so inclined to sign our contract and join our company, you have until that time to meet us before we set off._

 _If however you choose not to, then Farewell to you, Mr. Link. We thank you for your hospitality and your expert craftsmanship._

 _Sincerely, Balin son of Fundin_

Link was caught off guard by this. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten as well; he patted down his tunic looking for the contract. He soon spotted it on the table nearby. He opened up the contract to see on the bottom three lines. They read –

 _Signed; Thorin son of Thrain_

 _Witnessed by; Balin son of Fundin_

 _Burglar;_

The final space where Link was to sign remained empty. He looked over at the clock, and saw that it was just a few minutes to 11 o'clock. He rushed back toward the cellar door that led to the forge and spotted the Master Sword returned to its display hooks. He smiled upon seeing it.

* * *

Hamfast Gamgee had just finished his _second_ breakfast and was about to start the day. He often told himself that no respectable, hardworking hobbit rushed to begin his day before 11 o'clock in the morning. The first item on his agenda was to check on his potato-patch. His family had been known for growing the best potatoes in all the Shire, and Harvest-Day was quickly approaching. After that, he would attend to his other duties; for generations his family had been the gardeners to the Baggins-Family; they were the wealthiest landowners in town and were a most agreeable client. The Gamgee family had been well compensated over the years to trim the verge about Bag-End.

Though Hamfast himself had grown worried over these past few months. Mr. Bilbo had become so paranoid of his relatives that he was willing to completely uproot himself and just toss the keys to his family home to some stranger passing through. And the town was very cautious of this young man; he was quite the eccentric fellow, putting up signs written in a funny language that no one could read, digging out the back-end of the house to install a chimney. And then last night, when that group of strangers converged on Bag-End and made such loud noises. The stranger must've been throwing a party of sorts.

It was mostly decided by the community to avoid that fellow when they could. But Hamfast Gamgee found him to be a rather amiable and pleasant sort. After all, he agreed to keep him on as a regular gardener, coming by every single day to attend to his plants. And he paid just as well as Mr. Bilbo had in the past, sometimes even handing over precious jewels in exchange for his services. Yes, you could say that Hamfast was looking forward to starting his day up at Bag-End. He gathered up all of his gardening tools and was about to head out, when suddenly he felt the ground shaking.

There was a rhythm to the tremors; a clip-clop sort of pattern. Hamfast walked out his front door and looked toward the road leading up the hill. He suddenly saw a rider on a red horse come into view and begin racing down the hill towards his house.

"Mr. Gamgee! Mr. Gamgee!" he heard a voice call. Hamfast looked back toward the rider and saw that it was the stranger, Mr. Link riding towards him. He looked to be in a hurry, and had a traveler's pack saddled to the horse.

"Mr. Link, what on Earth is going on?" Hamfast asked as the horse came to a stop just beyond his gate.

"I need you to look after my house for me," Link told him.

"What? Look after your house?" Hamfast asked.

"Yes, every day when you come to do your gardening duties, I would like you to go into the house and take care of the place," Link said suddenly tossing the keys to Bag-End into Hamfast's hands. The hobbit fumbled with the keys before finally grasping them. "Feel free to stay there for as long as you like. Open it to rent, throw parties, do whatever you please, I don't care. Just look after it while I'm gone; I'm expected to be away for several months, maybe a few years. Just make sure you lock the doors when you are finished."

Hamfast listened to Link's instructions as he looked at the keys. Link continued.

"Don't bother trying to take anything from the home; there are many enchantments on the possessions in my home, so you will be made very aware of the _immediate consequences_ should you try to remove them," Link said. "And whatever you do; do not let any of Mr. Bilbo's relatives into the house, no matter what you do."

"I find this most irregular, Mr. Link," Hamfast said. "Why on Earth would you-"

"I'm sorry Hamfast, I've got no time to explain; I'm already late," Link said kicking his horse, sending it racing off.

"Late? Late for what?!" Hamfast called back to him as he vanished into the distance.

" _I'm going on an Adventure!"_

* * *

Gandalf led the company of thirteen dwarfs out of the borders of the Shire. Gandalf rode upon a large brown horse, while the dwarfs followed behind, each on a small pony. Thorin and Gandalf occupied the front-most position in the group, as if competing for the lead.

"Wait! Wait!" they heard a voice call from behind them.

Gandalf pulled the reins on his horse, stopping to turn around. Each of the Dwarfs, save for Thorin had stopped in their tracks. They turned and saw a rider closing in on their ranks.

"Wait!" the rider called. They soon saw that it was Link, riding in on a deep orange colored horse. They saw that he was dressed differently. His usual green tunic was replaced. They could tell he was wearing a layer of chainmail over his underclothes, beneath his red Goron Tunic. And the tunic was covered by a coat and cloak. Link wore a red variant of his hat, but the hat was still covered by a dark colored hood from his cloak. They saw that the sheathed Master Sword was strapped to his back. His satchel wrapped around his side. Link looked ready for combat.

He rode up alongside Gandalf and Balin, Thorin finally stopping to look back at him.

"I signed it," Link said coming in. "Sorry I'm late; but I signed it."

Balin took the contract and smiled at Link. He tilted his head as he revealed his gem monocle. He examined the contract and saw that Link had indeed signed where it marked, 'Burglar.'

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin said folding up the contract, and handing it back to Link. "Welcome, Master Link, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Link smiled and looked to Thorin for approval. But Thorin sneered and turned his pony back toward the trail.

"Move out," he called to the others.

Link frowned seeing Thorin turn away. The dwarfs soon began trotting in line, and Link soon joined alongside them.

"That is a beautiful horse, Mister Link," Nori commented. He wasn't wrong. The horse Link rode atop was deep reddish orange and had a beautiful mane of flowing white hair.

"It is like you ride atop living fire itself," Fili commented on.

"Thank you," Link said. "Her name is _Epona_ ; she has been my companion for many years now. She was kept by a _cruel rancher_ who attempted to train her for a _Dark Lord_ to be his horse. So she gained a reputation by being a _wild one who could not be tamed_. That is until I freed her. And she has been one of my most _loyal friends_ ever since."

* * *

Link travelled along with the company of Dwarfs for a few minutes before he heard a commotion among them.

"C'mon Nori, pay up!" he heard Oin call. Up ahead, Nori turned and threw a small purse of coins to Oin's waiting hands. Link soon saw that at least half of the dwarfs were soon exchanging purses between the other half.

"What's that about?" Link asked to Gandalf who had taken stride beside him.

"They took wagers," Gandalf said. "-On whether or not you would turn up; most of them bet that you _wouldn't_."

"And what did _you_ think?" Link asked with a smile.

Gandalf grumbled and didn't say anything. He instead lifted his hand right as Gloin turned around and tossed a coin purse to him, catching it. He laughed and tossed the purse lightly in his hand. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

"Y'know Gandalf," Link said. "I am excited for this quest, but I have to admit I don't know much about why we're undertaking this quest. I know we're going to fight a Dragon at the Lonely Mountain. But what is so important about this mountain? And what is the profit – if any – to be had from this endeavor?"

"Oh all of this was detailed in the song the Dwarfs sang for you last night; weren't you listening?" Gandalf asked. "Though I don't suppose you could have with how diligently you were working. The quest this company is to undertake, seeks to reclaim the Dwarfs homeland. It was taken by the Dragon."

"The Dragon took their homes?" Link asked. "Why? What did they do to incur its wrath?"

"Oh well they...It is a very long story and a sad one at that," Gandalf said, taking out his pipe.

"All the best stories are," Link said. "I enjoy long stories; and if it is such a sensitive issue than we should use that as motivation to succeed. I sense that _revenge_ might be in order here?"

It was at this point that Gandalf had begun smoking. He curiously observed Link and finally readjusted on his saddle.

"I feel it would be best to start at the very beginning," Gandalf said. He took a great drag from his pipe before releasing a large smoke ring. "It began long ago...150 years ago to be precise...in a land far away to the east, the like of which you will not find in the world today..."

* * *

As Link listened to Gandalf's story, he began to picture the story unfolding in his mind's eye. He listened intently, not letting his attention fall away for anything else in the world. Gandalf continued...

"There was the _city of Dale_. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the _greatest kingdom in Middle Earth_ : Erebor. Stronghold of _Thror, King under the Mountain, mightiest of the dwarf lords._

"Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son, _Thrain,_ " Gandalf stopped a moment to look ahead at Thorin. Link followed his gaze. "- _and grandson_ , Thorin."

"Thorin is a _Dwarf Prince?_ " Link asked. "Well that explains a lot. And this Kingdom, this –"

" _Erebor_ ; built deep within the mountain itself," Gandalf continued. "The beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was _unequaled_ , fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. And the wealth of this mountain kingdom was _overflowing_. Erebor was the wealthiest kingdom in all of Middle Earth, and Thror was the richest of all Kings; _the Lord of Silver Fountains_. All in Middle Earth would pay homage to him, even the great Elfen King, _Thranduil of the Greenwood Realm._ "

Link imagined a beautiful fortress city built into the mountain, walls of carved jade. He imagined a Dwarf-Lord, with a beard as long as he was tall – not unlike Thorin – adorned in gold and jewels, wearing a bushy royal robe that flowed behind him. He sat on a golden throne with his Son to his right hand and his Grandson to his left. He imagined a great mine beneath the city where legions of dwarfs tirelessly and without complaint, chiseled away at the rock and earth, hewing gems and precious metals from the walls with each swing. He imagined the Elf King himself to be very similar to his own kin from home, in the land of Hyrule. That he wore a splendid flowing green robe and a crown adorned with emeralds, atop his corn-blonde hair. He imagined that in each other's company, these once stoic kings would be quite the merry sort. Yes, Link could see it all; the Greatest Kingdom in Middle Earth; a land of plenty, where all came to seek a happy time, and bask in the riches of the land.

"But the years of peace and plenty were not to last," Gandalf finally said, bringing Link out of his imagination. And as Gandalf continued, Link saw a shadow creep over his mindscape, corrupting his fantasy. "Slowly, the days turned _sour_ , and the watchful nights closed in. Now as you might have imagined, or perhaps had heard in your time here, Dwarfs are quite fond of precious things; which is why they are so keen to mine for gems and gold in the first place. One might say that Dwarfs are greedy on a typical day. However, not simple Dwarfish Greed could be responsible for what had occurred. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce; my guess it had something to do with that _Magic Ring_ of his; it increased his lust for precious things, and turned it into a fierce and jealous _need_. A _sickness_ had begun to grow within him: a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, _bad things will follow_.

"The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. The young dwarf prince called out to the alarm and warned the people. He knew what it was that had come... _The Dragon..._ It was a _fire drake from the north_. _Smaug had come_.

"The attack began in the city of Dale. Fire rained from the sky as the enormous body moved like a shadow through the air. Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug; His eye was set _on another prize_. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire. Thorin and led the company of Dwarf Guards to the front gates, ready to fight to the last against the beast. But there was nothing they could do to hold off this monster's attack. The Dragon came in, smashing its way through the gate, and killed every dwarf that stood in its way. It was a miracle that Thorin escaped with his life. It was most fortunate that he did, as he was able to help his Father and Grandfather, and any citizens found inside of the kingdom to safety. Smaug, having had his fill of killing that day, claimed his reward. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives."

Link had imagined that Thror's demeanor had changed, to that of a covetous banker, looming over his treasure horde. He imagined the terrible destruction brought about by the dragon, until it had claimed the treasury of the kingdom. He imagined that Thror was almost swallowed up by a tidal wave of gold coins, drowning in a sea of his own greed, had it not been for Thorin pulling him out of it. He imagined the Dwarfs running for their lives, seeking refuge.

"The Dwarfs and the men of Dale sought help from their neighbors in Greenwood. Surely the Elves would give them shelter, or even perhaps reinforcements to retake the mountain; or so they thought," Gandalf said. "But no help came from the elves that day, or any day since."

"What? Why? Why wouldn't Thranduil help them?" Link asked.

"Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon," Gandalf said. "And thus, the fierce rivalry and animosity was born between the Dwarfs and Elves. Dwarfs will often speak ill of Elves purely for these reasons, and will go out of their way to avoid seeking or outright denying help from anyone of the... _Elfish kind._ "

"Is that why you've told me to hide my ears?" Link asked. "Because I look like an Elf?"

Gandalf said nothing; he just grumbled and kept his eyes on Thorin, hoping he had not overheard that. He continued his story. "Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and _never forgave, and he never forgot_."

"Thorin was there," Link said. "He wasn't kidding when he said he was over 150 years old."

"He was a young Dwarf then," Gandalf said. "You might consider him to be middle-aged now."

"Dwarfs do live a long time," Link said.

"You never did clarify how old you are, Master Link," Gandalf asked.

"You know, Sir Wizard; I have lived for such a long time and gone on so many adventures, that I have all but forgotten how old I _truly_ am," Link said. He then looked at Gandalf. Gandalf slowly took on a smile and the two began laughing together.

* * *

The journey continued long throughout the day. Link would often take a new companion to ride along from the thirteen Dwarfs. He knew to keep his distance from Thorin and Dwalin, though he found Dwalin to be the more pleasant of the two. The rest of the Dwarfs were friendly enough. He had learned much from each one of them, except for perhaps Bifur, whom he could not understand at all.

"You don't seem like much of a fighter, Ori," Link said riding alongside the young Dwarf atop his pony.

"Well you aren't wrong," he said. "I'm actually a _scribe_ ; I felt it would be a good opportunity to record the events of our quest."

"So how exactly did you come to join the company of Thorin?" Link asked.

"We were living with Thorin in the _Blue Mountains_ when he began recruiting for this quest," Ori said. "We're distant cousins to him."

"You're related?" Link asked.

"Oh aye," Dori said chiming in. "We are Durin's Folk – Durin being the line of Dwarf Royalty from which Thorin and his family descend. In fact, most _everyone here_ is Durin's Folk; being related by blood or by family." Dori pointed ahead to Dwalin and Balin near the front. "Dwalin and Balin are the cousins of Oin and Gloin by their fathers. They too are Durin's Folk. Fili and Kili are direct descendants of the House of Durin; they are Thorin's nephews, the sons of his sister, _Dis_."

"Wow," Link said, his voice picking up. "So...You're all _family_!"

"Well you could say that," Nori said. "Except for Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. They came of their own accord."

"Well still, I like this news," Link said. "This company together; we are on _Family Business_." Link then raised his voice so that Thorin at the front of the group could hear. "And I am _honored_ to be welcomed amongst your kin; as a part of your company and your family."

Link was merely teasing Thorin. The Dwarf prince simply sneered and continued to ride forward. This strange Hylian had irritated him at every turn. But Thorin knew to bite his tongue; if this boy was as skilled as his boasting, he would be of great help to them all. Might as well use him.

Link then turned back to the three brothers and continued. "Well I'm sure that before this quest is done, you'll have quite the tale to write down," Link said to Ori. "I hope that you'll be able to handle yourself if we get into trouble. I was quite surprised at your choice of weaponry when I enchanted last night; I was expecting you to give the dragon a taste of your _Dwarfish Iron right up his jacksey,_ " Link was merely teasing at that. "Your weapon is a sling-shot, is it not?"

"It is," Ori answered. "I'm a very skilled shooter."

"And your ammo consists of rocks and pebbles?" Link asked. "I can do you something better." Link reached into his satchel and produced a deep brown colored bag. He opened it up to reveal tiny yellow seeds inside. "These are Deku Seeds. They might not look it, but they are _incredibly hard_ and can fly through the air with the force of rocks. Here, feel the weight."

Ori took one of the seeds from the bullet bag and weighed it in his hands.

"It's so light, yet it feels solid," Ori said.

"Yes, they are incredibly dense, but their light-weight makes them easy to carry and even easier to fire. This bag contains about fifty. They grow very quickly when planted in soft soil, after just a few days, so we'll have plenty of opportunities to make more, should we need to," Link said. "Take them; I feel they'll serve you well."

"Thank you, Link," Ori said taking the bag of seeds. "I won't let you down."

"Just make sure you work on your aim," Dori said with a laugh. Link looked back to the eldest of the three brother dwarfs. He could sense that he was merely teasing his younger brother; he'd noticed it all throughout last night that Dori held a great deal of concern for the younger Dwarf, making sure he had enough to eat and drink without becoming sick, not standing too close or too far from the fire of the forges, for fear of catching cold. He was a determined and caring older brother indeed. He felt this was a good opportunity to get a good reading on Dori.

"And what about you, Dori?" Link asked. "What is it that you do? Judging by your bearings, I doubt it would be a lie to say that you were perhaps _the strongest_ _Dwarf_ in our company. And by the look of that _flail and sword_ you had me sharpen last night, you must be quite the fighter."

"Oh he may be formidable to a weed or so, but he's hardly much of a fighter," Nori chimed in with a laugh. "My brother is far more of a dandy than a warrior." Nori and Ori began to laugh lightly with this teasing. Dori seemed to grumble slightly.

"They are merely jealous of me, Mister Link," Dori said. "My beard has grown long and silver with experience. And I fancy tying it into beautiful braids, which they find to be most peculiar. But I find fascination in the finer things in life, which is all but lost on these two witless toads. They wouldn't know fine class if it smacked them upside the head; to which, I occasionally do."

"He thinks very highly of himself," Nori chimed in again. "He fancies himself a classy sophisticate, enjoying the nice things in life; a cup of tea, precious works of art, and crafts. Though he wouldn't know what to do with them if he had them himself. Probably fumble them with his clumsy hands."

"Well I'd say he seems a sophisticated sort," Link said. "After all, he was the one who recognized the fine craftsmanship of the Master Sword last night."

"It truly was a sight to behold, Sir," Dori said with a smile.

"Just wait till you see it in combat," Link said. "The blade is incapable of stain; rust and wear have no effect on it, and blood will roll harmlessly off its form." Link looked ahead and saw that Nori had turned away, losing interest in the conversation. "And what about you, Nori? What do you do?"

"For the purposes of this company, I am what you might say _a Tracker_ ," Nori said looking back at Link. The Dwarf had an odd tidiness to his beard, that he for a moment would've suspected him making fun of Dori for having; his beard was braided into three long braids off his chin, his hair pulled back and formed into a large triangle on top of his head. Even his incredibly long eyebrows were braided into his hair. Link suggested that this would make the Dwarf blend in, should he be hiding. "I will often be called upon to hunt down food for us to eat during our journey. I'll track down whatever seems good enough to put over an open fire. But back home, I am what you might call, _a Scrapper_ ; I often find old, misplaced things, and recycle them for other uses; be it melting them down, or renewing them. It's simple work."

"I'd say it's simple," Dori chimed in with a condemning tone. "Which is probably why he _gets into so much trouble_ back home. He tends to scrounge for things that are not technically _abandoned or misplaced_ , and still of some use to their owners. I should suspect he joined this quest just to get away from the law long enough for the heat to wear off."

Link was taken aback for a moment and sat quietly atop Epona. If what he heard was true, Dori just accused his brother of being a thief. And that he merely joined the company to escape punishment for whatever crimes he'd committed. Nori looked back and sneered at Dori. Link leaned away from the two, expecting a shouting match between them to start at any moment. However, as the two brothers stared each other down, their expressions grew lighter, and soon they both erupted into uproarious laughter. Link soon lightened up and chuckled alongside them. He supposed that while what Dori said was true, he too was merely _teasing_ his brother, just as the others had done him.

"But between the two of you," Link said. "You don't strike me as having a life dedicated to fighting; at least not in the same sense that I get from Dwalin. You both seem to be crafters; good with the hands of sort."

"Aye," Dori said. "I once worked in the Great Forges of Erebor, fashioning many objects of beauty from gold and jewels."

"And your brother, 'recycles' things and makes them into something new," Link said. "That's a sign of his creativity as well. You both seem to have _artistic talents_ ; maybe you both share an appreciation for the finer things in life. I saw that you were both quite skilled with playing the flute last night...Maybe you have a passion for it."

"Well all Dwarfs enjoy a good bit of music, Lad," Dori said. "But it's hardly work to be paid for."

"You would be surprised," Link said. "Besides, _music is the medicine for the soul_. I cannot recall how many times a good bit of music has helped me in my journeys. It might become invaluable before this quest meets its end."

* * *

The company had continued, passing over hills of green, beneath the shade of forests, and even down mountainous slopes, along their journey. It was only the first day and it seemed they had come so far. It wasn't until sunset, when they came to a stop on the side of a cliff. It was there they had made camp for the first time on their quest.

Oin and Gloin had got to work making a fire as the other Dwarfs took to unpacking their bed rolls. Bombur took the great pot strapped to his pony and brought it to a nearby stream to fill it. He began to cook a stew from their packaged food for dinner; the first of many meals that the company enjoyed during their travels. It was ready sometime after night had fallen. The thirteen Dwarfs, Gandalf and Link enjoyed the meal, as they all sat around a nearby campfire, telling jokes and exchanging small stories.

It wasn't long before their meal was finished and it would soon be time to rest. It was clear that Bombur was the one most exhausted, and was mere moments before he was laying out on his mat, snoring loudly. His breathing was so powerful that the flock of moths that had flown about his face, sipping up what bits of stew dripped from his bushy beard, were sucked straight into his mouth with a breath, only to be released with the exhale.

"Well it seems that we've lost our cook," Link said with a smile as he brought two of the dishes back toward the pack to be put away. Link then walked over to Epona and began patting the side of her neck and mane. She affectionately rubbed her head against the side of his. He reached over to a small saddle back and pulled out a large orange carrot and presented it to her. "Here you go, Girl. That's for such a good job done today; you deserve it." She began to whinny with excitement, only for Link to calm and shush her, not wanting to wake the Dwarfs who were resting. She began chewing on the end of the carrot.

Suddenly the silence of the camp was disturbed by a violent screech heard off in the distance. Link looked off of the cliff, down into the forest in the distance where the sound came from. Fili and Kili, who were still awake, keeping watch by the fire had looked to the sound as well. Link turned back to the camp to notice that Gandalf – who was lying against a tree, smoking at the time – did not seem worried, whereas the two young Dwarfs were.

"What was _that_?" Link asked.

"... _Orcs_ ," Kili said.

"Orcs?" Link asked returning to the camp. Upon hearing the word _'Orcs'_ uttered, Thorin, who had been resting against the side of a large boulder, stirred and sat up again, looking off into the distance where the sound came from.

" _Throat-Cutters_ ," Fili said. "There'll be _dozens of them_ out there. The Lowlands are _crawling_ _with them_."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep," Kili said. "Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Link turned back toward the sound, his hand going for the hilt of the Master Sword. He expected them to eventually come across danger on this trip, but this was the first night, and he still assumed it would be quite some time before they had an encounter with a monster or two. And that sound was _so close by_. If the entire group had been sleeping, they could surely be attacked. Link had begun to worry for the first time on this trip. He was confident in his ability to fight off whatever came at them...but what he was most concerned for was defending the others. Should too many enemies attack at once, he might not be able to guard all of his friends.

Fili and Kili saw Link's sudden attitude change to caution. They looked at each other before their serious faces broke away into grins, and they finally divulged into laughter, thinking that they had frightened him.

" _You think that's funny?_ " they heard a voice call, which caused them to stop laughing and look up. It was Thorin, who was now standing and crossing the campsite before the fire. "You think a night raid by Orcs _is a joke?_ "

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said, he and his brother giving an apologetic look to their uncle.

"No, you didn't," Thorin hissed and sneered. Thorin walked away from the fire, passing by Gandalf. "You know nothing of the world," he said with contempt. He came to a stop at the edge of the cliff, and looked down at the valley below, toward the source of the sound.

Link kept his eyes on Thorin. For the first time he'd known him, the Dwarf Prince looked _genuinely angry_ , at the mere mention of Orcs. He sensed that the mere joking of his nephews struck him harder and more personally than he was letting on, or else he would not have been so harsh on them. He was about to go and talk with him, when a voice from the side called him back.

"Don't mind him, Laddie," Balin said, coming back from around the wall of rocks, finally illuminated by the fire's glow. Link could not tell if he was referring to either himself, or perhaps to Kili, who looked a bit dejected; though it soon became clear as Thorin kept his eyes on the two young nephews. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

Fili and Kili said nothing, but instead looked to their uncle, standing stoically at the edge of the cliff, in silent contemplation, his deep blue coat illuminated by the white moon light. Link sensed that they had already knew Thorin's history. Link however _did not_.

Link liked Balin; he found him to be probably the most _amiable_ and _welcoming_ of the Dwarfs. He conducted himself in a calm and friendly demeanor, showing the signs of his age and experience. He was a kind old-sort; not unlike a grandfather, or a wise elder who often passed stories down to the younger generations. Link hoped he'd be willing to say more.

" _And what was that cause_?" Link asked.

"It is an _unhappy tale_ ," Balin said turning away from the fire. But moments after, he heard footsteps and scuffling from behind him. He turned back and saw that Link had come to sit down in a spot near the fire, looking up at him, _insistently_. Balin raised an eyebrow with a smile. "But you want to hear it _anyway_?"

Link said nothing; he just nodded, rather eagerly. He enjoyed hearing old stories. Balin took a deep breath and leaned against the rock wall. When he finally began speaking the words, Link allowed his imagination to paint the scene for him, much as he had done earlier.

* * *

"The hardest part, I assume, would be finding _the proper place to begin._ Setting the stage with a little bit of _history_ may be in order. It began when the _father of our race,_ _Durin_ , came to found the city of _Khazad-dûm_ , a great mining city, built deep under the _Misty Mountains_. That is how when, in the _First Age of Middle Earth_ , Durin became _King Durin I_ , the first of the _Seven Dwarf Fathers._ Throughout the centuries, he became known as _Durin the Deathless_ , not for _immortality_ mind you, but from the belief that in his _descendants_ , he was _reincarnated, in an endless cycle_ , refusing to accept death. And so, the people, believing that Durin wished to live amongst them, yet again, took to naming their _future rulers_ , Durin, after their forebears; and in this fashion, it is as if he _never died_."

Link was no stranger to such a concept. He continued listening...

"Khazad-dûm was rich and wealthy as more and more dwarfs flocked to it. The Dwarfs there, made allies with all they could in the surrounding areas; even with the Elves that could be found there," Balin said. Link glanced back at Thorin to see if any sort of reaction could be gleaned from him at that comment. None came. Balin continued, "It was so prosperous, that _Durin III of the Second Age,_ was granted a _Ring of Power_ , _one of seven, given to the Dwarf Lords_.

"But Khazad-dûm did not remain as prosperous as it once was. During _the War of the Second Age_ , the Dwarfs of Khazad-dûm closed the doors and sealed them, hoping to turn the great city into a stronghold, to outlast the enemy. But unfortunately, in their seclusion, the Orcs and _Goblins_ of the Misty Mountains multiplied...and began to close in on their dwellings."

"... _Goblins_?" Link asked. He had heard at least _two similar sounding words_ from his own homeland, but like much in this strange land of Middle Earth, he knew the concept might be incredibly different.

"Aye, they are the _lesser cousins_ , of the Orcs; _smaller, deformed, inbred mutants_ who dwell in dark caves and holes throughout the mountains. And so it was, that in their halls, completely unbeknownst to them, the Durinsfolk of Khazad-dûm was all but surrounded.

"Throughout the _Third Age_ , the Dwarfs expanded the borders of the great mine, digging deeper into the earth, to amass great wealth from the plentiful supply of _Mithril_ found buried there; _silver steel, harder than any material found on this earth_. But alas, it did them no good, for the great tragedy soon befell them."

"What happened?" Link asked. Link didn't know what all of this had to do with Thorin, but he was most interested in the history so far, and at how well and concise Balin explained it.

"The rumors say that the Dwarfs delved _too deeply_ and _too greedily_ into the earth under the city for Mithril. And when they reached the lower depths... _they awakened something_...A _nameless horror_ , whose identity still remains _unknown to this day_ , rose from the depths and attacked the Dwarfs of Khazad-dûm, and even killed _Durin the VI_ ; it was then after, that the monster became known as _Durin's Bane_..."

"And you say that, no one knows what this monster is?" Link said. "What happened to it?"

"Well I'm not sure lad...I _personally_ do not believe there ever was such a monster," Balin said. "No one had certainly ever seen it, or could give an _accurate_ account or description of it. I believe that it was nothing more than a _trick_ done by the Orcs. For you see, after our people fled Khazad-dûm, due to the death of the King, brought about by this so called _monster_...the Orcs took over the city, and overrun it. And it has forever since been known as _Moria, the Black Pit_. So you see...if there was such a monster living there, _why would the Orcs be able to live so comfortably_? The beast would surely overrun them as it had the Dwarfs. No...I'm certain that it must've been nothing more than old stories to chase the people away, and hold a _looming threat over them, should they ever return_..."

It was at this point that Link noticed that Gandalf was shifting on his seat, and quietly grumbling to himself. Even with his sharp ears covered by his hood, he could still make out the words, "Fool," from the Wizard's lips. He sensed that Gandalf knew more about this affair than even this old Dwarf did.

"So what does all of this have to do with Thorin?" Link asked. "Does he hate them for attempting such underhanded tactics?"

"Well, I trust I have set the scene enough, to finally describe where Thorin and I, as well as Dwalin and _others,_ come in. For you see, after the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. And thus began _the Battle of Azanulbizar_ ; thousands of Dwarfs marched on the gates of Moria, only to find a trap waiting for them.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog _, the Defiler_. The _giant Gundabad Orc_ had sworn to wipe out the _line of Durin_. He began _by beheading the King._ "

And in that moment, Link's eyes widened as he could see the scene unfolding. A monstrous warrior, more beast than man, locked in mortal combat with the Dwarf King, Thror. Link imagined Azog, having defeated King Thror, held up his beheaded head as he roared; flinging the head, to Thorin's feet. Link turned back to Thorin, trying to imagine what it must've been like, to witness his Grandfather and his King beheaded right in front of him, by a remorseless monster.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief," Balin continued. "He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

Link imagined the orcs, having overpowered the dwarfs, were now pushing them back from the doors of the city. The Dwarfs were fleeing for their lives.

"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." Link's imagination became brighter, as he saw a young Thorin stand alone against the hideous Azog; the monstrous orc wielding an incredible mace. Each powerful swing from Azog, knocked away Thorin's shield, his sword, and his armor. But despite being thrown down and pinned to the ground, Thorin stood defiantly against his nemesis.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent...wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." And that it when it all became clear to Link; the name _Oakenshield_...this was the story of how Thorin _earned the title_. He imagined him taking up an oaken branch lying on the ground, in a last desperate ploy for defense. And despite each of Azog's blows, the branch holds true, and shields Thorin from the Orc's wrath.

"When the final blow came, Thorin picked up a sword lying at his feet nearby. With a brilliant and swift move, Thorin cut off Azog's arm, from below the elbow." Link imagined the pale Orc humbled and brought to terror, as the arm wielding the powerful mace vanished from his body. Azog could only clutch at the useless stump of his arm as he howled in pain.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. And after that fateful encounter, it seemed a miracle had occurred. Our courage and our will to fight on was renewed; there was hope for victory yet again. And Thorin turned back to his kin and called out to them, ' _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!_ ' which in the common-tongue would be, 'To arms! To arms!' And our forces obeyed his command. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated."

Link imagined Thorin leading his army of Dwarfs in on the Orcs of Moria, and finally driving them back into the darkness from whence they came. But Link suspected that this story had no good ending to tell; after all, even in the aftermath of the Dragon, Thorin still lost so much from this endeavor.

"But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived," Balin lowered his head as he took into account those that he had lost. He recalled himself at a young age, as he and his brother Dwalin grieved over the dead upon the battlefield. But then, just as the beginnings of tears formed in Balin's old eyes, he looked up at Link with a smile. "And that...is when I saw _him_..."

Link knew to whom Balin was referring. He imagined that in the aftermath of the battle, Thorin stood on top of the hill, bathed in the sunlight, holding the oaken branch that had shielded him, and brought him victory. A proud moment, that defined who Thorin was destined to be.

"And I thought to myself then, _there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King_."

Balin's story concluded, and Link was left awestruck. He turned back toward Thorin, with even greater respect than he felt for the Dwarf Prince than before. It was a moment before both Link and Balin realized that they were not alone in the aftermath of this story.

Thorin, who had been overhearing the tale, finally felt the eyes on him. He turned to face them, and found that the entire company of Dwarfs had woken up, and listened to the story. They stare at him in awe and in reverence. Still with his stoicism intact, he came back to the camp, walking between them, to retake his spot near the fire. Link noticed something different about him now. There was a new sort of _regal bearing_ about him. Thorin truly was a dwarf to admire. But still, there was one point of the story that bothered Link...something left unsaid...

"And _the Pale Orc_?" he asked. "This Azog...What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin answered, which Link had not been expecting. Thorin settled back into his place. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

From out of the corner of his eye, Link saw that Gandalf had stirred finally bringing his attention to the group at the comment of Azog's fate. Link then noticed that a glance was exchanged between Gandalf and Balin; _an indication of doubt_...Link began to suspect that perhaps _the both of them knew more than they let on_...

* * *

Now I am going to avoid making a habit of doing this, as I will prefer to stick strictly to the perspectives of Link, except where I could avoid it, where I will perhaps follow Gandalf on his _personal endeavors_ he partakes as part of this affair. But for now, from what I can tell you, is that the screeching of Orcs heard in the distance, was no mere random happenstance. It was much more intentional and deliberate, than any of our company of fifteen had yet to know.

Across from the cliff side where the Company of Thorin Oakenshield made camp, was another mountain. And from the forests on that mountain, a perfect vantage point of their camp was made; their collection of ponies and the orange glow from their campfire was purely visible. And they had been spotted _by their enemies_...

A pair of large vicious beasts growled in the direction of the Dwarf's camp. You and I might refer to these creatures as ' _wolves_ ' in our language, and we would be right to do so; they certainly fit the description. However these creatures were much larger than the typical fare of wolves found in our world; these beasts were comparably the size of bears. These where _Wargs_ , the Wolves of Middle Earth. You will learn more about them as this tale goes on. For what you need to know of them now, is that these beasts, while wild in appearance, are far more intelligent, as far as animals go, than anyone might have suspected. And from their intelligence, comes their likelihood to form alliances with the _bad sort_.

It was long known in Middle Earth that the Wargs most commonly allied with the Orcs or Goblins; they both shared a common interest to spread and feast upon whatever they could run down. And they hated the pleasant company of the _civilized world_ , with a dark and fierce animosity.

And it was upon these two Wargs, that rode two horrendously ugly looking creatures of dark skin and razor sharp teeth, above piercing eyes. These were two Orcs, the leaders of a hunting party; an entire Orc Pack followed at their command. And the head Orc, wielding a spear, was Yazneg. He was spying on the company of Thorin, and was most pleased to have found them. He turned to his companion and spoke to him. Now Orcs are capable of common-tongue speech, but they are most commonly known to speak the tongue of _"Black Speech_ " _the language of Mordor_ , the Birthplace of the Orc Race, while amongst their own ranks. Black Speech is a language of nightmares and bad omens, so I will not dare utter it or even attempt to repeat it here. Instead, I will simply translate what Yazneg said to his second-in-command, in the common-tongue.

"Send word to the Master: _We have found the Dwarf scum_."


	3. Roast Mutton

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield set out early the next morning. They traveled along the paths with Gandalf leading the way. It was sometime in the afternoon before gray clouds blotted out the sun and it began to rain. The ground became muddy and the air became frigid. But the ponies continued to slog through the mud in the forest.

Link didn't mind the rain; he'd experienced far worse cold before, and his cloak was definitely keeping him warm as much as it could. But then as he looked about the group, he picked up on how miserable the dwarfs were; they were all cold and wet and looked quite uncomfortable. He saw that Bofur was trying to keep his pipe lit for a smoke, but it was impossible in this weather. Link began wondering if he might do something about this, or if he would simply allow nature to play its role. He probably would've disregarded the rain had one of the Dwarfs not spoken up first.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf," Dori called out to him. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf," Gandalf answered. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done."

That was all the invitation that Link needed; if Gandalf wasn't in the mood to stop the rain, it would provide Link with _another_ opportunity to impress his comrades. He reached into his satchel as Gandalf continued.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," Gandalf said. "Though I highly doubt that they –"

And Gandalf was silenced when the company noticed a tune being played; it sounded like a flute. Gandalf and the Dwarfs ahead turned their heads to look back, while those that fell behind looked forward. They all saw Link sitting on Epona, playing a potato-shaped wood-wind instrument; it looked like an Ocarina, and it was painted pale blue. Link was playing the same three notes over and over. The Dwarfs seemed hardly impressed.

"I doubt this is the appropriate time for music, Mr. Link," Dori tried to say to him. However, Dori's words and any other objections that would follow were soon silenced, when the Dwarfs noticed that as Link continued to play, a gray and hazy fog appeared around him; it was glowing.

As the song played, the glow increased until finally, as Link came to the crescendo, the fog shot up into a pillar all around his body, flying into the air, meeting the gray clouds. And with one last distant rumble of thunder, the gray clouds overhead parted, allowing the blue sky to return, and the sun to come out. The rain had stopped...

All of the Dwarfs as well as the Wizard looked in awe at the sky. Link had quite literally blown the storm away with his flute. They looked back at him again. He smiled knowing his scheme had worked as he took the instrument away from his mouth.

"As I told you yesterday, Mr. Dori," he began. "Music is the medicine for the soul; and it will have an invaluable role to play in this quest, before we are done."

"Incredible," Fili said pulling his pony up to ride alongside Link. "How did you do that?"

"It's an old song from my homeland; the _Song of Storms_ ," Link began. "It has the power to change the weather, bringing on the tears of sorrow from its miserable composer. In its intended form it is meant to heal and calm angry and vengeful spirits, and even wash away curses and jinxes. Playing the song again casts the weather away."

"So you can control the weather?" Balin asked. "Impressive."

"Could you teach us to play the song?" Kili asked joining his brother.

"I could, but I doubt it would work for you," Link said. "It's not to simply play the song to create its effects. It must be played through a magical instrument."

"Like that flute you have there?" Bofur asked.

"Yes...let's just say that my instrument is _unique_ ," Link said. "It is an Ocarina, by the way; a treasure belonging to the Royal Family of Hyrule. It was given to me in a time of great need."

"I'm just a bit curious," Bombur said from near the back of the group. "If you could do that the entire time, why hadn't you done it until now?"

"Well forgive me, Bombur," Link said. "But I was actually quite content during the rain; I know that Epona enjoys it. It took me a moment to realize your displeasure with it. Plus, I was not certain that it would work; these songs and this magic come from a completely different realm, disconnected from Middle Earth. I felt it was not my place to meddle with the natural order of this world."

"Well regardless, I'm sure we're all grateful to be out of that slog," Balin said, wringing his beard dry.

"Though I think it would be best to cease your meddling until most absolutely necessary, Master Hylian," Gandalf said from the front. "Disturbing nature is not to be taken lightly.

Link gave a light smile when Gandalf told him that. He was glad to have impressed the Dwarfs and helped them get comfortable on this quest; but he ultimately knew that it was unnecessary; he was just trying to show off. Fortunately, Gandalf seemed only mildly perturbed with him, and not fully angry. But then, now that Gandalf had returned to the conversation, it reminded Link of something that Gandalf had said right before he began playing. He was curious about it...

"By the way; are there any?" Link called to Gandalf.

The group was silent for a moment, unsure of who Link was talking to, before Gandalf responded.

"Any what?" he asked.

"Other wizards?" Link added. "You mentioned that if we were so in the mood, we should find another wizard to call on. I was wondering if you were serious about that; or if there even were."

"There are five of us," Gandalf began. His attitude became somewhat lighter again, happy to divulge this information. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards..." Gandalf gave a pause. "...you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

Link gave a chuckle. "And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown; in a sense, you could say he and I are _like cousins_."

"Is he a great Wizard like you?" Link asked sincerely.

Gandalf gave a light chuckle with that as he half-turned to look at Link.

"I think he's a very great wizard...in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others."

"Nothing wrong with that," Link said.

"He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"Is that what you wizards do?" Link asked. "You watch over places, to keep things in order?"

"In a sense," Gandalf said. "Saruman oversees us all in our dealings, and is the leader of the White Council; the guardians of Middle Earth. The two Blue Wizards...well...if my memory serves me, they often look after the seas and waterways of Middle Earth. And Radagast keeps close watch on Nature; plants and animals are his domain."

"And what about _you_?" Link asked.

"Me?" Gandalf asked. "Well...My concerns are with the _people_ of Middle Earth. I mostly travel about this land, dealing in the affairs of all mortal races to be found here."

"Some might call you, _Meddlesome_ ," Thorin muttered under his breath just enough so that Gandalf could hear.

"Well...I don't intend to intrude, but perhaps some bit of meddling could be necessary when the time comes."

Link enjoyed hearing this. In a lot of ways, he and Gandalf were similar; travelers and nomads that took to roaming their respective homes, and just helping out people when and where they could. And of course, he was always willing to learn more about this strange land of Middle Earth at every opportunity.

* * *

It was sometime later in the day that the company finally made their way out of the forest. Link often admired the scenery of Middle Earth in his time spent here. It was quite beautiful to behold. The scenery laid out before them in the clearing was green and breathing, with sunlight glinting through the leftover rain drops across every blade of grass.

The company found their path now going uphill. The area was strewn with several random boulders. Link was at first quite taken with the scene, that is until he noticed up ahead of the group where Gandalf and Thorin were stopping. Up beyond the boulders were the remains of an abandoned farmhouse. It had fallen into ruins, with walls torn down and the roof in shambles. It seemed to be a rather depressing mark on the area.

Thorin turned his pony to face the rest of the group.

"We'll camp here for the night," he said. "The boulders provide a natural barrier that will defend us against interlopers." The Dwarf Prince dismounted his pony and the others soon followed suit. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Link dismounted Epona and looked about the area. He saw that Gandalf was now probing into the ruins of the farmhouse. He could tell that the Wizard was alarmed by something. He decided to join him in the inspection; maybe the Wizard had spotted something the Dwarfs had not.

Stepping into the house, Link saw something he did not expect. The inner walls and remaining beams looked charred as if someone had lit a fire inside of the house. Link was already seeing that this house was not merely abandoned. But as sad as it might've been to think about, there was nothing that could be done about it now. Nor could Link see any reason to worry. That is until he looked at Gandalf, and saw the curious, piercing eyes examining the interior from under the brim of his large pale-blue hat.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf said. Link could sense from his tone, that Gandalf had meant that they were here _quite recently_ ; in fact, he seemed to have been expecting them. That gave Link a moment of alarm, and he took a closer look.

"You see it, don't you?" he asked Gandalf. The Wizard turned toward him as he knelt down near the ground. "This house wasn't merely _abandoned_...There's no sign of decrepit; no rotten wood, no mold...Nature didn't cause this decay...this house _couldn't_ have been left to rot. This looks more like _an attack_..." Link looked down at the burnt piece of shackle that had fallen from the roof. He ran his hands over it; it was _still_ warm even after the rain. He ran the ashes through his fingers. "...This soot is fresh."

Link turned around to look at Gandalf. When their eyes met, they both could see the serious concern the other had; they knew something had happened here, and they were right to worry about it.

"Oin, Gloin," Thorin called, still giving out orders while the Dwarfs unloaded their packs.

"Aye?"

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are," Gloin immediately began unpacking the spare firewood they kept with them. But it was at this moment that Link and Gandalf began turning away from the house.

"I think it would be wiser to move on," Gandalf said looking at Thorin who was approaching them. Link moved back down to the group; like it or not, this quest was Thorin's, and he and Gandalf were clearly in charge; his input was not needed or welcomed. He only hoped the wizard could make Thorin see reason. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Link might've gone down to Epona, but his sharp ears were still able to pick-up the conversation the two were having. He was quite intrigued by a prospect of this _Hidden Valley_ , Gandalf mentioned. If it was hidden, then it might be _safe_... _Safer than here_...

"I have told you already, I will _not_ go near that place," Thorin said. Link was frustrated hearing that. But the answer to Thorin's refusal was made clear.

"Why not?" Gandalf asked. "The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

Everything Gandalf said made this place sound ideal for shelter; elves or not, blood-feud or not. Certainly the Dwarfs would not refuse a chance to restock their supplies and get a night's rest in actual beds. That is, if any of the remaining twelve were to have a say in their plans...

"I do not need their advice," Thorin huffed as he finally turned to look at Gandalf.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

Link's ears perked up. So _that's_ what Gandalf's plan was. The intention always was to seek out Elves to help in this quest. Link wondered if Gandalf intended to end to feud between the two races with these endeavors. He had only hoped Thorin would hear him; his hopes were quick to die with Thorin's words...

"Help?" Thorin asked, now sounding quite reserved yet very angry. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what _help_ came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did _nothing_. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the _past_."

"I did not know that they were _yours_ to keep."

Link quietly awaited Gandalf's next retort. When it did not come, Link turned back toward the farmhouse to see Gandalf stomping off in this direction, passing through the line of ponies. He looked very angry.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" he asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?" Link asked raising an eyebrow.

"Myself, Mr. Link!" Gandalf shouted in a huff. "I've had enough of Dwarfs for one day."

Link immediately turned to Balin.

"Is he coming back?"

The elder Dwarf swayed his head in a non-too reassuring manner. He sighed before looking off in Gandalf's direction as well. Link was now very worried; if Balin's reaction was any indication, then this might not have been habit for Gandalf. Link was facing the very real possibility that their Wizard had just abandoned the quest. He looked back to Thorin seeing if he'd have any kind of reaction; maybe to call Gandalf back. But Thorin just stood watch at the farmhouse as the Wizard left the group. Link meanwhile took a deep breath and went up to him.

"This is very unwise," Link said. Thorin sneered in response, but Link pressed him. "The success of this company depends on us not turning on each other, so soon after we set out. We can't lose someone as valuable as a Wizard."

"What would you have me do, Master Burglar?" Thorin asked.

"Regardless if we make for the Hidden Valley or not, we _cannot_ stay here," Link said. "This place is dangerous, Thorin. Look –" Link pointed to the evidence he found with Gandalf. "This place was _attacked_ , Thorin. The people who lived here could be dead _or worse_. And the things that did this are still out there; they might still be around. In fact...whatever it is could be watching us as we speak." Link took a cautious look over his shoulder to the surrounding wood.

Thorin took a step forward to point at the boulders.

"This spot here is in the center of the clearing; it is a vantage point from which we can see all of the surrounding forest. And it's on high-ground. We'll be able to spot any would-be marauders should they try to sneak up on us. And the boulders and rough terrain provide a natural defense. If you are so worried, Hylian...take the first watch, and guard our company, while we recover our strength."

Link sighed, knowing that Thorin would not listen to him. But then, if he would not, Link could not deny that of all of them, he would be most suited to shore up the defenses between the boulders that lined their encampment. He took a deep breath and walked down the hill to join the others.

"I'm starting to understand Gandalf's frustration," he said, just loud enough for Thorin to hear. The other Dwarfs looked at Thorin, expecting some kind of reaction from him; to fly out in a rage and attack Link, to reestablish dominance. But Thorin just looked them over.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry," he ordered.

And with that, the Dwarfs continued their work.

* * *

Night had long-since fallen, and the moon was high. The Dwarfs had done their respective jobs of packing their individual ponies. Gloin had gotten a fire going near the ruins of the farm-house and Bombur had just finished preparing a stew for the group to eat.

Link however was very anxious. He'd kept his eyes on the forest where Gandalf had disappeared to. He was hoping that Gandalf was simply taking a walk to clear his mind. But the fact that he hadn't come back yet was greatly upsetting him.

For a moment, he began to wonder if Gandalf might've been hunting down whatever had destroyed the farmhouse to prevent it from attacking the group. But if that were true, then it would mean that Gandalf was walking into danger alone. Link wasn't sure if the Wizard could handle himself, especially considering that he'd refused to answer how many Dragons he'd slain in the past. Maybe the Wizard himself wasn't a fighter either; after all, he was quite old.

It was close to eight o'clock, and Gandalf had been gone for a few hours now. His suspicions that the Wizard wasn't coming back had returned. He found he could barely sit still. He turned back toward the fire and passed by Bofur who was now ladling up bowls of stew for the others.

"He's been a long time," Link said passing by the other Dwarfs having dinner.

"Who?" Bofur asked looking over his shoulder.

"Gandalf; he hasn't come back yet."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses," Bofur said, keeping up his usual demeanor. He seemed devoted to keeping an uplifting cheerfulness in every situation since they'd started out. Link however didn't seem in the mood for levity.

"What I'm worried about is if he is even coming back _at all_ ," Link said. "Maybe he's left us on our own, or maybe he's been attacked."

"Eh, I doubt there's too much to worry about anyway," Bofur said filling up another bowl. He then turned to Link. "Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads."

Bofur handed Link two bowls of soup. Link took them without complaint and left the group. He could just overhear that Bombur was trying to sneak an extra helping of stew while his brother's back was turned. Bofur however was quick to stop him.

"Stop it, you've had plenty," Bofur said. Link gave a grin. It seemed that their cook had a habit of over-sampling his work. Not that Bofur was doing it to _shame_ his brother or anything; Link noticed it was more that he was looking out for him. To be _rotund_ wasn't exactly uncommon or frowned upon in Dwarf society; it just seemed that Bofur wanted to make sure his brother was healthy. Not to mention they had to ration their supplies; just enough for everyone.

Link made his way down the hill. He knew 'the lads' Bofur referred to were Fili and Kili. Most of the other Dwarfs referred to them as such; probably because they were among the youngest of the Dwarfs there...Though it was hard to tell if Ori was younger or older than they were. Anyways; they had all moved the ponies downwind of the camp. They were kept in the ruins of the stables near the house at the base of the hill, just on the edge of the forest. That gave Link another moment of pause. The farmer had livestock here; whatever attacked them, also destroyed the stables and the pens for the animals as well. And Link had surveyed the scenery in the last few hours and couldn't find animal tracks being led in any direction. So whatever took the animals must've been something _hungry_.

Link admittedly didn't like how obscured the stables were. He kept giving cautious glances all around the forest overgrowth here, in case there was something out there watching him. He came around a bend marked by a ruined wagon, and finally spotted Fili and Kili standing watch over the group of Ponies.

"Ah," he said walking up to them. "Grub's up lads. Eat up."

However, the two Dwarf brothers did not take the bowls from him. They stared, keeping their eyes locked on the group of horses. Link looked back and forth between the two of them. He could see the confused and very concerned looks in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies," Kili began.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fili finished – in the usual manner of beginning and ending each other's sentences.

Link heard one of the ponies whinny. He looked back up toward the lot of them. He saw Epona standing near the front of the group, the largest horse, save for Gandalf's. Then he took notice of the Ponies...It only took him a moment to realize what was wrong...

"We had sixteen," Kili continued.

"Now there's fourteen," Fili finished.

Link wasted no time and passed the two of them, examining the group of horses. The two dwarfs followed, doing yet another head-count of the ponies.

"Daisy and Bongo are missing," Kili said.

"How did this happen? When did this happen?" Link asked.

"It must've done while we were corralling the other ponies in," Kili said.

Link saw near the back of the stables. Several large trees were now lying on the ground. They'd been torn up out of the ground, roots and all. Link took a deep breath.

"We should tell Thorin; get everyone out of here to safety."

"Uhh, no; let's not worry him," Fili said, seeming very alarmed at notifying their uncle of the problem. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Link took a deep breath. It was clear how young the two Dwarfs were; they were acting like children not wanting to get into trouble for their mess-ups. But regardless, he knelt down to the ground and examined the ruined trees. They almost formed a complete path going off into the forest.

"These trees were ripped from the ground; maybe pushed over. Only something very big could've uprooted these trees," he said.

"That was our thinking," Kili answered keeping close to him.

"Something very big," Link said. He suddenly spotted what looked to be a very large footprint in the mud going off into the forest. "And possibly quite dangerous; the tracks go off that way."

Link led the two dwarfs into the woods. Link had noticed markings much similar to the footprint before, around the farm house. But he couldn't figure out that they were tracks. They were so oddly-shaped, and stubby toed, and had mostly been washed out by the rain. What was even more disturbing was how aimless that they seemed, as if whatever made the tracks was all over the place about the Farmhouse, going every which way. It made discerning a trail almost impossible.

But now, Link was certain that whatever attacked the Farmhouse was now making off with two of their ponies. And what's worse, it was indeed very large. The tracks it left behind were half as long as a dwarf was tall. But regardless of the danger, Link pressed forward. They had to get the ponies back.

The tracks trailed off going in another direction. Fili was the first to look up and spotted an orange glow coming from off in the distance.

"Hey! There's a light," he said.

"Shh," Link hushed quietly. He didn't want whatever was out there to hear them. And the idea that whatever caused all of this could make fire, was even more alarming. Though it would explain what happened to the farmhouse.

"Over here! Stay down," Kili called, now hiding behind an overturned log. Link and Fili crouched beside him and took watch.

They could see the orange glow flicker. And a moment later, they heard what sounded like a large creature sneezing, followed by harsh laughter made by a deep and booming voice. Link glared at the direction of the glow. He knew something had to be done, but he still didn't know what he was dealing with; he hadn't encountered many Monsters from Middle Earth yet, so he wasn't sure how they'd vary from the monsters from Hyrule.

"What is it?" he asked the two Dwarfs.

"Trolls," Kili said angrily, giving comfort to no one. Immediately the three of them climbed over the log to move closer to the glow of the Troll's campfire. Link had heard stories about Mountain Trolls since he'd arrived here; he knew they were not to be trifled with.

Before they reached the camp however, Link suddenly felt a trembling from nearby. He looked off to the side and pushed the two Dwarfs against a tree.

"Get down," he whispered, before throwing himself against another tree. Link watched around the trunk he was hidden behind, as another tree was rustling. The tree then gave way and fell over, revealing an enormous, and ugly body walking into view.

The creature was enormous, with leathery brown skin across its back and its arms and legs, with a rather pale-looking underbelly and face. It resembled a kind of deformed man, only twice as large. Link could see how much larger it was than his two dwarf companions. Its ugly face sneered as it walked along, its arms fighting against the thrashing of a brown and a white pony tucked under each.

Link's eyes widened as it stomped off into the distance, realizing that it had just taken another pair of ponies, leaving the group with only twelve. He glared at the thought of what he'd do to the creature if it had the brass to grab Epona. But he remained cautious as it stomped off. Because if the laughter from before was any indication, then it was clear, there was more than one troll present.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Fili quietly exclaimed when the beast lumbered off. Link was brought out of his quiet observation to look at the two Dwarfs again. Part of him began to wonder what they were really doing when Daisy and Bongo were taken. He doubted they wouldn't have heard the big lumbering footsteps as the creature moved away.

"I think they're going to eat them," Kili said. "We have to do something."

"Right," Link said now forcing the two bowls into the Dwarfs' respective hands. The two were shocked at this. "The two of you head back to camp. Tell Thorin and the others about what has happened, and tell them to pack-up as quickly as they can. We need to be ready to leave immediately."

"What about you?" Fili asked.

"I'm going after the ponies," Link said. "I'm not going to let those beasts eat them."

"What? That's madness," Kili said.

"Wait Kili," his brother said. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid. And he's our professional burglar. They might not see him."

"Are you kidding? He'll be walking right up to them; he'll be captured for sure. At least let us come with you, maybe we can help!"

"Just relax; I know what I'm doing," Link said. He was going through his satchel and pulled out a strange object. The two Dwarfs saw that it was some kind of mask; it was gray and rocky, like it was a stone. There was a crude face and eye-holes etched into it. The Dwarfs were confused, but Link seemed confident. "They'll never see me coming."

Suddenly Link put on the mask, and in a flash, he vanished. Fili and Kili flinched at Link's disappearance. It was incredible; one moment, Link was there, and the next, he was gone. They looked around, trying to find any indication of where Link had gone.

"Link?" Fili asked in a hushed tone.

"Master Burglar?" Kili asked looking about.

"What are you waiting for?" Link suddenly asked. They turned and saw that Link had reappeared slightly down the path toward the Troll's camp, on the other side of the log. "Get back to the others, and prepare to move out. Go!"

The two Dwarfs did as Link ordered and scuttled off back to Camp. Link meanwhile turned back toward the glow of the Troll's camp. He took a deep breath before returning the Stone's Mask to his face, disappearing yet again. The Mask was an invaluable asset to Link ever since he'd gotten it. The story behind it was that it made you as unimpressive as a stone; and in an outdoor setting, it was the perfect camouflage. Still, he hadn't dealt with trolls ever before; he was wondering how he would fare.

Link approached the glow of the camp and finally came to a clearing, not yet ready to emerge. He was being even more cautious. There was a large campfire and an iron cauldron sitting above it. And sitting around the fire were two additional trolls, as the first one that stole their ponies came into view. This explained why Link couldn't make out tracks before; there were three of them in total. They must've lumbered around so much that they squashed out each other's tracks.

By Faeores' creation, they were ugly. They were hardly clothed, but for rags serving as makeshift loin-cloths. The one with a dead-eye and bad teeth wore a filthy apron as he stirred the mixture in the cauldron. The one with large ears and a hook-nose wore a tattered vest. And by Din, the smell was awful; their camp smelled like an abandoned battlefield where the corpses had been left to rot. And judging by the frequency of bones strewn about, that might not be too inaccurate.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow," the one stirring the cauldron complained. That caught Link off-guard. He heard one laugh earlier, but he wasn't expecting these monsters to talk. It was unsettling.

"Quit yer' griping," the flat-faced one carrying the ponies said as he moved around the camp. Link spotted Daisy and Bongo fenced in an enclosure of thick ropes, and the troll was now putting Myrtle and Minty down in there. "These ain't sheep. These is fwesh Nags!"

"Oh, I don't like `orse. I never `ave," the hook-nosed one complained in a high pitched voice. "Not enough fat on them."

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer," the cook went on. "All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

Hearing this angered Link. This confirmed that these beasts had indeed attacked the farmhouse and killed the farmer and his family. Link wanted nothing more than to kill all three of them right now. He was certain that he could fell one...but taking all of them on at once might prove worrisome. And he didn't want to jeopardize the ponies or his dwarf friends. So he quietly snuck into the camp while they continued talking.

"Never a blinking bit of Manflesh have we had for long enough," the hook-nosed one griped. "What the 'ell William was a-thinking of to bring us into these parts at all, beats me."

"Shut yer mouth, Tom! Yer can't expect folk to stop here forever just to be et by you and Bert," the flat-faced one – William as it were – shook some loose horse-hair from his arm directly into "Tom's" face.

Tom breathed in the hairs and began sniffing uncomfortably. He suddenly sneezed right into the open cauldron, causing a splash

"Oh, that's lovely, that is: a floater," the cook, Bert apparently, said standing over the stew. Link saw how all three of them stood up and craned their heads over the cauldron. It was his opportunity to move quickly into their camp, going into the bushes behind Bert, not caring much for the noise.

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" William said.

"Oh! There's more where that came from," Tom said in his nasally voice. Suddenly – and rather disgustingly – he began to snort, preparing to spit in the soup. Fortunately, almost immediately, his enormous hooked nose was seized in Bert's large hand.

"Oh, no you don't!" Link took the opportunity to sneak around the Trolls, hiding behind the Bert in the Trolls' blind-spots. Tom whined as Bert gripped his nose. He seemed to make no struggle to get away until Bert released him, throwing him down. "Sit down!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tom exclaimed rubbing his sore nose. He sneezed again, this time seizing a handkerchief from his belt to blow his nose into. Link froze for a moment, expecting to be sprayed with snot when the creature sneezed. Fortunately, Tom had missed him.

Link returned to his task. He'd finally made it all the way back to the enclosure that had the Horses trapped. He moved by them and was about to hush the frightened ponies to calm them down. However he froze in place when he realized that Tom was looking his direction. Link trusted the power of the Stone's Mask, but he knew from experience that if he wasn't careful, an enemy could see him in the direct line of sight.

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts." Tom was now reaching toward the ponies, right where Link was standing. Link tensed up, getting ready to as cautiously avoid Tom's hand to stay just out of reach. However before Tom could reach them, Bert suddenly struck Tom with the ladle, causing Tom to squeal in pain.

"I said sit down!" Bert ordered.

"I'm starving! Are we `aving horse tonight or what?" William grumbled. Link was getting worried; the Trolls were getting impatient and he running out of time.

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya'," Bert said.

Link had hoped that as long as the trolls kept squabbling amongst themselves, it would keep the Ponies safe. However, despite how easily he could slash the ropes keeping the horses restrained, he knew that the Trolls would be alerted to their escape and follow to round them up; or worse, discover the Dwarfs waiting just nearby. He had to think of a way to distract them...

"How come 'e's the cook?" William began to complain. "Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken."

"-Except the chicken," Tom added with a chuckle.

"-What tastes like fish!"

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice," Bert griped back at them. "'Thank you very much, Bert,' 'Lovely stew, Bert'; How hard is that?"

Link was caught in a bad position. It seemed like they were so distracted with their hunger that nothing would bring their attention away from the stew. He needed to think of something fast.

"Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung," Bert said. Link cringed hearing that. He suddenly got tense when he saw Tom reaching toward him again. Link took one light step backwards to avoid the beast's arm, only to realize it was now reaching toward a large wooden mug on a stone. He brought it to his lips.

"Here, that's _my_ grog!" Bert said turning toward him.

Tom brought the mug away from his face and began to whimper.

"Uh...sorry," he said as he slowly began to put the mug back down. However Bert immediately whapped him over the head with the ladle again, knocking him down. Link had to move out of the way to avoid Tom falling on him.

Immediately after, Bert returned the ladle to the soup and tasted it.

"Ooh, that is beautifully balanced, that is. Here," he said now offering a spoonful to Tom. "Wrap your flappers around that, mate. Eh? Good, innit?" Tom gave a satisfied sound as he slurped the soup. "Heh, heh, heh. That's why I'm the cook."

And then Link got an idea as to what he could do to get the Trolls away from the camp. They were hungry, and they were complaining about wanting something more than soup. And if what they said about the farmer earlier was any indication, they had a taste for man-flesh. Bert didn't seem to want to cook the ponies, so if they were going to eat something with their soup, maybe they would search for something nearby. He had to give them something to search for.

He looked off toward the direction of the deeper parts of the forest, away from the path he came, and away from where the other Dwarfs were waiting. He reached into his bag and pulled out a strange device. It almost liked like a blue toy mouse, with a slightly golden colored tail. There was a wind-up key on the back of this strange toy. Link reached up to it and cautiously began to twist it, keeping an eye on the trolls if they heard the clicking.

"Me guts are grumbling," William moaned. Link knew by that attitude, his plan was going to work. "I've got to snaffle something. Flesh I need, flesh!"

Keeping his hand on the key, Link moved his other hand to the tip of the toy's tail. The two rings on his fore and middle finger; one silver, one dark gray. He took the end of the tail near them, and struck them together, creating a spark. The rings were made of flint and steel.

The spark took to the mouse's tail, and suddenly it began to sparkle and burn, like a fuse...It was a bomb. Acting quickly, Link put the tiny toy down as the fuse sparked out. He released the key and suddenly the mouse took off into the under-brush surrounding the camp. The trolls were still complaining and moaning about food that they hardly seemed to notice it happen. Link kept his eyes on the mouse-device – the Bombchu as it was called in Hyrule – as it disappeared into the thick jungle foliage. He quietly counted the seconds he had on the fuse...Ten seconds should be enough.

 **BANG!**

The explosion went off in the distance, grabbing the Trolls' attention.

"What the bloody 'ell was that?" Bert said.

"I 'ave no idea," Tom answered.

"A blast," William said standing up with his large knife. "Probably some men-folk running around, playing with Flash-Flame, I'd say."

"Right...probably a nice and tasty bit of men-folk, I should think," Tom said now licking his lips.

"Make a nice addition to the stew, I'd wager," Bert agreed.

The three trolls looked at each other with grinning faces and malice in their eyes. Then they immediately poured out of the camp, heading toward the explosion. Link's plan worked as all three of the trolls disappeared.

Link removed his mask and smiled, getting a slight startle from the horses. He immediately turned around and hushed them, calming them down.

"It's alright, girls," Link said. "It's okay; I've got you..."

Link took a step back and drew the Master Sword. He slashed it across the ropes, breaking them down in one swipe.

"Let's go," Link said with a smile. He took up their reigns and began to lead them back through the forest toward the Dwarf's camp, from whence they came.

* * *

Link could almost hardly believe it. He was used to sneaking small objects out from under the noses of his enemies; trinkets and treasures of the like. But this was the first time he'd liberated an animal from an enemy camp; much less four of them. But it wasn't long before he saw Thorin and the other Dwarfs setting up their ponies and waiting for him.

"There he is!" Fili said pointing.

They saw Link coming up, leading Daisy, Bongo, Myrtle and Minty in his wake. Thorin looked to be quite surprised to see Link appear with all of the rescued ponies.

"C'mon," Link said now rushing toward the other Dwarfs. "Put the remaining packs on the Ponies. We've got to get out of here as quickly as possible."

Few Dwarfs heeded his words and packed up the four remaining ponies. But most of them gathered around Link and congratulated him for getting past the trolls. They were very anxious to hear how he did it.

"There were three trolls," Kili said. "How did you get past them?"

"There's no time for that," Link said. "We've got to –"

"It must've been some incredible burglary," Balin said. "Top-notch work."

"Thank you," Link said. "But please listen; we don't have long before-"

"This matters," Thorin said as he pressed himself into the group, cutting Link off again. "How are we to know you actually managed to burgle these ponies out from under three mountain trolls? How do we know you didn't cut a deal with the trolls? – Made some bargain for the ponies and are now trying to sneak away as quickly as possible."

Link was stunned for a moment. After what he'd just done to get the Ponies back, Thorin had the nerve to accuse him of buying the Ponies off the Trolls; as if those beasts would accept any kind of deal. Link was worried he'd have to explain the account twice before Thorin would be satisfied.

"I'm trying to warn you all," Link said. "I distracted the trolls to get them out of their camp, but if we don't get out of here before they come back, they'll find us."

"The lad is right, Thorin," Dwalin said. "We best get on the move, soon."

"We can't go far," Gloin said. "We can't run off into the night without any rest."

"There's no time to squabble," Link said. "We can decide where to go later; but right now, we have to get out of –":

Suddenly Link's voice was cut off by a monstrous roar and a loud crashing sound out from behind the group. The Dwarfs and Link turned in enough time to barely avoid the swing of an enormous arm of one of the Trolls. The group scattered as William came into the clearing. The ponies got startled and immediately began to run off as Tom and Bert came out of the woods and attacked.

The group quickly drew their weapons as the Trolls came at them. Link drew the Master Sword as Tom tried to come at him. He slashed across the troll's leg, causing it to howl in pain and fall over. Dwalin jumped onto the creature's chest and struck it with his hammer.

There were at least four Dwarfs to a Troll, and each hacked and slashed at the monsters with their weapons. Thorin seemed to understand the importance of attacking at the legs to bring them down. And whenever one troll had gotten its hands on a Dwarf, lifting him off the ground, another of the company was quick to rescue them. Ori in particular was able to make good work of the Deku Seeds Link had provided him with, striking Tom in the eye, managing to draw blood.

Dori managed to stun Bert by striking him in the backside, causing him to fall over. Dwalin took the opportunity to strike the Troll in the face, knocking most of his remaining teeth out. William had grabbed Oin and was about to throttle him, when Thorin rushed up. Dwalin helped give him a boost that flung him into the air, allowing him to slash at William's arm, causing him to drop Oin.

Link was at first relieved, thinking that he and his friends might live through this; the Dwarfs were small and nimble enough, to where the Trolls – being so large and so slow – couldn't catch them or react to defend against their attacks. But at the rate at which the Trolls were still coming after them, and the Dwarfs being flung all around the area, Link began to realize the truth. The Trolls' hides were too thick, and despite being clearly stabbed, the Dwarf's efforts were only mildly annoying them.

Link rushed back toward William to help Kili who was about to be caught by the beast. He slashed across the Troll's hand, leaving a large gash. William backed off for a moment, while Dori and Nori waited behind him. They struck him in the back of the legs as he staggered, causing him to fall over.

The Dwarfs continued to attack William while he was down, but Link knew he had to finish this. As long as William remained stunned, he'd be able to fell him rather easily. He readied his sword, when he heard Bert roaring off to the side. The cook troll had gotten the upper hand against the group of Dwarfs and was now attacking Thorin on his own. Thorin was about to be overpowered and was in danger.

Link sheathed his sword and rushed toward Thorin. He reached into his bag, readying himself. As soon as Bert swung his arm, trying to grab Thorin's head, Link dove forward, grabbing Thorin and dragging him to the ground, to avoid the Troll. But as he passed, Link turned and threw what looked like a large brown nut toward Bert's face. Upon impact, the nut exploded, creating a blinding flash that stunned Bert, allowing Link and Thorin to get to safety.

"Are you alright, Thorin?" Link asked looking him over. Thorin pushed him away.

"I don't need your –" and Thorin stopped and stared at Link. In all of the commotion, Link's hood had fallen away, revealing his rather elfish-like ears. And Thorin was stunned by the sight of them. His shocked face turned into a scowl. "You're an _elf_?!"

Link paused for a moment to realize that his hood had come down and now he was revealed. He gave a quiet sigh and was about to explain, when suddenly the Tom stumbled close to them, his massive arm swinging toward them.

Link threw himself against Thorin and pinned him to the ground, to shield him from the swinging limb. After they avoided it, Link looked down at Thorin who continued to sneer at him, disgusted by the protection he'd given.

"I promise, I'll explain later," Link said reaching into his bag. "But right now; I have a job to do."

Thorin watched as Link placed a round, brown mask upon his face. He was about to berate Link further for this seemingly childish action, when suddenly a light behind the mask covered Link's entire body...And suddenly the mask itself moved; it had transformed into a face.

The being that stood above Thorin was no longer the svelte form that Link once had; no this being was fat and had brown skin. And it's back seemed to be covered in a coarse texture, not unlike rock. It had tiny beady eyes and fat lips. The only indication that it was indeed still Link, was that it wore his clothes; in addition to a rather large black necklace. It also sported large white sideburns.

In this new form, Link approached both Tom and Bert, who were busy fighting the other Dwarfs. He threw a fist toward Tom's knee, suddenly causing flames to erupt from around his hands. He struck it with such force, the shock was heard against the bones.

"DOW!" Tom howled as he fell.

It wasn't long before Link struck Bert as well, causing him to fall over. The Dwarfs were astounded by this new creature that had appeared before them. They had never seen anything like it before, and didn't know what to make of it.

Link now boasted an incredible strength in this form. It certainly made up for the lack of speed. It had been sometime since he'd gotten the opportunity to use the Goron's Mask. But the memory of using it was fresh in his mind; like the spirit of the Goron Warrior, Darmani, had never left him.

But now wasn't the time to wax nostalgic. He had to kill these beasts, and fast. Bert tried to rise off the ground, but Link quickly delivered an upper-cut to his chin, knocking him back again. He was about to try and finish the troll off, when he suddenly felt two large hands wrap around his body. He was lifted off of the ground, albeit with some difficulty.

Tom was the one who had seized him, recovered from the attack on his knee. He was clearly struggling to hold Link up, and was quite unsure of what to do with him now. But that didn't matter. Link took notice that William had overpowered the Dwarfs attacking him and was now back on his feet. This was his chance...

Link turned to face Tom, who was moving him towards his mouth, with the intent to bite him. Link suddenly ducked his head down and curled into a ball, just as the Troll's mouth reached him. Tom's attempt was deflected when his teeth bit down on Link's rocky carapace. But before Tom could gripe about the pain, Link suddenly pitched forward.

Link began rotating his body as if rolling. The sudden action caused him to scrape across Tom's face, causing him to let go of the Goron. The momentum Link had built-up was now released and struck Tom in the clavicle, causing Link to bounce off of the Troll's body and fly across the clearing, to strike William directly in the chest.

The impact caused the troll to fall down with Link still on his chest. William was about to reach up and grab the round, boulder-like object on him, only for Link to suddenly leap into the air avoiding his grasp. Suddenly Link came down quicker, slamming his body into William's stomach, causing the troll to gasp in pain. After Link successfully used the Goron Slam, he unrolled his body and quickly crossed William's chest, going directly for his face.

With his fiery fists, Link began to punch William across the face, over and over again. The beast made several painful grunts as Link continued to strike him; each one becoming more dazed than the last. Until finally, the grunts subsided with a rather lazy groan; Link had finally knocked him silly.

"Somebody help me!" Dori cried. Link turned back to see that Bert had recovered and had grabbed Dori. Bofur and Bombur were trying to rescue him, but the Troll had just smacked the two of them away.

Link reached into his bag and pulled out another mask; this one pale blue and slender. His form changed again. Suddenly, his rotund body shrank to an even slimmer build than normal. His brown and rocky skin now replaced with a pale and scaly one. His eyes were now dark, like a shark's eye; and he now sported what looked like two large fins, growing from the ends of his arms. Link had somehow transformed into what looked like a Fish-Person...

Link crossed his arms, taking aim at Bert. He was hoping his Zora-Form would be able to handle this. The Troll was now reaching his other hand toward Dori to twist his head off. Link suddenly released his arms, sending the two fins on them flying away, like gigantic boomerangs. He suddenly rushed forward.

The boomerangs suddenly struck Bert's hand causing him to drop Dori before flying off. Link had just reached the troll where he now flipped toward him, kicking both of his feet across Bert's chest. Bert growled at the attack and tried to swipe at Link. But Link was much more agile in this form than even normal. He was able to duck and dodge all of the attempts. Unfortunately, the Zora-Form lacked the Goron's incredible strength, and despite how much Link punched and kicked, Bert's skin felt nothing.

Finally Bert timed his reach at the perfect moment and wrapped his hand around Link's waist.

"Gotcha!" Bert said now trying to lift him up. However, what he didn't anticipate was now Link's body was incredibly slimy and slippery. Link slipped right through his grasp, confusing the troll. Link gained leverage on Bert's wrist for just a moment, before flinging himself off to punch Bert in the face, landing on his other arm. Bert then tried to grab Link with both hands, only for him to slip his grasp yet again. "It's too squirmy!"

But before Link could attack the Troll again, he suddenly found his entire body pinned against a large form and the crook of an enormous arm holding him there. It was Tom; he'd had him in a body-lock against his chest.

"Gotcha! Let's see you get out of this one!" Tom snickered in his high pitched voice. Link squirmed against him. And while he could get his arms free, he was too tight against Tom's rough skin to properly slip away. But fortunately, he didn't have to.

Link spotted as his fins were now completing their path and working their way back towards him. He lifted up his arms to receive them. They snapped back into place on his arms, allowing him to slash at the underside of Tom's chin. Tom looked away as he squealed in pain. But then suddenly Link's body began to glow with a blue light, and lightning began to spark from his body, going directly into Tom.

The sparks caused the Dwarfs to scatter. Tom went into tense convulsions as he was stunned by the electrical attack. He couldn't even cry out from the pain because his muscles were completely locked up. When Link finally relented, Tom's body was steaming. The troll fell over with a groan and released him.

Link pulled himself off the Troll's body. Tom had landed on his back. The other Dwarf's couldn't help but cheer at the display. Link removed the Zora's mask, reverting back to his normal form. He now reached for the Master Sword and he climbed atop the stunned Troll's chest. Link was readying his sword, preparing to finish Tom off; it would be a simple matter to get the other two after this...

However, during the excitement of Link's apparent victory, some of the other Dwarfs had let their guard down. William had managed to recover from the beating Link gave him, and he saw that Tom was about to be killed. But he also noticed that the Dwarfs were watching as Link readied to strike. The smallest one still had his back turned.

William snarled and rushed toward them, reaching his outstretched hand.

The noise caused Link to look up from Tom and back toward the scene. The Dwarfs reformed a protective line near him, when they too saw what happened.

"Ori!" Nori called when they saw it.

William had stood up and wrapped his entire hand around Ori's body, with the other hand positioned at Ori's head, ready at any moment to twist it off his shoulders. The young Dwarf looked so frightened to have been caught by the monster. What's worse is, Bert got up and now stood by his fellow Troll. The two of them nodded and William readjusted his grip. Now each of their hands was restraining each of Ori's limbs.

"AAAH!" Ori cried as they forcefully tugged on his arms and legs to get the point across.

"Ori!" Kili cried about to attack the Trolls again.

"No!" Thorin said stopping him.

"Lay down your arms," William demanded. "Or we'll wrip his off!"

Link couldn't believe this had happened. After all the lengths he'd went to not only fight these beasts, but also keep his new friends safe. He'd barely managed to fell a single one, and now the Dwarfs were all but cornered.

Link looked to Thorin, wondering what he would do. Thorin gave a look back at Link; a somewhat disappointed and disheartened look. His gaze returned to Ori. The young Dwarf was frightened in the Trolls' grasp. He was so helpless. Thorin's scowl softened until finally, he overturned his sword and planted the blade in the ground.

The other Dwarfs sighed and did the same, each throwing down their respective weapon. Link looked at each of them. He saw that they were all fatigued and at a loss for breath. They couldn't keep fighting at this rate. But it couldn't end like this...

Did it even have to?

Link looked down when he noticed the faint breathing as Tom was beginning to revive. They had a hostage, but so did _he_.

He suddenly lowered the Master Sword and pointed it directly at Tom's throat, giving a scowl to the beasts. The trolls' growled seeing this. It was clear that the message had gone through; _your_ friend's life for _ours_.

Ori gave a distressed howl as the Trolls tightened their grip.

"Do _not_ test me," William snarled with a sneer.

Ori's distress gave Link pause and he hesitated. He hadn't considered that the Trolls had bickered so much before, that they wouldn't mind sacrificing one of their own. Tom after all seemed like their punching-bag. But Link wouldn't dare risk the lives of any of his new friends. He couldn't let them go through with killing Ori...

He looked to the other Dwarfs who were now watching him just as tensely as the Trolls, only with worry instead of anger. They were all wondering what he would do. And much to Link's surprise, even Thorin looked worried that Link wouldn't surrender. It was that look that made Link realize how much Thorin cared about the company. They weren't just his underlings; they were his friends. And Ori...he was so young...

With a heavy breath, Link relented. He stood up straight and raised the Master Sword. In a swift stroke, he threw it down off of Tom's body, where it stabbed into the Earth. And with Link's surrender, the Trolls had won the battle...

* * *

William dropped several logs onto the fire. It had been quite some time since the fight. The Dwarfs had been subdued. They were all back at the Trolls' camp. The stew cauldron had been set aside, and now the fire was made much larger. Five of the Dwarfs; Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori, and Nori, were now strung up, and tied to individual sticks, placed all around the fire. The Trolls were trying to cook them like fish.

The others were all tied up to the neck in large burlap sacks, and tossed off to the side of the camp. Their weapons were piled up aimlessly nearby. Tom had long-since recovered and had been overseeing the Dwarfs, making sure that they were all restrained.

"Don't bother cooking 'em," Tom said turning back towards the others over the fire. "Let's just sit on 'em and squash them into jelly."

Tom's suggestion made the Dwarfs struggle even more with fear. Bert came by and twitted his fingers over the restrained Dwarfs as if here were seasoning them.

"No, they should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," he said.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice," Tom said, having been thoroughly enticed.

"Is that really necessary?" Dori asked.

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin shouted from the ground, tied up in a sack.

"Take on someone your own size!" Gloin chimed in.

All of the Dwarfs tied up were struggling to escape their binds. Link meanwhile sat quietly thinking and mildly annoyed. His eyes were locked on the Master Sword sitting in the pile of weapons. He quietly wondered if the Dwarfs knew how easy escape would be, if they had just used the enchantments on their weapons to summon them back to them...

Unfortunately, five of them were in such a bad spot. Those who escaped would be obliged to save them. And the Trolls might outright kill them on the spot for the escape. Plus, after the pitiful display against the Trolls earlier, maybe there was no point to fighting them head on.

No, Link knew at this point, in order to beat these creatures, he'd have to be clever. Not all that clever mind you. It appears that Fili's informed assumptions about Mountain Trolls being stupid were quite correct. They had been in a rush to get to cooking those hoisted over the fire, that they didn't even bother removing their clothes. Which meant that their fire-tunics were keeping them safe from harm...Link knew that as long as the Trolls hadn't noticed, their friends would be safe.

"Never mind the seasoning," William said. "I've waited long enough for dinner."

"Oh come off it, William," Bert said. "The night is still young. We've got plenty of time."

"Yes, but this one ain't even warm yet; hasn't even begun to cook!" William said. "We ain't got all night! Not going to spend all hours trying to roast these buggers just to have dawn creep up on us. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

And Link's ears perked up. The Troll had just given away a weakness; Trolls turn to stone in daylight. That could be useful. But then Link thought; Bert was right with what he said; the night was still young. Dawn was at least five hours away at this point. And William was getting more and more impatient. It's not like he could keep them arguing over how to cook the group until morning. Maybe he could cause some infighting, but he didn't know how to pit them against each other.

But then again, there was something he could easily do. It would be no problem for him. He could still easily move his arms inside the sack and he went for his satchel...But the bag was so tight around his neck that he couldn't possibly lift it up. He'd have to get the Trolls to free him somehow.

He took notice of how Bert was now pinching Nori to feel the heat off his body – or lack thereof. He was confused as to why the Dwarfs didn't even feel warm. He even grabbed the stick and lowered it closer, putting Nori right against the lick of the flames; much to Nori's distress. And Link got an idea...

"You can keep doing that forever," he began. "The Dwarf is _never_ going to cook..."

"Whot did you say?" Bert said turning toward Link.

"I'm just saying; your efforts in this endeavor are quite futile," Link said. The Trolls just dumbfounded stared at him, uncomprehendingly. He realized his words were too big. "You _can't_ cook these Dwarfs," he corrected himself.

"You can't reason with them, they're half wits!" Dori called from his pike.

"Half wits?" Bofur asked. "What does that make us?"

"You trying to save your little friends, there?" Tom asked Link.

"No," Link said now managing to stand up in the sack. "What I'm saying is; you're all literally wasting your time. You can't cook these Dwarfs _that_ way."

"What do you mean, in _that_ way?" Bert asked, becoming quite intrigued with the Hylian, and putting his hands on his knees to bend down to face Link.

"I mean, that right now, it's impossible for the Dwarfs to be cooked," Link said.

Hearing that, the Dwarfs suddenly realized that Link was referring to their Fire-Tunics and now believed that he was giving them up perhaps in an endeavor to save his own skin.

"You traitor!" they called him as they struggled in vain to try and kick at him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" William asked, now trying to pitch Dwalin directly over the fire.

"Well it's not about cooking Dwarfs, Gentlemen," Link said. "It's that these Dwarfs...are my _prisoners_...And I have them _enchanted_."

"Enchanted? What you mean by that?" Bert asked.

"I've cast a powerful curse on each of these Dwarfs," Link said.

"A curse? What curse?" Tom asked.

"A curse that protects them from any sort of harm," Link said. "The magic of the curse will prevent any fire from burning the Dwarfs up."

"But if they'se your prisoners, why would you have put a curse on 'em like that?" William asked.

"Well you see, Gents," Link began. "I am a _Bounty Hunter_..."

"A Bounty 'unter?" Tom asked.

"Yes, you see; I am a person who tracks down another person, and brings them to someone else, to collect a reward," Link said. He then turned toward the others. "This lot of Dwarfs, are _criminals_. They have a rather large price on their heads. I was hired to bring them to justice, so that I could collect their bounty."

"But what the curse about?" Bert asked. Link was pleased; they were intrigued enough by the story that he had their full attention. If he could just keep them baited.

"The curse is a protection spell that bounds the Dwarfs to me," Link said. "I was being paid specifically to bring them back alive; my client wants them unspoiled and undamaged. So I cast the curse on them to not only prevent them from escaping, but also protect them from harm."

"Are you daft, lad?" Oin asked.

"He's gone completely mad," Bombur said.

William walked away from the fire and stepped toward Link.

"If these Dwarfs are your prisoners, and if they are protected from 'arm, 'ow come yous was fighting so 'ard to protect them?" William asked.

"Well its simple, my Good Sir," Link said with a chuckle. "I mistakenly thought you and your friends were trying to steal my bounty to collect the reward for yourselves. I hadn't known you were just trying to catch some dinner. It was all just a simple misunderstanding."

"What a load of wubbish!" William said turning back, now examining the Dwarfs over the fire. "He's just trying to play us for fools."

"Well if that's so, then why haven't they begun to cook yet? You've been at this for at least an hour, and they're not even warm," Link spoke with a somewhat condescending tone.

"Well drat, cooking 'em," William said. "Even if they can't be cooked, to 'ell wit it. I've eaten plenty uncooked. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

Link swallowed a moment, thinking that his scheme wasn't working. William was clearly a harder-sell than the other two. And what's worse is, Tom was now rounding the fire coming at the group of tied up Dwarfs.

"`e's right!" Tom said. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!"

Suddenly Tom reached down and grabbed the closest sack he could. He'd just grabbed Bombur and lifted him up over his head. He was now dangling him toward his open mouth. Bombur struggled and cried as he approached the Troll's jaws.

"Uh, you don't want to be doing that there, Mate," Link said with a genuine nervous tone to feign cautiousness. Tom turned to look at him.

"Oh I really think I do; Nice and crunchy," he said now wagging his tongue at Bombur's face.

Link just turned his head away and shrugged his shoulders.

" _Your funeral_..."

That gave Tom pause. He was now somewhat alarmed by not only Link's comment, but also the nonchalant way he'd said that. He pulled Bombur away from his mouth and looked at him.

"What's 'at supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well you see, it's all a part of the curse I mentioned," Link said. "Now...the curse keeps them from getting hurt, but it can't quite do much against keeping them from being eaten; scoffed down whole as it were?"

"And?"

"So...the curse adds an extra-effect that if anything tries to eat them, they'll immediately _explode_. The moment that you take the first bite out of _that one_ , the blast will take your head-off."

Tom suddenly shrieked in fear and tossed Bombur back onto the pile and scampered away from them, thinking at any moment, they'd all go off. Link smiled, knowing that he'd indeed had Tom right where he needed him.

"Yup, each one of my prisoners is rigged to blow should they go anywhere near your mouths," Link said. "Honestly it's too dangerous to try and eat them."

"Explode, did he say Explode?" Oin piped up.

"We aren't your Prisoners, you daft elf-fiend!" Kili shouted.

"What are you talking about, Laddie?" Gloin asked.

Link rolled his eyes. He was so close and his plan was working. If the Dwarfs didn't shut-up and play along, then the entire thing would be ruined and they'd all be dead. Now they were all shouting and saying that he was lying the entire time; that the entire story was made up. They were as good as done for if the Trolls could understand the rabble.

Thorin however had been watching Link the entire time, and realized that he must've had some kind of plan. He didn't know if it was to stall the Trolls for time, but he seemed to be up to something. And it was their best option; better than getting eaten, he should think. He finally kicked Kili, getting his attention. He and Oin looked back toward him. And suddenly the message became clear. The Dwarfs began to play along.

"I-It's true what he says," Balin spoke up. "We're wanted Dwarfs. The Boy here tracked us down and was taking us to prison."

"The curse he's placed on us," Kili said. "It's a _terrible_ curse; it's torture."

"It's a nightmare, it truly is," Gloin said.

"No one can live like this!" Dori shouted.

"We could blow-up at any moment!" Nori yelled.

The Trolls looked from the shouting Dwarfs to the ones strung up and then looked at each other. It was clear that they all had worry in their eyes. Link noticed that William seemed to have been won-over by the story, now that the Dwarfs were confirming it.

"What would you have us do, then; let 'em all go?" William asked. "Send you lot on your merry-way so that you can collect your 'Weeward'?"

"Oh of course not, my Good Sir," Link said with a scoff. "I'm not suggesting I cheat you out of your meal. I'm simply suggesting a bargain; I'm sure we could come to _some_ sort of agreement?"

"Bargain?" William said. "With you?"

"Shut up," Bert said. "And let the, uh, Browntey-'Unter talk."

Link was pleased, knowing that his ruse was working, and Bert was definitely willing to listen to him. He nodded his head to Bert in appreciation.

"Well you see, Gentlemen," Link said. "While I am a professional Bounty-Hunter, I honestly don't think it's worth getting eaten by a trio of...upstanding citizens...such as your good selves."

"What he just call us?" Tom said.

"Shut up!" Bert growled.

"And since this is the impasse at which we find ourselves, I am willing to give-up this bounty," Link said. "You can't eat these Dwarfs because of the curse that _I_ put on them. However, I don't want to be eaten. So here's the Bargain; you turn me loose, and I'll lift the curse on the Dwarfs, allowing you to have them all for dinner, and I get to go free with my life."

This made the Dwarfs a bit tense. What exactly was Link playing at here? Was he trying to save his own skin, or did he actually have a plan to save them all?

Link could only hope that his friends continued to play along after hearing that. Besides, hopefully they were smart enough to realize that he himself wasn't this dumb. Anyone should know that if you make a deal with a Troll to save your own life, the Trolls will probably double-cross you after you hold up your end. But it didn't matter...If this plan was to work; all he needed was the use of his arms for just a few seconds; that's all.

"And uh...How 'xactly would you lift this _curse_ then?" William asked.

"Well, in order to do that, you'll have to let me out of this sack," Link said with a shrug.

"I ain't turning you loose 'till I know what you're up to," William said now pointing his large knife to Link's midsection. "How do you lift the curse on 'em?"

"Well, to lift the curse, I need to play a song on a musical instrument," Link said.

"A song?" Bert asked.

"I 'ates music," Tom chimed in. "It's always so _beautiful_ and _uplifting_ ; makes my skin crawl and my ears burn."

"W-w-well, Gentlemen," Link quickly added. "You're in luck tonight; because the magical music that I have to play, is absolutely _nothing_ like that. You see, the song used to put the curse on them in the first place, causes the _victim_ great pain. It's a song used to _torture_ whoever the curse is under." Link turned back toward the Dwarfs and pretended to look cruel. "The song to lift the curse is _ten times worse_ ; it's an arduous and torturous sound that will leave these Dwarfs a broken miserable pile. They'll be driven absolutely mad with pain."

"It's true!" Thorin said. "That song is a work of evil! It twists the minds of mortals into an endless nightmare of pain and misery. We can't stand it!"

"Please, don't let him play that song!" Bombur shouted.

"Anything but that; it's torture!" Fili yelled.

"The song is in C-Sharp; it's like blades against glass!" Bofur shouted from his spit.

The Trolls looked at how frightened the Dwarfs were behaving. The thought of torturing the Dwarfs before eating them seemed to excite them. Link shouldn't be surprised, considering how much the Dwarfs hurt them during the fight; they'd want some payback.

"Is the song _truly_ that awful?" Bert asked.

"Yes...it's a horrible sound," Link said. "And it seems only fitting that it should be the _last_ thing this lot hears, before they die..."

William looked to his two associates who gave him wicked grins. He returned the evil smirk before turning back to Link.

"Alright, Mister Bountery-'Unter; you've got a deal," William said stepping towards him. Link smiled, until William suddenly thrust the blade of his knife into the sack. Link sucked in his diaphragm to avoid being stabbed, but he soon realized that William was just cutting the sack open for Link to get out.

Link stepped out of the sack and stretched his arms and legs, glad to be free again.

"Thanks so much, Chaps," he said. "Can't begin to tell you what a relief this is."

"Well c'mon, let's get on with it; we ain't got all night," Bert said.

"C'mon, play us the song," Tom said sounding rather anxious to see the Dwarf's pain.

"Ah yes, sorry," Link said now reaching into his magic satchel. Before long, he pulled out the Blue Ocarina that he'd used before. "My Ocarina is _unique_."

"Yes-yes-yes, just be on with it; we're starving 'ere!" William bellowed.

"Brace yourself, my Good Sirs," Link started, being as dramatic as possible as he brought the Ocarina to his lips. "I can guarantee you that _this_ song, will be the last thing that... _those most deserving_ shall hear before they die."

"Yes? Go on!" Bert said.

"Now listen to my song of horror," Link said before his eyes became narrow and cold. "And the dawn shall take you all!"

"You-what?" William asked.

Link suddenly played three notes in rapid succession. The Trolls were caught off-guard by the pleasant and soothing sound the song made. This wasn't the torturous sound they were promised; this song sounded beautiful. But before they could realize that Link had double-crossed them, it was too late. Link's body was suddenly surrounded by a pillar of golden light that shot up into the sky. Seeing the light struck the Trolls with fear.

" _Sunlight!_ " William shouted as the song reached its crescendo.

Suddenly a wave of golden light shot out from around Link, spreading out all over the area, washing over the Trolls. Suddenly their skin began to boil and release steam, as it turned to gray stone. The Trolls soon became stiff admist their loud screams and howls of pain. And then they were suddenly silenced, still as statues...

Link stopped playing and looked out over the scene, to see that the sun was now in the sky above them, and their enemies were thoroughly defeated. He had done it.

The Dwarfs were at first caught off guard by what happened. But soon they began to cheer and holler at this turn of events, realizing that they had in fact been saved. Those tied to the spits began to laugh and mock the Trolls now that they were dead.

Link turned back toward the group and smiled. And much to his surprise, he saw Thorin turn toward him and smile back at him; a most pleased smile. He nodded his head toward Link, and Link returned the nod.

"Oh, get this pole off of my back!" Link heard Dwalin claim. He realized that those on the spits must be incredibly uncomfortable. He moved towards the others and began to free them, so that they could help him getting them down.

* * *

It wasn't long before Link had everyone freed. They put the fire out and got the five Dwarfs off the sticks. Everyone moved around clumsily, trying to get used to moving again. Before long, everyone was recovering their weapons. Meanwhile, Link and Thorin stood close together near the center of the Troll's encampment.

"...I think I should thank you," Link said. "You gave me the idea to try and bargain with the Trolls. I didn't think that it would've worked before you told me about it."

"Well...it was a clever scheme you hatched," Thorin admitted. "Although, I do have to wonder, how exactly did you do that?"

Link was about to explain when suddenly they were interrupted by a new voice.

"Yes, I would like to know that, myself," Gandalf asked now walking out of the foliage onto the scene. They both turned and saw him.

"Gandalf," Link said with a smile. "We thought you were long-gone."

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked him.

"To look ahead," Gandalf said, now tapping the stone Tom on the head with his staff.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind," he said with a smile. "I would've been back sooner...but then again, I wasn't expecting the morning to come so early. Not to say you didn't have good reason, Master Link," Gandalf said nodding toward him. "Nasty business. Still, you are all in one piece."

"In no small part thanks to your burglar," Thorin said. "It was impressive to have someone who can effectively control time on our side."

"Yes," Link said. "The Sun's Song can speed up time to instantaneously bring on the Dawn or the Dusk should the need be. But then again I'm a bit hesitant to use it; speeding up time arbitrarily can put us behind schedule on our quest."

"Well it's good to use restraint," Gandalf said.

"Still, it'll be useful should we run into trouble again," Thorin said. "Be sure to keep it handy." Thorin then moved toward Gandalf. "You tried to deceive me."

"Deceive you?" Gandalf asked.

"You recruited an elf for a burglar to join this company," Thorin said in hushed tones as they moved away from Link. "You had him conceal his ears to fool me."

Gandalf was quiet for a moment. He looked over at Link as if just noticing his hood was down. But he also took note of the clear hurt showing on Link's face. Link himself couldn't believe it; during the night, he had saved Thorin at least three times as well as rescued the entire group from the trolls, and yet he still didn't trust him. And even more so, he was still biased against him for looking similar to an elf. Link was disheartened...Gandalf gave Thorin a stern look.

"First of all, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf started. "I state in utmost sincerity that Link is not an elf; he is a Hylian; a species that is only similar to Elves, but share no relation to anyone from this land. Secondly; why should it matter? If Link was willing to offer his help, we should accept it, regardless of who he might be."

Thorin got quiet, looking somewhat repentant. The two continued to examine the stone Trolls.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Gandalf said.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age," Gandalf said before pausing. "Not since a darker power ruled these lands." It was at that moment that Gandalf and Thorin shared a meaningful look. Both of them understood full well the implications. Gandalf looked across the Trolls again. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin said looking about.

* * *

Gandalf had led the Company of Thorin into the forest. After a brief search, the group finally found an opening in the ground, leading into a deep cave down beneath. Gandalf led Link and the Dwarfs down into the cave. It wasn't long before they were assaulted with a horrible odor.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori asked.

"It's a troll hoard," Gandalf stated so plainly. "Be careful what you touch."

The Dwarfs entered the cave, coughing and retching at the pungent smell. It was even worse than the Trolls themselves. Even Link had to admit this was a brutal stink. However, it soon became irrelevant when the group looked around.

Inside of the Troll's cave was a horde of treasures. Piles of gold coins pouring from overturned chests laid strewn about the cave. It was quite a beautiful sight to see as the Dwarfs slowly approached it.

Bofur walked over some of the coins and lightly dragged his feet across a few of them.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around," he said suggestively. "Anyone could take it."

"Agreed," Gloin said. He turned toward the group. "Nori, get a shovel."

The Tracker obliged and pulled a shovel from his pack. The Dwarfs got to work scooping up some of the coins into the nearby chests.

Link left them to their work. Meanwhile, he accompanied Thorin and Gandalf to explore the rest of the cave. Thorin was taking note of a few bins covered in cobwebs. They had all sorts of swords and weaponry collecting dust there. The Trolls must've taken them as trophies from their victims.

While he was searching through the swords, he suddenly spotted two that were of different caliber than the others. He passed off the torch to Link for him to hold. Thorin then took the swords from the bin and held them up to the light. One was a long-sword, while the other seemed to be a broad blade, almost like a butcher's knife.

"These swords were not made by any troll," he said examining them. He handed the long sword off to Gandalf, keeping the other one. Gandalf took it and examined it.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men," he drew the sword from its sheath just a few inches and blew the dust off the blade. He was quickly able to spot the Elfish inscriptions across the blade. Gandalf was quite astounded when he realized what he was wielding. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

Link could tell that this was important, but the moment he'd heard the word "Elvish," he knew how Thorin would react. He remembered Thorin reaching for the handle to draw the sword, only to retract his hand upon hearing Gandalf's words. He turned to return the sword in a disgusted huff.

"You could not wish for a finer blade," Gandalf said bluntly.

Thorin was reluctant for a moment as he hesitated putting the blade back. He then brought the Sword back up and grabbed the handle, drawing it a few inches out of its sheath. Link could now see how brilliant the blade itself was. While the handle, hilt and sheath were covered in cobwebs and dust, the blade itself was immaculate, unaffected by ware, age, or rust. Seeing it, Thorin's attitude changed. While somewhat begrudgingly, he decided to keep the sword.

Link was glad. It was almost fitting that Gandalf and Thorin found swords of similar quality to the Master Sword, and it provided opportunities for him to learn more about Elfish lore in this land.

Thorin took his newly claimed Elfish sword and moved back toward the entrance of the cave. Link and Gandalf followed him, hoping this was a step in Thorin putting aside his prejudices. The trio found the rest of the Dwarfs filling up the small treasure chests with the treasure.

Nori had dug a small hole in the ground nearby and were now burying it. Dwalin was standing guard near them, but seemed to be somewhat disappointed and disgusted with their work; almost like their display of Dwarfish Greed was a sign of weakness. But it seemed the trio didn't mind.

"We're makin' a long term deposit," Gloin said with a smile.

"That's our banker," Link said with a soft inflection.

"Let's get out of this foul place," Thorin said. "Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

The three Dwarfs quickly got on their feet once the hole was covered up again. They all went out of the cave with Gandalf and Link pulling up the rear. Link was the last one to leave the cave. On his way out, he heard a metallic clink under his boot. He'd stepped on something.

He looked down. There was something buried under the leaves that littered the floor. He kicked some of them away before kneeling down. He found that what he'd stepped on was a small short-sword, just slightly longer than a dagger. He wouldn't have thought much of it, if he while examining it, hadn't lifted the sword just barely an inch from its scabbard. He recognized the quality of the blade. He smiled...

"Mr. Gandalf," Link said as he exited the cave. The Wizard turned to face him. "I found this on my way out. I felt it was important to bring it along with us."

Gandalf took the small blade from him.

"Indeed," he said. "This was indeed forged in Gondulin as well as the others. How the Trolls came by them, I do not yet know. They probably wouldn't have thought much of this."

"If it was stolen from the Elves, it would be sensible of us to return it to them," Link said. "And even so, with the Trolls dead, it would be a shame to leave such an important artifact lying around out here."

"Well, keep it, if you like," Gandalf said handing it back to him. "Might make for a fine souvenir of your adventure here with us."

Link examined the blade yet again. It was so tiny in his hands; he hadn't needed to use a sword like this since he was a child.

"Might make for a nice little reminder," he said. "Not sure I'll get much use from it.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Gandalf said. "The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"It will?" Link asked. "So it's almost like a detector. We could use this in case we're snuck up on."

"My thoughts exactly," Gandalf said. "If I were you, I'd be sure to keep it close by. And who knows...It might have an important role to play in the future."

Link smiled as he sheathed the tiny sword, and slipped into his satchel. But this quiet moment was short-lived.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted to the group.

Link turned around to see the group now alarmed. Gandalf soon took charge of the situation.

"Stay together!" he said. "Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

Link drew the Master Sword and followed the group into the woods. After all of that excitement with the Trolls, he couldn't imagine what could possibly be coming after them now...


	4. The Gathering Shadows

The company of dwarfs prepared themselves in a clearing of the woods. They could clearly hear something headed their way as it crashed and rustled through the foliage. Link readied the Master Sword, braced to attack whatever came crashing towards them. It was approaching so quickly – judging by the rustling of the forest – that he wondered if he'd be able to stop it before it overwhelmed them.

Link and the Dwarfs were surprised to be greeted by a fleet of at least six enormous rabbits tied to ropes. And those ropes were pulling what could be seen as a large wooden sled, like a team of dogs. Link gave a slight jump when the rider finally came into view, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" he shouted. He was a small man, wearing a dirty brown cloak and a large brown hat. He had a bulbous nose above a long and messy brown beard. He had what looked like lichen growing across his face. And he seemed armed with only a staff with a blue crystal nestled at the end of it – not unlike Gandalf's staff. The man calmed down when he saw the collection of Dwarfs. Gandalf himself game a relieved sigh.

"Radagast!" Gandalf called as he approached the rider. Link could now see it; this man was one of the other wizards that Gandalf had mentioned yesterday. "Radagast the Brown. Ah." Gandalf then raised an eyebrow to his fellow wizard. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," Radagast told him. "Something is wrong; something is _terribly_ wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf said now looking somewhat alarmed.

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, only to pause. He looked off, thinking for a moment. He tried to speak again after he'd collected his thoughts, only to lose them again.

"Oh just give me a minute," he said.

Link raised a curious eyebrow to this fellow. He seemed a bit too excitable and eccentric. And it was quite clear to Link that he'd plum forgotten what he was going to say.

"Um...oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it," Radagast complained. "It was _right there_ , on the tip of my tongue." The group noticed a change in his voice, as if he curled his tongue, to discover the thought quite literally. He looked surprised as he spoke to Gandalf, trying not to move his tongue. "Oh, it's not a thought at all." He opened his mouth to Gandalf revealing his tongue. "It's a _silly old_ -"

Gandalf could now see it and gently plucked what looked like a moving twig out of Radagast's mouth.

"- _stick insect_ ," Radagast finished, now taking the tiny creature from Gandalf.

Link looked about to the Dwarfs with a puzzled look, hopeful to find some confirmation that this sort of behavior was _normal_ for Wizards in this land. They seemed just as flustered and confused as he was. Link couldn't imagine how someone could forget such an urgent matter that had sent them into panic just moments before, only to be concerned with an insect.

"Oh! I've just remembered it," Radagast said. "It's very important, I've –" Radagast paused and looked to the company of Dwarfs. He then turned to Gandalf. "It's an important matter, Gandalf. I'd suggest we discuss it _in private_."

"Understood," Gandalf said giving Radagast room to move off of the sled. Gandalf turned to the rest of the company. "This shouldn't take too long. This is a matter in _Wizard_ affairs. The lot of you, stick together and don't go wandering off."

With that, Gandalf and the Brown Wizard walked off a few paces away from the group to speak their matter privately. Link was somewhat worried; Radagast's rapid entrance – and talk of fire and murder – only to wish to discuss the matter privately worried him so. Fortunately for him – and rather unfortunately for the Wizards – they had not yet walked far enough away for his ears to pick up on. But Link had the slightest suspicion that Gandalf intended it that way; if he didn't want anyone eavesdropping, he'd be sure to prevent it. Either way, Link readied his sharp ears to listen in on their dealings...

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf," Radagast had begun. "A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore...at least nothing _good_. The air is foul with _decay_."

Link quietly contemplated this problem they spoke of. It seemed almost too familiar to the problems his own homeland once faced. In his culture, it was believed that the Forests were natural barriers that protected the world from the forces of evil. So if this Greenwood was poisoned like Radagast was claiming, then this could be much more serious than first imagined. But Link was quick to reserve his thoughts on the matter. After all, different places had different customs. This all could be just an extraordinary coincidence.

"But worst are the _webs_ ," Radagast continued.

That made Link's eyes open. It _couldn't_ be a coincidence now...It was too was beginning much like it had before...

"Webs?" Gandalf asked. "What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf; _giant ones_ ," Radagast said.

Link bit his lip. Enormous arachnids were the first sign that the Kokiri Forest had come under attack. Now everything was beginning to line up. Link began to fear for the success of the company; it seems that this little quest the Dwarfs were undertaking was about to step into a much larger conflict.

"-Some kind of spawn of _Ungoliant_ – or I am _not_ a Wizard," Radagast continued.

"I think it would be best," Gandalf began. "-if you were to start from the beginning, my old friend. Tell me how it is you came by this knowledge. What has happened in Greenwood?"

Link could hear a change in Gandalf's tone as he listened to Radagast's mention of spiders. He now sat back, listening intently between puffs on his pipe. Radagast agreed and began to calmly recant the series of events that led him here.

* * *

It had all began yesterday in the early morning, while Link and the others were caught in the storm. The Greenwood was such a long distance away – and coincidentally on the path which the company intended to traverse – that the storm had not reached them.

Radagast was out in the morning, running through the forest. As he put it, he had been well-alarmed by what had come over the forest in such a short time. His suspicions were aroused when he came across a plant that was in perfect health the day before, now sporting dying leaves on its branches.

"Not good," he told himself examining them. " _Not good at all_..."

From then on it seemed to be a mad scramble across the forest. Everywhere he went he found the decay of life; from rotting plants, to worse – dead woodland animals; a fox had died not but a few feet from where a pair of rabbits now lay dead. The mushrooms growing in the shade of the tree were rotting and gave off a foul odor. Radagast took one of them back with the intent to study it.

He came across a tree that had an enormous hole in its bark that went all the way through to the wood. It almost looked like a puncture wound. He drove his hand inside it to examine the sap. It had an odd texture to it; something had laced the sap – some kind of poison. The tree was definitely _infected_.

Radagast heard a tweeting sound from up above and spotted a pair of birds nesting in the branches of the tree. It seemed that their nest was new and fortunately had not had any eggs laid in it yet. Radagast new that within a few weeks, this entire tree would rot to the core and be brought down under its own weight. They would be doomed.

He whistled to the birds, gaining their attention to take flight. The first of the two hovered above him, curiously investigating his calls. He removed his hat to reveal his hair braided into a makeshift bird nest. He seemed insistent for them to enter it. The two birds eventually did before he put his hat back on.

It was then that Radagast exposited on his biggest confirmation of the dangers now plaguing the Greenwood. He looked off to his side where he saw his long-time woodland friend and companion, a hedgehog named Sebastian, lying on the ground writhing in pain.

"Oh no, Sebastian," he said taking the creature gently into his arms. "Good gracious!"

Radaghast immediately ran for his home; a cottage built around a large tree in Rhosgobel – the branches served as the balance beams for the roofing. Once inside, he gently set Sebastian down and immediately went for his potions and natural remedies, to cure the hedgehog of his ailments. Unfortunately, Sebastian wasn't responding to the medicine Radagast tried first. He immediately began trying to mix a new one.

"Move back!" he called to the family of hedgehogs now surrounding Sebastian. "Give him some air, for goodness sake!"

Radagast mixed up the new remedy and tried to feed it to Sebastian. But it did not work. Next he tried an inhalant, setting herbs on fire and then blowing the smoke over Sebastian. That seemed to do nothing. He gave Sebastian a bit of red potion; but it did not work. And he could feel from the tiny creature's pulse that his condition was getting worse. All of his best cures hadn't even slowed the infection down.

"I don't understand why it's not working," Radagast spoke out loud. He turned away in a huff. "It's not as if it's _witchcraft!_ " Suddenly a silence overcame the house as Radagast stood there, his eyes wide with realization; it had struck him as he slowly turned back toward Sebastian's writhing and pained form. " _Witchcraft_?" his voice was now deeper and fearful as he spoke. "Oh...but it _is_...A dark...and powerful... _magic_."

No sooner than had Radagast finished, then he heard a creek; a noise outside his house. He slowly turned to the window to see a shadow move across it. A very long and lanky shadow of what he at first thought – or _hoped_ – was merely a branch swaying in the wind. But he could tell that as it moved up the side of his home only to be replaced by another, this was truly not the case. Each of these lanky appendages was attached to a fat body in the center.

" _Lobs_ ," he said, fear coming over him. Radagast looked about the house to see more shadowy bodies moving onto the various windows. They were _surrounding_ the house, and surely climbing up on top of it. He finally spotted the door where a large dark body blocked the tiny window, and several black legs were snaking their way into the door-frame; they were trying to get _inside_.

Radagast immediately rushed to the door and braced it shut with a chair before the spider could bring it down. It all made sense to him now; the sickness that had fallen over the Greenwood was caused by _these_ things; their venom was infecting the land, and they were killing anything they could get their foul fangs on, and sucking them dry. They must've stung Sebastian, and now they were desperate to get into the house to get at him and finish him off.

 _Sebastian_ , Radagast thought. He'd almost forgotten the hedgehog. He turned back toward the table where he lay, to see the poor creature still writhing in pain. But then it gave a sad croaking sound, gasping for breath, before the writhing stopped and his head drooped, curling up. Sebastian had no more strength left. He was giving up the fight...he was dying.

Radagast was overcome. He looked as if he would cry seeing this, only to hear another creaking from above. The Spiders had gotten onto the roof. Now wasn't the time to be overcome; he had to act quickly. Now that he knew what he was dealing with, he was certain there was only one thing left for it. He rushed for his staff and plucked the blue crystal that adorned it out of the tangle of branches at its head. The stone somewhat resembled a moon shape. Radagast took it and went for Sebastian.

He gently cradled the hedgehog in his arms as he sat against the trunk of the tree in the center of the house, as far away from the walls and ceiling as he could. With the Spiders attempting to break in, all of the rodents and other woodland animals in the home, ran toward Radagast, crawling into his thick brown robes for protection; he didn't seem to mind. He was busy tending his last efforts to Sebastian with all his might. He knew that if the spider's venom was truly a dark form of witchcraft, then the only thing to do would be to draw it out of Sebastian completely, as poison is drawn from a wound.

He held the narrow end of the stone to Sebastian's mouth and he began to whisper a spell. And as the spell went on, Radagast's voice became deeper and stronger and echoed throughout the house. The spell was spoken in the ancient language of Quenya.

 _Lerya laman naiquentallo_

 _Sí a hlare ómaquettar_

 _Na coilerya evinyanta_

Roughly translated into the common-tongue it would read as –

 _Free the animal from the curse_

 _Now hear the words of my voice_

 _Be its life renewed_

As Radagast continued the spell, the Spiders became more and more desperate to break into his house. Their long limbs had punctured through the roof. They were coming _through_! But Radagast paid this no mind, as the more he chanted the spell, the more a physical toll was taken on him. He began to _daze_ as if being weakened. In a lot of ways he was; for in trying to remove the venom from Sebastian, he ran the risk of taking the burden on himself. But sure enough, as he held the stone to Sebastian's mouth, a black liquid flowed out of the hedgehog into the blue crystal, extracted from the poor animal.

With his last syllable, Sebastian suddenly stirred, looking up at Radagast, seemingly back to good health again. He chirped happily, and Radagast was brought out of his trance. He looked down at the tiny animal and smiled, glad to see him alright.

The house creaked again, and Radagast could barely make out the shadows of the spiders moving _off_ of the house now. It seemed that with their prey cured of his ailments, they were no longer interested in him. Radagast waited a safe moment until he was sure that all the spiders were gone before he left the house, following them.

He was immediately alarmed by the sight of the webs they'd already begun to strewn about the house while waiting for Sebastian to die. Finally he spotted them going off. In the distance he could see their disgusting bodies crawling away in a near-neat, uniform single-file line.

"Where on this good earth did those _foul creatures_ come from?" he asked himself.

Suddenly one of the birds he had taken in earlier flew past him and began tweeting and chirping in his direction. He turned and listened to the bird, understanding what it was trying to tell him.

" _The old fortress_?" he asked it. The bird chirped again. " _Show me_..."

It wasn't long before he was off on his rabbit-drawn sled and racing through the Greenwood to track down the Spider's origins. And the deeper he entered the woods, the darker and dismal it became...and more _frequent_ the webs...

* * *

Link had listened to Radagast's story very intently so far. He had to ignore how impatient the Dwarfs were becoming and tried his best to drown out their conversation to focus on the Wizards. It was almost _too_ similar; but Link still wasn't ready to jump to any conclusions. He continued to listen.

"I followed their trail," Radagast continued to tell Gandalf. "They came from _Dol Guldur._ "

Link gave pause when Radagast said it. He didn't understand that, but he could tell by the Wizard's tone that the place must be of great importance. He looked over where he could just barely see the two Wizards still talking. It seemed the name brought on Gandalf's attention as well, as he now turned to face Radagast.

"Dol Guldur?" Gandalf asked. "But the old fortress is _abandoned_..."

A dark curse befalling a green forest land, a sudden appearance of large, frequent, and dangerous spiders, and now an abandoned _old fortress_ ; Link was going over the checklist in his mind. It was all making _too much_ sense now. He could almost predict what Radagast would say next.

"No Gandalf," he said swaying his head meaningfully. " _Tis not..._ "

* * *

As Radagast described it, he tracked the Spiders into the very fortress itself. He walked along the long stone bridge to approach the decrepit ruins of the fortress. The grey clouds that hovered over the area made the already foreboding place look even more terribly frightening. With the noises coming from deep inside, the Fortress seemed almost _haunted_...

As Radagast moved through the open archways strewn about the entrance to the ruins, he could feel the dark presence fall over him. He immediately felt surrounded. He could feel that he was being watched. He could not find anyone here at first glance; even the Spiders seemed to have vanished. But he knew there was something to be found there...

"A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before," Radagast continued as he described his adventures in the fortress. He looked down one corridor that led deeper inside. He sensed a most powerful evil concentrated down that direction. With his staff at the ready, he was prepared to enter the place to investigate it.

"It is the shadow of an ancient horror," Radagast continued. He was prepared to make his move into the keep, when he'd heard a sound behind him. A statue of a hooded figure, armed with a sword had just _moved_. It had tightened its fist at the hilt. Radagast slowly turned around to face it, cautious. He slowly retreated, away from the statue, until he backed into a slightly broken pillar. And he felt the air around him go cold.

"One that can summon the spirits of the dead," he described. From up above him, Radagast had just enough time to see the white edge of a misty fog-like apparition appear, before the being had taken form. From what he described, it must've been a ghost, adorned in robes, flowing long hair and a crown; it might've been the ghost of a long-dead king, judging by his decrepit and deformed face.

The moment Radagast had spotted it above him it brought down a long dagger with the intent to stab him. But Radagast fended off the attack with his spear. When the ghost disengaged him, Radagast turned to face it, ready for its next attack. The ghost turned its body ready to swing its dagger again. But as the swing came, Radagast deflected with the end of his staff. And when the Ghost tried again, Radagast struck again, this time sending the ghostly apparition to the ground, smiting its ghost upon the floor, a distressed, howling screech sounding out.

The being evaporated, losing its only semi-corporeal form to a grey mist that scattered with the wind. But as Radagast stood, taking his breath, steadying himself after such a close encounter, he noticed something odd. The phantom had left something behind. The weapon it had used was no longer glowing in a ghostly aura, but was in fact a solid object. This furthered the validity of the danger the attacker posed. It took but a moment of Radagast observing it, did he finally recognize its importance. He reached down to take it. However, this action did not go unnoticed.

Radagast felt a change in the wind and the dark presence had only grown stronger. He turned his head back toward the corridor he'd meant to enter before the attack. And now there was _something_ there, waiting for him. It at first started as an amorphous ball of darkness, before its form changed to the shape of a man. This being had a dark aura about it; not surrounded in darkness. No...this creature _was_ darkness itself.

"I saw him, Gandalf," Radagast continued, the horror of recollecting the experience now begging to overcome him. "From out of the darkness, a _Necromancer_ has come."

From what little Radagast described of this being afterwards, was that he could just hear it whispering in Black Speech. The sounds of the words made the Wizard shudder. And it wasn't long before this creature opened its seemingly void-like mouth and roared at him. Radagast was so startled he turned around and ran.

He fled from the ruins of Dol Guldor as quickly as he could. No sooner than when he was over the bridge did he call to his rabbit-team waiting at the sled.

"Quick! Quickly! Run!" The rabbits obeyed and quickly began hopping away, pulling the sled _without_ Radagast aboard. "Wait for me!"

It was a very hard and quick sprint, but Radagast managed to catch up with the sled and jump onto his place aboard. He was racing through the forest desperate to get away. He heard a screech overhead. He turned back and could see the beasts that chased him out; enormous bats, dark blue and frightening, with wingspans as long as he was tall. They swarmed about the sled trying to get at him as they raced away. He swung his staff to knock a few of them away. Radagast had begun to panic in his recanting of the events, realizing that if it were not for his rabbit-team then he would've surely been –

* * *

Radagast jumped when he smelt smoke. He snapped out of his panic to realize that Gandalf had walked up to him with the intent to calm him. He must've been startled by Gandalf's pipe-smoke. He looked about nervously before composing himself again.

"-Sorry," he said after coming out of it. Gandalf didn't seem to mind.

"Try a bit of Old Toby," Gandalf said, now cleaning off the mouthpiece of his pipe with a bit of his beard. He offered it to Radagast. "It'll help settle your nerves."

Radagast took a long drag off the pipe, his eyes even crossing near the end.

"And out," Gandalf said. Radagast exhaled, two streams of smoke venting from his nostrils and two – rather comically – from out his ears, a calmed and relaxed expression over his face as his eyes rolled up; it was like he was in a trance. He seemed to slightly lean forward as if he could fall over.

Link was still listening in on this. It was all very alarming; if what the Brown Wizard said was true, then something very sinister was at work here. Link knew enough from his own home, that should the dead be roused from their sleep, bad things were sure to follow. And if there was a being here who had the power to summon the dead...it couldn't be good.

"Now," Gandalf said getting Radagast's attention again, who seemed immediately brought out of it. "- a Necromancer...Are you sure?"

Radagast said nothing. Link was a bit alarmed at why he didn't answer. He turned looking for some kind of clue as to why. It seemed that instead, Radagast had pulled an object from his robes. It appeared he _had_ in fact taken the dagger his attacker had used before he fled. It was now wrapped in tan cloths and bound with twine.

Gandalf undid the wrappings and stared at the blade. He seemed even more alarmed now than ever. Link couldn't see why; the blade seemed hardly remarkable. But it was clearly enough to give the pair of them pause; both wizards regarded it with absolute seriousness. It was enough to get Gandalf concerned, and that was more than enough for Link. Even without Radagast's _last_ word on the subject.

"That is not from the world of the _living_."

* * *

A rather monstrous sounding howl was heard in the distance, breaking the Wizards out of their concentrated discussion. Link snapped his head away from them when he heard the noise as well. It was incredibly loud and alarmingly close.

"Was that a wolf?" Link asked, though he himself admitted that it hardly sounded like one. It sounded much larger and reverbrous than a wolf.

"Wolf?" Bofur asked sounding very nervous as he readied his pick-hammer. "No, that is _not_ a wolf."

Link heard a twig cracking from above. He and the Dwarfs turned around in enough time to see an enormous creature overhanging the scene, perched on the crag above them. It leapt at the company, growling. It was such a quick and startling movement that it knocked Dwalin to the ground. Link could see that it was indeed like a wolf, but much longer and fiercer. Link was about to act, when Thorin immediately chopped down on the beast's neck with the Elvish blade he'd found; he felled the beast in one blow, allowing Dwalin to quickly escape out from under it.

Unfortunately, from around the bend behind Thorin, a second creature appeared and quickly charged the Dwarf ranks. It was almost upon Thorin and would've surely mauled him if Kili had not drawn his bow and fired an arrow into the creature's shoulder bringing it down. It rolled past Thorin as the Dwarf Prince moved away to avoid it. However it was hardly finished as it soon sprang back up, ready to clench its jaws on Thorin. Dwalin had recovered from his attack and quickly brought his hammer down on the beast's head, finally killing it.

The group, joined by the two Wizards, gathered around the fallen beasts. Thorin took a moment; with a struggle he freed his new weapon from the beast's neck.

"Warg Scouts!" he said wrenching the sword free. "Which means an Orc Pack is not far behind."

Link heard the words 'Orc Pack' and immediately drew the Master Sword, believing at any moment the group was going to be surrounded.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned Thorin.

"No one," the Dwarf answered.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf pressed.

"No one, I swear," Thorin repeated. Gandalf began to cautiously look about the area, much in the same way Link was. Thorin was alarmed. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf said. That news brought comfort to no one; they had just gotten out of danger with the trolls by the skin of their backsides, and now they were in even worse. If what was described to him the other night about Orcs was true, they weren't the kind of dull-witted simpletons that could be distracted long enough. They seemed more like the rip-you-apart as soon as to look at you, type.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said.

"We can't!" the group heard Ori call. They looked up over the ridge and saw him approaching. He must've tried to go for the horses. "We have no ponies; they bolted."

Link took a minute to think briefly about Epona. He knew she'd be alright, but the other ponies must've been so frightened when the Trolls attacked that they scattered. This was bad; if they were surrounded by Warg-riding Orcs, then they'd surely be run-down. And he didn't have a way to get them out of this. Link was racking his brain trying to find a solution to the problem; each one so far seemed to conclude with having to stand and fight against the oncoming pack. Fortunately however, a solution came from a most unexpected place.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast suddenly suggested. "It'll give you and your friends a chance to make a run for it."

Gandalf quickly turned to him to protest.

"These are _Gundabad Wargs_ ; they will _outrun_ you."

"These are _Rhosgobel Rabbits_ ," Radagast said, not looking at all deterred. If anything he looked the most confident than Link had seen him. " _I'd like to see them try_."

* * *

Collective howls from the Wargs rang out, as the pack had caught the scent. Yazneg led his Orc Riders and charged toward the area of forest the Wargs had collected. They were about to charge into the forest to ambush their quarry, when suddenly Radagast burst from the forest, riding on his sled; the rabbits pulling and leaping at top speed; the chase was on.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" he taunted to them. The Wargs and their Orc Riders took after the brown wizard, determined to bring him down.

From out behind a nearby boulder, Gandalf emerged to watch the proceedings. Neither he nor Link liked Radagast's plan, but they couldn't deny that it was working. The problem that lay before them is that now they were out of the forest. They were now headed into an open clearing strewn with boulders everywhere. There weren't that many places to hide, so they'd have to sprint from rock to rock to take cover. It was dangerous, but at least Radagast had the Orcs' attention and could keep them busy for now...

"Come on!" Gandalf called when he saw Radagast and the Orcs vanish over the hilltop. The company of Thorin immediately rushed across the rocky plain, headed for the closest boulder to duck cover behind. Link, Bofur and Gloin were heading up the group with Gandalf, while Thorin, Dwalin, Nori and Kili were bringing up the rear. The rest of the group stayed safe between them. Fortunately for the Dwarf party, they were headed in the direction opposite Radagast and the Orcs; they were certainly on their way.

Radagast was doing a good enough job so far. He was specifically leading them away from the area he was certain Gandalf would go for safety. All he had to do was keep stalling the Orcs and get their attention on him, and keep leading them in this direction.

Unfortunately, as good as the plan was, it ran into a bit of a problem. Radagast heard the Wargs howling from behind him. But what was worse, he heard an answering call from _in front_ of him. He looked up to see a group of four Wargs come up over the hill, trying to cut him off. Worse is that two more came in from the side; they were trying to _flank_ him. He quickly steered the Rabbits to veer to the right, narrowly avoiding the Wargs. Unfortunately, now Radagast was being pursued by no less than a dozen Wargs; and because they'd successfully deviated him from his course, he was now inadvertently leading them back towards the Company of Thorin. He just had to hold on a little while longer to divert their course again and lead them on a merry-chase again.

Thorin and the Company stopped when they saw Radagast and the Wargs cut across their path up ahead. This was becoming a rather dangerous game.

"Stay together," Gandalf said turning the group around to run the other way.

"Move!" yelled Thorin. The company began running as quickly as possible but making sure to stay together. Link would occasionally look over his shoulder to make sure the Wargs had not spotted them, and to make sure they had not rundown Radagast. He was a bit worried for the Wizard. He wasn't sure if he could handle himself for much longer.

Radagast led the Wargs chasing him through the boulders strewn about. He knew that he could buy time if he used the terrain to shake them off. He drove the sled beneath an overhanging rock. He and the sled were fortunately short enough to duck underneath it, but the Orc atop the Warg behind him was too tall. It struck the overhanging rock and was knocked off the wolf. Now if Radagast could pull a clever trick like that a few more times, they might just make it.

The company ran for cover behind another boulder. Unfortunately when Thorin rounded the boulder he saw Radagast sailing past again, this time leading the Orcs the other way; it was getting too close. So much so that some of the other Dwarfs hadn't the time to stop.

"Ori, no!" Thorin said reaching out and grabbing the young dwarf. "Come back."

Radagast was putting up a valiant effort, but it seemed like he was unable to keep the Wargs out of the Dwarf's path. That was the second time he'd allowed them to cut off their route to safety. And yet strangely, Gandalf didn't seem to show much concern for his cousin nor his actions. He instead suggested on changing the group's direction again.

"Come on! Quick!" he ordered. The group of Dwarfs ran past him without question. Yet Thorin had stopped and was now thinking about it. The Brown Wizard allowing the Wargs to cut across their path twice, and yet Gandalf seemed to have a plan as to which direction to take next. It couldn't have been coincidence; it was almost like Gandalf and the Brown Wizard had planned it this way from the beginning. Thorin sensed a conspiracy afoot; this was no mere accident.

"Where are you leading us?" he demanded. But Gandalf didn't answer. He just sniffed a breath of air and joined the others in running. The Dwarf Prince sneered and reluctantly followed; that was all the confirmation he needed to realize that the Wizard was up to something, and his cousin was enacting his will...

Radagast could sense that his part in Gandalf's plan was done. Hopefully this chase managed to coerce the dwarfs where they needed to go; corralling them was certainly fun, but now he was certain he could lead the Wargs off for good. Now came the time to lead them away completely. He held on to his sled and raced off into the distance, intent that the Orcs and Wargs follow them.

What he didn't consider was that as the chase moved on, one single Orc rider pulled back on his Warg and inspected the area. It seemed that the creature had picked up on something. He broke off from the pack to inspect the area. What's worse is, his inspection led him right to the boulder where the Company was now hiding. He perched his Warg atop the stone boulder and drew his sword as he searched about.

Thorin looked over his shoulder and spotted him. Link ducked down to make sure he wasn't seen. He figured that if he could just get off one good enough shot, right through the creature's head, it would kill him without alerting the others. Unfortunately before Link could reach for his bow slung around his shoulders, Thorin turned instead to Kili.

The young Dwarf immediately drew an arrow and readied his bow. He stepped out a few paces from the boulder, revealing himself to the Orc for a better shot. He fired; his arrow struck the warg in the right paw. No good; he had to shoot again. The Scout was readying his horn to alert the others. Kili's second shot managed to hit it in the chest, near the left shoulder. The creature shifted its weight, causing it to stumble off the warg, dragging the warg with it off the boulder to the ground beside the dwarfs.

The orc quickly rolled out from beneath the huge animal and charged at the Dwarfs, roaring and squealing as it did. Link could see just how ugly an orc was up close now; it looked like a creature that spent all its life in a cave, eating human flesh. When it rushed toward them, Bifur and Dwalin rushed to confront it. Dwalin stunned the Orc with his hammer, before moving onto finish off the Warg, while Bifur skewered the Orc with his spear.

Unfortunately for the Company of Thorin, they were not able to kill them quick enough. Their distressed calls of pain and surprise at being overtaken echoed across the area, alerting the rest of the Warg riding pack to stop chasing Radagast and inspect the source of the sound.

"The Dwarf scum are over there!" Yazneg said in black speech. "After them!"

The Warg pack howled before charging in the direction of the Company. It didn't seem any good now; the Dwarfs were out in the open like sitting ducks, and the Orcs were headed right for them.

"Move," Gandalf said taking off. "Run!"

The Wizard led the company through a grassy plain. There was hardly any place to hide. What's even worse, as the Dwarfs came up over the hill, Gloin spotted a group of Wargs approaching from out in front of them to head them off.

"There they are!" he shouted.

Link looked back and saw the rest of the pack had broken off into smaller groups and were now closing in on all directions. The Orcs were surrounding them.

"This way!" Gandalf called again. "Quickly!"

The group followed Gandalf's lead again. Link was beginning to share Thorin's suspicions. Every single time the group seemed headed off in one direction, Gandalf always seemed prepared to lead them in another direction. Where was the Wizard taking them? That is, if he even knew where to go in the first place.

The group came down over a hill, to an area marked with one single large boulder surrounded by smaller ones. There was nothing else around that could provide the group with cover. What's even worse, is that Yazneg appeared atop his Warg on top of the nearby hill. Seeing him and the Orcs and Wargs that followed, the group hesitated and stopped.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted at the group.

Thorin looked about to confirm his words. The Wargs and Orcs were closing in on all sides around the Boulder. They were surrounded; they were trapped.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered.

Kili drew his bow and fired at the closest Orc atop a Warg. He managed to knock it down. But Link knew that hardly solved the problem; with or without its rider a Warg could tear a dwarf to shreds. He quickly drew his own bow and shot at the beast; the shot to the face didn't fell it, but it did make the creature retreat and veer off.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted as he drew his sword.

Link looked about and saw more Orcs closing in. He wasn't sure if he was carrying enough arrows to get them all. He spotted Ori using his slingshot, trying to shoot the Warg Yazneg was riding on. The rock bounced ineffective off the wolf's head.

"Ori! Use the seeds!" Link called.

Ori who was partially stunned with fear as he saw Yazneg continue to advance on him, snapped out of it when Link called. He reached for the bullet bag Link gave him and drew a Deku Seed. He loaded it into the sling and fired. Yazneg smiled seeing it approach, believing it would do nothing against his beast as it had before.

However upon impact, the seed burst into a flash of light which caused the Warg to rear back on its hind legs, its forepaws going to its face to swat the burning sensation away. Yazneg was sent flying off.

Ori was astounded by the seeds' incredible power. He quickly loaded another and shot at Yazneg's face, knocking the Orc down again. Link smiled seeing it work. But there was no time for relaxing. More Wargs and Orcs appeared over the horizon, and they were closing in. What were they going to do?

Meanwhile, Gandalf had examined the area around the boulder where they had stopped. He'd been milling around the enormous rock, drawn to it by – what he could _hear_ to be – a magical whistling sound.

When all of the Dwarf's backs' were turned, Gandalf had vanished. He was gone without a trace.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili shouted after shooting another Orc. He was the first to notice the Wizard's absence.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled in his gruff voice. Link thought for a moment if the Wizard truly had abandoned them after leading them into a trap. Part of him couldn't believe Gandalf would do such a cowardly thing; but then again, now wasn't the time to ponder. It was becoming very apparent that they might all be killed here.

The Dwarfs fell back, congregating at the rock where Gandalf had vanished. The Wargs and their riders were closing in, jaws filled with gnashing teeth and bloodthirsty growls. Link drew the Master Sword, preparing for battle. He found himself standing near Thorin.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled holding up the Elfish blade he'd recovered. Link could now see that the clean blade of the sword was beginning to give off a blue tint; it was hardly remarkable in the sunlight, but it grew stronger as the Orcs were approaching.

Link took a breath and gripped the blade of the Master Sword, wondering if he could kill all the beasts fast enough to protect the Dwarfs. Considering how many there were, he didn't think it possible; regardless of his ability to survive this fight, one or two Dwarfs were surely about to die if a miracle did not occur.

" _This way_ , you fools!" they heard a voice call. They turned around and saw Gandalf emerging from a crack between the first and the second boulder. He had slipped inside of it for cover.

"Come on, move!" Thorin ordered. All of the Dwarfs quickly retreated to the entrance to the crack, Thorin standing guard to cover them all, Link joining him on the other side. "Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

Upon scaling the boulder, they found that the crack was the entrance to a cave which was the start of a tunnel. Bofur was the first to go over the edge and slide into the darkness, followed quickly by Balin; Gloin and Ori were quick to follow.

Yazneg shook the pain from his eyes and looked up in enough time to watch the Dwarfs mysteriously vanish into the rock. At first he believed it to be some kind of trick, only to discover that the Dwarfs were going into a cave. He didn't think much of it; if anything, they were backing themselves into a corner.

The closest of the wargs charged the group, both headed for Thorin.

"Thorin!" Link called jumping from his perch to slash down on one of the wolves that came close, slicing its belly open. The second wolf still went after Thorin, only to be cut down when Thorin sliced the blade across its neck.

Bombur had just rolled into the cave, where Gandalf was now taking a head-tally of all the Dwarfs that had made it in. So far ten of them were here.

Kili managed to shoot one final Orc between the eyes, knocking it stone-dead off its Warg.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin called. The young Dwarf looked back at his uncle before retreating toward the cave entrance. He quickly rushed to join his brother who had just slid into the cave. Thorin turned to Link. "You next!"

"You go; I'll cover you!" Link said. Thorin didn't argue as he slid into the underground passage. Link took a look at the Wargs and Orcs quickly approaching. He didn't know if the cave would shelter them for long against such overwhelming numbers. Regardless, he quickly jumped from his perch and slid down into the cave to join the other fourteen members of the group.

Now the group was underground, huddled at the farthest end of the cave as they could. They readied their weapons, expecting the Orcs to appear in the caves entrance and try to get to them. If they could use the cave-entrance as a choke-point, then maybe they would stand a chance. It was their only chance now.

However, the tension was suddenly broken by an unexpected sound; the growls of the Wargs and snarling Orcs was drowned out by a loud horn, blaring in the distance. Suddenly, the Orc closest to the cave entrance was knocked off his Warg, killed by an arrow fired. The creature's body stumbled into the cave entrance and landed before them, dead. The group could hear galloping horses approaching from the distance. They could hear the Orc Pack disperse and begin riding off to meet this oncoming threat. A battle was taking place out there, with the sounds of arrows whizzing through the air, and striking Orc flesh.

The group listened to the conflict. Thorin examined the body of the felled Orc and plucked the arrow from its body. He was immediately angered by the sight of its make; it was unmistakable.

"Elves," he said with a sneer, tossing it to the ground.

"They must've been a _hunting party_ ," Link said. He then noticed that Thorin was now glaring at Gandalf. Nothing was said between them. And suddenly Link got an indication of what _exactly_ had happened out in the field.

Meanwhile, Dwalin had taken up to exploring the back of the cave and found that the tunnel was the start of a pathway. It was leading away from the area; which meant that the group truly was saved after all.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," he called back. "Do we follow it or no?"

He expected Thorin to answer; however most of the Dwarfs were still overcome with such fear and adrenaline, that hardly any of them wanted to stay here.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said. With that, the Dwarfs immediately began to pile into the tunnel, following the pathway, without instruction, without permission. Thorin begrudgingly sheathed his weapons and turned away from Gandalf, following in line with the group. Gandalf smiled.

"I think that would be _wise_ ," he said. He spotted Link near the back of the group and smiled at him. Link studied that curious look that the wizard gave him. And now he was almost certain that Gandalf had _intended_ for them to find this specific cave the entire time.

The question on Link's mind now was, of course... _Where was this pathway going_?


	5. The Last Homely House

Dwalin led the group through the narrow pathway formed by the almost hidden cavern. They never would've spotted this crevice from the surface. The rocks around them were tight but they could still slip through it rather easily, although Bombur got stuck once or twice and needed to be pushed through the gap.

As the company moved on, they felt a strange sensation come over them. To Link, it felt like a rather soft and comfortable ringing in his ears, like a chiming bell, somewhere off in the distance. He felt himself pass through some kind of barrier, and instantly the air felt lighter and easier to breathe; more nourishing almost. Link had felt this before, far away back in his homeland. And he knew it meant they had crossed into protected territory.

"Gandalf," he began slowly, turning back toward the Wizard. "Where are we?"

Gandalf gave a slight laugh before stopping to lean on his cane. "You can feel it?"

"Yes," Link answered. "...it feels like...magic."

"That's exactly what it is," Gandalf's tone changed to be very dramatic. "A very powerful magic."

Link was still nervous at this. He still didn't know exactly what or who he could trust in this land. And if he was moving through a magical barrier, he was cautious that whoever cast it, did not like unwelcomed visitors.

"There's a light ahead," Link heard Dwalin call from the front. He was snapped out of his worry and moved along with the Dwarfs and the Wizard. He could only hope that Gandalf knew what he was doing.

The Dwarfs came out of the crevice one by one and lined up on the edge of the cliff-side. They all gave deep breaths and awed gasps at the sight. When Link came around the corner, he too was awestruck when he saw it. Before them lay a beautiful city, nestled in a secluded valley between the cliffs that walled the area. Beautiful waterfalls flowed from the cliffs, veiling the city in a beautiful mist, and spectral colors as the morning-sunlight passed through it. Link felt incredibly calm seeing this place. This must've been the hidden-valley that Gandalf had alluded to yesterday.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf said. "In the Common-Tongue, it is known by another name... _Rivendell._ Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea."

Link was still overcome by the city's beauty. The light ringing in his ears gave him a strange comfortable feeling. The Dwarfs however were clearly not so pleased to have been here. They were looking incredibly nervous and some even angry. Thorin himself looked to be restraining rage. He wheeled around on his heels and glared at Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along; to seek refuge with our enemy!" he snapped.

Gandalf was clearly not going to have any more of this nonsense from Thorin.

"You have _no_ enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield," he said sternly. "The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin snapped back again.

"Why would this quest _need_ their blessing?" Link asked. "You're your own agent; the worst they can do is refuse to help us."

"That is where you are wrong, Master Link," Thorin said. "They will try to stop us."

"Will they try and stop us, Gandalf?" Link asked.

"Of course they will," Gandalf said. "But we have questions that need to be answered."

Link did remember that Gandalf had mentioned that it was possible the elves could help them read the map. Thorin seemed to relent his position on the situation. But before Link could ask why the Elves would try to stop them, Gandalf continued.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect," Gandalf said, his eyes narrowing at Thorin as he spoke. "...and no small degree of charm."

Gandalf then took a step forward toward the path leading down to the entrance to the city. As he passed by Thorin, he said, "Which is why you will leave the talking _to me_."

Link and the Dwarfs began to follow, with Thorin begrudgingly pulling-up the rear of the group.

As the group made their way down the mountain path leading to the gates of the city, Link continued to listen to the sounds coming from the city. Then at last, while they were still about 200 feet from the first archway, the ringing bells that Link heard were joined by soft and silky voices; _they were singing_.

 _O! What brings Master Thorin_

 _And Balin and Dwalin_

 _To a land they deem foreign_

 _And with faces all chagrin?_

 _O! Where are you going_

 _With beards all a-wagging?_

 _No knowing, not knowing_

 _This question is nagging;_

 _You bring us a Stranger_

 _Does he pose a Danger?_

 _down into the valley_

 _at Noon_

 _ha! ha!_

 _O! Will you be staying,_

 _Or will you be flying?_

 _Your ponies are straying!_

 _And you need supplying!_

 _To fly would be folly,_

 _To stay would be jolly_

 _And listen and hark_

 _Till the end of the dark_

 _to our tune_

 _ha! ha._

Link was somewhat caught off-guard when he heard the names mentioned in the song. He looked forward to the Wizard, who so far hadn't shown any concern.

"Gandalf," Link said. "They just mentioned us by name. Do they know we're coming?"

"Oh I suspect that they do, Master Hylian," Gandalf said nonchalantly. "I'm sure they're quite ready to welcome us."

Link wasn't fretting about the fact that the Elves were clearly expecting them. It was more so about the fact that during the song, he was certain that the "Stranger" mentioned, was meant to be him. It gave him pause at the thought that the Elves might consider him a threat. But if what Gandalf said was true, then there were no enemies to be found here...At least between the Elves and the Dwarfs. Link did not know how they would react to him.

Still the singing was quite pleasant, and as it grew in strength when they crossed the threshold, the more calming it became. It was so strange; the singing itself must've been some kind of magic.

The group crossed over a bridge passing the river; the dwarfs lined up two by two. Passing underneath an archway, they found themselves in a courtyard with statues and decorative overgrown shrubbery. Link looked about and breathed in deeply. The city was even more beautiful up-close. It seems as if the city was designed to be intertwined with nature instead of fighting back against it.

As the group waited and looked about, a figure began to descend the stone staircase flanked by two statues, and come down to meet them. He was slender and pale with his chestnut hair drawn back and clothed in deep crimson robes.

"Mithrandir!" he called gaining the group's attention. The Dwarfs began to murmer amongs themselves, distrusting. But when Gandalf spotted the man, he immediately and cheerfully greeted him.

"Ah, Lindir!" he said going forward to meet him. Link could now see that the man sported pointed ears; although they were not nearly as long or as pronounced as his own. But the man's skin was incredibly smooth and had hardly a sign of age or fatigue. He crossed an arm over his chest and gave a polite bow to Gandalf.

"We heard you had crossed into the valley," Lindir said.

"Yes, I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said. "It's very important."

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" Gandalf asked now showing genuine alarm. "Where is he?"

Before Lindir could answer, a horn sounded off in the distance. Link recognized it to be the same sound as the horn from before, by the hunting party that drove-off the Orcs. They were riding now toward the city. Gandalf seemed quite pleased to see them. Link sensed no threat from them, since they had indeed chased off the Orcs for them. But the Dwarfs immediately went on the defensive, pulling Link into the body of their group so that they could close-up ranks. They drew their weapons, preparing for a fight.

Link watched as the hunting party entered the courtyard, still atop their horses and riding around, circling the group. They stared down at the Dwarfs from atop their horses, their banners blowing in the breeze. The Dwarfs were certain that at any moment, they'd start attacking them. But Gandalf merely rolled his eyes. Eventually the Elves halted their steeds and the leader of the party presented himself.

"Gandalf!" he called. He appeared to be an older Elf with a much more regal bearing. Gandalf gave a graceful bow to him.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf said. But then Gandalf began speaking in a language that Link did not understand. It was Elfish, at least as far as Link could guess. He seemed fairly certain Elrond not only responded but also began speaking the same language to him. Translated to the common-tongue, it meant –

"My friend! Where have you been?"

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number near the hidden pass." Elrond had dismounted his horse and approached Gandalf where they embraced. Elrond then spoke in the common-tongue again. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone has drawn them near."

Elrond then raised an eyebrow as he overlooked the company of dwarfs.

"That may have been us," Gandalf said. Thorin had stepped forward. When Elrond spotted him, a faint sense of recognition came to Elrond's eyes.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," he said.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said, rather plainly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed," Thorin said almost sounding amused by the information. Until with a rather snide tone, he said, "He made no mention of _you_."

Link gave a slight murmur of displeasure, believing at any moment, Elrond would take offense to the insult. But it seemed completely ineffective, at first however. Elrond then spoke again in Elfish.

" _Narthuinoier torthoui ervbor. Oyan namvan nethaivine."_

Judging by Thorin's uncomprehending look and now more apprehension, he couldn't understand what Elrond had said. And now the Dwarfs were stirred again. Gloin was now raising his weapon and trying to push forward.

"What is he saying?" he demanded. "Does he offer us _insult_?!" Gloin tried to push through the group only to be held back by Bofur.

"No, Master Gloin," Gandalf said with an amused smile on his face. "He is offering you _food_."

In truth, what Elrond had really said translates to –

" _Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."_

Link had to suppress a chuckle at the comment; more for how quickly the Dwarf's attitude changed. They huddled together and were talking it over; but he was certain the decision had long-since been come to.

After all, they were exhausted. They'd been up all night battling trolls and running from Orcs. They hadn't gotten a moment's sleep, and worse their supplies of food were bundled to the ponies. They were completely out of options.

Link stepped forward with a kind smile. "We thank you for your generous offer," he said with a light bow. "And we graciously accept."

The Dwarfs gave a slight wince at Link's cheek to take the lead like that. But they weren't going to press the matter, considering how hungry they were. They were desperate for some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Elrond gave Link an inquisitive look, taking him in from foot to forehead. Link could see in his eyes that Elrond did not quite know what to make of him. But regardless, Elrond soon half-turned to gesture up the staircase.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Company of Thorin," he said.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Dwarfs were set up at a table on the veranda, overlooking the valley. The twelve dwarfs were seated at a rather small table, so that they could reach. It was adorned with beautiful dishes and goblets, candelabras, and overflowing with food. However, it was clear the Dwarfs were not pleased with the meal. It's not certain to say if the Elves of the Imladris are strictly vegetarian, but it is clear that the Dwarfs prefer a hearty meal of tough meat as opposed to leafy greens.

Dori had taken a drink from his wine goblet when he noticed his brother's apprehension as he looked over a leaf of lettuce.

"Try it," he said. "Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food," Ori said.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin said as he overturned a bowl of salad.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked again.

Link overheard them as he passed by, looking for a spot at the table. He rolled his eyes. He himself wasn't over-fond of salad, but he'd never turn down a vegetable on an empty stomach. And besides, this was quite a splendid welcome the Elves had put on for them. The view was immaculate, wine and food were overflowing, and beautiful Elf maidens were playing at their harps and wind flutes, adding a soft, delicate musical accompaniment to the meal.

"C'mon chaps, best eat-up while you can," Link said. "Most of our supplies were saddled with our ponies. And now we've lost most of them."

Hearing that, Fili suddenly looked distressed as he turned to Link.

"Link, I'd forgotten; your horse, Epona," he said. "She's still out there. She could be lost or worse captured; stolen by somebody."

"Now don't worry," Link said. "Epona is a very strong and forceful horse. She won't be taken so easily. Besides, with the power of my Ocarina, I can summon her to me, wherever she might be. She's perfectly alright being left on her own for a while, but she'll come when I need her. Now let's just focus on eating, shall we? I'm famished."

It wasn't long before Elrond and Gandalf arrived on the scene, with Thorin following them. Elrond had changed into a sandy-blonde robe, as opposed to the reddish armor he'd worn before.

"Really kind of you to invite us," Gandalf said. "The boy is right; we are grateful. But I'm afraid I'm not really dressed for breakfast."

"Well, you never are," Elrond replied. Both of them chuckled at the comment. The three of them approached a table with much higher, elevated chairs, where Gandalf and Elrond could sit comfortably.

Link meanwhile was busy circling the group, trying to find a seat amongst the company's table. The Dwarfs had effectively been given two or so benches to line the table with, and with all twelve of them, it seemed like all the seats had been taken. Either way, Link was certain he'd have to kneel at the table so that he could eat. And he was certainly hungry enough to fall to his knees and dig in at that moment.

"Master Link," he heard Elrond call. He turned back to see Elrond now seated at the table. "We have a place for you set up right here." Link saw that Elrond was now gesturing to a fourth seat that he didn't realize had been set up there. Link felt quite honored to be welcomed at Elrond's table.

"Thank you," he said taking the seat. Thorin sat at the adjacent corner, while Gandalf sat across from him. At the other corner sat Elrond, who gave him a warm smile, but still observed him with that inquisitive look in his eye. Link was almost certain that the Elf was trying to read him – if not his mind than his actions, his demeanor. Link now began to realize on some deep level that Elrond wanted him close by to keep an eye on him.

"Well feel free to start, all of you," Elrond said. "If what Gandalf has already told me is true, you'll need to recover your strength. I hope you do not mind the light beginnings of this course. In truth, we had not time to prepare our kitchens...The dawn had somewhat _snuck-up_ on us, this morning. We were so caught off-guard, that we initially went out with our Hunting Party to discover what had caused such a rapid end to the night."

"Ah, well I must confess that would be me," Link said, a bit nervously. "The Trolls had let-it slip that they turn to stone in daylight, so I used a bit of magic to bring on the dawn to catch them off guard."

"Impressive," Elrond said. "It is not a usual gift to be able to speed up time."

"Yes, but I doubt I'll have need to do it again," Link said. "...I'm a bit curious though; about the Orcs that had attacked us. I can't say for sure, but it seemed that they were rather uncomfortable chasing us through the morning light. I'd imagine that like Trolls, they must be nocturnal creatures. I'd even wager as to say their skin was quite irritated at being exposed."

"That is true," Elrond explained. "Orcs are not fond of sunlight; Moria Orcs cannot stand to be in the sunlight for too long without being destroyed. Gundabad Orcs might have adapted a stronger tolerance to it, but I doubt they could stay out for too long. Which leads me to believe that if they were to risk the sun's rays, then they must've been determined to accomplish their goals. Whatever they could be."

Gandalf and Thorin exchanged a quick glance, but said nothing. Link suspected that they knew something about this. However, Elrond gave no notice that he'd seen them. Link was beginning to wonder if Elrond suspected that he was the reason the Orcs had been drawn out.

"Well who can say for sure? But I suppose we should thank you for having come along to help us when you did. We were in a tight spot there," he said before taking a forkful of salad.

"Well you're quite welcome for it," Elrond said. "So what brings you and the company of Dwarfs out this way?"

Link hadn't the chance to answer as he'd taken a drink of wine. Thorin immediately answered for him.

"We're visiting relatives in the Blue Mountains," he said. It was clear that they didn't want to reveal the nature of their quest to Elrond, especially given the assurances from Gandalf that they'd be stopped.

"I see," Elrond said. "And 12 Dwarfs need to travel in the company of a Wizard and a Swordsman?"

Gandalf looked like he was about to say something – possibly to reveal the true nature of their quest – when Link followed Thorin's lead.

"Gandalf volunteered to be our guide through the wilds," Link said. "I was hired to guard the group should anything happen. Considering we've already encountered Trolls and Orcs, I'd say it was a well-made investment."

"I see," Elrond said.

While the four of them discussed the various topics, the group of Dwarfs down at the second table were doing their best to enjoy their meal. Kili was one of the few who did not complain; he had instead been sharing glances with the young Elf-Maid playing the harp at the far side of the veranda. He looked rather flushed and almost seemed _taken_ with her. He smiled at her and gave a flirtatious wink. She did not return the gesture.

His gestures had caught the attention of both Bofur and Dwalin who glared at him, disapprovingly. When he noticed their ire, he immediately shrugged and feigned innocence.

"I can't say I fancy elf maids myself," he said. " _Too thin_. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me."

Dwalin and Bofur's expressions lightened and they nodded, agreeing with him; if only sycophantically as he prattled on in his own defense. Fili turned noticing another Elf had just passed the table behind them. He quietly gestured to Bofur.

"Although, that one there's not bad," cocking his head toward the passing elf.

Dwalin cleared his throat. "That's _not_ an Elf Maid."

The Elf in question turned, revealing himself to be a man, playing the harp. Kili turned back toward the group, looking even more flushed than before. The other Dwarfs began laughing and banging against the table.

"Funny," Kili said slumping his shoulders and awkwardly picking at his food.

"This is _Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver_ ," Elrond said as he examined Thorin's newly acquired Elf Blade in its sheath. "A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin." Link was surprised that Elrond rather quickly returned the blade to Thorin. "May it serve you well."

Thorin accepted the sword with a nod. Elrond then turned to Gandalf who was showing him the other sword. Elrond slid the blade from its sheath just a few inches.

"And this is _Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer_ , sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age."

Link then reached into his bag and pulled the small dagger he'd found in the troll cave.

"We found _this one_ as well," Link said. He pulled the blade just a few inches to examine it before passing it to Elrond. "It's Elfish-Make according to Gandalf. But it doesn't have any runes on it, like the others."

"Ah yes," Elrond said. "Elfish Swords are so-named for the great deeds they do in war. This here is a side-arms' dagger. While possible, it most likely has never seen battle before." It wasn't long before Elrond passed the dagger back to Link.

"I'm surprised you're letting us keep these," Link said. "I had assumed that since they're of Elfish-Make an hold some historical significance, you'd want them returned to your people for posterity's sake."

"We tend to do without attachments to earthly objects," Elrond said. "These weapons have been lost to us for almost 2000 years, and yet no one seemed to truly miss them enough to not do without them. Besides, I trust that in your hands, they might do you some good. Even if you are just... _visiting relatives_."

Elrond looked at Thorin with that last comment, trying to discern a clue. But Thorin merely kept eating. Elrond then turned back to Gandalf.

"How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by the Orcs," Gandalf said.

"I trust that it was a good thing we did," Link said. "Otherwise the swords would've remained lost for another 2000 years."

"Strange," Elrond said turning to Thorin again. "The road to the Blue Mountains would take you to the West. What were you doing on the Great East Road?"

Gandalf had yet to answer. And it was clear that Thorin was perturbed by this line of questioning. Elrond didn't believe their explanation and was fishing for the truth.

"Excuse me," Thorin said and with surprising calm, he stood from the table and left the court. Elrond exchanged a look with Gandalf.

"I do hope that you'll forgive Thorin, Lord Elrond," Link said trying to quickly diffuse the situation. "As you recall from the story, we have been up all night, fighting and dodging Orcs and Trolls. Thorin, like the others can tend to be quite _grumpy_ when he does not have his rest."

"It's perfectly understandable," Elrond said.

"Speaking of rest," Link said. "I hope you don't find us rude, but I feel our company would be much obliged for _lodgings_ here in Rivendell. We may have to sleep the remaining hours of the day to recover our strength."

"It's no bother at all, my friend," Elrond said. "Arrangements have already been made, and we're preparing rooms for you and your friends as we speak."

"Thank you very much, my Lord," Link said. He noticed that he'd been absentmindedly holding the Elfish blade the entire time. He reached to put it back in his satchel. "And thank you for this blade; I shall treasure it as a gift."

"Think nothing of it. I doubt that you'd need an Elfish blade outside of a souvenir," Elrond said. "Particularly since you come armed with _that_." Elrond gestured to the Master Sword, still sheathed and slung across Link's back.

"Oh forgive me," Link said. "I usually go for so long with my scabbard strapped to me, I hardly notice it enough to take it off for dinner." He was undoing the straps.

"It's quite alright, my dear fellow," Elrond said. "But I must say...that is quite an unusual blade. It's not of any make that I have seen in Middle Earth. Would you mind if I _examined_ it?"

Link smiled and passed the sheathed Master Sword to Elrond, who began admiring it. The gold pattern interwoven against a blue backdrop design on the sheath had already impressed him. But upon pulling the blade just a few inches, where Elrond could see the glow of the blade and the triangle-symbol etched into it, he was even more astounded.

"This is no _ordinary_ weapon," Elrond said. "This blade truly is unique."

"It is the Master Sword," Link said. "In my homeland, it is the most powerful sword to ever exist; able to cut down any and all forms of evil who stand against it."

"What is your homeland, my young friend?"

"It is a far off land called 'Hyrule,' and I myself am a 'Hylian'. It is a far off world that is separated from this world by a veil of space and time. It takes a truly powerful magic to be conjured here."

"So you are from another world entirely?" Elrond said. "That explains so much. But this blade is truly a sight to behold." Link was surprised at what Elrond did next. The elf turned his head and leaned his ear close to the blade.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"The blade...it _speaks_ to me," Elrond said.

Link was shocked at this. He knew that the sword occasionally communicated with him, but he assumed he was the only one who could hear it. "You can understand it?"

"In a sense," Elrond said. "It's more like its singing...And it has... _three_ voices; a proud, roaring lion...a screeching eagle...and the soft voice of a girl. They are all speaking as one."

Elrond slowly drew the blade away from his ear, with a look as if he understood so much more about Link from doing that, than had Link explained to him the circumstances of getting the sword. He handed the sword back to Link.

"It is truly amazing that someone as extraordinary as yourself were to find themselves here," Elrond said. Link took the sword tentatively, believing that somehow he'd given away _too much_ information to Elrond by letting him do that. "Much less to take such a simple-task of safeguarding a pack of dwarfs."

Link half-suspected that Elrond had figured out so much of Link's past from talking to the Master Sword, that he knew Link usually tended to much... _larger_ affairs in his homeland. Or perhaps that he'd come here on vacation; so why accompany the Dwarfs?

"I'm not convinced, Gandalf," Elrond said turning to the wizard. "Are you going to tell me what you're really up to, or not?"

"Up to? Why I honestly don't know what you mean," Gandalf said. His tone conveyed that he was used to acting this way with Elrond; as if Gandalf's deception and coy attitude were merely a part of his nature. Elrond merely sat back in his seat and observed the company of Dwarfs. He reached for his wine goblet.

"Thirteen Dwarfs and a stranger from another world," Elrond said. "Strange traveling companions, Gandalf."

"Strange?" Gandalf said. "These are the descendants of the House of Durin; they're noble, _descent_ folk. They're surprisingly punctual. And they have a deep love of the arts. They make for quite pleasurable traveling companions."

While Gandalf had been saying that, no one had noticed that Nori had been busy sneaking several items of the fancy Elfish dishes, silverware, and even some candelabras into his coat. It was clear that the Dwarfs were displeased with the vegetable medley and the music of the elves. So much so that when a young maiden passed over the table playing a flute, Oin stuffed his thrumpet with a cloth napkin to dampen the sound.

When Nori had just pocketed a salt-shaker, he turned back to the harp-players.

"Change the tune, why don't you?" he asked. He began trying to clean out his ear. "I feel like I'm at a _funeral_."

"Oh? Did somebody die?" Oin asked, not being able to hear through his stuffed thrumpet.

"Alright Lads," Bofur said. "There's only _one thing_ for it."

With that, Bofur stood up and soon climbed upon the table, clanking the dishes as he went. The Dwarfs began to murmur with approval as he did so. He turned toward Gandalf and Elrond, now with their full attention...and he began to sing.

 _There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill._

The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he saws his bow  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said.

As Bofur sang, he began to rhythmically stomp his feet in tune to the lyrics. The other Dwarfs cheered him and even joined in on the singing as well. Unfortunately, they were enjoying the change of tone so much that they began to cause a ruckus; they began throwing bread rolls and vegetables about the veranda. The Elf Maidens stopped playing their harps, quite disturbed by the incredibly rude behavior on display by the Dwarfs.

Gandalf looked quite nervous and embarrassed as a cake flew between him and Elrond separating their conversation. Link was scrunching his shoulders, wishing he wasn't there. This kind of behavior was fun to be a part of back at Bag-End, but the Elves had shown them such hospitality so far, that it was embarrassing that the Dwarfs would behave like this. Link could only respond by pouring himself another glass of wine, filling it to the brim.

When Bofur's song finished, he gave a low and long bow, nodding his head at Link. The Dwarfs rather cheerfully threw more food at him. Kili threw another pastry that struck a statue close to where Lindir was standing.

Link raised his hand in enough time to catch a bread-roll that was soaring straight in Elrond's direction, and would have struck him had it not been for Link's reflexes. Elrond was looking quite annoyed with the Dwarfs, but was taken aback at Link's speed. Link rather apologetically looked up at Elrond with a nervous face.

"So sorry about all this," he said. He immediately lifted the goblet and downed the entire thing.

* * *

It wasn't too long after the rather embarrassing end to the brunch that Link and the Dwarfs were shown to their rooms. Link was so relieved that the Elves didn't demand that they leave right then and there after that display. He was so tired and could use just a few hours sleep. They were offered the Spare Rooms in Elrond's own house, an enormous mansion; the largest in Rivendell. The Dwarfs were paired up two to a room, but Link was offered his own private lodgings. It was a relief for Link. While he liked the Dwarfs, he had to admit that it wasn't exactly to sleep amongst their snoring.

Link used the water and wash-cloth provided for him to wash his face. Taking a look at himself in the mirror, he realized how dirty he was. He and the Dwarfs hadn't had the chance to clean up before eating; they were incredibly hungry after all. And now he was just tired. It couldn't have been more than 10 o'clock in the morning. He was hoping that their Hosts wouldn't mind them sleeping the day away, but there was nothing that could be done about it. After the night he'd had of fighting trolls, and a morning of running from Orcs, he needed to rest. He walked over to the regular sized bed to lie down. It wasn't long at all before Link had passed into a quiet and calm sleep.

* * *

It was several hours later that Link had been roused. The birds were cawing outside of his window. He rose from his bed and stretched his back. Judging by the sun passing over the valley, he'd guessed that it was probably sometime after 4 o'clock, maybe 5. He'd slept for about seven hours and felt rested.

He dressed himself again and slowly emerged from his room. He found the architecture of Elrond's house to be immaculate. The way the setting sunlight passed through the various archways and windows illuminated the interior of the house, brilliantly.

Link couldn't help but slowly wander the place, admiring its beauty. It wasn't long before he'd stepped outside into the evening light, walking over a bridge spanning the flowing river. There was a quaint little pavilion centered among the trees, with a spectacular view of the waterfalls flowing about the valley, down to the river. Link was so pleased with the serenity of the scene that he raised his arms above his head and took in a deep breath. He held onto it for a long while before releasing it. This was the kind of tranquility he'd come to Middle Earth for. He had to admit that had he not found the Shire first, Rivendell would've been his place to settle...If the Elves would have him.

Link eventually moved around the curve to see the Company of Dwarfs had woken as well. He spotted them near one of the waterfalls. Beneath the falls was an enormous statue of an Elf Maiden, holding a tilted bowl to catch the water. The water flowed into a basin which poured out into a fountain with three levels of various collection pools. The Dwarfs were all buck-naked and swimming about in the fountain, rough-housing and having fun. They were even using the flow of water as a slide down into the fountain.

Link gave a slight smirk before suppressing a cringe. He was grateful that at this distance he could barely make out their hairy bodies. He merely turned away and went back into the house. However, he could overhear two people coming from around the corner.

"The kitchen is under enormous strain, we are almost out of wine," Lindir said as he walked with Elrond around the archways. "Our guests have proven to be quite expensive. How long do you think they will be with us?"

"That has yet to be decided," Elrond said. That is when they spotted Link. Elrond cleared his throat and then began speaking to Lindir in Elfish to try and hide the conversation. Link deduced that Elrond had been embarrassed having spoken about the Dwarfs being expensive guests; it seemed that to these Elves, good hospitality was a duty to uphold. Elrond didn't want to seem rude by complaining about the Dwarfs. But Link as well, did not want his company to seem ungracious guests. He cleared his throat and casually strolled up to them.

"If it comes to the matter of my companions being rather taxing on you during our stay here," he said. "I'm more than happy to front the bill on their behalf."

"That is not what we'd intended," Elrond tried to interject.

"Nonsense," Link said. "I would be mortified if we stay here without fair compensation. We might just burn out our welcome. And I'm of the impression that Dwarfs need as much good-will of Elves as they possibly can."

Before Elrond could comment, Link revealed a small brown purse from under his cloak. It had a deep red gem-symbol on it. Elrond was about to refuse, when Link opened the bag and poured himself a handful of sparkling gemstones from out of the bag. Elrond and Lindir were astonished by the riches Link was showing them; he had to be holding at least eight, some red, some blue, green, purple.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked. "Is this what the Dwarfs have paid you?"

"No actually...this is the base-currency we trade back in Hyrule," Link said so nonchalantly. He held the handful and weighed it. "I wouldn't ultimately know for sure, but do you think this here would cover the Room and Board for me and my companions?"

Elrond had looked Link in the eye, and could not find any hint of malice or regret in handing over these precious jewels to them. It seems that Link did not have any sense of greed in his heart as Elrond had been searching for. He slowly gave a polite nod.

"Hmm, well in that case," Link said now turning the bag again to allow more gems to flow through. "Take some extra, to pay for any damages done to the _fountain_."

With that, he handed them over Lindir. However it was clear that both he and Elrond were alarmed when Link had mentioned the fountain. Taking the cue to exit the house and observe the Dwarfs now playing about in the fountain just as Link had seen. It seemed that Elrond was quite perturbed at this sight, but could only sigh in frustration.

"The fountain will need a cleaning when this is over," Lindir said. He looked over the gems that Link had given him and passed some to Elrond. "They are authentic. We may in fact come into profit from these visitors yet."

"That is the last thing on my mind," Elrond said turning back toward the house. He'd noticed that Link had climbed the staircase and now stood on the balcony overlooking all of Rivendell.

"What do you intend to do about this _Stranger_?" Lindir asked. "He is an odd fellow."

"What is the absolute best way to be rid of a stranger?" Elrond asked before turning to Lindir with a raised eyebrow. "By getting to _know_ him..."

With that, Elrond walked into the house.

* * *

Link entered the main hall of the house and saw that Gandalf was enjoying a pipe-smoke in one of the Armchairs. The Wizard seemed content with himself, and Link did not feel any need to join or disturb him. He instead chose to climb the staircase and went out onto the balcony. From here, he could see all of Rivendell, in the setting sun. The way the light struck the cliff-side was a beautiful sight to behold. The houses all looked so quaint and peaceful. He could smell fresh bread being baked and could hear the singing of young maidens in the distance.

It was all Link could do to pull himself away from the railing. He felt that if he stayed too long, he'd never want to leave. He walked back inside to observe the beauty of the interior decorations of the mansion. There were paintings hung from the walls. Statues stood guard about the halls. It was almost like Link was in a museum he thought.

Then he came to a peculiar statue of a bearded man in long robes. He was holding a kind of slab. When Link turned the corner to get a better look at the slab, he saw that the slab held the shards of a broken sword, resting on a teal cloth. The blade was incredibly well-made, so it must've taken quite a force to have broken it, especially at so far down its length. Link could sense some important significance from this broken sword; it must've been important for the Elves to display it like this. This wasn't like the other Elfish Blades they'd brought them; this object was held in reverence.

He lightly raised his hand and moved it above the sword. He was half-tempted to touch the handle, when he felt something else. _Something behind him..._

He quickly turned around to see that no one was standing there, watching him. He gave a moment of relief, when he'd noticed the painting directly across from the sword display. The mural looked to depict a great battle; a single man donned in armor, laying above the corpses of other armored men, wielding a broken sword that glowed with white light, almost like lightning, illuminating the rest of the battlefield.

And fighting against this light, was an incredibly tall figure; a being dressed entirely in black armor; so much so that you could not see a single hint of flesh. The eyes of his helmet glowed with fiery light. The use of black colors seemed to hint that this man was made entirely of darkness itself, and was being pushed back by the oncoming light. He wielded an incredibly large mace and was looking to strike at the fallen soldier, defying him with a broken sword.

Link stared at the painting, slightly bewildered by the growing sense of familiarity he had with this painting. In a lot of ways, the dark figure was so large and menacing, that he half suspected that underneath all of that armor, he could have been the same man that Link knew as an enemy. The situation seemed so similar in a lot of ways. But as Link stared at the painting, he noticed something; an innocuous detail had caught his eye. The dark colors that made-up this being were absolute save for one single golden band across his right index-finger, gripping the mace. It was a ring.

Link was puzzled for a moment. This being wore entirely black armor and seemed to be made of darkness itself. And yet, he chose to wear one single golden ring...into battle? And being as it may, why would this detail be important enough for the artist to include in the mural itself. Looking closer, Link could almost make out that there were lines of orange, glowing like fire across the gold. He'd half-suspected that they were letters, but like most script here, he couldn't make it out.

"Not with your companions?" Link heard a voice ask. He snapped out of his concentrated daze to find Elrond approaching him, his hand lightly gripping the railing as he walked. Link calmed down from the surprise and took a breath. He gave a polite smile.

"I doubt I'll be missed," Link said. "I was just admiring the artwork that you have here. It really is beautiful. Tell me, what is _this one_ called?"

Elrond approached him and saw the painting. He gave a deep breath.

"It is the Mural of Dagorlad, depicting the Siege of Barad-dûr; the Final Battle of the War of the Second Age," Elrond said.

"I'm a stranger to these lands," Link said. "I don't know much of the history of this place. Can you tell me...Who is that man _there_?" he asked pointing to the shadowy figure on the right.

"He is _hardly_ a mortal man, at all," Elrond said. "He is _the_ _Dark Lord, Sauron..._ "

"...A dark lord," Link said quietly. "And what was he lord of?"

Elrond gave a deep breath and smiled, sensing that Link was quite intent on hearing the tale.

"He was once the most trusted and skilled smith of all the Maiar, since time immemorial," Elrond said. "But his lust for power had grown too fierce; he sought to use his great powers to dominate and control all of Middle Earth. He began with his conquest of the _Land of Mordor_ to the south-east; a land where shadows lie."

"Doesn't sound like the most glamorous place to stake a claim," Link said.

"It hardly is; a volcanic wasteland of poisonous gas and scorched Earth. No one could imagine why he'd wanted it. But we did not know back then; all we could do was let him govern himself, as the new Dark Lord of Mordor. We underestimated his cunning. And thus began the _War of the Rings_..."

"The War of the Rings?" Link asked.

"It was the War that marked the end of the Second Age of Middle Earth, in the year 3430," Elrond continued. "Sauron was making his play to conquer the lands of Middle Earth. But he'd done so in the most unsuspecting way; he'd laid a trap for all races of Middle Earth to fall into, with the forging of the Rings of Power.

Sauron took many disguises during his time of power; most notably was _Annatar, the Lord of Gifts_. And he was a master-craftsman. His skill in forging weapons and objects of power was unparalleled, pouring divine authority into each one he forged. And he taught the skill of ring-making to the Smiths of Eregion. He had them forge magic rings that would bestow great power and authority on the wearer. The Rings were then intended as gifts for each of the leaders of Middle Earth. Nineteen rings in total; nine given to the Kings of Men, Seven for the Dwarf Lords, and Three for the Elf-Kings. But this was hardly a gift to ensure peace; it soon became apparent that those who bore these rings would be overcome with insatiable greed and lust for power. But that was merely the beginning...for one _final_ ring was forged. In the Heart of Mordor, from the fires of Mt. Doom, Sauron himself forged his _Master Ring_ ; one whose power was so great, it could control the wearers of the other Rings, seducing them to his ways, bending them to his will, and make them _the servants of evil_."

Link looked back toward the mural and locked his eyes upon Sauron's gold ring again. Now that its significance was known to him, it was far stranger now more than ever. It was the catalyst that began an entire war.

"So Sauron sought to take-over the world, by turning the leaders of each faction to his side," Link said. "How devious. Did everyone fall for it?"

"Most of them, unfortunately," Elrond said. "The Elves were the only ones with enough foresight to see through Sauron's deception. Celebrimbor was the only Elf-Smith who was not fooled by Sauron's deceit and warned the Elf Lords before the rings were accepted. They cast the rings away and had them destroyed. And in response, the three Elf-Lords commissioned Celebrimbor to craft their own Rings, in an attempt to combat against Sauron's forces; they were Vilya, Narya, and Nenya; and they each hold the power of the elements of fire, air and water."

Link looked at Elrond again as he listened to the story. As he did he caught a glimpse of Elrond's hand and noticed him wearing a ring. It was similar in make and design to the ring that Gandalf had been wearing that night at Bag-End. It was odd; he hadn't noticed it there before. It was like it had just appeared on Elrond's finger... _Or maybe this was the first he was allowed to see it._

"But Sauron is _the Lord of the Rings_ , and the power of the one is not so easily undone," Elrond continued. "When Sauron learned of the Elves defiance, he could not so easily claim dominion over the people of Middle Earth. He moved to his second-strategy. In acquiring the land of Mordor, he used the fowl place as a breeding ground of monsters, until at last he had amassed a legion of Orcs, to overrun Middle Earth, sacking the towns of Men, Elves and Dwarfs alike. The War had begun.

Fortunately, the people of Middle Earth would not so easily be overtaken. And thus began the War of the Last Alliance in response to the threat of Sauron's conquest. A legion of men lead by King Gil-Galad and a host of Elves under King Elendil – my kin – marched in defiance against the Horde of Orcs and drove them back to the cesspools of Mordor. It was an incredible battle, but many lives of men and elves were lost that day."

"You speak as if you were there," Link said looking back at the murals.

"I _was_ ," Elrond said. "We Elves are immortal; we live countless lifetimes, never knowing the death of old age. The battle took place nearly 500 years ago, in another age. I myself was a lowly Elf-Lord who joined in the battle. We lost many of our kind that day, but it was a cause worth losing one's immortal life for; at least that's how I feel."

"Incredible," Link said. "So you have seen war...and defied a dark lord...Were you ever afraid?"

Elrond gave a deep smile. "It was a victory and peace that was hard-won. We had managed to push back their forces to the Black Gates of Mordor and began the Siege of Barad-dûr that you see here in this painting. When it seemed like the free people of Middle Earth would have their victory...Sauron himself appeared on the battlefield, to demonstrate the power he now wielded. He began by defeating our leaders, in an attempt to break our spirits. He burned Elendil alive with the power from the Ring. Gil-Galad attempted to fight him, only to be tossed aside with a single swipe of Sauron's mace.

Gil-Galad's son, Isildur briefly mourned at his father's side, before Sauron advanced upon the young prince. In a rage, Isildur took up his father's sword, Narsil to defend himself. Sauron stomped on the blade crushing it, breaking it into the shards you see behind you," Elrond gestured to the display.

"It was then at this moment, when all hope seemed lost, that Isildur took the broken hilt of the sword, and with a mere fragment of its blade, he cut the Ring from Sauron's outstretched hand. And separated from the Ring, without its ability to hold his new incredibly power in check, Sauron's might had grown unstable, and it collapsed in on himself, destroying his body. Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle Earth had been defeated. And thus began the Third Age of Middle Earth; a hard-earned peace that has lasted for 500 years."

Link was left astonished by the tale. It seemed like Middle Earth had been through so much and had managed to survive. It truly was an incredible story to hear.

"It sounded like so much was lost," Link said. "I'm sure you're all very grateful for this victory."

Elrond turned and examined the shards of Narsil.

"It just goes to show that even a _broken_ blade in the hands of a man willing to fight, can still do some good in the world," he said.

Link rather somberly turned away. "But sometimes it's not the blade that breaks; sometimes it's the man who wields it that can be broken."

Elrond looked over at Link and studied the strange boy. Not for the first time since he'd heard the Master Sword, did he sense such _maturity_ from him. He seemed beyond his own age in a way. He seemed troubled by something; a heavy burden on his shoulders.

"Something troubles you?" Elrond asked now seeming concerned. "Has the story somehow upset you in some way?"

"Not in any way you might've suspected," Link said. "I too come from a land that has been plagued with a _Dark Lord_ of its own. And the fight against him cost far more than anyone would have suspected."

"Perhaps it would easy your wariness to talk about it," Elrond said, sitting down on a bench.

Link gave a chuckle and turned to him. He smiled and raised his eyebrow.

" _A Tale of Two Dark Lords_?" he asked. "One story in _exchange_ for the other? I should suspect there to be some kind of bad luck attached to telling such tales in such quick succession."

"None that I am aware of," Elrond said. "And besides...I am rather curious to learn more about the land _you_ come from."

Elrond's gaze pierced through Link. It made sense to him, as Elrond had just explained one of the darkest times Middle Earth had faced. Link took a breath and turned away. He moved toward the stone basin that held a torch-light. He placed his arm against the wall and leaned against it.

"...It's not a _pretty_ story," Link said, one last defense to try and get out of it.

"Fighting against a Dark Lord hardly is," Elrond said. "That shouldn't mean it's not worth hearing."

Link continued to stare into the rolling flames, deciding on where it would be best to begin. He lightly ran his hand above the flames, just barely beyond the fire's lick. He took a deep breath and began slowly...

"...In the Land of Hyrule...there echoes a Legend..."

* * *

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed, the world known as Hyrule was a land of chaos and disorder; _shapeless, formless, lifeless_. That all changed when the three _Golden Goddesses_ descended from the Heavens to shape Hyrule, bestow order, and create life.

 _Din, the Goddess of Power_ , with her strong, flaming arms shaped the land and created the red earth. _Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom_ , poured her knowledge onto the earth and gave the _spirit of law_ to the world, shaping the blue skies and the seas. And _Farore, the Goddess of Courage_ , with her rich soul, produced life, beings who would uphold the law. And from her, the land of Hyrule became lush and green.

The three goddesses would go on to create other races of their own across the land of Hyrule, until there was an abundance and variety of life to be found there. But when their labors were completed, the three Goddesses departed for the heavens. And at the spot at which they departed, they left behind a gift, of three golden triangles, each containing the powers and virtues of the Goddesses themselves; a sacred treasure... _The Triforce_.

The Goddesses intended for the Triforce to be a test for their creation. They sealed this sacred relic away, in the _Sacred Realm_ , beyond the reach of mortal-life in Hyrule, save for the clues to discern the Realm's entrance, and the Triforce's location. It was said that any mortal who could obtain the Triforce would be granted a Wish – anything their heart desired.

And _that_ is where my story begins; the story of _an ambitious man_ , _a foolish princess_ , and a _naïve young forest-boy_ , who turned the Triforce into a _curse_ on all of Hyrule. Far away to the West was the desert wasteland, a bleak, inhospitable place of punishment, home of the Gerudo Tribe. No one can remember the reason they were banished there, but over the centuries their animosity and jealousy against the neighboring denizens of Hyrule grew too fierce. And this growing covetus fueled the ambition of their King; _Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of Thieves_ , a powerful sorcerer and a wicked man.

He presented himself to Leonus, the King of Hyrule, waving the banner of peace and fellowship. He worked under the guise of operating of bridging the relations between the Hylians and the Gerudo. So few in Hyrule wanted to trust them; they were seen as thieves, barbarians, and marauders. But Leonus gave them domicile. It seems that even the wisest King can be seduced by the charms of beautiful desert women. And with Leonus properly distracted, Ganondorf had learned of the legends surrounding the Triforce, and sought for a way to enter the Sacred Realm; even going as far to deduce the door's location, and the keys to open it. _Three Sacred Jewels_ , carried by the leaders of the Allied Races of Hyrule.

A Sapphire; given to the Zoras, protectors of the Waterways of the Land. A Ruby; given to the Gorons; hearty mountain-folk, strong and bold. An Emerald for the Forest Spirit who served as the first line of defense against evil seeking to enter the lands of Hyrule. I was raised by this spirit; he was like a _father_ to me. Ganondorf came in the night, demanding the Emerald; and when the Spirit refused, Ganondorf cursed him with decay; a slow and arduous death. He died right in front of me."

"That must've been hard," Elrond said. "To lose a loved one...And this is how you came to be involved in this story?"

"Yes...I was just a boy then; rambunctious and hot-tempered. The Forest Spirit told me that it was my destiny to stop Ganondorf. But whatever reasons he gave me, I was motivated purely by the need for vengeance...And it proved to be the unmaking of so many others.

There was only one other person in Hyrule who did not openly trust Ganondorf; the King's daughter, _Princess Zelda_. The Spirit told me to seek her out, so that we could ban together and foil Ganondorf's plan. She herself was the keeper of the final key to open the door to the Sacred Realm." Link stopped his story and pulled his blue-colored ocarina from his satchel and looked it over, gently running his hands along it.

"She vowed to not let Ganondorf have it, while I went to collect the other two Stones to keep them from Ganondorf's hands...But when Ganondorf found out what we were doing, he made his play for the Sacred Realm. He had his forces storm Hyrule Castle, sacking the place looking for the Royal Family's sacred treasure. The Princess went into hiding, passing the treasure along to me, knowing that I could open the Sacred Realm myself.

I thought that if I could obtain the Triforce, I could use it to be rid of Ganondorf for good, and I would have my vengeance. But instead, I had walked right into his trap. Ganondorf knew I had collected the three stones; he knew that I had the favor of the princess...So he let me gather the keys and open the door for him. When the Sacred Realm opened before me, my soul was taken from my body, and I was cast into a deep sleep. Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm, and I was powerless to stop him. I had led him right to the Triforce. It was _my_ fault..."

Elrond sat quietly, watching the emotions pour from Link. He was almost sure the boy would be destroyed by his own grief. But Link took a breath and continued.

"When I again woke-up, seven years had passed," Link said. "The world I had left had fallen to ruin...And Ganondorf was now King; _the King of Evil_. Hyrule had become a world of monsters, and the citizens had retreated into hiding. Everything was falling to Chaos. And I swore that I would fix all of this, to undo the mistakes I had made. And now that I was a man, I could take Ganondorf head-on, and make him pay for his crimes. But I did not know how greatly I had failed all of humanity, by letting him enter the Sacred Realm.

I learned the rest of the Legend, that the quest to obtain the Triforce was not the test that the Goddesses had intended. The _true_ test, was what one would do with the Triforce once they had acquired it. Ganondorf's one wish was to rule the entire World, beyond the borders of Hyrule, as an All-Powerful God-King. But unbeknownst to him, the Sacred Realm was the Mirror of the Soul. The Goddesses had intended to prevent the Triforce from falling into the hands of the wicked. So that when a person with a pure heart touched the Triforce, their wish would be granted; and the purity of their soul would transform the Sacred Realm into a paradise, sending prosperity flowing across the land of Hyrule. But if someone with an evil heart touched the Triforce, instead the Sacred Realm would transform into a _Hell_ , overflowing with monsters and nightmares. And when the Evil person touched the triangle, the Triforce would break into three-separate parts, leaving them holding only the one-virtue they value most. The other two pieces would then be sent off, into the hands of those _chosen by fate_. And so, all three would be forever bound across eternity, into an endless struggle.

Ganondorf had retained the Triforce of Power; with it, his already incredible strength and magic were increased. While he could not simply wish to rule the world, he now had the power to dominate all of Hyrule. And thanks to the Nightmare that became of the Sacred Realm, he had an army of creatures at his disposal, to enforce his will.

The Princess and I banded together, closing off all of the entrances from which the Evil Realm could pour his forces. We then led the free-people of Hyrule into a final attack on his castle, drawing out his armies, so that I could slip inside and face him, once and for all. But we had underestimated the Power of the Triforce...even to the point where it could bestow _immortality_. We could only succeed in trapping Ganondorf, banishing him into the Evil Realm, and closing the door, sealing him inside. And Peace returned to Hyrule...for a time."

"It seems as though you've managed to set things right," Elrond said. "You came into your own as a hero, even going as far as to correct the mistakes that you had made. That is the only true way we learn, and how we grow. Why are you so melancholy?"

Link turned back toward the fire.

"Because we will _never_ be rid of him," Link said. "Ganondorf has returned, several times across the ages. And one way or another, some form or another, Zelda and I have always been recalled to stop him. Our struggle personifies the existence of good and evil. We cannot truly ever stamp out the other."

"It seems as though your destinies have been so _intertwined_ together," Elrond said. "You and Ganondorf are indeed _connected_ , if what you say is true. He is the growing evil, and you the growing light to rise up to challenge him."

Elrond noticed that Link was now examining the back of his left hand.

"We have both left our mark on each other," he said. He lowered his hand and for a moment, Elrond could see a glowing symbol on his hand; a set of three triangles joined at the corners; only two of them – the top and bottom left were a dull brown color – while the right one glowed with a golden light. Elrond suspected that _this_ was the Triforce Link had told him about; why hadn't he mentioned that he too was bearer of one of the triangles?

"As I said," Link continued. "It was because of our actions that turned what could've been a great gift for all of Hyrule, into a curse. We have doomed our kind to be separated from our Gods. We failed the test by allowing the sacred realm to become corrupted. And instead of entering a golden-age of peace and prosperity, we're now cursed to fight an endless battle."

Elrond watched as Link forlornly looked into the fires. He understood so much about this boy now. Whatever threat he believed he might've once posed no longer existed in his mind. He slowly stood up and stood next to Link by the fire.

"And you're worried that fighting against the forces of evil for so long can take a toll on one's mind? Do you truly believe that you are the one who will break under this strain?"

"I'm not sure," Link said. "In spite of everything, I'm still just a man..."

"And yet, you've shown to offer so much more than just the sum of your parts," Elrond said. He gave Link a comforting smile. "But if you need something to hold onto, let it be this; should you ever worry about breaking, just keep what you are fighting for clear in your mind. Then you will find that because you _cannot break_ , you will never allow yourself to."

Link slowly turned to Elrond and gave him an understanding look. It seemed like in this moment, the two of them truly understood one another. Elrond was wise and kind and he gave good council. Link smiled, believing the Elf Lord to truly be a friend.

Elrond turned from the fire and pondered over the handful of jewels that Lindir had gave him.

"I'd say that this should more than suffice to cover your friends," Elrond said. He then turned back to Link. "But as for you," he placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish. Rivendell can always give peace to the most unsettled mind."

"You are kind, Lord Elrond," Link said.

"Indeed," Elrond said. "But unfortunately I cannot be of much more help to you and your quest, if I do not know what it is you _truly_ seek."

With that, Elrond turned to leave. Link watched him go, quietly pondering whether or not Elrond should be made aware of what the Dwarfs were up to. If Gandalf was right, Elrond could be one of the few in Middle Earth who could read the runes on the map. It seemed as though there might be a confrontation soon on the horizon.

Either way, Link turned away from the torch and passed his gaze upon Sauron again. He was glad that Middle Earth had finally been rid of his terror. That was a luxury that he himself did not have. His eyes returned to Sauron's ring; and he paused. He suddenly remembered that Elrond had not explained to him what became of the ring after Isildur cut it from Sauron's hand. He guessed that perhaps Elrond too had enough foresight to withhold some information, much as Link did. If people in Middle Earth were apprehensive about him being a stranger, he didn't want it known just how powerful he truly was...at least not yet.

Link turned to walk away from the area, going off to one of the other halls, hoping to find more interesting murals to observe. But what he'd forgotten to take into account, was that Gandalf was still in the lobby below where he and Elrond had talked. He was sitting there, still smoking his pipe, and he'd been listening to everything that Elrond and Link had told each other. While Gandalf was admittedly impressed with Link's story, he gave some subtle hints that Elrond's talk of Sauron had troubled him. He was now pondering Rhadagast's story, and the package he'd given him. If Gandalf's suspicions were correct, then Middle Earth could be in _great_ danger. And he began to ponder if he hadn't accidentally forced the Necromancer's hand, by sending the Company of Thorin on their quest to Erebor.

Gandalf stood up and doused his Pipe. He now decided that the Dwarfs had rested long enough. He went to go find Thorin; now that night was falling, it was time to see if Elrond could in fact read that map.


	6. A Blinded Council

"Our business is no concern of Elves," Thorin snapped.

"For goodness sake, Thorin," Gandalf said. "Show him the map."

Link stood quietly by Gandalf, waiting to see how the situation would be resolved. Gandalf had gathered him, Thorin and Balin to Elrond's chambers. The sun had gone down and now silver moonlight illuminated the room. Gandalf had requested that Elrond examine the map, however Thorin was refusing to hand it over. Now the Elf-Lord was patiently waiting for their argument to subside.

"It is the legacy of _my_ people; it is _mine_ to protect, as are its secrets," Thorin said.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarfs," Gandalf said with a sigh. Both Balin and Thorin stood proudly defying the Elf and the Wizard. "Your pride will be your _downfall_. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map." Gandalf's words were becoming more forceful. "Show it to Lord Elrond!"

Everyone looked to Thorin. It was clear that Balin still wanted Thorin to hold to his resolve; Link had quietly hoped that Balin would be more reasonable of these matters when it came to Elves. It seemed that the animosity ran deep. Thorin stared back at everyone's gaze until his eyes fell upon Link. Link was quietly relieved that he himself had not needed to reveal the Map to Elrond, but he had to admit that he was glad that it happened. It was their best chance of discovering the hidden-door. Link gave a slight shrug, to convey a, "what could it hurt?" message to Thorin.

He didn't know if this is what changed Thorin's mind, but soon after, Thorin reluctantly began to reach into his coat. He drew out the map.

"Thorin, no," Balin said reaching for the map. But Thorin pushed his hand aside. He stepped forward to give the map to Elrond. The Elf-Lord took the map and unfolded it in his hands and examined it.

"Erebor," he said looking up at the Elves. "What is your interest in this map?"

Link was worried now that they would have to reveal the nature of their quest; after all, they had just come-clean to Elrond – per Gandalf's orders – so he felt they would have no choice. He saw that Thorin was about to say something, when Gandalf spoke first.

"It's mainly academic, of course," Gandalf said. "The map was given to me by Thrain to give to Thorin; a family heirloom. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains _hidden texts_. We want to be sure we hadn't missed anything."

Elrond raised his eyebrow at Gandalf, in that impatient sort of way. Gandalf simply smiled and tilted his head.

"You still read ancient Dwarfish, do you not?"

Elrond took a deep breath and turned around, taking a few paces away from the group to stand in direct moonlight. He examined the map more closely.

" _Kirth Ithir_ ," Elrond spoke in Elfish.

" _Moon Runes_ ," Gandalf said with a pleased gasp. "Of course; an easy thing to miss."

"In this case, that is true," Elrond continued. "Moon Runes can only be read by the light of a moon the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"That takes keeping a secret to a whole new level," Link joked.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

Elrond gave a polite nod before leading them out of the chambers.

It wasn't a long walk. They left Elrond's house and walked through all of Rivendell, coming to a cave in the cliff side. The cave opened up to a large opening between two waterfalls that roared off to their sides. The moonlight here was brilliantly bright, and at the edge of the drop-off, was a large flattened piece of crystal.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago," Elrond said. He laid the map down on the crystal, as if it were a common table. He flattened the map against it. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell."

He turned to smile at Thorin and Balin. "Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

Link felt that was an incredibly lucky break. The group looked up through the falling water and could see that the clouds were passing and the moon now came in full, shining its light down toward them. The crystal then began to glow brilliantly with the moonlight, reflecting its rays through the map. Link was astonished as he looked down at it. The runes he'd just barely managed to make-out in Bag-End now came through brilliantly in glowing blue ink. He now understood why the message looked so faded when he saw it. Thorin was equally impressed by this.

"Stand by the stone when the thrush knocks," Elrond read out loud. "And the setting sun with the _last light_ of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole..."

" _Durin's Day_?" Link asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarf's new year," Gandalf said. "When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news," Thorin said looking quite worried. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us!"

"We still have time," Balin said putting away a parchment and a small piece of coal. Link's guess was that he'd just jotted down the translation of the runes for memory's sake. "We _can still_ find the entrance. We have to be standing at _exactly_ the right spot, at _exactly_ the right time. Then and _only then_ , can the door be opened."

Link gave a quiet sigh. In their excitement, the Dwarfs had not realized that they'd just given away the game. And now Elrond knew the truth.

"So this is your purpose; to enter the Mountain?" he asked.

Thorin turned and gave a sharp look to Elrond. "What of it?"

"There are _some_ who would not deem it wise," Elrond said handing the map back to him. Thorin took it with a huff. However Gandalf was alarmed by Elrond's words.

"Who do you mean?" he asked.

Elrond crossed to Gandalf before turning to leave the cavern. "You are not the _only_ guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth."

Gandalf looked slightly worried by this line of thought. Meanwhile, Thorin and Balin continued to converse about what they were going to do about this.

"We don't have much time to dawdle; we still have so far to go on our journey already," Thorin said.

"And without Ponies we'll be even slower than before," Balin said.

"We should go and tell the others to pack-up their things immediately," Thorin said. "Get the provisions the Elves promised us and set-out, _tonight_. Everyone has already had a few hours of rest. We'll need to be over those mountains within the week."

"I doubt we'll be getting away that easily," Gandalf said. "I fear that Lord Elrond may have been onto us from the very beginning. If my suspicions are true, then he will try to stop us. The Elves may not allow us to leave if they know we are departing."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"You three must listen to me _very_ carefully," Gandalf said gathering them together. "I need you to go to the others..."

Link listened to Gandalf's plan along with the two Dwarfs. He had to admit what Gandalf was telling them seemed risky and even rude, but they couldn't abandon the quest now. And Link knew one other thing to be true. Now that they were working against a deadline, he knew that he could no longer use his powers to manipulate time to bring the days on sooner. He might inadvertently take them past Durin's Day, and then it would be too late. If they ran into more trouble along the way, he'd have to think of something else.

* * *

The Dwarfs meanwhile had regrouped at a pavilion outside their chambers. They didn't trust the elves to put on a descent-enough dinner for them, so they instead made a campfire outside and were attempting to make a stew. They had actually taken to breaking the Elfish furniture that they'd had in their rooms to use as firewood. Bifur was holding a leafy vegetable over the fire in an attempt to cook it. Bofur was sitting by the fire next to him, roasting a sausage on a fork over the flames.

When the Sausage was done he took a look over at his brother Bombur. The rotund Dwarf was sitting on a bench, his plate filled with bread rolls and turnips. Bofur looked at the sausage again and an idea formed in his head.

"Bombur," he said lightly tossing the sausage to him. Bombur reached up and grabbed it.

No sooner than he did, did the bench begin creaking. It seemed that with Bombur's immense weight and a full plate, the little extra added by the sausage was enough to hit its breaking point. The bench collapsed, causing Bombur to tumble to the ground. The dwarfs began laughing; Bofur himself rolling out of his seat.

Link meanwhile watched the Dwarf's from the staircase above them. He had to admit their games and merry-making was funny. He was just slightly annoyed that they were so willing to tear up their host's furniture to do it. He was hoping the Rupees he'd given to Elrond would cover it.

Still, what bothered Link was ultimately what they had to do for Gandalf's plan to succeed. Link walked up the staircase, leading to a small house near the top. That's when he'd heard Gandalf's voice from down below.

"Of course I was going to tell you," Gandalf said. "I was waiting for this very chance."

He was speaking with Elrond as they crossed over a bridge on the other side of the river. The path they took led up to a Pavilion on the top of a high hill; much grander than the others they'd been to. It was clear that he was trying to diffuse the situation at their having deceived Elrond. Link watched, hoping that Gandalf's part in the plan would work.

"And really, I think that you can trust that I know what I am doing," Gandalf chastised.

"Do you?" Elrond asked. "That dragon has slept for 60 years. What will happen if your plan should _fail_ , if you wake that beast?"

"What if we _succeed_?" Gandalf countered. "If the Dwarfs take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

That caught Link's ear. It seems that Gandalf had much grander intentions in mind rather than just helping the Dwarfs recover their lost homeland. It seemed like he was preparing for some kind of war or something.

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf," Elrond said.

Link quietly pondered the conversation. Everyone seemed so certain that Smaug was a force to be reckoned with. Link himself began to wonder if he truly was up to the challenge of slaying the beast. And as he thought, he soon realized that he was not alone. Without turning to look, he knew that Thorin now stood behind him. He'd grown accustomed to the smell of Thorin's fur-coat. Thorin too was listening in on the argument.

"Do you think Gandalf's plan will work?" Link asked.

"The Wizard is doing _his_ part, so that _we_ can do ours," Thorin answered. "He's certain that he can keep them distracted until dawn. We'll have made our move by then."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing," Gandalf said to Elrond down below. "The Throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is that you fear?"

"Have you forgotten? A strain of _madness_ runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not _also_ fall?" Elrond asked.

Link slowly looked at Thorin to see that the Dwarf Prince had turned away. He was looking rather somber. Link could understand his feelings; his ancestors had fallen from grace, and now everyone expected him to do the same. It was a saddening thing. But he knew better than to say anything to try and comfort the Dwarf.

"Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with _us_ alone. It is not up to you nor me to redraw the map of Middle Earth," Elrond said now leading Gandalf up the staircase – flanked by statues – to the pavilion.

"With or without our help, these Dwarfs will march on the mountain," Gandalf said. "They are determined to reclaim their homeland."

"This is our chance," Thorin suddenly told Link in hushed tones. "It's time to make our move. Exactly as Gandalf told us; go tell the others."

Thorin moved to go up the staircase, and Link moved to go down it. But Link stopped and took one last look at the Dwarf.

"Thorin," he called. Thorin stopped. Link didn't want to ask, but he felt that he had to. "Is it true what they say? Is the madness they speak of, hereditary?"

Thorin gave Link a cold yet strong look, as if he were trying to control himself.

"My grandfather succumbed to his own weakness, and my father was lost to grief," he said. "I am _not_ my Grandfather. I do not share the same weakness."

Link was quiet for a moment. "Aye," he said. "That's all I needed to hear." With that, Link descended the staircase, going to the Dwarfs to put their plan into action.

* * *

"I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone," Gandalf said entering the Pavilion. "Nor for that matter am I."

"It is not _me_ you must answer to," Elrond said now motioning to the end of the Pavilion. Gandalf turned and was immediately struck into awed silence.

Standing at the end of the pavilion overlooking the cliff, wreathed in moonlight was a tall and slender, beautiful she-elf with long, platinum-blonde hair, a silver tiara, and a gown made of flowing, silvery-white silk. She slowly turned to face the two of them, revealing her beautiful face.

Gandalf was astonished to see her and took a step forward.

" _Lady Galadriel_ ," he said in an awed tone.

"Mithrandir," she said. Most of this conversation took place in Elfish, but for the sake of simplicity, I will have it translated plainly. "It has been a _long_ time."

Gandalf gave the Lady a gracious bow.

"Age may have changed me," he said in Elfish. "But not so the Lady of Lorien."

She gave him a warm smile, one that could melt a cold man's heart. Gandalf returned a great smile to her before turning to Elrond.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you," he said.

" _He didn't_ ," he heard a new voice say. One that made his smile melt away immediately " _I did_."

Gandalf turned and tried putting on a faux-smile as he watched a figure adorned in White Robes with a pepper-gray and black beard emerge from the shadows.

" _Saruman_ ," he said with a bow.

This Wizard was similar to Gandalf only in superficial appearances. There was something off about him, like he was almost a deliberate distortion of Gandalf. The staff he carried was made of black iron, with a crystal ball at the center of its head. His nose was long and pointed. He'd looked somewhat disappointed in Gandalf.

"You've been busy of late, my friend," he said, giving a hollow smile.

* * *

Gandalf was correct in his estimates, that this meeting of the _White Council_ , should it occur, would last the rest of the night, all the way until dawn. Saruman had the tendency to drag things out and speak longwindedly. Gandalf sat there, at the table in the center of the Pavilion, patiently waiting to plead his case. But he knew, the longer he was kept there, the better for the company of Dwarfs. Saruman continued to chastise Gandalf from the other end of the table, while the two Elf-Lords circled them.

"Tell me, Gandalf," Saruman finally gestured to him. "Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go _unnoticed_?"

"Unnoticed?" Gandalf feigned. "No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be _right_."

" _The Dragon_ ," Galadriel spoke. "...has long been on your mind."

"It is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with _the enemy_ , a dragon could be used to _terrible effect_."

" _What enemy_?" Saruman asked. "Gandalf, the enemy is _defeated_. Sauron is vanquished; he can never regain his full strength."

Gandalf leaned on the table. "Does it _not_ worry you that the last of the Dwarf Rings should simply _vanish_ along with its bearer? Of the _seven_ dwarf rings; _four_ were consumed by dragons; _two_ were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor; the fate of the _last_ dwarf ring, remains _unknown_."

Gandalf's words were being heeded by Galadriel and Elrond. He continued.

"The last ring was worn by Thrain," Gandalf said. "When last he came to see me before he went missing, he was very _alarmed_ by something at work. He believed he was being _followed_."

It was clear that Saruman was not heeding a word of what Gandalf was saying.

"Without the Ruling Ring of Power, the Seven are of no-value to the Enemy," he said. "To control the _other_ rings, he'd need _the one_. And that ring was _lost_ , long-long ago. It was swept out to sea by the waters of the Anduin."

Gandalf heard a slight shuffling off somewhere behind him, near the staircase that led to the Pavilion. With his sharp-ears, he deduced that someone had been eavesdropping on the council's conversation. This could prove to be a problem should they be discovered. Fortunately, he seemed to be the only one who heard it, as Elrond had begun speaking.

"Gandalf, for 500 years we have lived in _peace_ ," he said. "A hard-won, watchful peace."

"Are we?" Gandalf said looking from one member to another. "Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountain, they are raiding villages, destroying farms; orcs have attacked us on the road!"

"Hardly a prelude to war," Elrond said standing by the table.

"Always you must meddle," Saruman said. "Looking for trouble where _none_ exists."

"Let him speak," Galadriel said passing to Saruman. Gandalf was fortunate to have at least someone on his side; someone willing to hear his pleas.

"There is something at work _beyond_ the evil of Smaug," Gandalf said. "Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. _A sickness_ lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it _Mirkwood_ , and they say..."

Gandalf trailed off, uncertain of how to continue, anticipating Saruman's reaction.

"Well? Don't stop now, Gandalf," Saruman said. "Tell us what the woodsmen say."

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur," Gandalf said explaining what Radagast had told him. "A sorcerer who can summon the dead."

"That's absurd," Saruman scoffed. "No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man; a conjurer dabbling in black magic."

"And so I thought too, but Radagast has seen –"

"Radagast?!" Saurman interrupted, now looking appalled. "Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He is a _foolish_ fellow."

Gandalf gave a sigh and tilted his head.

"Well he's _odd_ , I'll grant you," Gandalf began in the Brown Wizard's defense. "He lives a solitary life."

"It's not that," Saruman interjected again. "It's his _excessive_ consumption of mushrooms; they've _addled_ his brain and _yellowed_ his teeth." The White Wizard began to go on a long tirade, ranting about the Brown Wizard.

Gandalf had noticed that Galadriel had passed behind him, and was close to where the unseen eavesdropper was heard lurking about. She could easily discover him with her powers, and if he was indeed one of their company as Gandalf had suspected, the game would be up, and they'd be caught. Gandalf knew he had to draw her attention. He allowed his thoughts to reveal the veritable ace up his sleeve.

" _You carry something_?" Gandalf heard her voice say inside his own mind. She was speaking to him telepathically, drawing her attention back toward him. " _It came to you from Radagast...He found it in Dol Guldur._ "

" _Yes_ ," Gandalf replied with his own thoughts.

" _Show me_ ," she told him. Gandalf slowly nodded and reached into his robes. The White Wizard had slowed his tirade and noticed that Gandalf's attention was elsewhere.

"I should think that I was talking to myself," he said. "Pay attention, Gandalf."

Gandalf continued to ignore him and lay the package of the wrapped dagger that Radagast had given him on the table before himself.

"What is that?" Elrond asked approaching the table. Galadriel came up from behind Gandalf.

"A _relic_ of Mordor," she said.

Elrond hesitated a moment before reaching for the package again, undoing the wrappings to reveal the blade to them all. Each member, even Saruman looked shocked to see it.

"A _Morgul blade_ ," Elrond said.

"Made for _the Witch-King of Angmar_ ," Galadriel said before pausing. "And... _buried_ with him. When Angmar fell, the men of the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb _so dark_ , it would never come to light."

"This is _not possible_ ," Elrond said. "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs; they cannot be opened."

Gandalf in the meantime had used the distraction caused by the Morgul blade to hear that the eavesdropper was moving again. He was headed down the staircase, leaving. Gandalf sensed that now was the time, as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman asked.

"I have _none_ ," Gandalf said.

"Because there _is_ none," Saruman said. "Let us examine what we _know_ ; a single orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen; a dagger from a bygone age has been found; and a human sorcerer who calls himself _the Necromancer_ has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much, after all."

It was clear that Saruman's stubbornness had lost him the support of Elrond and Galadriel, who now regarded Gandalf's concerns more seriously. Though Saruman was not blind to this and quick to return the subject to its origins.

"The question of this Dwarfish Company however, troubles me deeply," he said. "I'm _not convinced_ , Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. Had they come to me, I might have spared them this _disappointment_."

However as Saruman continued, Galadriel once again turned back toward Gandalf and entered his mind. He could tell that she had sensed what was going on down below, in Rivendell.

" _They're leaving_..."

" _Yes_ ," he thought, turning toward her.

She gave him a playful smile, as if she were impressed by his cunning.

" _You knew_..."

Gandalf did not reply, he merely tilted his head, giving a rather guilty-look. Galadriel continued to smile at him, as if amused by this game that he'd played.

"-there is nothing else for it," Saruman concluded. But no sooner had he finished, did the Council find itself interrupted by Lindir who had entered the Pavilion breathless.

"My lord Elrond," he began. "The Dwarfs; they've gone..."

* * *

Gandalf's plan was set in two operations. One was that the Dwarfs be seen in company together, making a loud ruckus so that the Elves would have their attention on them. The second phase was that Gandalf was to distract Elrond and the other members of the White Council. Once the plan was in motion, Link and a few choice others would slip into the Elves pantries and load up some provisions for the trip. Link of course used it as a chance to show off his burglary skills, but he made sure to leave behind some Rupees as compensation for the food they were taking. After all, the Elves had been so kind to them, he didn't want to betray them like this.

When they had what should be enough for at least a few more weeks, they returned to the rest of the group, who had loaded up their packs. They were beginning to set out. However, they still needed to make sure that Gandalf had the White Council distracted. The Elves had heard tell of the White Wizard's abilities, as well as the Lady of Lorien; they had suspected that without Gandalf keeping them occupied, they'd have detected their desertion and cut-off their escape.

Which is why Link had an extra-part to play in the plan. He donned the Stone's Mask and quietly crept up the staircase to where he could overhear the meeting just enough, to ensure they were distracted. Link listened intently, waiting for Gandalf to reveal the Morgul Blade; it was the signal the Dwarfs needed to get going. When it came, he signaled to them, and they began leaving Rivendell.

However, Link had been overcome with such burning curiosity over the conversation that he stayed longer than needed. He'd already learned so much about what was going on in Middle Earth. Of the Dwarf Rings that Sauron had created, almost all of them had been taken by Evil, but the last one – worn by Thorin's father – had vanished. He also learned the fate of Sauron's ring; washed out into the ocean. Link felt that hardly meant it was lost forever. Someone diligent enough with the right kind of equipment could easily get to the bottom of the sea. But then, they'd probably have to spend a lifetime searching for it. So maybe it was lost.

But the mystery of the Morgul blade intrigued him so much that he stayed behind to listen. How could the Necromancer have gotten such a weapon, if they were all sealed away in the tombs? Could the Necromancer have been bringing the Witch-King back to life? Why would he do that? And then Link thought for a moment to what Elrond had told him; that Sauron had created nine-rings to control the Kings of Men...Had this _Angmar_ person been one of the nine to fall?

Link had stayed for so long that he put the success of the group at risk. He quite literally had to be pulled away from his spot by the other group to get them on their way again. When Link snapped out of his thoughts, he willfully joined the group again. They found themselves marching along the stone footpath that lead out of Rivendell up the sides of the cliff.

"Be on your guard," Thorin ordered. "We're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

"Aye," Balin said now taking the lead ahead of him.

The Dwarfs knew they were in for some rough travel. Without their ponies it was surely going to be a long walk before they reached their destination. But they pressed on, determined to get underway for their quest. Link turned back one last time to look at Rivendell. So many emotions went through his mind.

He felt bad that they were leaving _without_ Gandalf, but that was all part of the plan. Gandalf said that he would catch-up with them in just a few days should they remain on schedule. He was sure the Wizard would be alright on his own; though he did worry about their safety without _him_. But he also felt bad about sneaking away from Rivendell in the early morning after _appropriating_ some food from their pantries. He felt so dishonest about doing that.

"Master Link," he heard Thorin call. "I suggest you keep up."

Link turned and followed the group, securing the rear of the Company as they continued up the foot-path. It wasn't long before the group came around a bend that led into a spruce forest. It stretched on for a few miles before meeting the base of the Misty Mountains. Their journey had only just now _truly_ begun.

* * *

"You will follow them?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes," Gandalf said. The two of them were alone in the Pavilion. Saruman was furious when he realized that the Dwarfs had gone, though he wasn't quick enough to deduce that it was Gandalf's doing. He and Elrond soon left. Now Gandalf and Galadriel stood at the edge of the Pavilion overlooking the cliff, the dawning sunlight framed between them.

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield," she told him. "But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The Riddle of the Morgul Blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows, unseen...hidden from our sight. It will not show itself, not yet. But everyday it grows with strength. You must be careful."

Gandalf took a breath and then turned away from Galadriel, preparing to walk down the steps of the Pavilion. He stopped when Galadriel called to him again.

"Mithrandir, this _stranger_ who travels amongst you," she said. "Something about him _troubles_ me. Why did you choose him to join this quest?"

Gandalf looked back at her and stared thoughtfully into the sunrise.

"I do not know," he said. "In truth, I was caught off-guard by the presence of this mysterious youth. This _Hylian_...At times I do believe that he is from another world, and at others, I feel he is making everything he says up. But he has already shown us how invaluable his skills are to this quest. It's so strange...He seems so unassuming, so young, and so naïve...but as he explained to Elrond, he has wisdom beyond his years, and strength beyond what appearances might show. I sense that in choosing him to join this quest, he might in fact bring about far more change than I had hoped to accomplish in this mission. Whether not that is for the good of the world, or for worse, is yet to be seen; but I trust it will be the former.

There's something comforting about the boy. In a lot of ways, he _radiates courage_...A golden light that can not only keep the darkness at bay...but perhaps stamp it out for good. Why _Link the Hylian_? ...Perhaps it is because I am afraid...and he _shares_ his courage with me."

Galadriel crossed to Gandalf and took his hands. His old and weary eyes met with her young, unchanging ones, and seemed to fill him with new life. Something unspoken existed between them, as they smiled at each other.

"Do not be afraid, Mithrandir," she said. "You are not alone." She ran her hand up to his face, helping run a loose strand of his grey hair back into place. She then spoke to him in elfish again.

" _If you should ever need my help, I will come..._ "

Gandalf gently bowed his head to her, and she slowly backed away from him. When Gandalf looked up again, Galadriel had vanished, leaving him alone in the Pavilion.

* * *

The Company of Thorin continued their quest on foot, trudging through the wilderness of Eriador. The Misty Mountains were in the distance, capped with snow, and they were headed right for them. The Dwarfs passed over ranges, rivers, and waterfalls as they passed, each with silent determination.

As they continued, Link did some deep thinking about all of the things he'd learned. It was clear that he didn't think much of _Saruman_ ; despite being the White Wizard and head of Gandalf's order, the man conducted himself as if his head were up his own backside. The things that Gandalf told him, had _shown_ him were serious. And yet, he completely disregarded them. He also sensed the White Wizard had harbored some animosity against Gandalf; but why, he could not discern.

Still, all of this was becoming much larger than Link had thought. He figured it would be a simple adventure. Get to the Lonely Mountain, use the secret passage, slay a Dragon, and then enjoy the spoils of victory. But if Saruman himself took Smaug as a serious matter, Link began to wonder just how dangerous the creature truly was. He'd so far only heard stories of what Smaug had done; he destroyed the city of Dale and then raided the Kingdom of Erebor, killing everyone in his path, and driving the Dwarfs out of their home. Nothing sound out of the ordinary or even too impressive for a Dragon.

Hell, Ganondorf once brought a Dragon back from the dead, just so that it could devour the Gorons who defied his rule. And then Link's mind gave pause...

 _Ganondorf_...

With his power to raise the dead, he would be an unparalleled force to fall upon Middle Earth should he ever find his way here. Hell, he could use his powers to bring Smaug back from the dead, should they kill him. Hell he even might be able to...

Link shuddered at the thought; if Ganondorf could in fact revive Sauron, and the two joined forces. He didn't put it outside of Ganondorf's power-set, but he doubted Ganondorf would get much use out of such an alliance, other than making Sauron into one of his own servants.

Then Link paused again. All this talk of a Necromancer who had been summoning the dead, and may have in fact succeeded in raising Angmar, if Radagast's encounter with a Ghostly King was any indication. Who exactly was this being? And could he in fact be powerful enough to revive Sauron? It was always a possibility; after all, Ganondorf had tiers of acolytes to revive him in the event that he should ever be killed. It's one of the many ways he kept coming back.

Link shook the thought away; he was giving himself a headache. He looked forward to see that the Misty Mountains were growing nearer with each passing step. Soon the Company would be climbing over rock and snow. He'd need all of his strength and concentration there. Because like it or not, without the aid of the Wizard, Link was now their best chance at getting through all of this, _alive_.


	7. Thunder Over Mountains, Fire Down Below

Lightning shot across the sky, an applauding thunder followed it. Rain battered hard against the sides of the mountain as the early evening darkness succumbed to the power of a fierce storm. And the Dwarfs were caught in the thick of it. So much rain flowed across the stone walls above and below them, that any heavier and it would form a waterfall.

Link believed that they couldn't have been in a worse place to be. They'd been traversing the Misty Mountains until their path turned downward. It wasn't long until they'd found themselves traveling on what seemed to be an abandoned goat-path, on the side of the cliff. Steep walls of rock stretched up high above them, and a sheer drop lay below them, with only a few feet for them to walk across.

The jagged rocks that formed the path around them were becoming slippery from the damp. It was getting quite dangerous to traverse the path, as any one of them could slip and fall to their doom at any moment.

"Hold on!" Thorin called back to the others as he continued to lead them.

The Dwarfs were half-drowned in rain. Link had carefully been minding his step as they walked along, attempting to hug the wall of Rock behind him as much as he could. But even then, he couldn't predict the rocky path beneath him would suddenly give way.

"Link!" Bofur called reaching for him. He and Dwalin each grabbed Link. Fortunately he was much lighter than the two of them, and they pulled him back over, pressing him against the rocks.

"We must find shelter!" Balin shouted to Thorin.

"We've got to keep moving!" Thorin yelled back to him. "Link! Blow the storm away!"

Link looked at Thorin uncomprehendingly for a moment, but then he nodded with realization. He'd been so careful to watch his step along the path, that he'd completely forgotten about his Ocarina. In a moment, the storm would be blown over their heads, and they'd be able to continue on, safe and dry. He reached into his satchel going for the Ocarina.

" _LOOK OUT_!" Dwalin shouted. The Dwarfs looked up over the ravine and saw a large shape moving through the dark clouds. It was an enormous boulder flying through the air.

BAM!

It crashed into the mountain far above them, sending its shattering debris raining down over their heads. They ducked in cover, pressing themselves far against the cliff-wall to protect themselves. Fortunately when the rockslide had subsided, none of them were hurt. However, before they could calm themselves, they heard a deep rumbling in the distance on the other side of the ravine.

Balin looked forward into the stormy darkness trying to discern the answer. And he saw it...

"This is no Thunder Storm," he said pointing. "It's a Thunder _Battle_! Look!"

Peering into the stormy rain, Link saw a sight that would make even a Giant Goron stare in awe. The Mountain had come to life, lifting a vaguely humanoid-shape, breaking off pieces of itself as it moved away from the rest of the mountain. It did not have much of a "face" per say, but judging by the direction its head was turning Link guessed that it was staring right at them. Worse, with its rocky-arms, it reached up to the top of the cliff and tore another enormous boulder off its foundations.

"Well, bless me!" Bofur said looking forward. "The Legends are _true_ ; Giants! _Stone Giants_!"

Link braced himself when he saw the giant turn and thrust its arm forward, tossing the boulder toward their side of the ravine. He and the Dwarfs were certain that they'd be rocked once again upon impact. However, several more tremors were felt coming from behind them. The group turned, watching the boulder pass harmlessly overhead, passing by their peak of the mountain, before striking into the chest of _another_ giant, rising from the mountainside! The second giant fell against the mountain, rocking the Dwarfs.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin shouted at Bofur who was left in stunned silence.

Kili immediately grabbed Bofur and pushed him against the wall of rock. As the group waited for the impact to subside, they noticed that the tremors had gotten worse. Now the ground _beneath_ them was shaking. They were all very alarmed at what that meant.

" _Hold on!_ " Dwalin shouted. Soon all of the Dwarfs began to press themselves against the wall of cliff. Link stood next to Dwalin, staring down at his footing, and watched as the walkway began to crumble beneath him. Bofur stood next to him, trying not to panic. The ground between them was indeed shifting, and the path they stood upon was beginning to crack and _split_.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili called to his twin brother. However as the path split, the two twins were separated by a growing space. "Kili!"

Kili, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Balin and Thorin began to drift away from the others. Link watched in slack-jawed amazement, as he and the Dwarfs realized what was happening. They looked up and observed a _third_ giant rising from its resting position and break away from the mountain; and they were standing on its _knees_!

"Hang on tight!" Link said as the Dwarfs gripped the stone wall to steady themselves.

Link looked forward to see the second Stone Giant rush forward and headbutt the third. The giant was knocked backwards, and the Company of Thorin was sent tumbling forwards and backwards as they gripped the wall; clinging to it for dear life.

Fortunately, the fight seemed to work in the Dwarfs' favor. As the Giant tumbled back against the mountain, its left knee brushed against the remainder of the goat-path. Thorin and the others were rocked upon impact, but this provided them to opportunity to get off the creature's leg.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Thorin shouted as he and the Dwarfs rushed off the knee. They looked back and watched as the Giant began to move again. The others were not so fortunate, as the creature's right-knee was still so far away from the path, and it was moving farther and farther away. Thorin and the others could only watch helplessly as the giant moved back into the fight.

The Creature threw a punch, upper cutting its opponent, sending the second giant falling back into the ravine, its body turning with the attack. Unbeknownst to it, the first Giant had entered the fray with another boulder, ready to strike. As the third giant turned back, the first one threw the boulder and struck it in the face, taking its head clean off. The rocky head crashed against the mountain above where Thorin and the others were crouched for safety. Debris rained over them.

The Giant began to stagger backwards, losing its balance. Link and the remaining Dwarfs were sent moving all over the place as the decapitated giant staggered about. The right knee passed by the side of the cliff, moving past Thorin and the others. Then the giant's knee began to bend as it fell over completely, sending its knee crashing right into the mountainside.

"NO!" Thorin shouted in dismay as the rest of the party had seemingly been crushed between the Giant's knee and the rocky cliffs. When the giant pulled away, its knee was bare, and it fully collapsed into a heap of rubble at the base of the ravine.

Thorin and the others rushed along the path to where the impact was made. They were expecting the worst, when with a great sigh of relief, they found the rest of the group, alive and well. Everyone was rather unceremoniously piled on top of each other.

"It's alright!" Gloin said to the others. "They're alive!"

The group regrouped with each other, checking for injuries. Bofur was quickly doing a headcount to make sure everyone had made it.

"Where's Link? Where's the Hylian?" he asked.

"I'm over here," they heard Link call. Link had pulled himself back over the side of the cliff. It seemed as though he'd slipped off the edge upon impact. Fortunately he was able to save himself. "Everyone here? Everyone alright?"

"We're all fine," Bofur said. "Everybody's alright."

Thorin was walking further down the path, attempting to get the group moving again, when suddenly the stones he'd walked upon gave way, and Thorin slipped from the cliff, grabbing onto the edge.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted. Dwalin, Oiri and Bofur immediately went low, reaching for Thorin trying to pull him up, but Thorin's grasp slipped and he fell a few feet before catching himself. The Dwarfs couldn't reach him.

Moving quickly, Link swung himself over the edge and grabbed onto the side of the cliff, climbing down a few more feet until he was in reach of Thorin.

"Thorin, grab my hand!" he said.

Thorin pulled to lift himself up and reached for Link's hand, when the rock he was holding onto gave way, and Thorin fell from the cliff.

"THORIN!" Balin called as the Dwarf Prince fell.

Thinking quickly, Link produced a rope from his satchel, with a grappling claw at the end of it. He lashed it against the side of the rocks and threw himself from the cliff.

"LINK!" Kili shouted watching him toss himself.

The Dwarfs watched seeing what Link was doing. As he fell, he travelled down the length of rope, in a direction away from Thorin. Link grunted against the pain as he felt the rope burning against the palm of his gauntlets from the friction. He was falling about the same pace as Thorin when suddenly the rope went taught.

When Link had reached the end of it, he suddenly began to swing forward, moving directly into Thorin's path. And at just the right moment, he grabbed Thorin right before he passed out of reach.

"Gotcha!" he shouted holding the Dwarf in his arms. "Hold on!"

Link then produced a device from his satchel. It was a deep purple cylinder with a trigger and handle at one end, and a large iron arrow-head at the other. Link pulled the trigger, and the head was shot from the cylinder, pulling a long chain with it.

It struck into the rocks above where the Dwarfs were waiting, causing them to flinch. Suddenly the chain retracted, pulling Link and Thorin back up its length, until it had completely raveled back into the cylinder. Link and Thorin safely dropped back onto the ground of the path.

The Dwarfs breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the both of them alright. And they were once again left astonished by Link's display of skills.

"Hah! We thought we'd lost our Leader _and_ our Burglar!" Dwalin said with a relieved chuckle.

Link meanwhile quickly tended to Thorin.

"You alright, Thorin?" he asked trying to look him over.

"Get your hands off me!" the Dwarf Prince shouted and pushed Link away. "I don't _need_ your help!"

Link was left stunned at Thorin's audacity. "I just saved your life," he said plainly between breaths.

"You could've saved us all, much sooner," Thorin said. "Had you played that silly flute of yours, you could've gotten us all out of danger before any of that had happened. And yet you hesitated!"

Link gave a deep breath. When all the excitement with the giants started, he had completely forgotten to play the Song of Storms. But then again, he doubted it would have prevented the Giants from emerging, unless they only came out during thunder storms.

"I couldn't focus on playing the song when we caught a ride with these _monsters_ ," Link shouted back at him.

"You couldn't focus!" Thorin said. "You had completely forgotten all about your ability to change the weather before I reminded you. You could've completely stopped the rain in its tracks, and we wouldn't have had to slog on a slippery path, soaked and miserable, and constantly clawing for purchase against wet rocks. Your lack of focus nearly got us all killed. You are a _disgrace_ to our company!"

Link furrowed his brow and scowled back at Thorin. He could sense that nothing he'd say would end the argument in his favor. In a way, Thorin was right, but the idea that he'd be so harsh on him, after he'd just saved his own life, was really hurtful. Even the other Dwarfs looked stunned at Thorin's attitude. Balin in particular looked disappointed in him, while the others tried to awkwardly avoid eye-contact with Link and Thorin.

Thorin looked back to see them all stunned into silence.

"Now, we must find shelter!" he said. "Move out!"

Link gave a slight snort of derision; now Thorin was suggesting they take shelter, like it was his idea, despite the fact that Balin had suggested it first. But regardless, the Dwarfs followed Thorin's lead and they all moved on.

"Dwalin!" Thorin called having found a crevice in the mountain. It was the opening to a cave. It was wide enough for everyone to fit inside of.

"It looks safe enough," Dwalin said.

"Search to the back," Thorin ordered. "Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin began searching the cave with a lit lantern in his hand. The Dwarfs had poured into the entrance to the cave, trying to get dry and warm. Dwalin turned to them after his investigation was completed.

"There's nothing here," he said. With that, he doused the lantern.

It wasn't long before all of the Dwarfs were putting their packs on the floor and attempting to wring out their cloaks. Oin and Gloin were now piling their spare firewood on the ground.

"Right then," Gloin said smiling and rubbing his hands. "Let's get a fire started."

"No! No fires; not in this place," Thorin said passing by all of the Dwarfs. "Get some sleep. We start at _first light_."

Balin passed to Thorin. "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us," he said. Thorin gave him a tired look. Balin nodded optimistically. "That _was_ the plan."

"Plans change," Thorin said dismissively. He looked to Bofur. "Bofur, take the first watch."

* * *

It had been several hours since the Dwarfs had settled down to camp in the cave. They were all sleeping soundly, save for Bofur who sat watching guard by the cave's entrance. However, as most of them managed to sleep on their unrolled mats and using their packs to support their heads, Link was rather restless, tossing and turning in his sleep.

His mind was plagued with dreams, of how Thorin had confronted him outside in the rain. The disapproving words of the Dwarf Prince burned into his mind; like a slight he just couldn't let go of. But more than that, Link's subconscious had been giving him the sense that the group was still in danger. For some reason, his dream began to linger on the Orc Pack that had attacked them before. Gandalf had seemed quite alarmed by their presence, and was certain someone had sent the Orcs after them. He had a feeling that the Pack was _still_ following them. Still hunting them, atop their fierce Wargs.

The howls of the beast brought Link out of his sleep, into the silence of the cave – naught for the wind blowing through the tunnel. Link gave a soft yawn, covering his mouth as he slowly sat-up to stretch. His back gave a light pop. He scratched himself as he looked around the group, seeing that they were all still asleep. He rather forlornly looked about. He noticed that Bofur was still seated by the entrance to the cave, slightly obscured by the turn of the rock walls.

Link came to a decision that if he wasn't able to sleep, he might as well put himself to use. He rolled up his sleeping mat and put it back into his pack. He stood up, carefully lifted himself over the sleeping Dwarfs moving toward the entrance, revealing himself to Bofur, smoking his pipe.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

" _Couldn't sleep_ ," Link answered in a hushed tone. "I thought I'd relieve you. I'll take the next watch; you can get some sleep."

Bofur smiled at him before leaning back against the rock. "Ah, don't worry about me, Lad," he said. "I'm fine...Besides, it's getting to be early. It'll be dawn in a couple of hours anyway. But still, I wouldn't mind the company."

Bofur gestured to a rock for Link to lean against. Link smiled and sat down on the ground, leaning against the rock. And the two sat, smiling at each other for a moment.

"Hey, you want a _drink_?" Link asked. Bofur's eyes lit up.

"Sure; what do you have in mind?" he asked.

Link went through his pack and revealed a glass bottle of milk with a purple label and gold markings on it. Bofur looked at it rather apprehensively.

"...Milk?" he asked. "You've been carrying _that_ with you, all this time?"

"This is some _extraordinary_ milk," Link said removing the cork with a pop. "Trust me."

Link took a drink from it and breathed heavily before passing it to Bofur. The Dwarf took it and after a little bit of hesitation, brought it to his lips and took a swig. Immediately he was struck with a flavor that he did not expect, and it almost overwhelmed him. He gasped when he swallowed it; it almost knocked him off his arse.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding," he said passing the bottle back to Link. "That is _some_ milk. What's in it?"

" _Magic_ ," Link said with a smile. "A special chateau, brewed for the highest clientele."

Bofur and Link stared at each other for a second before they broke into a fit of suppressed chuckling.

"Well it's good," Bofur said. "I feel like I've got all my strength back."

"It does the body-good," Link said. "It's good for the bones too. Who knows; you might just grow a few inches _taller_."

Bofur had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Link nodded and then looked down at the ground, a melancholy look coming over his face. Bofur noticed this and slowly stopped giggling.

"So _why_ couldn't you sleep?" he asked. "Got something on your mind?"

"Eh, it's just what Thorin said to me earlier tonight," Link said. "I don't know; I guess it just kind of got to me. It's clear that Thorin hasn't wanted me here from the very beginning."

"Eh I hope you don't mind him too much, Lad," Bofur said. "We all agree that he was pretty hard on you earlier, especially considering what you just did."

"Well I'm glad that you guys could see that," Link said.

"Thorin can be pretty hot-tempered; it's a common trait for Dwarfs. But still, we all care for him, despite him being difficult sometimes," he said. "But hey, let's face it; none of us were willing to jump off a cliff for him."

The two of them suppressed a chuckle again. Unbeknownst to them, Thorin had actually woken up and was listening in on everything that they were saying.

"Yeah, it's just that...Well it reminded me of back with the trolls," Link said. "I had gotten the ponies back, but Thorin didn't trust me enough to let us get out of there in time. Then I had tricked the trolls-"

"And gave us quite a scare, while you were at it," Bofur interjected.

"And I'm sorry about that, but I did it with the intent of saving all of us," Link said. "Thorin was impressed for about a split-second until he'd remembered my ears. He hates me because I remind him of Elves."

"Aye," Bofur said looking down. "But still, after we saw how _different_ you were from those in Rivendell, we can see that the similarities are only superficial. Not the right type of hair; and your ears are too long. Truth be told, now that I think about it, I'd say they're closer to a _goblins_ ears than they are to an Elf's."

"I suppose that _should_ make me feel better," Link said sardonically.

"But here's the honest truth, Lad," Bofur said. "Thorin doesn't hate you because you look like an Elf. I'd go as far as to say that Thorin doesn't really hate you at all. No, the real reason is, Thorin is just too proud to admit that he _needs_ you. We all know it's true; you're probably the most useful member of this company. You've helped get us out of more scrapes already than I've seen in my entire life. Thorin is used to taking the lead, used to going unchallenged, never needing help from anyone. Then suddenly you come on the scene – a stranger no one had ever heard of before – and you show us your fancy magic and your fireproof cloaks. He feels like you're showing him up, usurping his role in the hierarchy of our group."

"Well I don't mean to usurp anybody," Link said. "I'm just using the best of my abilities to ensure the success of our mission."

"And we thank you for that, Lad," Bofur said. "It's just that Thorin would feel humiliated if he ever had to admit it. His pride is the one thing the Dragon _couldn't_ take from him; so he holds onto it dearly. Sometimes he lets his ego get in the way of his better judgment. Hell, I suspect he doesn't want to wait for Gandalf because he's tired of deferring to the Wizard's authority. But my point is, I hope that you understand, and not take it _personally_. Thorin means you no ill-will.

As for the rest of us; you're tops in our book. You've long since proven yourself. As far as the rest of us our concerned, _you're one of us_. Part of the Company, till the very end. And we wish nothing but the best for you; all the luck in the world _and more_."

Link gave a warm smile to Bofur. He had to admit he was moved. He actually tried to fight back tears. Meanwhile, Thorin had been listening to what they'd said, and was slowly looking away, forlornly evaluating what he'd been doing; especially now that he knew the others were objecting to his treatment of Link.

Link reached out and patted Bofur on the shoulder. "And that is why; I'm going to stick with you guys. I will see this through, till the end. I _will_ help you all reclaim your homeland. Part of the Company, till the _very_ end."

With that, Bofur and Link raised their arms, clashing them together; a sign of comradery. The two sat back again, Bofur taking a drag off his pipe and Link taking another drink.

"Then again, I believe that home is what you make of it," Link said. "Not that Erebor doesn't seem like a great stake to claim, but it's just my belief that home is something you _find_ , not in a place, but in _yourself_. It's the greatest search imaginable. You find it in yourself, and you _make it a reality_."

Bofur smiled, amused by Link's philosophy. "And where is that _you_ call home, Master Burglar?"

"The Land of Hyrule," Link said with a contented sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

"What is it like?" Bofur asked. "You never got around to telling us."

Link looked over at him and thought for a moment.

"A beautiful land of rolling green hills, and clear blue skies; lying in the shadow of a great mountain. A thick forest where the laughter of children echoes on, forever and playful sprites dance in the joy and freedom of nature. Flowing rivers that sing a beautiful tune, echoing across the land. A quaint little ranch, where the best and strongest of horses are bred, and the freshest milk is harvested. A bustling marketplace, where people trade goods and services; where people live in peace. And beyond that, just over the hills; an enormous palace of carven-stone, standing proudly above all; a symbol of justice and leadership."

"It sounds beautiful," Bofur said. "You got a _sweetheart_ waiting for you, back there?"

Link gave a slight laugh. "Yeah...she lives there, in the palace; the Princess..."

"Oh, so you're sweet on Royalty, are you?" Bofur said teasing him. He leaned in close, now rather desperate for details. "What's she like, huh? Plump; stout; facial hair?"

"I _doubt_ she'd meet Dwarf standards for beauty," Link said with a laugh. "She has an entire team of servants dedicated to _maintenance_ as it were. And she's not over-fond of facial hair."

"Oh, what a shame...still, I think you'd look pretty good with a beard," Bofur said. "You ever consider growing it out?"

"Hmm...Hadn't crossed my mind before," Link said. "Doesn't seem like a bad idea. Maybe I will."

"Maybe that'll get you on Thorin's good side," Bofur said. "Dwarfs aren't overly fond of clean-shaven faces. We prefer thick bushy beards. It might help to further distinguish you from the Elves even; never seen one of them with a single sprout of hair on their chin."

Link smiled again. "Thanks Bofur...I think I really needed this."

"No problem, laddie," Bofur said. Link moved to put the bottle back into his satchel. When he lifted the strap, Bofur noticed a faint blue light, glowing inside the bag. "What's _that_?"

Link looked into the bag and slowly lifted up the source. It was the Elfish Dagger he'd recovered from the troll-hoard. The blade was now glowing blue in its sheath. Link's eyes went wide as he'd remembered that Gandalf had told him that it would glow when...

Link turned his head toward Thorin.

"Thorin," he called. "Thorin! Your sword!"

The Dwarf Prince stirred at being called, and reached over to Orcrist, pulling it a few inches, revealing its blade was also now glowing bright blue. The three of them looked at each other with alarm, before looking around the cave. They didn't _see_ anything, but they knew for certain they had to be surrounded.

Thorin then heard a creeking and cracking sound of moving metal down beneath them. And suddenly, the sand and dust on which they slept began to slide and move into cracks forming in the floor between the Dwarfs.

"Wake up!" he called before kicking the nearest Dwarf. "Wake up!"

The Dwarfs had only just begun to stir, but before anyone could react, the floor gave way, swinging on hinges, collapsing beneath them. Bofur and Link fell forward tumbling down into trap-floor, with the other Dwarfs. All of the Dwarfs were dropped into a cavern below the false-floor. In the brief moment that he fell, Link could see lit torches, and creatures hanging from ropes, dangling beneath the doors, having just pulled them down.

The group hit the curve of the cave below them and began to slide. It was a rather rough ride. Link managed to recover himself and use his shield to slide against the walls of rock, protecting himself. He and the dwarfs were sent tumbling down a series of smooth, carved tunnels, tumbling and spinning further downward and downward, passing by more lit torches and wooden scaffoldings.

The ride continued horribly and uncomfortably, until they came to an end, where they were dropped rather unceremoniously onto the end of a bridge, surrounded on almost all sides by sharp pieces of pointed iron and wood, like a cage.

Thorin was one of the first to tumble down, and surely one by one, all of the Dwarfs began to pile on top of one another. Link was fortunate that Bombur had landed before he did, allowing him to land on the Dwarf's round belly. Fili and Bofur landed on top of him. All of the Dwarfs were stunned and bruised. They had guessed that whoever laid this trap intended for the fall to disorient them.

Thorin looked forward and tried rising to his feet.

"To arms! The Goblins are upon us!" he shouted.

At his word, the group looked forward and saw a hideous horde, of pale-fleshed, deformed, and sore-stricken nightmares rushing toward them. They had stunted faces, with large eyes, sharp teeth and pointed ears. They wore armor covered in spikes. Good lord they were hideous. And from the look of their numbers, there had to be at least _six_ to each Dwarf.

Link sneered at the creatures as they came at them, however as much as he tried to reach for a weapon he was in no position to fight with the two Dwarfs on top of him. The Goblins came at them, washing over them like the tide against the shore. They came so fast and there were so many of them that before long the Dwarfs had been surrounded. The Goblins came in the opening to the cage and began grabbing and clawing at the Dwarfs. Those out front kicked at the creatures to keep them at bay.

But the Goblins began leaping above the first line of Dwarfs to get to the ones at the back near the top of the pile. Soon Goblins were jumping on top of all the dwarfs. The biggest ones had gotten through and began grabbing the Dwarfs up in their arms and tossing them into the crowd of waiting clawed hands.

Thorin and Dwalin tried to fight their way through the Goblins, punching anyone of them that got too close in the face. Link tried his best to join in the fight as well, but it was clear there were just too many of them. Before long, the Goblins were grabbing and pushing the Company of Thorin forward, across the bridge. Link found himself surrounded in a sea of horrible, ugly faces and gnashing teeth.

The Dwarfs continued to struggle against the Goblins as they were herded forward. In fact, Dwalin had stopped and turned to fight against the Goblins just before they had taken him over a rope-bridge. Link saw this as an opportunity, as the Goblins that had grabbed hold of his wrists let go to aid in the struggling to push Dwalin forward. He immediately reached into his satchel and grabbed the Stone's Mask. Quickly slapping it over his face, Link immediately disappeared from sight. Nori had just passed by Link, and spotted him vanish. So far the Goblins had been so concerned with the commotion that they hadn't even noticed that one of their prisoners had disappeared. They just kept pushing the Dwarfs forward. Nori gave a slight hopeful smile, believing that Link – should he slip away – would be able to save the rest of them, like he had with the Trolls.

Link waited for a moment, carefully moving out of the way of any oncoming Goblins until the horde of them had moved on, carrying the Dwarfs off across the various bridges and walkways into the darkness up ahead. He was grateful that the Stone's Mask had worked. He couldn't express how much he loved the mask.

He waited patiently until all the noise made by the Goblins had died out, and he was left alone in the cavern, with not but the screeching of bats for noise. He slowly stood at full height and took the mask off. He stared in the direction the Goblins had taken his friends and took a deep breath. He stoically reached for the Master Sword, drawing it from its sheath. Its blade glowed with a brilliant white light in his hands, making a slight beacon in the darkness. Link knew that this would make him an easy target to see coming, but he _had_ to rescue his friends.

"Bring them on," he said to himself. "Hang-on Chaps; I'm coming after the lot of you."

Link took soft and quiet breaths to not give away his position. He could hear the faint growling of the pack of Goblins up ahead, and the struggles put up by his companions as they were herded off, prisoners into this Hell.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before a solitary Goblin dropped down from the ceiling and stood in Link's path. He'd been spotted. So far it seemed to be alone, and it didn't try to raise an alarm. Instead, it charged at Link with its teeth gnashed and a jagged sword poised. Link didn't look at all frightened or even concerned with the Goblin. Fighting off a whole army of them would be difficult; but one by itself had to be cake.

He let it charge at him, stabbing its blade. He immediately parried, driving its arm a different direction, allowing the creature to pass. When he turned to it, he kicked it in its backside, sending it tumbling forward. The creature screeched and got up again, coming at Link who once again parried the attack. The creature tried a third time, only for Link to now engage it in a sword duel. Link's skill easily outmatched the creature's brutality, and the sword was flung from its hands. While the creature was confused at the loss of its weapon, Link got low and swept his leg across the creature's legs, knocking it to the ground.

Link quickly stood over the creature and prepared to bring the Master Sword down on its skull. Unexpectedly the creature recovered from its fall and rolled out of the way, avoiding the sword's strike. It then swept its hand and struck Link in the face, temporarily stunning him. It quickly got up and jumped onto his still bent-over back. The creature bit down on Link's ear, causing him to grunt. He struggled to get the Goblin off, but it was very quick and very tenacious.

Link turned and thrashed, trying to free himself from its grasp; not unlike how a Redead would grapple with him, only much faster. Link finally buffed his shoulders, forcing the creature to lose its grip. But as the creature fell, it grabbed onto Link again, and pulled him down with it. And they both tumbled over the edge of the wooden walkway, and down into the cavern below. Link struck the side of the rock and rolled. He and the goblin soon struck another rope-bridge down below, but their combined weight broke through it on impact. Link made a desperate grab for one of the ropes of the bridge, only for it to slip from his grasp. The Master Sword was flung from his hands, and he fell into the darkness below, the Master Sword clinging against the rocky walls until its light had disappeared from view.

* * *

The Dwarfs were lead across various wooden walkways built into the cavern, suspended by rope. They saw that this was an intricate network of paths and walkways that would take decades if not centuries to build. They had truly fallen into the thick of it now.

"This is not good, Thorin," Balin said. "Unless we can think of something soon...They're going to torture us...They're going to beat us, and they're going to break us. And when they've gotten bored with that; they'll put us in chains...and they'll have us dig their tunnels for them down here, as slaves. We'll never see daylight again...And then they'll work us until we drop dead from exhaustion."

"Eh, it could be worse," Bofur said trying to lighten the mood. "They could just _eat us_."

His joking didn't get a laugh from anyone.

It wasn't long before they were lead into an open, cavernous area where dozens of bridges and walkways, lit with torches spanned across the area, leading to what looked like small shack houses or huts. And there were _thousands_ of Goblins all strewn about the various walkways here. It was a settlement of Goblins. And the Dwarfs could see that the bridge they were on, lead to the very center of the cavern, attached to a very precarious stone spire.

They looked up and saw all the snarling faces of the hideous Goblins, biting at them, spitting at them. They grunted as they felt the lashing sting of the Goblins whipping them and beating them with sticks to keep them moving. But most disturbing of all, through all of this, they heard a musical beat. A few of them noticed that up on a perch, there were Goblins who were clanging on gongs, banging on makeshift drums, and blowing through ear-splitting horns.

And as the Goblins played their fowl music, those watching and observing began to stamp their feet in rhythm to each beat of the drum. And then, in tune with each stamping foot and drum-beat, all of the Goblins in the Cavern chanted in unison, "- Down! – Down! – Down!"

"I feel a song coming on," they heard a deep voice say before them, followed by some sickly coughing and hacking. And then, as the Dwarfs were taken across the bridge, the deep voice they had heard, accompanied by several other Goblin voices, began to _sing_. It was a horrible song; a thing of _nightmares_.

 _Swish, smack! The-Whip crack!  
Smash, grab! Pinch, and nab!  
You go, my lad!  
Ho, ho! my lad!_

 _Down down to Goblin-town_  
 _Down down to Goblin-town_  
 _Down down to Goblin-town_  
 _You go, my lad!_  
 _Ho, ho! my lad!_

 _Goblins slash, and Goblins beat_  
 _Goblins kill, and Goblins eat_  
 _Batter, clobber, gloom, macabre hoooooo!_  
 _Below, my lad!_  
 _Ho, ho! my lad!_

 _By the lash of a whip_

 _to snap on your back,_

 _Everyone talks when they're on my rack_

 _There ain't no help_

 _and there ain't no light_

 _So yammer and yelp with all your might!_

 _We break your bones_

 _We beat our Gongs_

 _You won't last long on the end of my Prongs_

 _Deep Underground_

 _You're in for a Pound_

 _You go, my lad!  
Ho, ho! my lad! _

_Down down to Goblin-town  
Down down to Goblin-town  
Down down to Goblin-town  
You go, my lad!  
Ho, ho! my lad! _

Midway through the song, the Dwarfs were carted to the end of the bridge in the center, where they could see the lead singer, _their host_ ; the _Great Goblin_ himself. He was an enormous, monstrous, gigantic Goblin, easily ten times larger in height and mass than the regular sized Goblins. He was covered in disgusting boils and sores. His jowls hung far low from his chin, that they swayed almost like a beard. His stomach was incredibly fat, and his legs were thick. At first glance, the Dwarfs might've assumed his mother was a Troll, given his size and girth. He wore a crown made of sharpened fangs and antlers, and wielded a mace, topped with an animal skull and impaling spikes; he'd used it for a walking staff.

He towered over the Dwarfs and seemed sadistically delighted as he sang about the various tortures they were to endure now that they were brought here. It was clear that this _Goblin Town_ was Hell, and they were prisoners here.

When the song had reached its end, the Great Goblin led the horde of Goblins in a final wail to end the song, spinning in place, until he feigned dizziness and fell backwards, requiring at least a dozen or so Goblins to help him stay upright. When the song ended, he turned and climbed back on his throne, using his servant Goblins as a stepping stool, for his immense weight. He sat down and observed the guests brought before him.

"Catchy, isn't it?" he asked rather casually referring to the song. "It's one of my own _compositions_."

He seemed pleased by seeing the disgusted and defiant looks on their faces. Balin stepped forward in the group to say something.

"That is _not a song_ ," he said. "It is an _abomination_!"

The Goblins screeched and howled at that, but they were silenced when the Great Goblin spoke again, drowning them out, with a rather amused tone.

"-Abominations, Mutations, Deviations," he said with a ring to his voice. "That's all you're gonna find _down here_ ," he said gesturing to the entirety of the Goblin City. The Goblins began to chuckle, darkly with their hissing voices.

It wasn't long before the Goblins laid all of the Dwarfs' confiscated weapons at the feet of the Goblin King. And immediately the rotund monstrosity's mood changed in an instant. He sprang from his throne, once again squashing his living foot-stools.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into _my_ kingdom?" he asked them with a hard and ill-tempered voice. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!"

"Dwarfs, your Malevolence!" one of the Goblins answered.

"Dwarfs?!" the Great Goblin seemed very agitated now.

"We found them on the Front Porch."

"Well don't just stand there! Search them!" the Great Goblin ordered. And immediately the Dwarfs found themselves buried under a flood of Goblins jumping onto their backs, bringing them to the ground, pawing through their clothing and bags. "Every crack, every crevice!"

The Goblins grabbed anything they could find and threw it on the ground before the Great Goblin, usually stomping on it with their feet. One of them took Oin's Thrumpet and flattened it underfoot. One Goblin grabbed Nori's bag and overturned it, pouring out all of the Silverware, Goblets and Candelabras he'd stolen from Rivendell.

Dori gave his younger brother a very perturbed look, knowing that this was going to get them in even worse trouble. One of the Goblins picked up a Candelabra.

"It is my belief, your Great Protuberance that they are in league with Elves!" he handed the Candelabra into the Great Goblin's enormous hand. He overturned it and examined it, finding a label etched into the bottom.

"Made in _Rivendell_ ," the Great Goblin said. He scoffed. " _Second Age_ ; couldn't _give it away_." He tossed the Candelabra off the edge.

Dori gave Nori another perturbed look, after learning the things he'd taken weren't even valuable. Nori shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a couple of keepsakes," he said in his defense.

When it seemed that the Goblins had picked the Dwarfs clean, the Great Goblin spoke again.

"What are you doing in these parts?" he asked.

Thorin was about to step forward when suddenly Oin grabbed his shoulder and stepped forward instead.

"Don't worry lads, I'll handle this," he said.

"No tricks; I want the _truth_ , warts and all" the Great Goblin shouted once again sitting on his throne.

"You're going to have to speak-up," Ori said now holding up his ruined thrumpet. "Your boys _flattened_ my thrumpet."

"I'll flatten _more_ than your thrumpet!" the Great Goblin shouted advancing on the group. He swung his mace, missing the Dwarfs and knocking some of his own goblins off the railing.

"If it's information you're wanting, _I'm_ you should speak to," Bofur said, rather nervously stepping between Ori and the Great Goblin. The huge beast calmed down and snorted at Bofur.

"Mmhmm?" he asked.

"We were on the road," Bofur began. "...Well it's not so much a road, as a _path_...actually it's not even _that_ , come to think of it...It's more like a _track_. Anyway, the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track...And then we _weren't_. Which is a problem...Because we were supposed to be in Dunland, last _Tuesday_."

It was clear that the Great Goblin was getting annoyed at Bofur's words. Dori leaned forward and added to the story.

"Visiting Distant-Relations," he said.

Bofur nodded, "Some _inbreds_ on me mother's side."

"SHUT UP!" the Great Goblin shouted. It was clear that he'd seen through Bofur's attempt to stall them with his confusing mix of words. He also might've taken offense at that _inbred_ comment. Either way, the Dwarfs were stunned into silence. "If you will not talk...We'll make you _squawk!_ "

He then turned to the horde of Goblins about the cave. "Bring out the _Mangler_! Bring out the _Bone-Breaker!_ " he ordered. He then pointed to Ori. "Start with the _youngest_."

The young Dwarf was left petrified in fear. He felt so unlucky to have been assumed to be the youngest, despite the fact that both Fili and Kili were at least a few decades younger than he. The Dwarfs were all incredibly worried now, as it seemed the Goblin's torture would begin.

"WAIT!" Thorin suddenly called. He drew the Goblin King's attention. Finally Thorin stepped forward from the protection of the group of Dwarfs so that the Goblin King could see him more clearly. He smiled wickedly upon seeing him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror; King Under the Mountain," the Great Goblin said with a mocking voice and gave a dramatic bow to mock Thorin. But suddenly his voice changed. "Oh...But I'm forgetting, you _don't have_ a Mountain. And you're _not_ a King...Which makes you... _nobody,_ really. I doubt there's _anyone_ in the world who cares about you."

The Goblin King quivered his lower lip and made mocking sobbing sounds. Thoring glared back him. But suddenly, the Great Goblin's wicked smile returned. "Oh, but I know there's at least _someone_ who cares a _great deal_ for you...Someone who would pay a pretty price _for your head_. Just a head, nothing attached."

The Great Goblin lifted his hand to his eye, to block out Thorin's body from the neck down, framing his head. He chuckled darkly, and the Goblins joined in.

"Perhaps you _know_ of whom I speak?" he asked. "An old enemy of yours...An Old... _vengeful_ enemy of yours...The _Pale Orc_ , astride a _White Warg_..."

Thorin's eyes lit up in surprise, fear, and disbelief. He glared at the Goblin King.

"Azog the Defiler was _destroyed_ ," Thorin hissed. "He was slain in battle long-ago!"

"So you think his defiling days are _done_?" the Great Goblin asked, leaning on his knees to see eye-level with Thorin. He chuckled darkly and turned to a messenger Goblin, hanging in a harnessed swing, holding a quill and parchment nearby. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him, 'I've found his Prize'."

The Messenger chuckled darkly, taking down the message. He turned in his swing, pulling a chord atop the harness that sent him flying off into the darkness below the caverns. The Great Goblin turned back before the company of Dwarfs.

"I'm sure he'll want to _do the deed_ himself," he told to Thorin. "We'll have to wait until he gets here. But then again, I'm sure he'll be pleased so long as you're still in _one piece_...even if it is bloodied and broken. We've got some time to kill while we wait." The Goblin rubbed his hands together, maliciously. "Let's have some _fun_..."

The Dwarfs could hear various machines being lifted and carted across the bridges and walkways toward them. Their doom was coming very soon now, regardless if whether or not what the Goblin told them about Azog was true. They were in for a very painful end either way. Nori watched as the silhouettes of the various torture-devices the Goblins would use were framed in the torch-lights beyond, as they were slowly moved forward. And he could only hope that Link had a plan to get them out of this, and _soon_...


	8. Riddles in the Dark

The pain of an almost full-body ache brought Link out of unconsciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus his vision and get his bearing. He noticed that his view was framed by some odd brown shelves. He quickly realized that they were large mushrooms. Peering through them, he spotted the Goblin he'd fought with. The creature lay on its back, breathing heavily; the fall must've stunned it. Seeing the creature in such a vulnerable and humbled state, brought both pity and disgust to Link; despite it being hurt, he could see how deformed the ugly thing truly was. And it was only a few feet from him. Link was fortunate to have woken up first; if he could just recover quick enough, he could kill it.

Link listened to the sound of the Goblin's breathing, deep and shallow. And then he heard _another_ sound. It also sounded like breathing, only raspy and quick, almost like a purring cat mixed with hissing snake. There was _something else_ here in the chasm with them. Without thinking, Link quickly brought the Stone's Mask to his face, knowing that he'd disappear from view. He watched the opening of the tunnel, listening as the breathing got louder, and waited.

From out the darkness just beyond the Goblin's feet, Link saw two eyes reflecting the light pouring in from above, as they approached. Link watched the new creature; it was _similar_ to the Goblin, but clearly different. It was gangly with thin arms and legs, large feet and hands, big ears, and a bald head, save for a few long and unsightly hairs. It emerged from the darkness, crawling on all four limbs, revealing its sickly-thin, malnourished body. It wore nothing but a dirty loincloth. It looked like some sort of feral cave-dweller. However, it's clear that there was hardly any humanity to be found in this beast; its eyes and ears were enormous, adapted for predatory lifestyle in the dark tunnels and caves beneath the mountain. And Link saw that upon seeing the Goblin, it smiled revealing a mouth of few, yet very sharp, teeth.

It sprang forward, it's breathing quickened as it crawled toward the hurt goblin. It began to inspect the wounded creature, looking it over, even crawling onto its chest, stopping its breathing as it examined it.

"Yes!" it hissed with a raspy voice. Much like the Trolls, Link had been caught off guard hearing this creature speak. It seemed so uncivilized, so inhuman; it was unnatural for it to speak.

"Yes, yes!" It seemed quite pleased at seeing the wounded Goblin here. Link remained still, keeping his breathing low, as the creature crawled off the Goblin and stepped very close to where he was laying. His back was still turned to Link as he continued to inspect the Goblin. Suddenly the creature lurched forward and began to cough, making a horrible hacking sound in its throat. It vaguely sounded like the word, "- _Gollum! –Gollum!_ "

The creature grunted and moved off to the Goblin's feet, just as it had begun to regain consciousness. It was beginning to stir, as the creature grabbed its feet and began dragging it off. Link watched and winced at the sounds as the Goblin's body scrapped across the rocky ground. It wasn't long before it had woken up and began flailing its arms toward the lanky-creature. Link could see that the Goblin was larger and perhaps stronger; but it was still injured, dazed and confused from the fall. All it could do was thrash about and make half-aimed swipes at the advancing creature.

Unfortunately, lying on the ground left it in such a vulnerable position. The creature merely reached over and grabbed a rock from the ground. He savagely began swinging the rock at the Goblin's head, trying to beat it down. During the commotion, Link saw a flash of light as something very shiny had fallen from a pocket on the creature's cloth. But the struggle against the Goblin had been so fierce that it hadn't noticed it had dropped.

The creature pressed down on the Goblin's chest, pinning it down before swiping the rock into its forehead yet again. This time, the Goblin stopped moving. With that, the Creature went back to grab the ankles and begin dragging the Goblin off again.

"Nasty goblinses," the creature said with a high-pitched voice and a slight lisp to his words. Link waited quietly and watched the lanky-thing drag its quarry off into the darkness. Suddenly it spoke again, as if answering itself; only this time, its voice was deeper and much more growly. "Better than _old bones_ , Precious...Better than _nothing_!"

Link guessed that the creature had been alone down here for so long that it had taken accustomed to talking to itself. But there was something odd about its sudden change in tone there. Either way, Link waited until he was sure the creature had walked around the corner of the tunnel. Then he finally began to move. He raised himself out of the mushrooms and removed the mask. He took a deep breath, slightly overwhelmed by the sight of the creature beating the Goblin and dragging it off. He felt oddly exposed here, almost naked, defenseless and vulnerable...

And then he suddenly realized why...

 _The Master Sword_ , he thought to himself. He looked about the ground. He had a fear that it had landed on a higher plateau above him, or maybe it had fallen into a different ravine. He was about to use his bond with the sword to call it to his hand, when he suddenly spotted the hilt. The sword too had fallen under the mushrooms, and the blade's glowing light had dimmed outside of Link's hands; this was good news as it made the sword hard to spot if you weren't already looking for it. He wouldn't have wanted that creature to have found it first and try to take it.

He picked up the handle and the blade began to glow brightly again, further illuminating the cave. It gave Link time to look around. He looked up toward the light overhead; he could tell that he had indeed fallen a long way; there didn't seem to be a way back up to the Goblin's settlement from here, and he was sure he didn't have the time to climb all the way back up. He sighed, knowing that his only option now was to investigate this cavern, and try to find a path that would lead him back up there, so he could get to his friends.

He was about to enter the cave, using the light from the sword to illuminate his way. That is until he noticed a glint; the light was shining off of something. He looked down and finally spotted the object that had fallen from the creature's pocket. It was a _golden ring_...

Curious, he reached down and grasped it with his thumb and finger. He held it up to his face and studied it. Something on his mind found _familiarity_ with this ring, but due to the fall, he couldn't quite place it. All he could truly think about was how _odd_ it was that a gangly creature such as that would have a ring. But then again, maybe the creature had either stolen or was guarding a small treasure horde; it wasn't unheard of. Maybe this ring was just a trinket from its collection. Either way, it was far too small to actually _fit_ Link's hand anyway.

He was preparing to absentmindedly drop it where he'd found it, when he'd suddenly heard a moan off in the distance. He flinched at the sound. The creature was _still_ out there; and it had shown itself to be quite dangerous had Link been caught off-guard. He knew he had to get moving to find a way out of here. He'd prefer not wasting time on a confrontation with the thing, but the tunnel only lead in _one_ direction. Link moved forward, and without a second thought, slipped the ring into the pocket of his coat. Strangely enough, he hadn't even noticed he'd done that. To his memory, he'd dropped the ring on the ground and left it behind.

"Too many bonses, Precious!" he heard the thing call in its higher toned voice. "Not enough flesh!"

"Shut-up!" Link heard. And that threw him for a second; the answer without a doubt came from the same creature, using its harsher tone than before, but the promptness at which the answer came, really made it seem like there was _someone else_ in the cave, besides just the creature; someone _answering_ him. "Get its skin off. Start with its head."

He heard the creature grunting and groaning as it went to work. Link followed the path around the corner until he spotted some large, jagged rocks. Link peered over one of them to try and see where the creature was, and hopefully discern a pathway out of here. Unfortunately what he saw disappointed him deeply. Lying before him was a vast underground lake; wide enough to form a layer of fog in the darkness. And there, sitting on a large rock, perched in the center of the lake was the creature. It had gotten the Goblin all of the way out there, and was now once again hitting it with the rock, most likely trying to break its bones. And as the creature worked, it began to sing.

 _The cold hard lands,  
They bites our hands,  
They gnaws our feet!_

 _The Rocks and Stones,  
They're like Old Bones,  
All bare of meat!_

 _Cold as Death,  
They have no breath,  
its good to eat!_

Link listened and noticed that as the creature sang, it now began to beat the Goblin's body to the rhythm of the lyrics. From his vantage point, Link looked around the cave. He saw that there were dozens of tunnels and caves that lead out of this cave. But from the sheer number alone, he could spend weeks trying to navigate them all, and maybe even get lost. He quietly bit his lip and pondered what to do.

Feeling exposed from his point, he carefully moved down the path to another large rock, this one closer to the shore of the lake. He pressed his back against the rock and crouched down. He listened as the creature continued to sing. As he listened, he heard a howl; the goblin had regained consciousness again and Link could hear it, trying to fight off its assailant. The struggle was soon silenced by the sounds of a thumping rock again; the lanky creature had taken the rock and smashed it against the Goblin's head and with a grunt, Link could no longer hear the Goblin fighting. He gave a silent hope that the poor-thing was now dead, so at the least it wouldn't suffer through the Creature's predatory intent.

Link looked forward at the Master Sword and noticed that the glowing light from it made good enough for him to see, but it also was bright enough to where anyone could've spotted it; it was giving away his position. Very slowly and carefully, he reached up and sheathed the sword over his back. He then quietly sat, trying to think of what to do...and he _paused_.

He suddenly noticed how _silent_ it was. Ever since the fight had stopped, the creature was no longer singing or working its prize-over for dinner. Link slowly turned his head and looked out from behind the rock. Much as he suspected, the lanky-creature was _gone_.

Link was alarmed as his eyes scanned the area through the fog. The island in the center wasn't large at all; there weren't many places the creature could go to be out of sight from Link. So the fact that Link could not see him was very troubling. Link deduced that the creature had spotted the sword's light, or at least noticed when it went out. He had hoped it wouldn't have suspected anything more than being a reflection off the water, but it was clear that failed.

Then Link calmed down and took a breath. He began listening and could hear the soft sound of water moving, being pushed away, as if by oars. He deduced that the creature was rather stealthily moving across the water, making its way toward him.

And that's when he noticed the smell; it smelled of rotten fish and decaying flesh. The creature was _near_ , so near that Link could now hear its breath, that throaty, rattling gasping sound. Link heard the rustling of pebbles from behind him and now _above him_. The creature was on top of him. He slowly turned to look up, as he continued crouch on the ground. He turned in enough time to watch a lanky hand grip the rocks above him and the creature's head come into view. Within the next moment, he was spotted by the two large, reflective eyes, glowing in the darkness, and a toothy grin of sharp fangs appeared. Link was surprised when the creature jumped down, not _on top_ of him but _in front_ of him.

"Bless us and splash us, Precious!" the creature said. Seeing it close up and face to face, Link could now make out that its eyes were a bright cobalt blue, and its skin was pale and sickly. It seemed quite pleased to find Link here. "That's a _meaty mouthful_!"

The creature began crawling toward Link. With a flash, Link reached over his shoulder, and in one swoop, drew the Master Sword from its sheath, brought it down, swinging it to a stop just under the creature's chin. The creature was startled by the sudden and quick movements and began to retreat from the bright light of the sword.

" _-Gollum! –Gollum!_ " the creature hacked again. Link raised an eyebrow at hearing that; the second time that it had happened, he began to believe the noise was almost deliberate; like a nervous tick or something. He half-suspected if "Gollum" was the creature's name; after all he could find no word as disgusting and unpleasant to better suit such a being.

Link glared back at the creature and slowly began to rise, emerging from his spot against the rocks. Rising to his full height, the Gollum was now visibly intimidated. He wasn't expecting Link to be so _large_. Link himself saw the height difference; the way this creature moved around on all its limbs, he'd stand a full two bodies taller than it. The creature cautiously began to back away, keeping its eyes squinted at the blade. Link said nothing as he looked down at the creature, as it moved slowly from the blade's length to its tip. The creature had backed against a rock and spread its arms out wide, as if trying to keep them as far away from the sword as possible. It looked genuinely frightened, and Link almost began to sympathize with the creature.

"We've never seen such a blade like _this_ before, has we Precious?" Gollum asked itself, more than it did Link. Before it spoke again, its voice became harsh again. "It's not man-smith's blade, not an _Elfish_ -blade, nor _Dwarfish-_ blade. But then, _its_ itself, not an elf...too _dirty_ for an Elfs, Precious. Too _scrawny_ for a manses...Too tall for a Dwarf or Goblinses."

Link gave a grimace when he realized the Gollum was talking about _him_ , referring to him as _it_. It seems that like most in Middle Earth, Gollum didn't know what to make of Link; that wasn't surprising. What was surprising, was the clear indication that this creature knew about Elves and Dwarfs despite living _here_...And the fact that his criteria for _not_ deeming Link an elf, was because he was _dirty_.

Gollum removed himself from the rock and moved away from Link a few paces before squinting at him, curiously again. "What is it, Precious?! What _is it_?"

Link could tell that the creature was genuinely curious, and as long as it was intimidated by the Master Sword, he was in control of the situation.

"I am a _Hylian_ ," Link said forcefully.

"Hylenses? What is a Hylenses, Precious?"

"You _wouldn't_ know," Link said. "Hylians come from a far-off place; the land of Hyrule."

Suddenly, the creature's demeanor changed, becoming more casual and relaxed, using its higher toned voice again.

"Oh! We _like_ goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasen't tried Hylianses before!"

Link swung the Master Sword toward Gollum, causing it to shy away. Link was somewhat caught off-guard at how _casually_ this creature talked about desiring to eat him.

"And you _won't_ be trying _me_ , friend..."

Gollum snarled at Link before moving behind a rock.

"I would trust that you would have _more_ than enough to slate you from that _goblin_ , you have up there," Link said. "I suggest that you return to it, and let me be on my way."

"Yes, yes," Gollum said. "Must have our supper, Precious. But it has been _so long_ , since we've had company, hasn't it Precious? So long since we've spoken to anyone, hasn't we? More often we have Goblinses come 'round here, and they's very rude, isn't they Precious?"

Suddenly Gollum outstretched his hand and gestured to a rock by the two of them, indicating that Link take a seat, while he himself sat on a nearby rock.

"Praps it sits here and chats with us a bitsy, my Precious?" Gollum said. "We are quite curious about that sword it carries; glows like the moon it does. – _Gollum! –Gollum!_ "

Link rolled his eyes; ordinarily he was quite pleased to explain the tale of the Master Sword. But considering he'd done so many times before and this was quite a tense situation, where Link considered the Gollum to be an enemy and a threat, he was hardly in the mood for this.

"Look, don't mean to be rude," Link said. "But I really don't have time for this. I really must be going."

"Why?" Gollum asked. "Is it late?"

Link was about to answer, when he realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to reveal that he was trying to find his friends; the Gollum might be interested in trying to grab a Dwarf. But then again, Link didn't know what path to take to get him back to them. And then he thought for a moment that the Gollum had revealed a bit of information.

"You said that Goblins sometimes come down here?" Link asked. "You wouldn't happen to know _which direction_ they come from?"

"Why's it want to know, Precious?" Gollum asked. "Goblinses are nots a safe-place to be."

"I know," Link said. "But I need to find the Goblins; it's why I'm here."

Suddenly Gollum's face lit up and his eyes got wide.

"Oh! We knows! We knows paths to Goblinses! And safe-paths through the dark! And dead-ends, Precious. Yes we do," he said in his high pitched voice. "- _shut up_!"

That last part was hissed in his darker tone.

"I didn't say anything," Link said.

"We wasn't talking to _you_ ," Gollum hissed again. But then he turned away and began talking to himself again in his much lighter tone. "Well, yes, we-we was, Precious; we was."

Link was left feeling convinced that the Gollum was a creature split in two. It had been living down here, alone in the dark for so long that it had formed a break in its mind; two people in one, going back and forth, just to make the allusion of company. Link furrowed his brow, feeling mixed feelings on this pitiable creature. But soon he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't have time for games. I really have to-"

" _Games_?!" Gollum asked jumping onto a rock in his excited voice. "Oh we _love_ games, doesn't we, Precious?" He turned to Link again. "Does it like games? Does it? _Does it_? Does it like to _play_?"

Link was caught off guard, not knowing what to make of the creature. It still had a vague sense of menace after what he saw it do to the Goblin, but the earnest way it was asking about playing games gave the creature a sense of child-like naiveté. Maybe it _was_ just lonely down here, and wanted a friend.

"Sometimes?" Link asked, really not knowing what to say. Gollum stopped bouncing on the rock and slowly calmed down and held up his hand, staring out into space.

" _What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees; up, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?_ "

Link was stunned by the playful manner in which Gollum had asked him that question. He'd just told gave him a _riddle_. Was this the game the creature wanted to play? Regardless, despite being caught unawares, Link easily had the answer – he'd heard one like this _before_.

" _A Mountain_ ," Link said rather bluntly.

Gollum began to laugh breathlessly with amusement.

"Ye-heheheh-hes, yes," he said. He then began to beg Link. "Oh, let's have _another_ one. Come on, do it again, do it again! Ask us."

" _No!_ " Gollum hissed harshly again. "No more riddles!" The creature crawled away and began whispering to itself again; Link guessed its hushed tone was to prevent him from hearing. Gollum was mistaken however as Link could easily hear him. "Finish him off! Go for it! Finish him now! We _can take_ him! Go for the _throat_! – _Gollum! – Gollum!_ "

Link was hardly intimidated by the creature. He'd be dangerous to someone smaller, like a Dwarf or a Hobbit, and judging by its tone, it was trying to work up the nerve to attack someone like Link. Link merely crossed his arms, still holding the Master Sword up, and raised his eyebrow. By the time the creature turned around and was about to rush him, it stopped in its tracks upon seeing him. The stern look in his eye and the sword at the ready gave no sign that Link was intimidated, and the light hitting him made him look the more imposing force of the two. The creature hesitated and slowly retreated. It spoke again, in the softer tone.

"It's quite _big_ , Precious," Gollum said to himself. The voice changed. "We _can_ take him down! Sneak up behind him and hit him with a rock. Then go for the throat!"

"We're _scared_ , Precious, yes we are," the softer one said.

Link gave a slight smirk when he realized that the creature was afraid. He felt as if he were in complete control of the situation. However, there was still the matter of getting back to the Goblins and rescuing the Dwarfs; and time was wasting. Link thought for a moment that if he strong-armed the creature into showing him the way, he just might lead him into one of those dead-ends he mentioned, and try to get the drop on him. No, he had to think of a more crafty way to get through this...Perhaps even enough to indulge this creature for just a little while.

"I _want_ to play your game," Link said.

Gollum turned back to Link with large, uncomprehending eyes. "It wants to play?"

"I do; I want to play," Link said. He saw the creature looking away, scowling. "I can tell; you're very good at _riddles_ , aren't you?"

Link saw that after flattering him, the harsh-side of the creature melted away, and Gollum smiled wide eyed at Link. It was working; if he could just keep the creature amused, maybe he'd be compliant. Link slowly crouched down, getting to eye-level with Gollum.

"So, why don't _we_ have a game of riddles? Hmm? Just _you and me_?"

Rather excitedly, Gollum crawled toward him, smiling. "Y-yes; j-just us..." Gollum gave a quick look around. Link sensed that he understood; the game was between himself and the _pleasant_ half of the two within Gollum.

"Right," Link said thinking of some rules. "I think that...We play _three rounds_ ; we'll each ask each other a question – in turns. And if someone's question manages to _stump_ the other, they win. We play to _three_ ; if we correctly answer all three – nobody wins."

"Yes, yes, Precious," Gollum said with a smile. Link was pleased seeing this; this creature was like a big-child, who just wanted to play. And soon he'd have him right where he wanted him.

"Now, if nobody wins, then I'll go on my way, and you can go back to your Goblin dinner," Link said. "And if I _win_ , you show me the way to the Goblin's camp."

"Yes," Gollum nodded. But suddenly he hissed, his eyes turning mean and he turned away. The _harsh-one_ had returned. It began talking to itself while turned away from Link. "And if it _loses_? _What then_?"

Link had suspected that the _other-one_ would want to get something out of this game as well. But then, the cheery-toned one answered the question, saying something that Link did _not_ expect.

"Well if it _loses_ , Precious, then we _eats it_!" Link was taken-aback by that. Gollum turned back to face him, still smiling and cheery, and he nonchalantly explained the terms. "If Hylenses loses, we eats it whole..."

Link was beginning to wonder had he gotten himself into. He was assuming that the _pleasant-one_ was the more agreeable or reasonable of the two. Yet it just talked so nonchalantly about killing and eating him, right to his face, and asked him to _agree_ to it. It's like this was all part of the game to the creature. He was beginning to wonder if he'd made a mistake by indulging it. He was hanging the creature's cooperation on a three-round game of riddles, that he could very realistically lose. And who is to say that the creature would even keep his end, should he win?

"...Alright then," Link said nonchalantly tilting his head. He slowly stood up, ready to play the game. Link figured that if the creature posed the possibility of not holding up _his_ end, there's no real reason that Link should either. And besides, without catching him by surprise, the creature clearly wasn't a match for him. Link took a breath and began sheathing the Master Sword, to make the creature more comfortable.

Gollum watched as Link put the sword away and seemed slightly relieved by it. He looked up at him and smiled. "Hylenses _first_."

Link thought for a moment and quietly contemplated a question that would stump the creature; a riddle that was particularly hard and possibly abstract. Gollum struck him as a _worldly_ creature that didn't understand deep concepts, so maybe this would be easy. He got one...

" _It can't be seen...It can't be smelt...It can't be heard and can't be felt. It hides behind stars and under hills; empty holes it fills. It comes before and ends after; ends life and kills laughter..._ "

Gollum rested his chin against the edge of a rock and patiently listened to the riddle. Then he contemplated what each of the clues meant. For a moment he contemplated what ended life and killed laughter; what beast could do _that_? But then what was known for filling holes? And if it could _fill_ a hole, then why could it not be seen, smelled or touched?

Gollum blinked and looked off to the side, he seemed deep in thought about it. Link raised a hopeful eyebrow, wondering if he'd succeeded so early on in their game. Gollum looked flummoxed and worried that he couldn't deduce the answer. He turned away from the rock and thought about it again. He looked from side to side, hoping that something in the cave would bring the answer to him. He closed his eyes tightly and thought. But then he paused. He opened his eyes only to blink them again. He smiled.

" _Darkness_..." he said. Link's smile faded and he sighed; Gollum had guessed correctly. The creature began to cheer when he realized it was indeed the right answer. "Darkness! Hehe, yes, my Precious!"

It looked at Link again and had a realization. The question that he'd asked was clearly his attempt to trick Gollum. The other-one came back and lightly growled at Link, taking offense to his attempts, believing that Link thought them simple.

"We _lives_ in the darkness," he said hissing his words and then taking a step back, to obscure himself in the shadows, the reflection glowing off his eyes being all Link could see. "Our turn-"

Gollum began to crawl in a dramatic and slinking fashion, almost like a snake. Link noticed that the creature was now getting closer to him as it moved, and it almost looked like he was circling him. He gave his riddle.

" _Voiceless it cries...Wingless flutters...toothless bites...mouthless mutters._ "

Link smiled and suppressed a chuckle. The creature was not nearly as _devious_ as it believed; if _this_ was the best that it could do, Link was in no danger of _losing_ this game. With or without the creature's help, he'd be fine.

" _The Wind_ ," Link said, boasting a _familiarity_ with the concept and stating it so matter-of-factly. Gollum growled at Link's cheek, having guessed it correctly so quickly.

"Very clever, Hylenses," he hissed. " _Very clever_."

The creature suddenly charged and clambered toward Link snarling. In a swift movement Link drew the Master Sword and once again positioned it right against Gollum's throat, stopping him in its tracks.

"-Blade," Link said rather quickly. A new riddle had just come to him; one that he was certain a cave-dwelling, nocturnal creature like Gollum would _never_ guess. "Round-Two; let's begin-"

" _A small, sharp blade that cuts the wind; when seen, sometimes thick and sometimes thinned; when short and clean, it drinks-in the light; when long, unkempt, hides foes from sight._ "

Gollum looked off to the side, deep in thought and slowly backed away from the sword. He began muttering to himself.

"Sharp-blade...thick and thin...it drinks...long," he quietly muttered.

"Well?" Link asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's nasty!" Gollum muttered, still thinking it. It was clear he was getting frustrated; hard-pressed to find the answer.

But Link was certain that this _thing_ never would. He felt that the answer was completely beyond his depth. And Link was rather proud of himself the way he'd worded the riddle. The creature was so focused on the _blade_ clue that it was now thinking that the answer was some kind of weapon; trying to deduce what kind of weapon could hide the user from sight or drink-in the sun. In all of Link's travels, he'd experienced many times where enemies would sometimes sneak-up on him using it as a cover, it was quite a crafty-trick.

He stood triumphantly over the creature, as it frustratedly began to pound the ground. Link felt that he'd been given enough time.

" _Give up_?" he asked.

"Give us a chance, Precious," Gollum begged in his light voice. "Give us a chance!"

Link smirked, knowing that regardless of chance, the creature would never deduce the answer. He waited patiently as he watched Gollum close his eyes and purse his lips, deep in furious thought. However suddenly, Gollum ran his hands along the ground before him, as if he was feeling for something that wasn't there. He flexed his fingers and drew them in. Suddenly his eyes opened wide with realization and he smiled.

" _Grasses!_ " he shouted.

Link's jaw dropped; he couldn't believe the creature had _gotten_ it. It was such a clever riddle too. Link had assumed that the thing had lived down here its whole life and had never even _seen_ grass before, and yet, before the answer came to him, it conducted itself as if it was familiar with grass, running his hands though it. But how could that be? It's skin was so pale and sensitive, you'd think sunlight would _kill_ a creature like this. How had it seen grass? Link took a deep and annoyed sigh while Gollum celebrated.

"Yes! Nice, cool grasses," Gollum said. "In the summer...we used to roll around in them..."

Link quietly sucked his teeth, trying to hold back saying an expletive. Suddenly there was a screech and a skittering sound off to the ceiling above him. Link instinctively turned and readied his sword, assuming that it was a _Keese_ coming for him. Turns out it was just a common-bat, hardly dangerous to people here. Link rolled his eyes, and turned back to Gollum.

 _The creature was gone_...

Link then heard it growl off in the distance, hissing at him with its sharp breaths. Link realized the error he'd made; he should've _never_ taken his eyes off the thing. Gollum had already shown he was prepared to attack after Link had gotten the first riddle correctly, so now that he'd ducked out of sight, he was probably preparing to ambush him with a rock to the head.

"Show yourself," Link ordered.

"We have one for _you_ ," Gollum said, ignoring Link's demanding tone. His voice was echoing across the chamber all around him, concealing his location.

"I won't answer until you show your face to me," Link demanded again. But Gollum continued...

" _All things, it devours; birds, beasts, trees, flowers...Gnaws iron, bites steel...grinds hard stones to meal. Slays King...Ruins Town...Beats high mountains down..._ "

Link took a soft breath as the familiarity washed over him. He had the answer _already_ ; it came to him before the end of the _first_ clue. Link would know better than anyone of the all-powerful force that defeats all other things...He knew _her_ all too well. But fat lot of good it did him, if he couldn't see the Gollum. Answer or not, the creature could jump out at any moment and attack him. He kept turning with his sword raised.

"Answer us~" Gollum said with a sing-songy-tone.

"I _already_ have the answer," Link said. "But I'm not going to say it until you show your face!"

"It lies, Precious," Gollum hissed in the darkness. "It's stuck...Hylenses is _stuck_."

"I'm _not_ stuck; in fact the answer was easy! Now come on out and receive it!" Link said. He could hear that Gollum's voice was getting _closer_ to him, the more he mocked him.

"Is it _soft_? ...Is it _juicy_?" Gollum asked. Link knew that he was talking about the taste of his flesh. He became rather infuriated with the creature now. "Is it _tasty_? Is it _scrumptious_? Is it _crunchable_?"

"I am none of those things," Link said. "What I am is short on patience. I have your answer; now _come out!_ "

"Is it true, Precious?" the soft-one asked. "Does it know the answer?"

"No, it _lies_ ," the other-one asked. "It doesn't _know_ the answer."

"OOH, Ooh but _we_ knows! We knows, Precious!" Gollum said in its excitable voice.

" _Shut up!_ " the other-one snapped. And Link noticed that when he did, he must've turned, because he'd heard the swooshing sound and a few pebbles being knocked loose to clatter to the ground.

Link had _found_ him. He carefully took a step off to the side, headed toward the line of rock where Gollum had currently been crawling towards. From its low vantage point, the creature couldn't see Link, and assumed he'd been staying in the center. Link emerged from around the rock slowly and quietly and spotted the creature slowly crawling toward him, unawares.

He slowly moved the tip of the Master Sword to meet Gollum's face. When the creature turned and saw it there, it flinched and slowly looked up at Link standing tall over him, with a stern expression on his face.

"The answer," Link said firmly. "is _Time_..."

Gollum's face looked even more stunned than before, and he began hissing in frustration that Link _had_ in fact known the answer the entire time. He merely _was_ toying with him until he'd come out of the shadows. Gollum clenched his fist and began to quiver. Link suddenly raised the sword, pressing the blade against Gollum's chin, causing the creature to suddenly sit up straight in alarm.

"You try that _again_ ," he said. "And I will cut you open..."

Gollum looked to have a mixture of fear and rage brewing in him as he looked into Link's face. He leaned back against the rock. Both of them knew that it was time for Round 3, the _final_ bout.

" _Last_ question," Gollum hissed. Hidden from Link, his hands were reaching behind himself, grabbing for a large and sharp rock; its unknown whether or not to attack Link or for self-defense. " _Last_ chance."

Link glared back at Gollum. After everything that had just happened, Link was equal parts frustrated, angry yet somehow amused. A sense of _competitiveness_ had come over him since the game had gotten so intense. He was certain that before the riddles he'd came up with would have gotten the better of Gollum, only for the creature to stifle him at every turn. Now it was almost on a personal level that Link _had_ to win the game. He wanted so badly to _stump_ this creature, just for the chance to outwit him. But how?

"Ask us," Gollum said waiting for the riddle. When Link didn't reply, Gollum got impatient. " _Ask us!_ " he hissed.

As Link thought a moment, on what riddle would best stump the creature, he had a sudden realization. If you had not yet realized it, I will explain it now. To Link, the creature's two riddles were quite easy for him to deduce, as the Gollum had inadvertently chosen riddles based on some of Link's own adventures. They brought fond memories with them, and he believed they had given them some tactical advantage over the creature; that he was sure to outwit it at every question. As Link continued to search for a riddle, his hands reached through his satchel and brushed upon the Stone's Mask...

 _Then he got an idea..._

Link turned back to Gollum and smiled, a rather genuine yet still devious grin. He _knew_ he had the creature _this_ time...

" _Tool of a Thief...Toy of a Queen...Always used to be Unseen. Sign of Joy...Sign of Sorrow. Giving all likeness borrowed..._ "

Gollum's smile faded when Link finished and his eyes slowly looked away. Link's eyes narrowed seeing it; this _had_ to work.

"What is it?" Link asked.

Gollum looked away and was visibly getting frustrated. He soured his expression and curled his face into a scowl as he tried to think of an answer. Link's smirk grew wider. The creature could understand things even beyond this cave; he guessed that it could on occasion leave this dark place and go outside. But this creature was so ungainly and uncivilized that there was no way he would know enough about royal culture, or culture in general, to know anything about this subject.

"It's _not fair_ ," the Gollum said, visibly getting frustrated. The creature threw the rock down at the ground in its fury. "It's not fair; it's against the rules!"

"How is it unfair?" Link asked. "How does it break the rules of the game? It's a riddle, is it not?"

"Ask us _another_ one!" the creature ordered crossing his arms and pouting.

" _No_ ," Link said. "This is _my_ riddle, and I expect you to answer it. My guess as to why you think it is unfair is because you _don't know_ the answer."

Gollum hissed and growled at him. He looked prepared to attack only for Link to raise his sword again, holding the creature at bay.

"Blustering won't bring the answer to you," Link said. "Now give me an answer or admit defeat."

Gollum turned away and began to mutter to himself. " _Tool...thief...queen...unseen_ ," the creature began to beat the ground in his increasing anger. " _Cape?!_ "

"No! Shut-up, you fool!" the other half hissed at him. But Link smiled; Gollum had given his answer and he was wrong. He had to admit it was a good guess; a thief would often disguise himself with a cloak or a cape to hide himself from view, and Queens did on occasion wear one as well. But while Link's answer lay in _disguise_ , it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Wrong answer," Link said. "You _lose_ ; I _win_."

The Gollum slowly fell to the floor and began to cry and moan at his defeat. Link stood over him victorious; that strange sense of sadness for the creature coming back to him.

"For what it's worth, the game was _fun_ ," Link said. "Now c'mon, no pouting; I won the game. You promised you'd show me the way to the Goblins."

Suddenly the sobbing stopped as Gollum got to his feet, his back turned to Link. The _other-one_ was talking now, in complete control.

"Did we say so, Precious? _Did we_?" Gollum slowly turned around to glare up at Link. "What _is_ the tool of a Thief?"

Link winced seeing the creature's stark and hostile attitude return. He'd indulged the creature long enough, and had learned better of it. He was no longer in a divulgatory mood. Mayhaps I wonder if you reading this now could deduce the answer for yourself. If you can, be sure to keep it close; it just might come in handy should you find yourself in a situation like this.

"That's _not_ part of the game now, is it?" Link asked. "Now own up to it; you _lost_."

Gollum's rather wicked grin returned as it slowly crawled to approach Link, its tone becoming oddly _more confident_ with each foot closer.

" _Lost? Lost? Lost?_ " it asked Link in a rather cheeky and devious sort of way. And as it approached Link on the third question, Link saw it reached for the side of its loincloth where a small bit of parchment that served as a bag or a pocket was. The creature was reaching for something. However, when its hand slipped into the pocket, its smile suddenly faded away. Gollum's expression changed to show one of worry. Whatever he'd reached for was clearly not there.

Gollum turned and moved both hands to his pocket at once to investigate it. He began turning on himself, investigating his entire person, looking for whatever it was.

"Where is it?" he asked in his softer tone. " _Where is it?!_ "

Suddenly when Gollum had exhausted the search in his pockets he began patting the ground nearby, sending the bones strewn about flying every which way as he dug through them, trying to find whatever he'd lost. He looked very alarmed to have lost it, whatever it was.

"No! No! No!" he cried to himself as he scuttled about the cave. He rushed over to the water to continue his search, lightly splashing in the shallows to try and discern its location. But it was all in vain. " _Lost!_ Curses and splashes, _my Precious_ is lost."

Link stood there holding onto his sword in a defensive stance, ready in case this all proved to be a trick. Link's view of this creature changed slightly. He assumed that " _Precious_ ," was either Gollum's way of referring to his guests, or perhaps to his other-side, in his mind. But now, it was clear that whatever this lost object was was the thing he'd _truly_ been talking to. He seemed quite upset to be without it.

"What have you lost?" Link asked.

"Mustn't ask us!" Gollum shouted as it wallowed. Gollum looked to be on the verge of a breakdown. "Not it's _business_! No! – _Gollum! –Gollum!_ "

And then it suddenly clicked in Link's mind, becoming clear. The creature went for its pocket. The thing that had fallen _out_ of its pocket before was that small ring. Link breathed a slight sigh of annoyance seeing the creature overreact this much to having lost such a tiny thing. But then, by the state of the creature and its home, it was probably the most valuable and shiny thing it owned. Link was half tempted to turn around and point down the cave to reveal where the Gollum had dropped it...when he paused.

His hand had just lightly brushed past the pocket of his coat. He was so used to carrying all his items in his satchel that he very rarely used his pockets; which was why he was caught unawares as his hand brushed upon something pressing against the lining of the fabric; something _small_ and _round_. Slipping his hand into his pocket, Link felt the smooth edges and the vague sensation of metal. The ring was _in_ his pocket. Link thought for a moment, swearing that he'd dropped it on the ground back there; it seemed just as simple, if not simpler, than slipping it into his pocket did. The more Link thought about it, the more he considered that there was an absent-minded or subconscious desire to slip the ring into his pocket. But he didn't think about it for long, as if this truly was what the creature was looking for, and was _this_ desperate to have it, then that meant that Link now had a _bargaining_ chip; slight leverage over the creature, since it was clear it didn't want to uphold its end.

Meanwhile, while Link's mind was occupied, he hadn't noticed that as Gollum wallowed, he looked over the water. And slowly his crying ceased. The creature stared into the water, deep in thought as he observed his reflection. It was eerie how deeply the creature was thinking about this. And slowly and surely, his distressed face contorted into a look of pure rage.

"Who _better_ would _know_ , my Precious?" his harsh-voice asked. He slowly began to turn to face Link again. "- _what is the tool of a nasty...tricksy...thief?!_ "

Link readied his sword as he saw Gollum turned towards him. He was anticipating a reaction like this, and although it was unwarranted, he was technically red-handed in this affair; not that Gollum could be reasoned with. What was even worse, is that when he saw the creature turn to him, it's bright blue eyes, wide and disbelieving, stared at him. And Link could almost see the moment where the two-halves of the creature's broken mind united and agreed on this _one_ thing.

" _He stole it_ ," he said softly. Link braced himself for whatever Gollum was about to do. The creature now looked _possessed_. "He _stole_ it!"

He snarled at Link and threw a rock at him. Link had to duck to avoid the rock hitting against him. But before he could recover he heard Gollum coming. It seemed that overcome with rage at this prospect, Gollum was no longer hesitant to attack a larger opponent. He seemed absolutely desperate to get the ring back. He jumped at Link and attacked him, latching onto his upper-body and trying to bite at his neck. But Link managed to hold the creature off with his right arm. And with a quick movement he pried the creature away and slammed him onto the ground. Gollum was stunned by the strength and force Link used, and soon found the tip of the sword pointed to his throat again, which stayed him.

"Is _this_ your precious?" Link asked now revealing the ring, holding it high. The ring glinted in what little light they had, and seeing it, Gollum's rage returned.

"Thief! Give it to us! Give us the precious!" he hissed. He tried to spring upon Link again, only to be stopped when Link put his foot on the creature's chest, pinning him to the ground.

"You _will_ show me the way to the goblins," Link said, now being forceful and no longer wasting words on this creature. "Or I will smash this ring, right here and right now."

"NO! You mustn't hurt the precious," Gollum began to beg and plead.

"Then _keep_ your promise!" Link snarled. "Show me the way to the Goblins, _now_!"

Gollum looked at Link with his large blue eyes and choked back the rage at his defeat. He could do nothing but give a slight nod.

* * *

Gollum tugged and hissed uncomfortably at the loop of rope tied around his neck. Link anticipated that the creature would attempt to lead him into the dark tunnels, possibly to a dead end, or try to lose him in the dark, only to sneak up on him and get the drop on him again. To counter this, Link demanded that Gollum be leashed, under the threat of losing his precious ring. So begrudgingly, Gollum allowed Link to tie the length of rope from his grappling hook around his neck.

The rope pulled and burned at his sensitive skin, stinging him fiercely. But Gollum knew better than to complain and simply tugged at the rope, the more he pulled Link forward along the path. Gollum didn't want to comply, but he had no choice in this matter. Link was too strong for him to kill in a direct fight, and he could only pull it off if he got his precious back. So he bided his time, hoping that if he complied, Link would give it back to him.

"This way, Hylenses," Gollum said hissing spiteful bitterness to Link with each word. Their path led them to a dark tunnel that began to make an upward slant. Link noted that it was incredibly short for a full grown human to walk through; most likely due to the Goblins being so short by comparison. Either way, Link bent low, not just to avoid the ceiling but to also appear cautious and move lowly through the tunnels to avoid being spotted.

Occasionally Gollum would move too fast for him, forcing him to tug on the leash to pull him back, causing the creature to gack and rasp in frustration. Eventually, up ahead in the darkness, Link could spot the faint orange glow of fire-light, the same lights as he'd seen illuminating the Goblin caverns from before. He was relieved that the Gollum was leading him the right way.

They came up on the perch of a sharp rock that was just close enough for them to get to the scaffoldings that lead into Goblin Town.

"See? _See_? We have led you _out_!" Gollum hissed. "- _Gollum! –Gollum_!"

" _-Squawk!_ " Link heard a deep voice say echoing in the distance.

"Get down! Stay _quiet_ ," Link ordered pushing Gollum against the sides of the rocks.

"Bring up _The Mangler_ ," the voice continued. "Bring up _The Bone-Breaker_!"

Link was certain that the creature had led him to the edge of the Goblin's camp, and just far up ahead where the lights were the brightest must've been the center of it all. And because they hadn't been spotted yet, most if not _all_ the Goblins must've been congregated there. Link knew that if his friends were anywhere, it had to be _there_.

"We _gets_ you here, Hylenses," Gollum hissed. "Now keep your promise and give it to us!"

"So you have," Link said quietly. He stood tall above Gollum, taking the lead in front of him, keeping his eyes on the Goblin walkways. He turned back toward him and reached down to undo the grappling hook from the Gollum's neck. The creature looked relieved to be freed. But then its wicked and serious look returned to its eyes.

" _Give it to us_ ," Gollum demanded. "It's ours...It's _ours_! Give us _the precious_!"

Link was still holding the ring above his head, out of Gollum's reach. The creature's _insistence_ was beginning to bother him. And then Link thought about it for a moment; the Gollum seemed quite perturbed at losing the game of riddles, and seemed almost confidently mocking Link at the prospect of losing, as it searched its pockets. Searching for _this_ ring. Link began to suspect that there was some trickery afoot. That somehow this ring was the creature's ace that would help him _kill_ Link. He was rather reluctant to just hand it over now.

" _Thief_!" Gollum hissed. "Give us the precious! It's ours! Give it to us, _now_!"

Link saw Gollum positioning to jump at him again and make a grab for the ring. In a quick movement Link drew his sword and positioned it again to Gollum's throat, causing him to back off. Link scowled down at the gangly creature. After everything that had happened; all of the tricks and all of the games, that this creature could hardly be trusted. He was certain this creature would try to kill him the moment his back was turned. So now, he seemed that there was no other choice. He positioned his sword against Gollum's neck, lining up his shot, preparing to strike. All he'd have to do is rear back on the blade and with a single strike, the creature's head would come clean off.

Gollum saw what Link was doing, standing over him all cruel with the ring just out of reach and the sword at his neck. Gollum's eyes became wide and sad, and began to water. His lower lip quivered as he choked back a frog in his throat.

"You _promised_ ," he said sadly. Link tilted his head and looked at Gollum again. "You _promised_ us."

Link looked into the creature's eyes; that desperate longing and need for the ring. The sad look that had come over the creature, as the hopelessness began to set in, completely erased all previous notions of malice and trickery the creature exhibited before. It just seemed like an upset owner who had been robbed of its one and only valuable possession and just wanted so badly to have it returned. And then Link considered the fact that it had lived probably most if not _all_ its entire life down in the darkness of that cave.

Gollum talked to himself because he didn't have a friend in the world. And its need to survive had taught it to sneak up on and kill Goblins – quite a hostile sort of neighbors. So much so that when anyone else found their way down to his home, he couldn't distinguish how to behave around them other than to treat them like prey. This creature was all alone, and this ring was probably the only thing that gave it any sort of comfort. And knowing that thought, Link began to pity the creature again. After all it seemed so genuinely thrilled to have someone to play with for the short time they did. And in a lot of ways, his duality was just a symptom of his broken mind, probably brought on from a lifetime of isolation or some other trauma. And looking up at Link now, Gollum looked like he could cry at any moment.

And looking down at the pitiable thing, Link no longer had the heart to kill it. He sighed and lowered his sword, imagining how little this creature had. And in a lot of ways, Link was like a robber; intruding into this thing's home and taking the only thing it cherished. Link took a deep breath. He decided to let the creature go with its ring, so long as it didn't try to attack him again. Besides, the ring was _too small_ to fit his fingers anyway, and he had no real use for it; it's not like he had a _reason_ to keep it.

Link gave a warm smile to the lanky-fellow. And with a sigh he turned away, rolling his eyes in frustration. He slowly began to move to give the ring back to him. Gollum's eyes lit up when he saw Link handing him the ring. Only Link stopped a moment; the ring had just passed into Link's vision when he suddenly froze where he stood. He stared at the ring, amazed.

 _The band had expanded_. The ring was now large enough to fit Link's fingers. For a moment he thought about how _impossible_ that was. When he'd picked up the ring, it was so tiny. It seemed like it could only fit the tiny, yet long and lanky fingers of the Gollum...or perhaps someone from the Shire. A Dwarf would have trouble slipping it onto their large fingered hands. But now with merely a slip of his hand, the ring would easily slide onto his finger.

But in that moment that Link hesitated to notice the Ring's change...he suddenly _heard_ something. It was a voice; a deep and dark voice, chanting odd things in a foreign language that Link hadn't heard of before. The voice was barely above a whisper and hissed his words like a snake. Link was alarmed at where the voice was coming from, but he didn't take his eyes off the ring. And for a moment, he was certain that the voice was inside his own mind. Somehow the ring was _talking_ to him, telepathically; he didn't understand what it said, but he sensed it was trying to _seduce_ him.

Link of course could hardly focus or keep his mind following the train of thought, as the longer he stared at the ring, the more he could hear his own blood pumping through his veins; deep and booming, as the entire world seemed to fade out around him. He began to move the hand away from Gollum to examine it in the air again.

Seeing Link's hesitation and eventual reneging, Gollum began furious again. He watched the look come over Link's face and thought for sure that Link was now contemplating keeping the ring for himself. He hissed and snarled before lunging at Link again.

" _My_ precious! Give it to us!" he squealed as he jumped onto Link's left arm.

Being brought out of his trance, Link immediately pushed back on Gollum and pinned him against a wall of rock with the length of his forearm pressing against the creature's throat. Gollum was pinned there, gasping for breath. Link gritted his teeth but a moment later calmed down. He himself was surprised at his own aggression that he was dealing to the creature. It didn't seem like he needed to, considering how outmatched the Gollum was. But then Link thought for a moment about the ring. That _voice_ talking to him; could the Gollum hear it as well. If that was the voice that was talking to him, it might answer why Gollum had such a _need_ ; a desperate desire to get the ring back.

"My _Precious_! Give it to us," Gollum begged. " _Please! –Gollum! –Gollum!_ "

Link finally decided. The creature's coughing had agitated him for the last time, and was time to be done with it for good. He balled his fist around the ring, clenching it tight and showing his clenched fist to Gollum, getting close to his face.

"You want your Precious, so _badly_?" Link asked. He turned away from Gollum, releasing him from being pinned to the wall. And with his turn, Link snapped his arm forward into the darkness of a nearby chasm. " _Go get it!_ "

A glint of light shined off a shiny object thrown from Link's hand, now disappearing into the darkness and giving a distinct metallic clink as it struck the wall and bounced into the darkness of the chasm below, where Gollum's home was.

"No! My _Precious_!" Gollum howled as he jumped forward, off of the plateau they stood on, and dove headfirst for the ring, subtly disappearing into the darkness from whence he came. His howls echoed into the darkness after Link lost sight of him.

" _Good riddance_ ," Link sneered rather darkly as he turned away from the site where Gollum had left, back toward the glow of Goblin Town. He heard the snarling laughter of the goblins up ahead. There must've been a lot of them.

Link moved along the bridge as cautiously as he could, until he could see the center of an enormous hive of Goblins, all observing activities going on, at what could be considered the _throne_ of the Goblins. There an enormously large and rotund Goblin, grotesque and disgusting could be seen mock-bowing to Thorin. Link was relieved to see the Dwarfs still alive; all of them from what he could see from here. But he had to get them out of there.

He quickly drew the Stone's Mask from his bag and slipped it on, disappearing from view. He cautiously moved forward along the bridges, past the Goblins and into the heart of Goblin Town. As Link moved along the scaffolding, he could hear what the Goblin Leader was saying to Thorin.

" _An old enemy of yours...an old and vengeful enemy...A pale Orc...astride a white warg!_ "

That gave Link pause. If what the Goblin was referring to was true, then that would mean that Asog – the Pale Orc – was _still_ alive! And that couldn't be good news for any of them in the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

" _So you think his defiling days are done, do you_?"

This was not good. Link didn't know if the Goblin King would or would have any motive to lie about such a thing; perhaps to mess with Thorin's head, but why bother at this point. Either way, he had to rescue the Dwarfs and get them out, _now_.


	9. Out of the Frying Pan

As Link moved along the wooden bridges and scaffoldings that led into Goblin Town, the orange light illuminated a rather startling thought. There were _thousands_ of Goblins; a horde of them. Link began to panic; the creatures didn't seem that hard to fight off, one or two at a time; he could probably take on a dozen or so at once; but these creatures were _legion_. He and the Dwarfs would easily find themselves overwhelmed. No, for this to work, he'd have to be clever; maybe it was possible to trick their way out of this, like they did with the Trolls. It was worth a try...

As Link approached the center, where the Goblin King's throne was, he could see a parade of trolls pushing enormous wheeled carts, carrying various torture-devices along the wooden walkways toward the center where the group was being held. It was clear that he was running out of time. He wondered if he would be able to reason with these monsters; the Goblin King himself seemed to revel in the idea of torturing them, that he was even _singing_ about it while he danced around...

 _Bones will be shattered  
Necks will be wrung  
You'll be beaten and battered  
From racks you'll be hung  
You will die down here  
And never be found  
Down in the Deep  
of Goblin Town!_

Link considered the terrifying implications of what the song entailed to do to them. He wondered even if Gandalf would be able to find them should he make it to the mountains. But Link wasn't going to let any of it happen to the Dwarfs; not while he could still draw breath.

" _Wait_!" he suddenly shouted now stepping onto the final bridge that led to the Goblin King. The congregation stopped and looked toward the source of the sound. Link removed his mask, causing the Goblins to flinch. "Excuse me! Pardon me; beg your pardon – if you could just stop singing for a moment, I have an important matter to discuss with you."

The Goblins were somewhat stunned by Link's sudden appearance and the daring cheek he displayed at so nonchalantly walking right up to them.

"Who are you?" the Great Goblin asked.

"Ah, so glad you asked that question. Allow me to introduce myself to you, Exalted-One," Link said stepping onto the platform beside the Dwarfs. "I am the reason the Dwarfs found themselves encroaching on that cave of yours. But I meant no intrusion; it's all a simple misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? To intrude on _my_ kingdom?!" the Goblin King was becoming quite furious.

"Oh the simplest," Link said, seeming impervious to this explosive show of emotion. "You see sir; I am a _Bounty Hunter_ ; and the Dwarfs here are my _prisoners_. I was taking them over the mountains to try and collect the reward for them."

The Great Goblin looked flummoxed. "Prisoners? What nonsense is this?"

"What did they tell you?" Link asked passing by the Dwarfs. "Did they claim they were simply passing through to visit family?" he asked remembering what they'd told Elrond. He then swiftly swiped his hand across the back of Nori's head, smacking him just enough to give the sense that he was used to being harsh with them. Nori complained and recoiled from the attack.

"No; these Dwarfs are wanted criminals," Link said. "-Causing mischief and committing crimes all across the land. The price on their heads was very high."

"He _lies_ , oh Tremendous-One!" one Goblin snarled. "If these Dwarfs are his prisoners as he says, perhaps he can explain why these Dwarfs have all these Elfish-Trinkets on them?"

The Goblin was referring to the pile of stolen goods from Rivendell. Link sneered at them, realizing that Nori had _scrounged_ them, just like Dori had said. But fortunately, this had indeed given Link an out.

"These are no gifts," Link said, swatting Nori upside the head again, a little harder this time. "These goods were _stolen_ from Rivendell; right from the house of Elrond! The Elves offered a hefty some of money, should these goods as well as the criminals returned to them."

"And you thought _what_ , exactly? That you'd just stroll in here, take your bounty back and be on your way?" the Goblin King sneered, spitting his words at Link.

"Not at all; I merely believe that we could _compromise_ ; come to some kind of agreement. After all, regardless if I meant to or not, I did have my prisoners trespass on your lands; consider this my way of making amends," Link said. "There's good profit in it for the _both_ of us, if you catch my meaning."

"So we're expected to help _Elves_ reclaim what is theirs?" The Great Goblin snorted. "Seize him!"

"Oh there's no need for that," Link said. A few Goblins came at him, but Link simply pushed past them and stood before the Goblin King. When one of them tried to grab his arm, Link quickly spread both his arms, smacking the Goblin away, sending it off the scaffolding. But Link pretended to have not noticed and merely gave a polite bow to the Goblin King. "If you are not of mind to help out the Elves, you could always set the Dwarfs free; then they'd never again recoup their loss. But still, there's the idea of profit; you send me off with the Dwarfs to collect the reward, I'll split it with you, 30/70; you _can't_ get a better offer than that, surely!"

The Goblin King actually smiled, beginning to admire Link's cheek; especially his willingness to offer 70% of the take. Not that the Goblin was fooled by any of this. But he had to admit, it was far more amusing than the Dwarfs had been.

"I should think that _the Orcs,_ that want these Dwarfs would be a better offer than the elves. And since you're clearly not delivering the bounty to _them_ , we have virtually no need of _you_ ," he said waving his hands. A Goblin grabbed Link's arm, only to be tossed away again.

"I should think that for the crimes the Dwarfs committed," Link said. "That the Elves would pay _double_ for them; far more than what the Orcs might offer you."

It was a tense moment as the Goblin King looked into Link's eyes. He'd suspected all along that Link was trying to bluff him, but he had to admit he was a pretty good liar. The King's expression turned into a confident smirk as he sneered at Link.

"The Elves...would pay _more_...for the capture of _petty-sneak-thieves_ , and an assortment of _dishware_...against the _vengeful_ desire of Azog, the Defiler?" the King asked, with a dark chuckle.

Link's eyes widened; it was clear that the Goblins were not as stupid as the Trolls were; the Great Goblin hadn't been fooled at all by anything Link had said. But that last part, when the King so plainly revealed that Azog was indeed still alive, intrigued Link so.

"What do you know of Azog?" he asked.

"I know that when he gets _here_ ," the Goblin King said. "He's going to do something to the Dwarfs far worse than _anything_ the elves might do. And that alone will be worth it."

As Link sneered into the Goblin's eyes, trying to find any indication that he might be lying, he could find nothing. However, out in Link's peripheral vision, he noticed the walkways that led _behind_ the throne. He saw someone _coming_ towards them; too tall to be a Goblin; someone moving in the darkness. Link had the suspicion that now that his gambit had failed, there was a fight on their hands, whether he liked it or not. He slowly readied his hands to go for his sword and shield.

Meanwhile, whilst Link and the Great Goblin were talking, one of the Goblins that had captured Thorin and the others, were going through their confiscated weapons. He had just picked up Thorin's sword; the Elfish-Blade that they'd recovered from the Troll Horde. He had been drawn by the blue light shining from the scabbard's opening. Curious, the Goblin pulled the blade a few inches from its sheath. Upon seeing the runes upon the blade and the glowing blue color, it hissed and snarled; and Link could almost swear he'd heard the Goblin's skin burning. The creature immediately threw the sword down onto the floor before the Goblin King.

When it landed, the Goblin King immediately retreated from it, fearfully climbing atop his servants to cling to his throne, trying to back away from the sword as far as he could, as if it were cursed.

"I _know_ that sword!" he said pointing. "It is _The Goblin Cleaver_! _The Biter_! _The Blade that sliced a thousand necks_! The _Thrice Cursed_ Sword of the Elves of Gondolin!"

Without being told, the Goblins took out their whips and began beating Thorin until he collapsed to the ground.

"Thorin!" Link shouted trying to get to him. Link found several Goblins jumping on top of him to keep him and the Dwarfs separated. Link saw all the Dwarfs being beaten and pinned to the ground. It was clear that the Goblins were quite enraged at the mere sight of Orcrist and the history their people shared with it. And now, they were done waiting for the Orcs to arrive.

"Murderers and Elf-Friends! _Curse_ them! _Slash_ them! _Beat_ them! _Bite_ them! _Gnash_ them! _Kill_ them! Kill them _all_!" the Goblin King shouted. The Goblins began trying to hold the Dwarfs down and drew out their weapons.

Thorin put up a fairly descent fight, managing to throw off one of the Goblins, sending him crashing into a pile of skulls and bones. But three more jumped onto him and pinned him down.

"Thorin!" Link called still trying to fight the Goblins off of him.

" _Cut off his head!_ " the Goblin King ordered.

One Goblin sat on top of Thorin's chest and revealed a long jagged knife. Thorin watched as the blade was raised high above his neck, sneering at the Goblin.

Suddenly the entire cavern lit up with a white light and a resounding shockwave that pushed the air outwards in all directions. The explosion sent dozens of Goblins flying away, even destroying the various torture-instruments they'd brought before the throne. Yet Link and the Dwarfs remained untouched by this force. It was unknown whether or not it was because they had been pinned down, or if the force was a truly benevolent one.

The light had been so bright that it had almost blinded everyone in the area, most notably the Goblins who were used to dimly lit darkness. Link and the Dwarfs recovered their eyesight much easier, and Link smiled in relief. He had spotted the stranger that was moving on the walkways toward them, emerging from the darkness.

 _It was Gandalf_...He'd found them at last. And he was prepared; armed with his sword and staff.

"Take up arms," he said to the Dwarfs. "Fight. _Fight!_ "

Without a second-word, the Dwarfs grunted a battle cry and began resisting. Thorin threw off the remaining Goblin that held him down. Link smiled and immediately went for his shield, pulling it off his back and swinging it forward, striking a Goblin in the face with it. He stood up to meet the Goblins rushing toward him. He jabbed his shield forward, striking them with the narrow edge, before swinging his arm and smacking the broad-side against their faces. He then drew the Master Sword and leapt into the air, jumping over all of them to reach the Dwarfs. He began cutting and slashing at the Goblins surrounding them, giving the Dwarfs a chance to go for their weapons.

Gandalf stepped forward as the Goblins came rushing toward him. He swung his staff and sword in succession, swatting the first one away before slashing at the second one. He impaled the third on its end. Gandalf's Elfish Blade glowed a brilliant blue color, leaving a beautiful trail as it slashed through the air, and sprayed black blood with each swing.

The Goblin King had recovered from the blast and saw the chaos erupting all around him, with the Dwarfs regaining their weapons to fight, and Link and Gandalf fighting off the Goblins to protect them. He spotted Gandalf and began to tremble at the sight of his sword.

"He wields _the Foe-Hammer_ ," he said pointing and cowering. " _The Beater, bright as Daylight_!"

The fear the Goblins displayed gave the group a distinct advantage. The Dwarfs took up their axes and swords and staffs, and began tossing them amongst each other, until each proper weapon was back in its owner's hands. It wasn't hard thanks to Link's enchantments. Link took a moment to appreciate seeing the Dwarfs in action for the first time since the Trolls; and the Goblins seemed like much more even opponents.

Each had their own unique style and attributes brought to the battle. Bombur himself used his immense weight and flung his belly into an oncoming Goblin, sending it flying off the edge. Kili recovered his own sword and ran it through one of the oncoming Goblins. Oin used the handle on the end of his staff to spin his weapon, clunking all the Goblins in the head as it passed. Ori had taken out his sling-shot and was firing Deku Seeds at the Goblins, causing painful, flashing impacts upon their heads.

The Goblin King had recovered and was advancing toward them with his staff. Thorin was in his path. Nori went low and grabbed the Goblin Cleaver, offering the handle to Thorin. Thorin took the sword in enough time to use his swing to counter the Goblin King's attack. The impact against the blade caused the staff to fly back, stunning the Great Goblin temporarily. It snorted at Thorin like a mad bull and swiped again, dragging the staff across the ground.

Thorin jumped over the attack to find one of the Great Goblin's hands reaching toward him. He quickly slashed Orcrist across the palm, leaving a deep mark. But as the Goblin King wailed in agony, he swiped the club again, the spear-head, aimed to skewer the Dwarf.

"Thorin!" Link shouted rushing into the fray. He parried the Goblin King's attack, allowing Thorin to slash across his arm. Link then turned and gave a slash at the Goblin King's leg. Thorin did the same, slashing at the _opposite_ knee. The Goblin King stumbled backwards from the pain and went right to the edge. Link rushed forward, jumped into the air and kicked both of his legs into the Goblin King's fat body, sending him falling back against his throne and sent him tumbling over the edge into the darkness below.

The battle continued with knives, swords, and hammers being thrown all about; but surprisingly, the Dwarfs, the Hylian and the Wizard were holding their own. Link wondered if the magic of the Elfish Blades had anything to do with that; even after two thousand years, they were at the peak of their condition. In fact, Gandalf swung Glamdring at a Goblin and cut through his neck so effectively, that the head didn't even fly off. The cut was so smooth that the Goblin barely knew he'd been decapitated until Gandalf knocked the head off with a tap of his staff.

The Dwarfs had effectively fought off the group of Goblins that had captured them, but more were coming. Now the pathway behind the Goblin King's throne was clear, and as Gandalf had come that way, he must've known the way out.

"Follow me! Quick!" the Wizard ordered. "Run!"

And with that, the Dwarfs sprinted off of the platform and onto the bridge, headed for a nearby cave.

* * *

The Company of Thorin found themselves running along several bridges and scaffoldings, networking deep into the caverns of the mountain, dim torches lighting their way. Thorin sprinted at the head of the pack, Gandalf pulling up the fourth in line, and Link somewhere near the back, ready to help fight off any Goblins that came up on them.

The Horde was on their tail. It seemed like hundreds more were crawling out of the walls in the caves. And as the group moved more into the outskirts of Goblin Town, they could see bones decorating the area. They would surely have to _fight_ their way of this if they wanted to keep their skins.

Dwalin had pulled ahead of the group with Nori and stopped, holding the group up. Up ahead, they saw a wave of Goblins headed toward them. And some were crawling down the walls, descending upon them. Dwalin swung his axe, killing one of them that got too close.

"C'mon!" he shouted to the other Dwarfs before bringing his axe down on a rope that tied a large log or beam to the bridge. The Dwarfs reached down and picked it up. Link didn't quite understand what they'd use it for; a battering ram maybe? The Dwarfs ahead charged forward and used the length of the pole to sweep the Goblins off the bridge and send them tumbling down below. It was actually quite clever, Link thought.

The company had split up into two groups, with Dwalin leading the first seven of the Dwarfs and Link down below, while Gandalf and Thorin led the group onto the higher scaffolding. Gandalf swatted Goblins away with his staff. Thorin spun, building momentum to slash into the Goblins. Gloin swung his axe, sending a Goblin falling off the bridge, collapsing another one during his fall, taking out several more Goblins as well. Balin showed himself to be quite adept at using a sword, despite his age. Bofur and Ori made good work of their pick-hammers. Thorin skewered two Goblins at once with his sword before punching them away.

When Thorin had a chance to breathe, he spotted that several Goblins were lining up on the other side of the cave across a great chasm. They were grabbing onto ropes and were preparing to swing across.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered to the other Dwarfs. They began hacking and slashing at the ropes that was supporting a precariously-placed walkway. When the supports were cut, the bridge above them came loose and began to swing down, into the path of the swinging Goblins, swatting them all away.

Kili soon saw a group of Goblin archers headed his way. Thinking quickly, he used a nearby ladder as a makeshift shield, to catch the stray arrows. With Bifur's help, he pushed the ladder forward, managing to catch a Goblin or two in its steps. They then used the ladder as battering ram to force themselves through the Goblins, pushing them back until they reached a break in the walkways. Dropping the ladder, it could now form as a handy, improvised bridge. Dwalin crossed first and stepped on the bridge, using his weight to hold it steady while the rest of them could cross. Gandalf and the others had just jumped down from a higher walkway and rejoined with the others; the group was whole again. Dwalin kicked the ladder away to prevent the Goblins from following anymore.

Link ran at the head of the pack with Gandalf. The two of them, as well as Thorin were cutting down as many Goblins that crossed their path as they could. Unfortunately, they came to a dead end. The group began to panic and quickly look for a solution, realizing that at any moment, the Goblins would overrun them. Link meanwhile looked up and saw the point where the ropes supporting the scaffolding met high above.

"Cut the rope!" Link said pointing to a support rope that connected the walkway to the rest of the scaffolding. Kili did as he said and cut the rope free just before the Goblins could reach them. With their added weight, the walkway came loose and began to swing like a pendulum. The swing brought them to the edge of another bridge on the other side of the cavern.

"Jump!" Dwalin ordered. Bofur, Balin and Kili went first, jumping off to safety. But soom the bridge began to swing back toward the other side where the Goblins were waiting. The Goblins jumped onto the end, with Thorin and Dwalin waiting to meet them. The pendulum swung back around, this time, all of the remaining group jumping to safety, Fili cutting another rope on his way off. The swinging bridge fell loose, sending all of the Goblins tumbling away.

Link was beginning to believe they just might make it through this. But there were still so many Goblins coming at them from up ahead. They were coming up from the bottom of an incline. Gandalf raised his staff toward the roof of the cave and struck the rock, causing a small explosion of magical power. A large boulder fell from the roof and the Dwarfs immediately began pushing it over the edge of the incline. It finally built up momentum to begin rolling on its own and plowed through the oncoming horde of Goblins. It finally careened harmlessly off the edge of a cliff where the path through the caves turned.

The Company of Thorin pressed on, fighting through fatigue and exhaustion, slicing, stabbing and decapitating any Goblin that got too close to them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf said. "The entrance is near!"

Gandalf gestured to a bit of wooden bridge that seemed to be unguarded by any Goblins. They figured that they must be close to getting out. Gloin and Dori rushed across the bridge first and had almost crossed it by the time the others arrived.

Suddenly the last section of bridge exploded upwards, sending planks and wooden debris flying their way, caused by the Great Goblin breaking through the floor. The Dwarfs ahead immediately backed up, falling behind Gandalf and Link. The Wizard seemed to hesitate being confronted with this foe, blocking their path. The Goblin King stood proudly with his club, and sneered at them. Before long, the walls were crawling with more Goblins; his trap had _worked_ , and the Company was surrounded again.

"You thought you could escape _me_?" the Goblin King taunted. And then braying like a horse, he swung his club at Gandalf, striking where the Wizard had stood moments before, before swinging at him. Link backed up to give Gandalf some room. The Wizard tumbled backwards and needed some of the Dwarfs to help him stand up. The Goblin King advanced on them, leering at Link as well. "There is _no_ escape, _Bounty Hunter_! What are you going to do now, _Wizard_?"

Link and Gandalf exchanged a brief yet casual look, before Link suddenly sprung forward, shoving the edge of his shield into the Goblin King's exposed and taunting eye. The huge beast lumbered backwards at the strike, dropping his club to cover his eye. Link then jumped again, swiping his shield across the creature's face, making a loud clanging sound once the metal struck him. The Great Goblin looked dazed and stunned by the attack as Link continued to strike him. It was almost comical the way Link continued to smack his shield across the Goblin King's face, knocking him back. In a wild wave of his arms, he tried to get at Link, causing the Hylian to retreat. Gandalf immediately stepped in and slashed across the creature's grotesque, rotund belly.

The gash he left was huge and the Goblin King immediately placed his hands against it to try and stop the bleeding. He fell to his knees, clearly unable to take anymore punishment. He looked at Gandalf and Link standing now eye-to-eye with him, brandishing their swords.

" _...That'll do it_ ," he said with a nod. Those were his last words on the subject, as with a mighty swing of his sword, Gandalf sliced across the Goblin King's neck, slitting his throat. A painful gurgle sounded out from the felled-creature's throat and he fell forward, landing dead on the bridge.

The Goblins were left stunned at the loss of their leader. Some tried to pour onto the bridge to attack the Dwarfs. But due to the amount of persons standing on the bridge at once, and the Goblin King's added weight, the bridge eventually gave way and fell down into the cavern below, taking the Company of Thorin with it.

It was a rough ride down. Fortunately the flat surface of the bridge was wind resistant enough to prevent the Dwarfs from slipping and sliding all about during their fall. Everyone managed to remain standing. The bridge crashed through several more bridges and walkways down below as the group fell. The Dwarfs had to grab onto whatever bits of scaffolding they could to hold. But soon the bridge had slid all the way down into a narrow cavern where it was caught between two walls and gently scraped all the way down into the bottom of the ground.

Link looked around and realized how similar this area was to the Gollum's cave. He had hoped that creature wouldn't be showing himself now; that's the _last_ thing he needed. Soon Link and Gandalf began inspecting the group of Dwarfs to ensure that everyone was alright. Everyone had landed rather hard and was in the process of shaking the dust and debris off their bodies. But so far, no one seemed hurt.

"Well _that_ could've been _worse_ ," Bofur said smiling, trying to keep spirits up.

Almost immediately, the huge corpse of the Goblin King landed on top of the ruined bridge, pinning some of the Dwarfs again underneath the rubble.

"You've _got_ to be joking!" Dwalin grumbled under the Goblin King's weight. Everyone was moaning in pain as they pulled themselves out from underneath it. Some were bruised, everyone was exhausted, but it seemed like everyone was alright now.

That is until Kili looked up into the cavern above, and saw that the walls were moving. No, it wasn't the walls...It was the horde of Goblins crawling across them, descending into the cavern, still trying to get them!

"Gandalf!" Kili said. The group looked up and saw the sight. There were _thousands_ more coming at them.

"There's _too many_ ," Dwalin said helping Nori to his feet. "We can't fight them!"

"Only one thing will save us," Gandalf said. " _Daylight_! Run!"

Gandalf turned and led them into the dark tunnels below the caverns. In pain and exhausted, the Dwarfs followed along, with Link bringing up the rear of the group. He himself hoped there was a way out; he didn't believe Gandalf had _meant_ to come this way. It seemed impossible to escape now; they must've fallen _all the way_ down the mountain at this point. But he had to trust that the Wizard knew what he was doing.

The group made a run for it into the dark tunnels, guided by the light from Gandalf's sword. As they went, they could swear that the tunnel was giving way to the light. And it wasn't long before they could see why; a crack in the side of the mountain, large enough to fit a grown man through, and orange daylight pouring in from the other side.

Gandalf stood by the exit and turned, hailing to the company. "This way! Quickly!"

The Dwarfs sprinted for the exit, pouring out of it, one by one. Bombur actually got stuck in the crack, forcing the Dwarfs behind him to push him through. Link was still pulling up the rear and made sure that each of the Dwarfs had made it through and none of the Goblins were sneaking up on them.

For a moment Link looked back into the darkness of the caves. He could've sworn he heard the voice of Gollum echoing across the walls.

" _Hylenses! Curse it and Crush it; we hates it forever_!"

Link poured out of the cave when the last of the Dwarfs had left. They were all surprised. They found themselves running down the forested slopes on the _Eastern_ side of the Misty Mountains! Their battle through the Goblin Tunnels ahd brought them all the way through their journey. And it looked to still be rather early in the morning. Their luck had finally managed to hold!

* * *

The Company of Thorin eagerly rushed down the edge of the mountain, jumping over rocks and overturned logs, to get as far away from the mountain as possible. But it wasn't long before fatigue had overcome them all and they began to slow down. Gandalf saw the glow from Glamdring had long-since faded, and believed that they were far-enough away and were safe for the time being; time enough to catch their breaths. He began counting the Dwarfs as they rushed past him.

"Five...Six," he counted out loud. "Seven...Eight...Bifur, Bofur; that's Ten...Fili...Kili...and _Bombur_ ; that makes thirteen." But then Gandalf looked around and noticed that Link had yet to join them. "Where is Link? Where is our Hylian?"

"I'm back here," Link shouted closing in on the group. He took a breath. "I was hanging back, just in case the Goblins might come after us."

"Oh, Link; I am so glad to see you alright!" Gandalf said. "But I don't think we need to worry for now. Goblins cannot come out in daylight; the sun would _destroy_ them. For now, we can rest here."

"Did anyone get a chance to grab any of the supplies?" Link asked.

The Dwarfs had managed to grab only two bags. Now they all looked rather frustrated.

"Ugh...hardly enough at all," Dwalin said. The group began to bemoan their loss of food and supplies, as the hunger had now begun to creep up on them all.

"We'll probably have to do some hunting soon, if we want lunch," Link said. "But at least we're all safe."

"Hardly in any thanks to you, _Bounty Hunter_ ," Thorin said venomously. "Did you _really_ think that trick you pulled with the Trolls was going to work for the Goblins?"

Link narrowed his eyes, not truly believing that Thorin was willing to start criticizing him now. But when he thought about it, he had to concede that the plan had failed miserably.

"I didn't think engaging them in an open fight to rescue you guys was a good idea," Link said. "There were so many of them, and we didn't know the way out on our own. At least I stalled long enough for Gandalf to find us, so that _he_ could lead us out."

"So you did," Gandalf said. "So what's it matter if Link's ruse didn't work?"

"It matters!" Thorin snapped. "You came after us; which means that you managed to slip away before. You couldn't have thought of something better than to try and _reason_ with those things?"

Link was on the verge of losing his temper and was about to let Thorin have it for all of this, but that's when the other Dwarfs began to voice their concerns.

"Oh come-off it, Thorin!" Balin said. "Link has already done so much for this company already that we'd have long-since been killed without him. He's an asset to us."

"You're damn right he is," Bofur said.

"But how did he get past the Goblins?" Oin asked, not really able to follow the conversation.

"His skills are unparalleled," Nori said. "I saw him slip away when they first cornered us. He disappeared into thin air; one minute he was there, and then he was gone."

"What? How do you do that?" Dori asked turning to Link.

"It's that Mask of his," Fili said – remembering having seen it before the Troll encounter.

"It's magic; it turns him invisible," Kili chimed in.

The group looked to Link astonished.

"So that's how you manage to be so sneaky?" Balin said.

"Well they're not _wrong_ ," Link said now sounding a bit embarrassed. He revealed the Stone's Mask from his pouch. "The Stone's Mask allows me to go...let's say unnoticed; and works especially when I'm outdoors. You'd walk right past me and mistake me for a stone."

"I trust you'd even be able to sneak past me with those skills; you'd truly make an exceptional Burglar," Balin said with a smile. "We can't do this without him, Thorin."

"Aye, even I have to admit; the lad's done good for us," Dwalin said with a soft voice.

"And let's not forget," Bombur said. "He could've easily slipped away and saved himself after the Goblins captured us. Yet he chose to come back and rescue us."

"That's right; he _could've_ given us up, but he didn't," Gloin said.

"Well I couldn't just leave you guys to those monsters," Link said with a grin.

"Why?" Thorin asked. The group turned to look at Thorin again who now – while wearing a softer expression – still seemed a bit annoyed with Link. "What Bombur says is true; you could've easily abandoned us...Gone back to your _retirement_...back to your _vacation_..."

"Well what does it matter?" Gandalf asked. "He came back for you all."

"It matters," Thorin said again, this time softly, curiously studying Link. "I want to know; _why_ did you come back for us?"

Link took a deep breath and stared into Thorin's rather earnest eyes. He seemed genuinely confused why an _outsider_ would care enough about the Dwarfs to come back and save them. Link partially suspected that Thorin was taking into account how hard he'd been on him throughout the entire trip. Perhaps he believed that Link would abandon them out of spite. Link gave a smile.

"Because I signed the contract," Link said. "I made a promise...by entering that contract I entered into an agreement. I pledged my loyalty to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield...I'm a part of this company...And in over the short time that we've spent together, I admit that...I've come to like you all...I _care_ about you. I _sympathize_ with you; with your plight...

I know you don't think much of me, Thorin...and I understand, people often underestimated me in the past...I trust that some people _here_ often underestimate Dwarfs? But the point is, I _know_ how you feel Thorin...I once had my home taken from me...Overrun with monsters...I saw my childhood friends cowering in fear, hiding in their houses, afraid that at any moment...the monsters would come for them...And I fought tooth and nail...gave all that was within my power, to get _my_ home back...

And that's why I came back for you, Thorin...That's why I _joined_ this quest...You had a home...and it was _taken_ from you; and you've been without it, much longer than I did without mine. I can see it in your eyes...and Balin's...You're _homesick_...And some of you...Some of you are too young to have even seen Erebor...or have never been...And yet you all pledged the same fealty as I have...We're all in this together...to reclaim a home once lost...And I _will_ help you take it back, if I can..." Link smiled, choking back a sincere teary break in his voice. He then looked at Bofur who smiled and nodded to him. " _Part of the Company...to the Very End..._ "

The Dwarfs stared thoughtfully at Link, taken aback by his words. Gandalf himself was impressed with Link's words and gave a warm smile. He could see the realization forming on the Dwarf's faces...Link actually _cared_ about them; he hadn't once mentioned the treasure at all. He spoke only about helping them, in their time of greatest need.

" _Here-here!_ " Dwalin said, slapping Link on the shoulder. Link soon found himself surrounded by smiling faces of approval as all of the Dwarfs seemed won-over by his speech. Thorin himself looked moved by it, but he stayed his ground and his reserve. But he did betray a hopeful smile.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Dwarfs had caught their second wind and were now scanning the area looking for something to eat. Link was worried that there were no big elk around for them to hunt down, and that the group would have to settle for rabbits. It would surely take at least fourteen rabbits to fill everyone's need. Link wondered that if they could find a river, if he might be able to bring up some fish for the group to eat.

But Gandalf warned them that they didn't have long to search and should most likely move on quickly before sunset. The Goblins would of course be after them once the sun went down. Link had gone on long treks without food before in the past, so he was quite adept at it. But what he wasn't looking forward to, was hearing the Dwarfs grumble about not having food. And it looked like they would have to go the rest of the night, on foot, on empty stomachs.

Still, Link thought it worth it to finally be rid of the Goblins and be on their way again. The sun was going down, and the orange twilight bathed over the land. Link believed that time was up, and he might as well go rejoin the dwarfs and Gandalf. He quietly gave a hope that Epona was alright, wherever she was. But he knew she'd be able to hear him should he need her. Of course he didn't dare bring his own horse back while the Dwarfs unfairly had to march on the ground themselves. But then Link gave a slight thought. On this journey that had run into Trolls, Orcs and now Goblins...He began to wonder what _else_ might be out here in the wilderness that they could stumble across. And the Goblin King's words about the possibility of the Pale Orc being alive, seemed to _confirm_ Link's suspicions about the Orc Pack that had chased them down earlier. Perhaps it meant that they –

" _Run_!" he heard Gandalf shout from farther back, off in the woods. He turned around and saw the Company of Dwarfs and the Wizard racing down the hill.

"Run! Run!" Ori shouted. "They're coming!"

No sooner than Ori had said that, Link heard the howling off into the distance. He heard the crashing as several paws came rushing toward them. A pack of Wargs! And where there were Wargs, Orcs were sure to follow.

Link turned around and began running as the group had dashed past him. The group ran as far as they could, until Nori at the head of the group stopped. The Dwarfs found themselves on the edge of a precarious cliff, with what could be a 500 foot drop, if not more, below them.

The Dwarfs were still exhausted from fighting off the Goblins. They had barely any fight left in them. And there was no cover around them on this cliff save for the trees that grew near the edge.

"How many of them are there?" Link asked.

"We can't tell," Dori said.

"Did they spot you?" Gandalf asked.

"No – I think they picked up our scent," Gloin said.

"Up into the trees," Gandalf said. "Quickly, all of you; climb a tree. C'mon, climb!"

Link moved toward a tree, and then saw that some of the Dwarfs were too short to reach any of the branches. In fact, Kili had actually stepped off a boulder, _onto_ Dwalin's head for support in order to grab a branch. Some of them could jump fine enough to pull themselves up, but some needed help. Link began rushing between the three trees and hoisting Dwarfs up to the nearest branch, one by one. He could hear the pack of Wargs coming up on their tail.

Link saw that the last of the Dwarfs was in the tree and then jumped for a branch himself, climbing up as high as he could until he was near Gandalf.

"Now stay quiet, all of you," Gandalf ordered. "If they don't find us, maybe they'll lose interest and move on. Remain _absolutely_ quiet."

The Wargs rushed into the area, huge furry bodies of grey, black and brown fur. They had no Orc riders, thankfully and were merely sniffing around the area that the group had been. They were growling in frustration as they looked about. Thankfully, the trees had enough foliage and the night was dark enough to where the company had almost completely disappeared from view.

Link watched the rather coordinated way the Wargs moved about; there was some kind of structure to it. So this was not simply a wild pack of Wargs; they seemed oddly _intelligent_ , even without riders to command them. And while Link didn't rule out the possibility that it may have just been bad luck, he doubted that it was a coincidence that a pack _this_ large would be waiting for them.

He noticed the way the Wargs were now snarling toward each other, in a rather structured kind of way. It was bizarre. Link could almost swear these beasts were communicating with each other.

" _Don't move_ ," Gandalf whispered breathlessly over Link's shoulder as he saw Link's confusion.

"This is no chance encounter, is it?" Link asked just as softly as Gandalf did.

"It would appear... _not_ ," Gandalf said.

"Do you _understand_ them?"

" _Vaguely_..." he said. "Wargs are intelligent beasts...and will sometimes ally themselves with Orcs or Goblins...From what I can make out, this pack here was looking to meet with a company of Goblins from the mountain nearby...Something about raiding a nearby village. They seemed quite perturbed when no Goblins showed up...And that's when they picked up our scent."

"Did we fool them? Did they lose track of us? Will they go away?"

"... _No_...They have tracked our scent to _this_ spot. They can't find us...but they _know_ we are here," Gandalf said.

"At least they can't climb trees," Link said. "But Goblins _can_ or cut them down, if they wish. If the Goblins arrive, we're as good as done for."

"Yes...which is why we must get out of here, _before_ they arrive," Gandalf said. With that, Gandalf reached his staff over across the branches, reaching for something. When he drew it back, Link saw that he had a butterfly now perched on the end of it. He was so gentle with the delicate thing and brought it to his face. He began _whispering_ to it...

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Calling in some _help_ ," Gandalf answered. Before long, he released the Butterfly and it flew off, almost deliberately away from the cliff. Link didn't understand, but he was certain the Wizard had a plan. "Nothing we can do now but wait...Everyone, try and relax, keep calm and try not to move. _Recover your strength_...we just may need it."

Link looked down at the Wargs circling below, still sniffing the ground. He was relieved that so far none of the wolves had considered looking up into the trees to find them. For now, they were just barely out of danger. And if what Gandalf had done was of any use, someone would arrive to help them. For now, the fatigue began to overcome Link. He pressed his back against the bark of the tree as he sat on his branch. Growing up in the forest, Link had always found that there was one way or another to get comfortable in a tree. And right now, if he was going to _wait_ , he might as well be comfortable. He closed his eyes, and fell into a half-sleep...


	10. Into the Fire

The sun had long since gone down, and the moon was now high. Link was eventually roused from his rest when he heard the Wargs howling to the moon up above. It wasn't long before Link noticed a change in the Wargs' tune; their howling had switched to growling and snarling. Link saw the other Dwarfs cautiously trying to secure themselves to their respective branches.

"It would appear the Wargs have finally spotted us," Link said.

The huge wolves were snarling and hopping up onto their hind legs, snapping at the group. Thankfully, divided amongst the three trees, the group was high enough away to avoid them. Now that it was clear that the Wargs had spotted them, there was no point in staying quiet anymore.

"Well they know we're here!" Gloin said. "Will they move on, Gandalf?"

"No," the Wizard said. "They know they _can't_ get to us...but now that they know we're here; they're less inclined to simply let us go. They believe that we're _spies_ from a nearby town. It appears they were planning to meet with the Goblins and perform a raid on the town, to kill the people living there. Now that they _see_ us, they suspect we'll return to the town and tell them to prepare for the attack; they won't simply let us go."

The wolves snarled and snapped at them in the trees. Meanwhile, Link was quietly _counting_ the number of wolves present here. The pack consisted of at least eight wolves. He thought the numbers were good – for now. But he didn't want that to change.

"We can't wait here forever," Link said. "We'll have to do something _soon_ ; the Goblins are still in disarray due to the loss of their leader. But they'll be combing the area for us, and if they join up with the Wargs here, we'll be in trouble."

The Wargs snapped again and began making growling sounds; they were _speaking_ again.

"They say anything interesting, Gandalf?" Link asked.

"Yes...they're trying to make us an offer that they're hungry, and _might_ let us go, if we throw down a few of our _smaller ones_."

"Well they're not going to get them," Link said. "Kili, if we use our bows, we might be able to kill all of them, and get out of here."

"We don't know how many arrows will be needed to take those things down," Kili said. "We could easily exhaust what few weapons we have."

"Well we don't have much time," Link said. "I don't want the odds to change."

"Stay your hand," Gandalf said. "I sent for help...if this works, it should be arriving shortly."

No sooner than when Gandalf had finished talking did they hear more howls sounding off in the distance, followed by the sound of a deep voice, yelling in Black Speech; a voice that did not belong to any Goblin.

Link was disheartened when he saw that the pack had been joined by another group of Wargs. The pack was initially wary of this sudden intrusion, but it seemed like now the two groups were communicating. Link was now trying to take count of the new Wargs that had joined the pack. He felt it hard to keep them straight, due to how many were moving around. The numbers were constantly changing.

And what's worse was, he soon spotted more Wargs entering the group, being ridden by Orcs. The hunting party _had_ found them. And judging by the numbers, there had to be at least fourteen Wargs down there, and four Orc riders. The wild ones seemed to become rather accepting of the group once they began communicating with their riders.

And then suddenly, the Wargs stopped snapping and growling at each other and all turned back toward the path leading off the slope. Someone else was approaching the area. An incredibly large _white_ Warg climbed up the top of a nearby boulder, and stood proudly above the rest of them. The hunting pack and even the wild Wargs seemed to calm their demeanor and quiet down into an almost subservient attitude; it was clear this Warg was the _Alpha_ of the hunting party. But that hardly mattered to the Company of Thorin; their eyes were locked upon the beast's _rider_. Link gave a quiet gasp when he saw him, knowing _immediately_ who this was. But all doubts were cast away when Thorin spotted him; the look on the Dwarf Prince's face was the most frightened and disbelieving that Link had ever seen him. Thorin looked absolutely _haunted_...

"Azog..."

Link's previous assumed description of Azog the Defiler had paled in comparison to the apparition that was mounted before them; pale almost as much as Azog's own, sickening, pale skin. He was, as Balin had described him, _a giant_ Orc, surely able to stand a full head and shoulders above his four hunting companions; to the Dwarfs he would be a tall and imposing foe. To Link, he might even be the slightest bit taller; but still a frightening monster to face. His head was bald, like most Orcs that Link had seen, and his ears were pointed. His eyes sunk so deep into his face, that the red tinted bags forming around his eyelids, gave off the faintest impression of a Skull's eye sockets; the deep chasm only penetrated by the light reflecting off his eyes. His teeth were all sharp fangs. His upper torso was bare, and Link could see a series of scars, running deep like trenches across his body, from over his chest, down his arms, and even up to his face. Link noticed the _deliberate_ pattern-like interwoven nature of the scars, and began to deduce that they were _self-inflicted,_ for decoration. He ran his left arm over the Warg's fur, revealing that it was severed at mid-forearm, replaced with a rather painful looking claw, stabbed into the stump, through the elbow, made entirely of rot-iron. The claw itself had several sharp and impaling blades running down the metal pole, connecting into Azog's wrist.

The Pale Orc smiled seeing the group; a truly wicked grin. He leaned forward and began to sniff the air. He began to speak in Black Speech, a language that Link could not have understood; but the Dwarfs and the Wizard surely could understand it. And as I have mentioned before, I would not dare utter a single syllable of that foul dialect. All I can do for you now, is translate it...

"Do you _smell_ it?" Azog said to his hunting party. His voice was deep yet raspy and sinister. "The scent of _fear_ ; I remember...your father _reeked_ of it, Thorin...son of Thrain."

"It _cannot_ be," Thorin said now shaking his head as he stared at Azog. All of the Dwarfs were confused by Azog's appearance. Some looked shaken; others looked heartbroken that the Great Goblin's taunts were _true_. And through it all, Link could feel the pain in Thorin right now; to be confronted with an enemy you thought dead, who now had you cornered. Azog the Defiler was like a ghost from Thorin's past; an apparition given flesh; the beast who killed his Grandfather, and had driven his father mad with grief...How could he endure such a revelation? How could he bare the _failure_?

Azog raised a heavy-mace in his right hand, pointing it _directly_ at Thorin.

"That one is _mine_ ," he said. "Kill the others!"

With a wave of his mace, the pack of Wargs charged forward, rushing at the trees again. Rallied by their leader, the huge wolves had renewed strength and determination to get the Dwarfs. The group could see that now, the Wargs were leaping off of the ground and locking their jaws onto the lowest branches. Some were able to position their paws to pull themselves up. They were _climbing_ the trees. As they did, they kept snarling and swiping at the group. And the more they tried to get up at them, the more the trees began to swing and sway under the newly added weight.

The Wargs were now propelling themselves, leaping through the air at such great speeds and heights, that they were able to reach higher branches, just barely out of reach of the Dwarfs. Whatever branches they got their jaws around were torn away. The beasts looked absolutely ravenous; mad with murderous intent.

"Drink their blood!" Azog ordered.

The first tree that some of the Dwarfs were hiding in had been shaking and rocking so much, that the Dwarfs soon learned what the Warg's plan truly was. They were bringing the whole thing _down_. Their swinging and swaying had begun to tear up the earth where the tree was rooted, and it was beginning to uproot. Before long the roots had come free from the earth and the tree was now tilting.

"It's going!" Dwalin said shouting as the tree began to fall. The Dwarfs in that tree had no choice but to leap from the branches, into the second tree where more of the party had escaped to. But much like the first, the Wargs had already torn up the tree's foundation so much, that the mere added weight of the additional Dwarfs brought it down as well. And thus the domino-effect continued, until the entire Company of Thorin was now cornered in one single tree, rooted precariously on the edge of the cliff.

Gandalf knew it wouldn't be long before the Wargs had brought this tree down as well. They were at first hesitating, as from their angle of attack, it would send the group tumbling off the edge; and Azog personally wanted Thorin to kill for himself. But then again, they didn't have long to wait anyway; and it was clear the help Gandalf had sent for was still nowhere in sight. They needed to _stall_ them, if only for a few more minutes.

Thinking quickly, Gandalf grabbed a large pinecone off a nearby branch. He began lightly twirling it around the vaguely fire-shaped end of his staff and began blowing on it. Before long, smoke and glowing orange light erupted in the center of the pinecone; he'd lit it on fire!

Gandalf chucked the fireball down toward the Wargs, where it struck into the ground before them, setting fire to the fallen leaves and twigs under-paw. The flames began to spread, causing the Wargs to scatter and back off, away from the tree.

Gandalf meanwhile was preparing more pinecones, setting them ablaze before lightly tossing them into the hands of the Dwarfs to use. The Dwarfs tossed down the pinecones, adding to the wall of flame now surrounding the perimeter of the tree. But Link saw that this probably wouldn't do much good. The Orcs didn't seem frightened by fire, and he believed they'd have no compunctions about sending the wolves back into the flames to get the dwarfs.

He reached for his bow, pulling a single-arrow from his quiver. He brought it to his mouth and quietly whispered to the arrow-head. It was an incantation for a spell that he'd learned in Hyrule. Suddenly, glowing orange Hylian-Runes appeared across the arrowhead, and the tip of the arrow suddenly erupted into a glowing, sphere of orange flames.

"Kili!" Link said, getting the young Dwarf's attention. He dropped the arrow toward him. "Make-em count!"

Fili grabbed the arrow and immediately began holding his own arrows up to its flaming tip, to spread its fire to them. Link was readying another fire-arrow of his own. He pulled back on the bow and shot at one of the Wargs. It struck the beast in the back, causing a huge wave of fire to spread all over the creature. The wolf howled in pain and was sent running away, trying desperately to douse the flames. Its attempts spread the fire even further back toward the Orcs.

Meanwhile, Kili continued to shoot his own arrows at the Wargs, while Gandalf and the Dwarfs continued to pelt them with flaming pinecones. It was amusing when one of the pinecones hit a wolf in the head. The pack had scattered, driven back from the tree thanks to the wall of fire created by the first few waves, and the burning arrows and pinecones drove them off. Azog was angered when he saw the Wargs flee the scene, and roared.

The tree was brought to uproarious cheers from the Dwarfs, believing that they had won the battle by driving the Wargs back. Link however kept his eyes on Azog, wondering how _easy_ it would be to put an arrow between the Orc's eyes. But soon his gaze landed upon Thorin, who was glaring at Azog still. Link _recognized_ that look; the _desire_ in Thorin's eyes. He could sense that to do so would not be his place...not like this...

Suddenly the cheers were silenced by a loud creek and a tilt. The tree's foundation on the already precarious cliff had now been torn up thanks to the added weight; made no better by the slightest embers licking at the tree's base. It began to fall, and was going over the cliff! The Dwarfs, Wizard and Hylian held on for dear-life as the tree gave way. Fortunately, the roots were still strong enough to hold, and stop the tree's descent. Unfortunately, the tree was now precariously jutting almost horizontally from out of the edge of the cliff.

The Dwarfs were jolted rather badly when the tree came to a stop, but they still gripped the branches. They were holding on tight, trying to climb up onto the stem of the tree, when their branches began to swing. Gandalf, Ori and Dori were up near the top of the tree, which meant they were the _farthest_ from the cliff. And worse, Ori had just lost his grip, falling from the branches. He managed to grab onto his older brother's leg, when the tree tilted again. Dori was losing his grip too.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori cried for help. The Wizard saw their predicament and just as Dori's grip gave way, Gandalf thrust his staff forward, allowing Dori to grab the end. Gandalf had saved them, but now he was in a bind, having to hold the weight of two Dwarfs on the end of his staff.

"Hold on, Ori!" Dori said.

Bofur was rocked when the tree tilted again, and he and Oin both lost their grip on the tree. They fell from their branches, screaming. However suddenly, their descent was stopped as Link had just grabbed the backs of their shirts, bracing himself against the tree.

"I've got you! Hang on!" he said as he began to lift them up.

The rest of the Dwarfs were mostly alright as they hung from their branches. Thorin had just managed to pull himself against the log. And that's when he heard Azog laughing. The Pale Orc was amused by the Dwarfs' predicament, and their desperate attempts to save themselves from what he'd deemed the inevitable...

Thorin turned to Azog and glared at him. The Pale Orc ceased his laughing and sneered back at Thorin, almost flummoxed by the look in his eye. The two stared at each other for several moments; hatred and animosity radiating off of them. Link had managed to secure Bofur and Oin in the tree with him, and finally turned back to Thorin. He could see the look in the Dwarf's eye as he stared back at his enemy. And then Link saw Thorin's hand, determinedly go towards a branch of the tree. With a strong and swift movement, Thorin broke the branch off, to where a length of it was as long as his arm. Thorin began to stand.

"Thorin?" Link asked.

The Dwarf did not answer. Brandishing his Elfish Blade, he walked across the tree. Fortunately he was near the trunk, so his full weight did not cause the tree to tip anymore. He stepped off the tree and back onto the solid earth. Azog watched his approach. The group turned to watch Thorin move through the blazing inferno as the flames spread to the upturned trees. He looked like a man-possessed. He began to sprint toward Azog and the hunting party, the oaken-branch he'd taken, now raised high, _like a shield_.

"Thorin, _no_!" Link called back to him, but it was too late; the Dwarf was determined for a showdown with Azog.

The Pale Orc smiled as Thorin approached, waiting for the right moment. He saw Thorin come close enough, raising Orcrist's glowing blue blade into the air. Azog went low on the Warg, bracing himself. He kicked the beast in the side roaring, commanding it to leap forward. It leapt off the rock, carrying Azog toward Thorin. It sailed over the Dwarf, a forepaw striking Thorin in the face, knocking him down.

The Dwarf Prince got to his feet and turned just in time to be met with Azog riding back towards him, and swinging the club directly into his face. Thorin was knocked down again.

"No!" Balin yelled.

The White Warg bent over Thorin and bit down on him, wrapping its mouth around almost his entire body. Fortunately, the oaken branch shielded Thorin just enough to prevent the canine fangs from penetrating his skin. But Thorin wailed in pain as the wolf bit-down.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin said trying to crawl forward. But the branch he was on suddenly broke and swung on just a few shreds of bark. Dwalin grabbed onto the tree again before the branch gave way.

The huge wolf picked up its tiny-prey and began shaking him, biting down even harder on Thorin. The Dwarf's screams echoed out across the mountainside. And Azog turned back toward the group, reveling in sadistic joy certain that seeing their leader tortured like this was breaking their spirits and minds.

Thorin made a haphazard attempt to attack the Warg, bringing the butt of Orcrist's handle down onto its snout. In response, the Warg simply tossed Thorin away, where he collided with a large boulder. When Thorin fell to the ground, he was no longer moving. He was beaten, bloodied and in pain. There was no more fight left in him.

Azog noticed this and had seemed to have grown bored with toying with Thorin. He turned to one of the other Orcs.

"Bring me the Dwarf's _head_ ," he ordered in Black Speech. He looked down at Thorin's broken and defeated form, almost in _disgust_ and _disappointment_. He had the air about him like he expected Thorin to be more of a challenge; to put up a descent fight. But it was already over.

The Orc dismounted and proceeded toward Thorin per Azog's orders. It was brandishing a huge, curved sword and brought it right to Thorin's neck, positioning it and lining up the angle. Thorin had stirred, seeing the Orc above him. He reached his right arm, painful and bruised from being shaken, trying desperately to find Orcrist. But the sword's handle lay just outside his reach.

The Orc grinned wickedly at Thorin's feeble attempt and was now poised, ready for attack. He lifted up his sword above his head, preparing to chop Thorin's head clean off his shoulders. And the Dwarf could do nothing but watch as his death come at him.

" _HYAH!_ " Thorin heard as suddenly shining white starlight came into view. He saw the blade of the Master Sword cut through the Orc's shoulder, cutting the arm off, spraying steaming, black blood about the area.

The Orc howled in pain at the loss of its arm, and turned in enough time to see Link advancing on him, pushing him away from Thorin's defeated form. The Master Sword was then thrust forward, stabbing into the Orc's chest, causing a painful squeal to erupt from the creature's mouth. Link, looking enraged and overcome with disgust, put his foot against the creature's chest, kicking it away, pulling the sword out of him. Then in one swift movement, he slashed the Master Sword again, cutting the Orc's head off and sending it flying toward Azog.

The Pale Orc was startled by this; he was not expecting anyone from the group to risk helping Thorin. He was also perplexed by the strange creature standing before him; like everyone else in Middle Earth, Azog was flummoxed by Link; unsure of what to make of him. The Stranger had so easily and fearlessly dispatched one of his men, and was now positioning himself between him and the Dwarf Prince.

Link had made his decision from the moment that Thorin was first brought to the ground. He couldn't stand watching this happen to him; especially since he knew he was capable of helping. He was certain that Thorin's pride would be doomed if not destroyed by this gesture; but _damn_ the Dwarf's pride at this moment. He had to save his life. He stood there, glaring at Azog, wielding the Master Sword in his right hand, and a huge, steel mallet – the _Megaton Hammer_ – in his right. He stood his ground, defending Thorin as the Orcs regrouped behind Azog. He twirled the Master Sword in his hands, readying himself...

"Azog, the Defiler!" Link shouted. Azog gnashed his teeth and growled at him; the presumption of the stranger to use his title with no fear angered him, as did his next words. " _Fight me_!"

Azog sneered at Link for daring to challenge him, especially while outnumbered. He had simply gotten the drop on that one Orc, but he was almost surrounded by Orcs atop Wargs. He was _no_ challenge. He'd easily be ripped apart.

"Kill him," Azog ordered. And with that, the three remaining Orcs approached, riding atop their jet-black Wargs. The huge snarling animals descended upon Link, and yet he still showed no fear. Link glared into the eyes of the enormous wolves advancing on him. He thrust forward, slashing his sword at them, to make them hesitate. He wasn't going to let them get to Thorin, no matter what.

Link in truth was hoping to stall them; keep their attention on him and off Thorin. He was sure that he could take all three of them on at once, but he needed time to form a strategy after figuring out their weakness. But he couldn't just abandon Thorin to draw them away. He was being backed up. The snarling faces of fur and teeth and glowing eyes came closer.

Suddenly the Wargs and their riders were drawn by the sounds of yelling off to the side. Link saw half a dozen Dwarfs suddenly rush onto the scene; Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, and Bifur charged in, attacking the Wargs and drawing them off Link. They came in, slashing, jabbing, stabbing and swinging huge hammers at the Warg's faces. Link rushed forward to join the fray, slashing at the closest Orc atop its Warg; since he was the tallest of them, he could easily reach the Orcs.

The rest of the Dwarfs were still in the tree, hanging on for their lives. Gandalf was still doing his best to hold Dori and Ori up. Balin, Nori, Bofur and Bombur were still holding onto the tree as they watched the battle unfold before them. Things had taken such a drastic turn that hardly anyone expected. The fighting Dwarfs had managed to move the Wargs away from Thorin, but Link never left his post, guarding Thorin on the ground.

Azog glared at the scene as he noticed that his group had clearly lost control of the situation. The Dwarfs were rallying behind this stranger, and they were fighting to protect their leader. And then Azog remembered Thorin, still lying beaten on the ground; so vulnerable, so easy to kill. He turned back toward him, only for his gaze to lock onto Link again, still defying him. This Stranger was enraging Azog, standing defiantly between him and his revenge. He growled at Link again before kicking his Warg again. The beast charged at Link, expecting to take him down much in similar fashion as he'd done Thorin.

Link took a deep breath, sneering when he saw Azog charging atop his Warg. The jaws came at him, wide open, expecting to bite down directly onto his head. But Link stood there, unmoving as if to take the creature head on. The Warg jumped into the air to sail toward Link. And this time, Link did something Azog did not expect. He stepped off to his left, exposing Thorin behind him. But as the Warg's head was now passing into Link's reach, he suddenly swung the Megaton Hammer. With an incredibly loud and heavy-sounding, distinct, metallic, _THUD_ , the hammer smashed into the Warg's snout and flung it away, causing the creature give a painful yelp, and a few of its fangs to be sent flying from its mouth.

The Dwarfs and Orcs were startled by the sudden sound and backed out of the way to let Azog's Warg crash into the center of the plateau battlefield. They were left astonished that Link would have the power to knock a fully-grown alpha Warg out like that. The creature twitched and breathed heavily, so it wasn't dead; but it was certainly knocked cold by that attack. Azog had been bruised by the landing and pulled his body out from under the heavy-beast. He stood up, looking over his wounded-mount, almost in disbelief at what had happened. He then slowly turned his gaze back toward Link. The Hylian gave him an icy-look, and raised his sword, ready for combat.

Azog growled deeply as he stared at Link. Clearly he had underestimated the Stranger's abilities. He was actually proving to be quite the nuisance. Azog would suffer him no longer. If the Stranger wanted to fight him, he'd learn what a mistake that daring would prove to be. Azog raised his club and now charged at Link. The Hylian stood his ground, slipping his hammer back into his satchel and reaching around his back, for his shield. He did it so calmly, almost nonchalantly, that it angered Azog further. Link was ready to fight.

Azog attacked, swinging his mace at Link. The mace crashed with a heavy clang against Link's shield, which held it off. Immediately the shield withdrew and Link swung the Master Sword at Azog's body, forcing him to back off. Azog jabbed his mace forward, only to be deflected with Link's shield again. Link then swung his shield to the right, blocking the oncoming attack from Azog's prosthetic claw. Link slashed at Azog again, but the Orc was careful to dodge, no longer underestimating Link's skill.

Link raised his sword to hold off the swing of the club again, catching it, just underneath the head. Link then suddenly thrust his shield forward and smacked it into Azog's face. The Orc staggered backwards but he didn't look stunned by the attack, only angered further. Link turned his shield, jabbing the edge at Azog, striking him in the face several more times, before slashing across his torso.

Azog howled when the blade cut through him, leaving a burning slice across his skin. But the cut wasn't deep enough and was held off by what little armored plating that Azog wore over his abdomen. He snarled at Link and charged forward, stabbing his claw at Link. Link blocked it with his sword and pushed Azog off to the side, before kicking him in the stomach. Azog swung his arm, the blades on the sides of his claw cutting Link across the shoulder and face. In a rage, Link brought his sword down on top of Azog, the Orc blocking it with the length of his mace. The two stood there, pushing against each other, and snarling and growling into each other's faces.

The battle between Azog and Link was a true spectacle to behold. The Dwarfs and the Orcs had actually stopped fighting to watch. Both contenders came at each other with such skill, ferocity and determination, that it really could have been anyone's fight at that point. It had grown so fierce that they had forced their way into the center of the plateau and were now surrounded by the Dwarfs, Orcs and flames. The blade of the Master Sword glowed with an orange light before Link suddenly spun in place, leaving a magical energy trail from the sword. The attack forced Azog to back off and keep his distance. Link then ran up a boulder, leapt off of it, bringing his sword down on top of Azog. But the Orc held it off with his claw.

When Link disengaged, Azog repositioned his club to be held in both his remaining hand and claw. He then turned his body, swinging the butt of the club and struck Link in the face, cutting his forehead. Grunting from the blow, Link used the momentum to turn again, swinging his sword at Azog from the side and cutting against his arm, causing him to drop his club. In a panic, Azog tried to stab Link with his claw again, an impaling spike lay in the center of it. Link held off the attack with his shield, and immediately went to stab Azog with the Master Sword. But the Orc was so daring that he raised his hand and grabbed the blade, trying to hold Link off. Azog soon realized the mistake he'd made, as the moment the blade touched his palm, it began to _burn_ him. Smoke rose from his hand as the blade sizzled his flesh. Azog howled in pain, and Link could see that his stance was beginning to break; he was overpowering him.

Moving quickly, Link moved his shield to disengage with Azog's other arm and braced it against the blade of the Master Sword, now pressing the blade against the flesh of Azog's chest, searing him with a painful hissing sound. The Orc roared as Link pressed against him. Link yelled angrily back at Azog, determined to defeat him.

The Orc riders were now keen to pounce upon Link to save their master, only for the Dwarfs to take notice of this, breaking out of their daze and attacking them again. The Dwarfs were now in the process of forming a perimeter, surrounding Link and Azog to prevent reinforcements from saving the Defiler. Azog was being pushed to the ground and his knees were beginning to bend. However, the Orc managed to brace himself and hold his ground. He managed to lift up one leg and press it against Link's chest. He kicked forward knocking Link back with a roar. Link fell to the ground.

Before Azog advanced on him, he noticed how his Orcs had still been overpowered by the Dwarfs. He then turned back toward the slopes of the mountain and called out something in Black Speech, waving his arm. Link couldn't understand what he'd said, but he heard his words answered by howls. Link turned to look up the mountain and saw the Wargs coming back, charging at the clearing. There were far too many of them; the Dwarfs would be overtaken for sure!

Link heard Azog roaring and looked up. He saw the Pale Orc had recovered his club and brought it down on Link. The Hylian rolled off to the side, avoiding the attack, an earth-shattering thud impacted beside him. Link quickly stood, swinging his shield to strike at Azog again. Link defended himself against Azog's attack, while he formulated a plan. He had an idea to hold off the Wargs should they arrive; he _had_ to protect his friends. After he'd disengaged Azog again, he quickly reached into his satchel, pulling out a small crystal, with a glowing orange orb at its center. He held it tightly in his fist.

Azog charged at him again, swinging his mace. Link held it off with the Master Sword before swinging his shield into Azog's face, striking him once with the edge, and then swinging back, striking him with the broad-side. The attack knocked Azog back, and Link turned back toward the Dwarfs, getting ready to meet the oncoming horde of Wargs.

" _Dwarfs down!_ " Link shouted. He then raised his right arm, holding the crystal. The Dwarfs did as he ordered and immediately fell to the ground, covering themselves. Link brought his fist down, slamming it into the ground, where suddenly a dome of fire erupted from the crystal in Link's hand. It spread out, growing quickly into a shockwave that spread out far, striking at Azog, his Orc Riders, and the pack of Wargs that had just leapt toward the battlefield. The wave had pushed them all back, burning them, and sending them to the ground. But the Dwarfs were unscathed; the wave had harmlessly washed over them, even Thorin who was not protecting himself. The fire tunics had proven their worth...

Link saw how the Wargs and Orcs had been stunned by his gesture. But he soon realized just how futile it was. There were far too many Wargs for the seven of them to fight off; Thorin was injured, lying unconscious, near-dead on the ground, and the Wizard, as well as six other Dwarfs were hanging for their lives off the edge of the cliff. Regardless of their valiant efforts, they were still cornered and had nowhere to run. How long could Link expect to keep this fight up; he began to worry that he couldn't protect all the Dwarfs forever.

Gandalf had been quietly observing the fight, impressed with Link's skill. His ability to hold his own against a Gundabad Orc such as Azog was hardly anything to be dismissed. And not to mention the _magic_ that the boy clearly had on display. Gandalf was beginning to wonder the ramifications of hiring Link into the Company; what someone like this could possibly lead to. Hell, there was even a chance that without the Dwarf Armies, that they could even –

Dori's hands slid down the end of the staff and Gandalf had to brace himself to keep them from falling again. This was a bad situation. Gandalf was becoming fatigued and the Dwarfs were just too heavy for him to pull up. He tried desperately to hold on, and find some ray of hope in this bleak situation; but it did truly look like this was the end...

At that moment, a _butterfly_ flew into view beside Gandalf's face...And Gandalf gave a confident grin seeing it, recognizing it as the same butterfly he'd sent off before.

Link saw that Azog was recovering from the blast and was readying himself again. Link sneered and raised his sword, prepared to rush Azog and finish him off, once and for all. However suddenly, both Link and the Orc stopped in their tracks as the ground beneath them trembled. The force that Link had struck the ground with had weakened the protrusion of the cliff where they were fighting. And now the ground was beginning to split at the point of impact, and the cliff was beginning to fall away in a land-slide, taking Link and the Dwarfs with it!

The shaking had caused Dori to slip from the staff and he and Ori were sent falling to what was certainly their doom in the abyss below. Gandalf gasped watching them fall, when suddenly he saw their bodies caught from the air by an enormous shadowed body moving beneath them. Gandalf gave a relieved sigh when he'd heard the screeching caws above them all.

The ground began to give way, a growing chasm separating Link and Thorin from Azog. Seeing it, Azog looked enraged, watching as Link moved away, as if nature separating them in their fight, and Link being killed by the fall was the _final_ insult the Stranger could give him. Azog roared at him as the ground gave way, and Link, overcome with rage, believing this to be the end, could do nothing but yell back at him.

Only this was _not the end_...

A screech drew the attention of Azog and his remaining crew as a huge body flew into view, grabbing a Warg and tossing it off the cliff. It was so huge and fast that Link barely made it out. Other bodies flew in, grabbing up Wargs, scattering the pack, even dropping a tree on them. A huge pair of wings fanned the flames toward the Wargs to shoo the rest of the pack away.

Link turned and could see several dark bodies flying above the tree, grabbing up the remaining members of the Dwarf Company and Gandalf. They were now flying overhead when Fili and Kili were picked up and tossed into the air, only to be caught on the back of another creature. Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, and Bifur were given the same. Link was left astonished by this happening, and could barely make out what this strange new force grabbing them was, through the orange flames and heat.

Link turned one last time to be met with an incredible pair of talons reaching out and wrapping around him. Link began to struggle and protest before he soon found himself flung into the air. During his fall another dark shape moved underneath him and caught him. Link landed against the soft surface and recognized the familiar sensation of _feathers_. Looking off to the side, Link saw incredibly large wings stretching out from the body that had caught him. An enormous, brown bird-head stretched out before him. Link found himself on the back of an enormous _eagle_...

Link was about to say something, when he looked back toward the cliff and saw another Eagle swoop down toward the rubble. It gently snatched up Thorin, who was unconsciously clinging to Orcrist in his arms as he was picked up. The enormous bird then rose away from the ground and flew away before the cliff crumbled. Azog was left standing on the new edge of the cliff, roaring at the escaping company.

* * *

Link was left worried that these creatures had swooped in for an easy meal, when he saw the other members of the company being carried on the backs of the Eagles and seemingly to be quite alright and quite relieved to have gotten away. Link looked off to the side and could see Gandalf riding on the backs of one of the Eagles.

"Giant Eagles?!" he shouted to the wizard.

"They are the _greatest birds_ in all of Middle Earth," Gandalf said with a cheerful laugh. "the Goblins and Wargs of the Misty Mountains fear them above all other creatures. I knew it would be most advantageous to call for their aid."

"It was most fortunate for you to need our help _tonight_ ," said the Eagle that Gandalf was riding, turning its head back slightly to look at him. Link wasn't surprised; he'd often encountered talking animals before, he'd almost come to expect that the birds could speak. The one that Gandalf rode was the Lord of the Eagles over the Misty Mountains, and he spoke with a commanding, lordly tone. "We don't like Goblins or Wargs and especially not Orcs. We had been suspecting that the Goblins would be up to mischief in the woods tonight and were planning to ambush them should they start a raid. When you sent the Butterfly for us, we were already preparing to head in this direction."

"Then we are most indebted to you, Sir," Link said as graciously as he could.

"Fret not, little passenger," the Lord of Eagles answered him. "We are merely in the process of repaying _our_ debts. The Wizard here has been a friend to us for some time, and often visited our home in _the Great Shelf_ over the Misty Mountains. He once was able to help tend an arrow wound that I had received. For his services, I _repay_ my debt."

"Which we are most grateful for," Gandalf said.

"Thorin!" they heard Fili call from behind them. They turned back and could see the entire company, two dwarfs to an Eagle, watching the single Eagle that had carried Thorin in his talons. He was still unconscious in the bird's claws.

"Your friend is greatly wounded," the Lord of Eagles spoke again. "The fight has taken its toll on him. We cannot offer you much, outside of a safe place to rest for the remainder of the night."

* * *

It wasn't a long flight before the Eagles had carried them to the Great Shelf; the largest of the final cliffs of the Misty Mountains that stretched over the edge of the wilds. The Eagles had made several large nests there. There were no paths up or down to this perch on the side of the mountains, so they would only leave by the Eagle's aid. It certainly made them feel secure as no enemies could get to them here.

The eagle carrying Thorin gently set him down in the center of a large next, on a pile of shed downy feathers. When the other Eagles landed, Link and the others quickly dismounted and rushed toward that particular nest, throwing themselves over the side to join the fallen dwarf.

"Thorin!" Gandalf said kneeling by his side. "Thorin..."

"Is he going to die?" Nori asked.

Link was immediately reaching into his bag, pulling out a bottle of red liquid. Meanwhile, Gandalf had placed his hand over Thorin's forehead and began to quietly chant a spell. When Gandalf removed his hand from his face, Thorin took a deep gasping breath. The sound made the other Dwarfs tear up and give a quiet rejoice.

"He'll be fine," Gandalf said. "But he's still very weak...a night's rest should do him good."

"I'll tend to him," Oin said moving in close. He was after all the group's medic; carrying with him special herbs and tonics to relief pain and wounds. He was attempting to patent his own formula for an antiseptic lotion he'd created to treat cuts and bruises; he called it "Ointment."

Link turned to him and handed him the bottle of red liquid.

"Here," he said. "This is a special potion; it will help heal his wounds. Make sure he gets a drink of it when he wakes up. It'll recover his strength." Oin took it and nodded.

Link turned away from Oin and back to the rest of the company. Gandalf and the others had left the nest and were now moving about on the Great Shelf. The Dwarfs were timidly lining up against the wall of the cliff, while Gandalf conversed with the Great Eagle. They spoke on friendly terms thanks to their history, each exchanging a few chuckles. Gandalf was telling them all about their quest so far.

Link meanwhile smiled at all of the Dwarfs. He could think of nothing but to absentmindedly count each one of them to make sure that they were indeed all still here. Part of him couldn't believe that they had gotten away without losing a single one of their ranks. But that line of thought of course led him back to thinking of Thorin. He quietly gave a silent curse that he didn't act sooner; that he hadn't tried to stop Thorin from engaging Azog, or if he had gone with him to back him up...all to spare Thorin's pride. Link clenched his fist and fought back the tears beginning to form...

Link soon joined the other Dwarfs who were seated just close enough to Gandalf and the Eagle Lord to hear their conversation. Gandalf, much like the Dwarfs were suggesting he do under their breath, had of course proposed the idea that the Eagles carry the company the rest of their journey to the Lonely Mountain. It would save them a great deal of time; which they were rapidly running out of.

"I am sorry, Gandalf," the Lord of Eagles said. "But this we will not do. There are far too many Men and Elfish settlements encamped eastwards of here. I will not risk taking my people anywhere near the towns of men and Elves. They would shoot at us with their great bows of _yew_ , believing that we were after their sheep. At other times, they would be _right_. No; we are glad to cheat the Orcs out of their sport and glad to repay our thanks to you, but we will not risk ourselves for the Dwarfs, to return them to their homeland. Especially not so to draw the attention of _the Dragon_..."

Link was impressed that the Eagles knew of Smaug. It must've said something of the Dragon's reputation to have been picked up by them. It was clear that even creatures as large as they feared him, especially to refer to him as _the Dragon_.

"Very well; we understand," Gandalf said. "And we are very grateful for your rescuing us, and for providing us shelter for the night. If you could in the morning, just take us to the valley at the edge of the mountains and leave us on the steps of the _Carrock_ , we'll be able to manage from there."

"It can be done," the Lord of Eagles said.

"Thank you; we are deeply obliged to you," Gandalf said. "But in the meantime we are _famished_ with hunger."

" _Nearly dead of it_ is more like it," Ori said quietly.

"That can perhaps be mended," the Lord of Eagles said. With that, he cawed to his company of birds and they spread their wings, taking off from the cliff.

* * *

It was just one hour later before the Eagles had returned. One bird had brought up dried bits of wood for kindling so that the company could light a fire to warm themselves. As Oin and Gloin had lost their tinder-boxes, it was up to Gandalf to light a fire. The company huddled around the flames to get warm, enjoying the well-earned rest. Gandalf himself looked incredibly weary.

Shortly after, the Lord of Eagles had returned, leading the convoy of great birds in tow, and left the spoils of their hunt for the Company to enjoy; the Eagles had managed to catch several rabbits and hares and even a small sheep. Seeing the freshly killed animals, the Dwarfs immediately fell to their knees in thanks and began to praise the Eagles for their generosity. Link himself had to admit that the Eagle's hospitality was _excellent_ ; he mused that the Eagles brought them food and offered them shelter in their own nests, as if he and the Dwarfs were newborn hatchlings.

The Dwarfs made the preparations, skinning and seasoning the meat with what little they had left. Soon they had the bounty roasting over the fire on sticks. The Eagles had brought back enough so that each Dwarf could have his own rabbit or hare, and a side of mutton to go with it. They were so grateful to have food again after so long. It felt like it had been days since they'd last eaten; days since the Goblins had taken them...it almost felt like they'd spent days up in those trees, at the mercy of the Wargs.

The Dwarfs and Gandalf dug into the food once it was prepared. They could not help but feast noisily and greedily; they were famished. Link however was _not_ eating. He merely held his skewered rabbit aloft while he stared over at the nest where Thorin lay, resting. He had hoped that the Dwarf Prince would be alright. And he absentmindedly gave a hope that there would be enough left over for Thorin when next he woke.

It wasn't long before Link soon had company. The Lord of the Eagles had walked over and perched himself beside Link, noticing his absentminded worry for Thorin. Link looked over at him when he noticed the bird had approached him. But the Eagle Lord said nothing, and Link slowly returned his gaze to Thorin.

"We can't thank you enough for saving us," Link said. "He...we all couldn't hold on much longer."

"What exactly _are_ you?" the Lord of Eagles asked. Link slowly turned back to look at him. He was a bit surprised that the Eagles would take interest in knowing that Link was a Hylian. The Lord of Eagles ducked his head under his wing and began to rather nonchalantly clean them with his beak. "We've never encountered anything like _you_ before."

"Well you're not wrong to ask," Link said. "I'm a Stranger in these lands. I've come from a far-off world that is very different and very detached from your own. I know I don't belong here..."

"Would you consider _staying here_ , to tell us all about this land that you come from?" the Lord asked him. Link was taken aback by the offer. He knew that people were curious, but he didn't think the Eagles would want to keep him here to listen to his stories.

"I can't," Link said. "While it is a kind offer; I cannot abandon the company."

"You say you do not belong, and yet you've joined up with this company of Dwarfs," the Lord said. "I cannot imagine you have been among them for very long...And yet you show great loyalty to them, and _compassion_ for them; particularly _that_ one there."

"He's...the leader of this company," Link said. "I've sworn an oath of loyalty to him. He's been through so much, endured great loss and pain, and now he seeks to reclaim what was once taken from him...But more than that...he carries his burdens with him on his shoulders, and never lets anyone forget that he carries them. He holds onto his pride, like it's the last thing he has. And yet, what myself and the others hope he'll one day realize...is that he still has his friends. I want to help him...I want to help him realize that."

The Lord of Eagles quietly looked down at Link and then gave a soft smile – as much as an eagle could smile.

"Thorin Oakenshield is quite fortunate...to have a friend like _you_ ," he said. Link smiled back at him. With that, the Eagle slowly turned away and walked off, leaving Link quietly to his vigil.

Eventually Link's worries succumbed to his hunger and he ate. It wasn't long before his belly was full and he felt comfortable enough to sleep contently. Much like Thorin, the Eagles had offered the rest of the company a nest to stay in. They were able to lie comfortably on a bed of shed feathers, that also served to keep them warm, safely surrounded by the interwoven mass of brambles and twigs. Link curled up, with the Dwarfs lying beside him and Gandalf nearby. And after the adventure of running from and fighting Goblins, he was able to sleep more soundly than he'd had in a long time.

* * *

The Eagles' loud screeching brought Link out of his sleep. The bright yellow lights of the dawn met his eyes, and it pried him fully out of his slumber. He looked up and saw the Eagles perched above him. Link suspected that now that it was first-light, the Eagles were waking them to prepare to disembark. However, he soon noticed that the other Dwarfs and the Wizard had stirred before him and were all rushing over to the nest where Thorin was.

"Thorin!" some of them called.

Link climbed over the nest and dropped onto the stone ground.

"Your friend is awake," one of the Eagles told him. Hearing that, Link rushed to rejoin the group.

"Bless you, you're awake," he heard one of them say.

He saw Thorin rather weakly stumble out of the nest, and he looked somewhat perturbed. "Where is the Hylian?!" he asked.

"It's alright," Gandalf said quietly not to alarm him. "Link is here; he's safe. We're all safe."

"Take it easy, Thorin," Dwalin said holding him up.

Thorin had just taken a drink from the potion that Link had given to Oin. It seemed that he regained strength enough from it to stand on his own. He shrugged Dwalin off of his arms and stood in the center of the group. He spotted Link. Link was surprised to see bewilderment and even anger in Thorin's eyes.

" _You_!" he shouted. "What were you doing?! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Link began to grimace. He couldn't believe that Thorin was letting his own bruised ego get in the way of this again. Link had rushed into the fray putting himself in danger to save Thorin's life yet again, and Thorin was yelling at it. But before he could respond, Thorin spoke again, this time taking a step towards him.

"Did I not say that you were _reckless_?" Thorin asked. "That your lack of focus would be a danger to us all? ...That you were a _disgrace_ to our company?"

Thorin had walked right up to Link, looking up at him from chest level. Link was about to let Thorin have it, when Thorin suddenly threw his arms around Link and hugged him.

"I have _never_ been so wrong in all my life," Thorin said. "You've put yourself in danger, _for us._ You boast your skills, claiming to have been on many adventures...fought in many battles...earned your scars...And you claim you can kill the dragon... And I was a _fool_ to not have believed you."

The Dwarfs cheered and began patting each other on the back seeing Thorin do this. Thorin himself was smiling as he embraced Link. Link rather cautiously raised his arms and hugged him back, believing that for the first time, he and Thorin could truly call each other _friend_.

"You have long-since earned your place amongst us," Thorin said. He pulled away and looked up at Link, with a sincere face. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"It's alright, Thorin," Link said. "I know that I'm...unassuming...I don't look it; and I've been doubted in the past...I'm just glad that I had the chance to _prove_ my worth. But even though I am _not_ a Burglar...I am a warrior...And I'm a Hero. And I am in this...until the _very end_."

The group smiled at Link and gave light chuckles. Thorin reached up and placed a hand on Link's arm, giving him a warm smile.

"And we are glad to have you...until the very end," he said.

* * *

After a short breakfast of cold leftover mutton; everyone making sure Thorin had enough to fill himself before any of them, the Company of Thorin packed up what little they had left, and prepared to disembark on the Eagles.

They were flying into the dawning sun, the orange light illuminating so much of the land before them. Link soon saw the cold grays and white of the Misty Mountains give way to smaller mountains covered in green foliage. The Eagles flew them over waterfalls running down to a river below. And then finally in a lush, green valley overlooking the edge of the wild, they were brought to a strange rock-formation, with enormous stalagmites reaching up, to one final incredibly huge rock.

As they circled it, Link could see that the center rock resembled that of a large bear. It looked to be naturally formed instead of being carved into the stone. He was impressed by the size of it. And the Eagles were taking them straight towards it.

"The Carrock," Gandalf said. This was the farthest point that the Eagles had agreed to take them. They perched upon the rock and the Dwarfs gently slid off their backs. Gandalf and Link stood overseeing the Dwarfs get their bearings.

It wasn't long before the Eagles departed, flying off back over the horizon that they came. The company was left in awe, seeing their majestic forms take wing high above them. They waved and cheered to the eagles to see them off.

"Farewell!" the Lord of the Eagles cried. "Wherever you fare, till your eyries receive you at journey's end!"

"May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks," answered Gandalf in reply.

The Dwarfs called back to the Eagles promising to one-day repay them generously for their kind hospitality. He had hoped that the Dwarfs were sincere about that. In a way he feared that he would have to make-sure of it. And before long, the Eagles had vanished over the horizon, shrinking into the distance.

The Dwarfs gave a quiet grumble of frustration at their passing; wishing beyond hope that they could've taken them a little farther of the way. However, their grumbles were all silenced when they looked off the edge of the Carrock – Thorin being the first to spot it.

Link observed a small mountain in the far distance, the solitary peak, reaching up from mostly flat terrain. His eyes lit up when he realized what he was beholding.

"Is that..."

"Erebor," Gandalf said. "The Lonely Mountain; last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth."

" _Our home_ ," Thorin said proudly, dripping with fond nostalgia.

The group heard a bird chirping overhead and turned to see a single bird flying above them, toward the direction of the mountain.

"A _raven_!" Oin said excitedly. "As it was foretold; the birds are returning to the mountain!"

Gandalf gave a patient smile.

"That, my dear Oin is a _Thrush_ ," Gandalf said. The news wasn't so to correct Oin so much as it was to inspire hope. Thorin remembered what the moon runes said, about the Thrush knocking on the secret-door. It was an even better sign and he gave a hopeful look.

"...We'll take it as a _sign_ ," he said before turning to smile at Link. "A _good omen_."

"Chaps," Link said. "...We're going to _make it_. Nothing is going to stand in our way now..."

Link took a deep breath as he observed the mountain. Truth be told, he didn't believe that the worst was over just yet. After all, there was still the fact that a fire-breathing Dragon waited for them at their destination...not to mention what else lay waiting in their path on their way there. But regardless, he knew it was important to maintain the Dwarf's sense of hope and optimism; their morale had to hold. He was determined to see them all safely to their home, and take it back.

 _They were going to make it..._

Author's Note: End of Part One; the Stranger...

Additional Note; I am so sorry to inform my loyal readers but apart from Chapter 11, which will come sometime in October, the following chapters of this story will have to be put on hold for now. Recently my laptop that allowed me to do all of my work for this story has suffered a catastrophic failure and for the time being, it seems as if I cannot enter it. I had prepared more chapters for this story on that laptop, and at present I face the reality that I will have to write them all again, losing the magic of their original form. At present, I don't know how I will deal with this situation and simply state that I will be putting this story on hold for the time being. I thank all of you who have read and enjoyed the story up until this part and hope you will continue to read and support my work.


	11. A Useful Burglar

It was much later in the day that the group had made it down off of the Carrock. They were passing into the green hills that would lead them to the Greenwood. Unfortunately, they were still low on supplies and only on foot. And they still had such a long way to go before their journey's end.

To make matters worse, as the Twilight began to roll-in, the group could hear the howls reaching far over the mountains. Azog's Warg pack was still after them, and it was clear that they were close to tracking them down.

"I thought we'd lost them," Link said. "The Eagles took us quite a distance."

"The Orcs won't give up so easily," Thorin said. "We're in trouble."

"No so much," Link said. "Not just yet; we've still got a head-start on them. Maybe if we send out scouts to survey the area, we can see how far off the Orcs are. C'mon; we've got no time to lose."

Link was already going off, climbing a nearby rock to get a new vantage point. It wasn't long before Ori and Fili followed him to scout the area. Thorin gave a slight smirk to admire Link's take-charge attitude; he hadn't even waited for orders or approval from the rest of the group before going off. Thorin took a moment to give a thought about how just the day before, he's be greatly annoyed by Link's daring attitude. Ever since he'd met the Hylian in Bag-End, he'd assumed that the boy was boasting his skills; treating the quest like a game, not knowing of the true dangers they'd find themselves in. He'd assumed that the Dragon-Trophy the boy had in the Hobbit-Hole was a decoration he'd purchased, as were all the weapons he'd had about the house. He was impressed to learn that the boy knew how to use them. And Thorin had grown to accept that the boy was just as capable as his boasting earlier. Thorin actually had begun to believe that Link was capable of killing the Dragon.

But regardless of what he was now thinking, Thorin could not deny that Link had proven to be quite a _useful_ burglar. And then the thought came to him at how _crucial_ Link was to the success of this quest; in fact, the success of Gandalf's plan completely depended on him. Thorin gave an inquisitive look to the Wizard, who was standing by the head of the group, visibly looking worried. He'd thought about what it was that brought the group to undertake this quest. It all began when Thorin and Gandalf met almost twelve months ago...

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield had just arrived in Bree, the small town on the borders of the Shire. Thorin had undertaken a long mission with no success; he was tired and miserable, and the rain was coming down hard over his cloak. He wanted nothing more than to stop for the night, get dry and have a full night's rest before heading for home in the Blue Mountains in the morning.

Thorin entered the town of Bree, trying his best to not draw too much attention to himself. Thorin was no stranger to the world of _Men_ ; for more than 100 years, he'd labored in the villages of Men, seeking work as a humble sword-smith, ever since...Well best not to be thought of. Thorin had worked hard to lead his people to a new beginning, and he had done just that. The Dwarves of Erebor had found a new home in the Blue Mountains; it wasn't the glory they once knew, but they were able to apply their trade, and it was an honest living...a _peaceful_ one. But still, despite nearly fifteen decades, Thorin never truly felt at ease in the world of men; the tall-folk tended to mind him, as they were accustomed to dealing with Dwarfs in the past...But tonight of all nights, Thorin felt that he was not passing through Bree _unnoticed_...

The Dwarf had finally reached the doorstep of _The Prancing Pony_ , the Inn that lay at the heart of Bree. The inn was popular with all sorts of travelers and visitors; they had warm rooms, dry beds, and most importantly, hot food and cold ale – and the doors were open for anyone who could afford it. Thorin was sure he'd have his fill of all of it, before the night was through. However, before he crossed the threshold, Thorin had sensed that something was _wrong_. Turning his head ever so slightly, his intuition had given him the distinct impression that the two cloaked figures loitering just a few yards away from the Inn were _following_ him.

It wasn't long after Thorin had entered the Inn that he found himself seated in the tavern near the fireplace. It was just what he needed to get warm, and was a perfect time to enjoy a pipe of tobacco. The Tavern was busy with all sorts of people tonight; mostly of the Big-Folk, as people in these parts tended to call them. But mixed in with congregation of tall men and women, was the occasional _Halfling_ , shorter even than a Dwarf. Thorin understood that they were called _Hobbits_ , and they tended to be most frequent in these parts. They were gentle-folk who mostly kept to themselves. Thorin didn't have any personal grudge against Hobbits, but he often found himself frustrated with their ways; their tendency to hide themselves off in their homes of comfort and luxury, completely oblivious to the workings of the world. Needless to say, he didn't think much of Hobbits.

"Oh, watch it!" he heard a woman's voice call out, breaking through the raucous laughter in the tavern. It was from the waitress, returning to Thorin's table with his order.

"Sorry, darling," the patron who bumped into her called back. She turned away and dodged the other patrons making her way back to Thorin's table. Thorin put his pipe aside in the ashtray when he saw her approach.

"There you are," she said handing him his pint of ale.

"Thank you," he said taking it. She had set the plate down before him, and he took to it. It seemed to be a meager meal; a half loaf of bread, a slab of cheese, and two olives. But to Thorin, it was a plentiful bounty. He tore the bread in two and began to eat. And as he ate, his eyes lazily scanned through the Tavern. For a moment, he thought he'd spotted an elf at the bar. The stranger seemed to be trying to barter gemstones to the Innkeeper. Thorin gave a light scoff seeing the transaction take place, believing that some people would have all the luck in the world. However, he soon felt unnerved; he could feel eyes _watching_ him...

He turned to his right to look across the tavern, where he noticed a large man with a bald head, one bad-eye, and a beard, staring at him while he smoked his pipe. Thorin slowly turned away and took a glance over by the windows off to his left. Seated near the windows was a younger man, with unkempt hair and a beard; he too was staring directly at Thorin. Both of these men looked to be up to no good. Thorin didn't know why, but he was certain something was going to happen.

He slowly lowered his bread down to his plate. And it wasn't long before both men made their move. From out of his peripheral vision, he saw both men stand-up from their spots, and begin to move toward him. Thorin wasn't intimidated but he did cautiously move for his sword; if these men, whoever they are, thought they could take him so easily, they were gravely mistaken.

Suddenly a stranger appeared at Thorin's table and sat down across from him; it was the old man, with a long grey beard and traveler's cloak that had been seated at the bar moments earlier.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked pleasantly. Before Thorin could answer, the old man turned to the barmaid as she passed. "I'll have _the same_ ," he ordered politely. He then turned to smile at Thorin.

Thorin was of course caught off-guard by this, but he gave a sigh of relief when he noticed the two would-be assassins backing off and returning to their seats, at the arrival of the Old Man. Thorin was at first puzzled as to why they hesitated, until he finally caught a look at the Old Man's face in the dim candle light; he recognized him _immediately_.

"I should introduce myself," the old man began. "My name is _Gandalf_ ; Gandalf _the Grey_."

"I _know_ who you are," Thorin said curtly with a nod. Gandalf smiled and brought his hands together.

"Well now, this is a _fine chance_ ," Gandalf said. "What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

Thorin was hardly accustomed to divulge his personal matters to strangers. But his father, Thrain had been friends with Gandalf in the past, and the Wizard had just staved off an attack from the two men just now. Thorin was tired, his defenses were lowered, and he felt obliged to indulge the Old man; perhaps it was a chance to get some useful information in return.

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the wilds near Dunland," Thorin said. "I went looking...I searched for weeks...I found no sign of him." Thorin turned away dejected.

Gandalf gave a compassionate and understanding look.

"Ah...Thrain," Gandalf said. Thorin reacted to that and slowly sat up, now looking defensive.

"You're like _the others_ ," he said. "You think he's _dead_."

"I was not at the battle of Azanulbizar," Gandalf said.

"No...but I was," Thorin said. He thought deeply about what happened that day; a near blank and deep expression came over Thorin's face, and it wasn't long before he was lost in his memories.

* * *

"My grandfather, Thror," Thorin continued. "was slain..."

Thorin once again found himself in the battle, outside the gates of Moria, surrounded on all sides by armored Dwarfs and Orcs, the ringing of clashing blades filled the air. He saw the horrid Gundabad Orc, Azog the Defiler, holding his Grandfather's – his king's – head by his long hair, and tossing it into the crowd.

"No!" Thorin cried as he attempted to charge Azog. But he found his path blocked by another Dwarf; one with a longer beard, tattooed forehead and a bulbous nose. It was his father, Thrain II. He grabbed Thorin and pushed him back, pressing the handle of his large hammer into the Dwarf Prince's chest. Thorin finally looked at his father; his worn-torn and bloodied face, and a severe bruise overcoming his left eye.

"Father?" Thorin asked finally recognizing him.

" _Stay back_!" Thrain ordered. He was ordering Thorin to retreat and flee from Azog.

"No! I will fight with you!" Thorin said grabbing his father's arm.

"Azog means to kill us all!" Thrain said with his hissing, raspy voice. "One by one, he will destroy the _Line of Durin_! But by my life, he _shall not_ take my son! You will stay here!"

With that, Thrain turned and charged toward Azog, raising his hammer. Thorin wanted to obey his father's orders, if only to preserve the line of Durin. But as he could soon see, his father was half-blind from his injuries, and fatigued...He could barely lift his hammer. He stood no chance.

"My father led a charge towards the Dimrill Gate," Thorin continued. In his mind's eye, he could see himself as a young Dwarf Prince, calling out desperately for his father. "He _never_ returned..."

He viewed the rest of the battle as if it were all a dream. Had it even truly happened? Had he alone stood against Azog the Defiler, and felled him with a mortal wound to his arm? Had they truly won the battle that day, because of _him_? No...There was no victory to be had that day; not when the count of the dead had grown so large.

" _Thrain is gone_ , they told me," Thorin said. " _He is one of the fallen_...But at the end of that battle, I searched amongst the slain...to the _last_ body." He turned his gaze back to Gandalf and gave him a soulful look. "My father was _not_ among the dead."

"Thorin," Gandalf began in a patient tone. "It's been a long time since anything but _rumor_ was heard of Thrain..."

"He still lives...I am _sure_ of it."

Gandalf gave a patient moment to quietly ponder Thorin's desire. He admired Thorin's love and loyalty to his father, if only to give himself comfort. In the end though, Gandalf needed information from Thorin, and he needed to be _tactful_ in order to retrieve it. After a moment of peace, he decided to pose the question.

"The _ring_ your grandfather wore, one of the _seven_ given to the Dwarf-Lords many years ago," Gandalf said. "What became of it?"

Thorin thought for a moment and swayed his head, believing the manner to be trivial.

"He gave it to my father _before_ they went into battle," Thorin said.

"So Thrain was wearing it when he," Gandalf's eyes widened but he calmed himself down to be more tactful. "When he went missing."

Thorin only gave a single nod to confirm it. Gandalf now considered Thorin's search to be more important; if Thrain had the ring, and Thorin had not found his body, then he certainly had not gone missing by _choice_. But it was probably not the time nor place to discuss this.

"That's that, then," Gandalf said quietly.

"There you are," the waitress said as she laid down a pint of ale and the same dinner-plate for Gandalf. Gandalf moved the plate in front of himself, and the Waitress soon left the table.

"I _know_ my father came to see you before the Battle of Moria," Thorin said. This drew Gandalf's gaze. "He would often come to you for counsel; for advice. What did you say to him?"

"I tried to _dissuade_ his course to take-back Moria," Gandalf said. "Your Grandfather's ambition to reclaim the mine was foolhardy, and I urged them to stop and set their attention and resources elsewhere."

"Ah, you tried to convince him to abandon the Dwarf-Lands to the Orcs?" Thorin said with a sneer.

"Not my intention," Gandalf said. "I instead urged him to march upon _Erebor._ "

Gandalf's words struck Thorin and caused him to freeze, locking his bewildered eyes on Gandalf.

"-To rally the seven armies of the Dwarfs," Gandalf continued. "to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain...And I would say the same to you; take back your homeland."

Thorin's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Wizard. Suddenly, he understood so much about this little encounter of theirs. He plainly set his plate aside and lifted his pint to take a drink.

"This is no _chance meeting_ , is it, Gandalf?" he asked

"No...it is _not_ ," Gandalf said now setting his own plate aside, creating an open space on the table between the two of them. "The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin...That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, _darker minds_ will turn towards Erebor. And I feel it has already begun."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran into some _unsavory characters_ whilst traveling on the Greenway," Gandalf said. "They mistook me for a _vagabond_."

"I imagine they regretted _that_ ," Thorin said with a smirk, knowing of Gandalf's true abilities in a fight despite what outward appearances would suggest. Gandalf revealed a piece of brown parchment from his cloak. He unfolded it on the table and set it in the center for Thorin to see. There were black markings written across the brown cloth in what looked like charcoal. They looked like slashes across it.

"One of them was carrying a message," Gandalf said. Thorin began to reach for the parchment to bring it close, hoping to make out lettering.

"It is _Black Speech_ ," Gandalf said when he saw Thorin reaching. At that moment, Thorin's eyes returned to Gandalf's and his hands slowly and cautiously retreated, now too fearful to even _touch_ the cloth. Gandalf nodded.

"A promise of payment."

"For what?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf took a deep breath, looking at Thorin, and said plainly, " _Your head_..."

Thorin's eyes shot up from the parchment and he stared at Gandalf quite dramatically. Suddenly the motives of the two men from earlier had become _clear_ ; they were bounty-hunters, seeking to kill him for this reward. Thorin conducted himself rather calmly, considering he had just learned there was a price on his head, and had narrowly escaped two assassins this night alone.

"Someone wants you dead," Gandalf continued. "Thorin, you can wait _no longer_. You are the _heir_ to the Throne of Durin."

Thorin's eyes softened with clarity as he understood Gandalf's motives in showing him all of this, as the wizard revealed his plans.

"Unite the armies of the Dwarfs," the Wizard said. "Together, you have the _might and power_ to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of _the Seven Dwarf Families_ ; demand they stand by their oath."

Thorin had almost heard his fill of this and was beginning to lose his patience. He leaned toward Gandalf and spoke in a hushed but aggressive tone.

"The seven armies swore an oath to the one who wields _the King's Jewel_ ; _the Arkenstone_. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug!"

Thorin took a moment to calm himself before he made a scene. It was at this point that he noticed that both of the assassins had left their seats and joined together at the far end of the bar. They were _leaving_. They must have considered Thorin to be a _lost cause_ now that the Wizard was with him. Both he and Gandalf watched as they turned and left the Tavern. Gandalf slowly turned back to Thorin...

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?"

Thorin looked even more bewildered, but this time, a faint glint of hope appeared in his cold and weary eyes. "How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon..."

"Yes, it does," Gandalf said nodding. But then suddenly the Wizard smiled; a warm and confident grin, full of _knowing_. And the next words he spoke changed Thorin's life.

" _Which is why we're going to need a Burglar..._ "

* * *

Link climbed over the rock to look out over the edge. He stayed low to the ground, stealthily. This was even worse than he'd initially thought. He spotted the Warg Riders on the slopes of the mountain just across from his vantage point. They still had quite some distance between them, but while atop the Wargs, the Orcs could easily run them down. They had to get moving, quickly.

And that's when Link spotted the pack come to a stop in the setting sun. He could clearly visibly see the leader of the pack, astride a White Alpha-Warg; Azog the Defiler. Seeing him filled Link with rage. Had it not been for their precarious surroundings, with _more time_ to spare, Link was certain he would've defeated the Pale Orc. In their brief encounter, he'd analyzed Azog's fighting strategy; he was big but clumsy, strong and over-dependent on brute-force; he was used to overpowering his opponents quickly, but unable to adapt to a different strategy during a fight. Had the fight gone on, just a few moments longer –

Azog turned toward the peak Link was spying them from. Link quickly ducked out of the way to avoid being seen. The monstrous Pale Orc scanned the area, trying desperately to find any sign of the Dwarfs. He grunted and snarled before kicking his Warg to move on, leading the group away. Link cautiously looked back-up over the rocks; they hadn't spotted him. But they were spreading out, combing the area. It wouldn't be long before the Wargs picked up their scent, and they'd be on the group.

Link suddenly heard a growling sound off to his left; it was incredibly deep and loud; deeper than the Wargs and more guttural; whatever made the sound was _bigger_. There was _something else_ out there in these woods. He could hear the growling and the rustling in the trees off to the side. Whatever it was, it was _in there_ ; and with the Dwarfs so close by, whatever it is could be a real danger to them. He looked back at the path that would lead him back to the Dwarfs, then he looked over the rock back to the Orc Pack, where he saw the riders now commanding their Wargs to ride down the steep slopes of the mountain.

Taking a deep breath and biting his lip, Link slowly moved away from the rock and headed into the forest to investigate the noise.

* * *

Ori had separated from Kili in order to scout the area, he had his sling-shot at the ready. He had seen Link go this direction and heard some rustling up above him. But he too had also heard the growling from before. He was quite startled. Cautiously, Ori climbed up onto a bit of rock and looked over the mountain. He too saw the Orc Pack making its way in their direction. But it wasn't long before another loud, growling snort brought him out of it.

Ori dropped down and pressed his back against the rocks. He could hear the growling sound off nearby. He slowly began to shimmy around the rocks until he could look around them. When his gaze finally turned the corner, he saw an enormous black body perching on a rock overlooking the cliff. It was an incredibly enormous black _bear_ ; and it was truly enormous, almost twice the size of a Warg. Needless to say, it was _unreasonably huge_ to that of a Dwarf. It was snarling and snapping its jaws in the direction of the Orc Pack as it observed their movements.

Ori thought it would be a good opportunity to slip away from the creature and go warn the others about it; something _that big_ could do serious damage to their group. The creature suddenly snarled and roared a thundering bellow that ringed out across the canyons. Ori pressed himself back against the rock, too fearful to move. He had hoped that the bear was merely roaring at the Orcs and hadn't spotted him; but by Durin he was frightened...

And then Ori heard some rustling; something moving through the branches and foliage of the forest's edge just before the cliff. He had believed for a moment that the creature was leaving. He slowly began to extract himself from the rock and take his first step away, when he heard the creature roaring again. He quickly replaced himself on the rock, and this time slowly turned.

It was worse than he feared; the bear hadn't left but had in fact turned in Ori's general direction. Ori was fearful that in his rush to escape, the creature had spotted him, and was now coming toward him. But that's when Ori paused, the bear had stopped moving and was now acting cautiously. And Ori understood why when he realized there was _something else_ there in the clearing _with_ the bear.

He could see Link, stepping out of the foliage and slowly approaching the bear. The creature stood its ground and stamped its feet. It seemed agitated when confronted by this strange intruder. Link merely raised his left hand and slowly and cautiously began to approach the bear, making no suddenly or startling moves. Ori thought Link was absolutely mad walking up to a creature _that_ size.

The bear roared at Link and looked as if he was preparing to charge. Ori stood for a horrified moment, believing that he was about to see Link get mauled to death by the creature. But Link made no motion to flee. Instead, a strange thing happened; his left hand began to _glow_ a golden yellow light. Ori could barely make out an odd triangle-symbol on the back of Link's hand that was giving off the glow. And surprisingly, the Bear began to _calm_ at this gesture. It took a step back away from Link and casually lifted its head, in a rather relaxed manner. Ori suspected that something about the light was _warm_ and had a _calming effect_ on the Bear.

The animal gave a soft grunt and then reached out its snout and began sniffing Link. It had allowed Link to come so close that it was able to sniff his outstretched hand. It was incredible how calm the bear had become. But what was even more astounding was the calm over Link; he hadn't once hesitated or retreated from the Bear's aggression. He showed absolutely no fear at all, and now stood rather relaxed and casual in the bear's presence.

The Bear lowered itself onto its haunches and looked like it was preparing to sit-down. Ori observed the situation unfold. It was incredible that Link had managed to calm such a large and fearsome animal. But what Link did next, astounded Ori beyond all belief.

When the bear had calmed, Link lowered his hands to his sides. Suddenly the shadow that sit beneath Link's feet in twilight, grew completely black and it spread up over Link's feet. Then it ran up his legs, turning them completely black as well; the blackness soon covered his entire form, and Link seemed to pay no mind to it. Ori's jaw dropped seeing this, uncomprehendingly. And the bear gave a cautious snort when it began.

Suddenly Link gave off this odd growling sounds, and he suddenly dropped onto his hands and knees before the bear. And then Ori saw what he could not believe; Link was _gone_ , and in his place sat a dark and grey-colored _wolf_. The creature shook its head before looking up at the bear, who was now curiously sniffing the newly-transformed companion that stood before it. The two sniffed each other and before long, the Wolf gave off a low snorting sound. The bear returned with a rather soft bellow. Ori could almost swear the two were _communicating_ with each other. All of this was so overwhelming for the young-dwarf; he and his family were _very_ superstitious, and he was fearful of such things as Link had just done. While the two beasts were distracted with each other, Ori quickly slipped away.

Ori ran as fast as he could until he rejoined the group. He saw that Fili had rejoined them. Thorin walked up the path to meet him.

"How close is the pack?" he asked.

"Too close," Ori said panting. "A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the _worst_ of it."

"The Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin guessed.

"No, but they will do," Ori said as he situated himself in the center of the group. "We have another problem."

"They saw you?" Gandalf asked.

"No, they didn't see me," Ori said. "But please listen; I'm trying to tell you that there is _something else_ out there, in the woods."

The dwarfs gave a cautious sigh, now wary of another problem they had to deal with. They looked off in the direction that Ori had come, cautious of what might've followed him back. But Gandalf, while cautious, kept his eyes on Ori.

"What _form_ did it take?" he asked. Before Ori could question what he meant, Gandalf continued with, "- _Like a bear_?"

Ori was flummoxed for a second. "Y-yes, but bigger; _much_ bigger. How did you know that?"

"You _knew_ about this beast?" Bofur asked Gandalf.

"There's no time for that," Ori said. "We have to _get out of here_ , now."

"I say we double-back," Bofur suggested.

"And be run-down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin asked.

Balin meanwhile was looking around. "Where's Link?"

The group suddenly noticed that Link hadn't come back yet. "Where's the burglar?"

"Somebody should go and get him," Kili said.

"No wait; listen," Ori said. "That's something else that I have to tell you. Link he's-he-he-he-"

"Spit it out, Ori!" Thorin ordered.

"He's _in-league_ with the beast!" Ori finally said.

"What?" Dori asked.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Gandalf asked.

"I saw it; I saw it with my own eyes," Ori said. "He came out of the woods and walked _right_ up to the bear. And then on my honor, I saw him go down on his knees and he _changed_ ; he transformed into a wolf!"

The group was confused by what Ori had said. Gandalf looked incredibly puzzled by this news and was now leaning on his staff, deep in thought.

"It's not natural; turning into a wolf like that," Dori said. "What is it that you've invited into our company, Mister Gandalf?"

Before Gandalf could snap back at him, Ori continued in near-panic.

"The scariest part is, after he changed, the two of them began making these sounds; like they were _talking_ to each other," Ori said. "For all we know, Link could be giving us up to the bear as we speak, in exchange for safe-passage for himself."

"Calm down, Ori," Bofur said. "This is _Link_ we're talking about here. He's one of us."

"He turned into a _wolf_ and started talking to a bear," Ori said. "Stuff like that is just _unnatural_ ; it can't be trusted."

"Gee," they all heard Link's voice say. They all flinched turning back to the path where they saw Link leaning against a tree, watching them. "I didn't think you'd hold all of _that_ against me."

"Link," Gandalf said with a smile as the Hylian entered the group. Some of the more superstitious Dwarfs backed their distance away from Link, but Thorin and most others were not alarmed by him.

"We have to move, _now_ ," Link said. "It won't be long before the Orcs find us."

"Where can we go? We won't get far on foot," Balin said.

Before Gandalf could pose his suggestion, Link cut him off. "There is a _House_. It's not far from here; we can take refuge there."

"How do you know about the house?" Gandalf said now furrowing his brow.

"The bear told me," Link said. "It's why I changed my form; so I could talk to him."

"...You _reasoned_ with the bear?" Gandalf asked now raising an eyebrow.

"He patrols this entire area, and is no friend to the Orcs. He seemed _interested_ by my ability to change into a wolf, and he offered us shelter. He told me that there's a house near the Carrock; it's fortified and large enough for us to seek refuge there; we should be safe, if we can make it."

"Whose house is it?" Thorin asked being quite bewildered by all of this. "They friend or foe?"

"The bear didn't say; he just told me to gather my companions and make for it," Link said. "But I say we trust it; the bear is a friend."

The group took a moment to look at each other, all visibly worried by this turn of events. Thorin looked to Gandalf. "What choice do we have?"

Before long, a collection of howls was heard off into the distance; the Wargs had picked up the scent and were now headed in their direction.

"None," Gandalf said plainly...

* * *

The group were running as fast as they could muster. The sun was beginning to set and the forested environment was becoming darker and harder to navigate. Gandalf was leading them on; it was clear to Link that Gandalf himself had known about the house and which direction to go. He wondered if he knew the owners.

The group could hear the falling beat of pawed feet and the shouting of Orcs' voices in the distance behind them; the hunting party was getting closer.

"Come on!" Gandalf shouted, hurrying the company of Dwarfs.

However, suddenly an ear-splitting roar shook the forest, startling both groups into stopping. The Orcs looked about trying to discern the source of the sound. The Dwarfs fearfully looked from one tree to the next, expecting to see the Bear appear at any moment and attack them.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf shouted.

The Wizard ran off, but the group stayed behind when they heard the sound of branches breaking as something large moved through the forest. The Dwarfs ran off, with only Bombur staying behind, frozen with fear.

"Bombur, come on!" Bofur shouted, pulling his brother along.

Link looked back only a moment and wondered just what was going to happen first. With his sharp ears he could distinguish that both the Orc pack and the bear were headed right for them. He was hoping that this plan was going to work.

The company broke from the woods out into an open plain. And up ahead in the distance, Gandalf spotted a house that was surrounded by enormous trees and large hedges. And at the front of the hedge was a gate that served to fence-in the house from the surroundings; fortunately it was _open_ for now.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf said.

The group ran as fast as they could. Link was surprised to see that Bombur was so frightened, that he was out-pacing all of them, sprinting as fast as he could and easily passing by each of the Dwarfs until he was even ahead of Gandalf.

Gandalf stood by the entrance to the hedges and began funneling the Dwarfs through the opening.

"Go on, get inside!" he ordered. The roars in the distance were becoming fiercer.

Bombur, Fili and Bofur were the ones out front closest to the door. Bombur ran into it, expecting to push it open. However, upon impacting against the door, Bombur immediately bounced off of it and was thrown back. Fili, Kili and Bofur immediately began trying to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

One by one, the Dwarfs piled into the door's entrance, trying to get it open, but to no avail. Link and Gandalf stood by the entrance to the hedge and watched as Azog's Orc Pack suddenly burst from the foliage and charged toward them.

"Kill them all!" Azog ordered. The Wargs charged at them. Link and Gandalf retreated into the yard.

"Open the door!" Gandalf ordered.

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted as he pushed his way through the group. He laid his hand on the door and was about to try pushing it, only to notice an exterior bolt just above the door's handles. He casually lifted his hand and pressed against the bolt, lifting it off of the hinge, unlocking the door. Suddenly the door swung open and the Dwarfs tumbled in.

Link was quite annoyed that Thorin had been the _only_ Dwarf with enough sense to notice that the door was _locked_. Needless to say, as all the Dwarfs, Link and the Wizard in tow, poured inside, they immediately began closing the door to try and hold the orcs off. Not that it would hold them for very long.

However, as the Orcs had crossed into the center of the plain, suddenly the Bear burst from the forest and charged at the hunting pack, roaring loudly. The Wargs immediately changed direction against their Masters' commands to avoid the bear running toward them. The Dwarfs watched in awe as they saw the bear chase the orcs away, like he was protecting the house. Link gave a relieved sigh. Gandalf gave a rather confident smirk.

Meanwhile, all of the Dwarfs were rendered speechless and fearful when they had actually seen the bear in its entirety. Gandalf looked rather amused by their fearful and breathless states. The Dwarfs soon worked to shut both of the doors.

"Come on, lads," Dwalin ordered reaching down. With the other's help, he heaved a huge beam from the floor and slid it into the hinges on the door, to lock it. The Dwarfs gave loud heaving gasps for breath as some bent over, putting their hands on their knees. It was quite a stressful trek to get over here.

"That is the most _ferocious_ beast I have ever seen," Oin said, catching his breath.

"That beast is our _host_ ," Gandalf said rather nonchalantly. The entire group, even Link turned to look at him after that statement.

"The bear _lives_ here?" he asked.

Gandalf smiled and began looking about the interior of the house, seeing that it was very much like the interior of a barn. There were large cows inside, feeding on the hay left lying about.

"His name is _Beorn_ ," Gandalf said looking about. "And he is a _Skin-Changer_ ; sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is _unpredictable_ , but the man can be reasoned with."

"That's why you were confused when I started talking to him?" Link asked.

"And thoroughly impressed," Gandalf said. "It's not a feat to be regarded so lightly."

"Is that why he agreed to help us?" Link asked. "Because he thinks I'm a skin-changer as well?"

"It might be possible; your actions may have won us a keen ally," Gandalf said. "However, he is not _overfond_ of Dwarfs."

The Dwarfs look at each other, slightly in dismay. Oin had tried to hear everything that Gandalf had said, only to be reminded that his thrumpet had been flattened by the Goblins. The Dwarfs slowly began exploring the house, seeing all of the stocks of pottery and farming equipment Beorn had. Ori meanwhile was looking out a nearby window and could see Beorn and the Orcs disappear over the horizon, being driven back to the woods.

"He's chasing the orcs away," he said.

"Come away from there!" Dori said pulling Ori from the window. "It's not natural, none of it."

"You said the same thing about me, earlier this evening," Link said rather matter-of-factly.

"Well...your character speaks for itself," Dori said. "But we know nothing about _this_ fellow; how could it be that any reasonable man could change into such a monstrous animal? What's it say about him? It's obvious; he's under some _dark spell_."

"Don't be a fool," Gandalf grumbled. "He's under no enchantment but _his own_."

Gandalf then moved through the house, away from the two cows. He took off his hat and set both it and his staff aside. He could see out the window that the sun had gone down and the Orcs were nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, now get some sleep; all of you," Gandalf ordered. "You'll be safe here tonight."

The Dwarfs continued to mill about the area, looking for places to get comfortable. Meanwhile, Gandalf looked out the window again, cautiously in the direction that Beorn had chased off the pack of Orcs.

"I hope..."

* * *

Link and the Dwarfs had gotten settled in Beorn's house. They managed to light some candles while they got themselves situated. It would seem that they had no choice but to improvise beds of hay straw to sleep on. The Dwarfs had expressed a desire to help themselves to whatever food Beorn might have about the house. But Gandalf and Link agreed it would be incredibly impolite, and the Dwarfs didn't want to get on the bad side of a volatile Bear.

Link finally set his satchel aside and set himself up on a pile of straw. He looked back and watched as the other Dwarfs got situated. They all looked exhausted; it seems the night's rest with the Eagles hadn't recovered them as much as Link had hoped. But at least they were safe for now and had warm lodgings for the night.

Link managed to keep himself busy while the Dwarfs prepared to bed down, by trying assist Oin in fixing his thrumpet. Link was currently using the cylindrical shape of one of his milk-bottles, to try and restore its rounded-shape. While Link worked, he noticed that Bifur and Nori were together, working on something. He wondered what they were up to, but he didn't focus on it too much.

"There you go, Oin," Link said. "This is the best I can do for now."

He managed to improvise the flattened metal into a roughly cone-shape. He handed it back to the Dwarf who accepted it graciously.

"Thank ye, lad," Oin said. He lifted it up to his ear. "This should suffice well enough."

Without notice, Bifur approached the two of them and began speaking to Link in Dwarfish.

"Bor-dum; Gun-deli bomf! Ku deragedar," Bifur said to him, slapping his chest. Link was confused; he didn't understand what the Dwarf was saying, so he could only smile awkwardly. But he did notice that Bifur was holding something. It looked like a large white fang, and a bit of string looped through a hole near the roots. Link had the suspicion that Bifur was offering it to him.

"What's he saying?" Link asked Oin.

Oin adjusted his thrumpet and listened. "He's saying that he saw you fighting with Azog back there; he was truly impressed by your skills. You have the heart of a brave warrior."

Bofur then came up behind his cousin and continued to translate.

"He says that this is the fang that you knocked from the Warg's mouth with your hammer," he said. "Nori managed to _scrounge_ it before we got picked up. Bifur wanted to return it to you, as a token of your bravery."

Bifur continued speaking again and began gesturing Link to sit up. Link did as he motioned and sat up on his knees, effectively coming face-to-face with the Dwarf. Bifur continued speaking dramatically as he placed the necklace around Link's neck.

"Kel durekbah, Warung Bedar!"

"He says, with this Trophy, I dub the, 'Link; _Wolf-Breaker_ '," Bofur translated. "He also says, he looks forward to the day where he can fight in battle alongside you."

Link looked down at the Warg's-tooth necklace Bifur bestowed him with. It hung rather comfortably around his neck, and it was certainly an impressive fang as well. Link smiled seeing it. And he didn't mind the Wolf-Breaker title either. He looked back up at Bifur.

"Thank you," he said. He wasn't sure if the Dwarf understood. He stoically raised his forearm and slapped it.

Bifur nodded and returned the gesture. An unspoken comradery was built between them.

* * *

It was several hours later. The Company of Thorin were all resting peacefully and the candle lights in the house had been blown out. The house seemed so exposed in the center of the clearing, away from the forest. The hedge and the trees that flanked it were an easily overcome obstacle.

However, Beorn still in the form of a large black bear, stalked the area around the house, keeping his head low and growling menacingly. He was patrolling the area, making tight circles around his territory, as he glared off into the forest. He kept his eyes on the direction he'd chased the Orcs off to. With his keen, wild senses, he knew they were still close by, watching him, but unwilling to attack him.

Azog watched as Beorn continued to patrol the area. It wasn't long before he noticed the _deliberateness_ of the bear's patrol; this animal was not merely hanging about aimlessly. Something from the past came to Azog's mind; _an old enemy_...

"Attack them now," his lieutenant said approaching him. "Kill the Dwarf filth while they sleep."

Azog thought decisively at the whole situation, glaring at the bear.

"No," he said turning away returning to the rest of the pack. "The beast stands guard."

The wargs were becoming restless and began snapping at one another, as their riders tried – mostly in vain – to keep them in line.

"We will kill them on the road," Azog ordered. He looked about and surveyed the remaining company he'd had. Thanks to that skirmish with the Stranger and the Eagles, they were down to just five riders; being outnumbered, the Dwarfs stood a chance of overcoming them.

Suddenly the Orcs heard the snapping of branches off in the distance as something approached them at top speed. It wasn't long before a company of Orcs riding Wargs emerged from the foliage. The leader of this new pack approached Azog, his warg snarling right in the Pale Orc's face.

Sitting atop this Warg was an Orc of _pale_ complexion similar to Azog's. He wore bladed armor that almost seemed to cut _through_ the skin of his torso. He had severed bear-claws adorned over his shoulder-pads. He looked blind in one-eye, and the scars across his face and forehead were sealed together with strips of metal and fastened bolts. He wielded a large mace, similar to Azog's. It was Azog's own son; _Bolg of the North_ , a foul-spawn of Gundabad Orc and mutant Goblin.

Azog grinned seeing the company in Bolg's tow; there were so many of them, that the Dwarfs would easily be overwhelmed.

"You have come to reinforce us?" Azog said with a grin.

"They are gathering in _Dol Guldur_ ," Bolg said plainly. " _The Master_ has summoned you!"

Hearing that, Azog's grin faded into an enraged scowl.

"I _will not_ abandon the hunt," he hissed. "Not when I am so close to attaining my vengeance. What could be so important that _he_ should tear me away from my victory?"

"He orders that you lead his armies into the coming battle," Bolg told him. "War is coming."

"And what of Oakenshield?!" Azog snapped back at him. "He promised me the Dwarf King's _head_! I will _not_ give-up my prize, just to satisfy his desires!"

"And you are to _tell_ him that?" Bolg said. "You _know_ the power he possesses. He should be quite displeased should you refuse an official summons."

Azog growled again and sneered. He took a deep breath and scowled again. He moved off going back toward his white warg and prepared to ride-off for Dol Guldur.

"Do we call off the hunt?" his lieutenant – Narzug – asked approaching.

Azog hesitated before mounting. He turned back toward his pack.

" _Bolg_!" he called.

At Azog's order, Bolg dismounted his Warg and approached him. Dismounted, Bolg showed that he was a terrifying and impressive Orc, easily head and shoulders over the other Orcs in the hunting party. As he approached, he showed to be eye-level with Azog. The two sneered and hissed at each other.

"I entrust this task to you," Azog said. "Do you still thirst for _Dwarf Blood_?"

Bolg managed a sinister grin and hissed in a somewhat delighted fashion at the prospect.

"Do what you will with the others," Azog ordered. "But I want you to bring me Oakenshield's head."

"It will be done, my lord," Bolg hissed nodding his head.

"There is _one more_ thing," Azog said. He then turned and shouted something at Narzug. The Orc moved back toward his Warg, where he began rummaging through his pack. Azog turned back to Bolg. "The Dwarfs have a _stranger_ amongst them. Do _not_ underestimate him; he protects the Dwarfs, and is a threat to our plans...I want you to _end him_!"

Narzug brought the item to Azog, still wrapped up in brown parchment. Azog held its long form.

"A _gift_ from our friend _of_ _Angmar_ ," Azog said. He pulled the wrappings away, revealing it to be a single arrow. " _Kill_ the Stranger; let it pierce his heart. Do not hesitate and do _not_ miss."

Bolg took the arrow and carefully moved it into his quiver.

It wasn't long before Azog was riding off into the distance, headed south for Dol Guldur. Bolg was now in command of the hunting party. He and the company of Orcs had remounted. Bolg was surveying the area, when he caught sight of the Bear. He _sneered_ at it, sensing a _familiarity_ from this creature.

"What are you orders, sir?" Narzug, now at Bolg's command asked.

"The Beast will _help_ the Dwarfs...he will guard them to the edge of the wood," Bolg said. "But it matters _not_...The Dwarfs are walking into a _trap_."

Bolg reared up on his Warg to address the entire company of orcs, raising his mace.

"We ride North! We will head them off at the end of the forest! Move out!" with that, Bolg kicked his warg, and the beast took off. The entire hunting party of Orcs followed him, moving like a stampede northward, away from Beorn's house. Their many paws striking the ground, gave a rhythmic thumping.

Beorn had grown nervous when more Orcs had arrived to reinforce the pack. But so far, they had not yet attacked. And strangely enough, their leader, _the Defiler_ , rode off to the south, while the rest of the pack rode _north_. They were splitting up. He imagined that this would be bad.

But it wasn't long before the hunting party had disappeared off into the distance. They had left his territory. He didn't know what the Orcs were planning, but so long as they didn't try to attack his home again, he supposed it couldn't be helped. It was _late_ and he was tired.

He ambled back toward his house, rearing up on his hind legs, and suddenly his form began to change. His incredible mass melted, until the form of a tall and strong man collapsed to his knees at the edge of the wood. He slowly stood up and observed his house in the distance.

* * *

The Dwarfs were completely unawares at the commotion going on outside. They were all sleeping soundly; at least, as much as they could over the sounds of the squeaking mice, the occasional bleating of the goats, and of course, the snoring from all the other Dwarfs.

Link's eyes slowly slid open and he looked about the room from his lying position. He had grown accustomed to the Dwarf's snoring during his time with them, so they weren't disturbing him. No, he was kept awake by _something else_ ; something that had been nagging at the back of his mind, ever since they escaped the Goblin Tunnels. But he was a cautious-fellow, and wanted to make absolutely sure that all of the Dwarfs had fallen asleep before he could check.

He slowly sat up and observed the room. Pale moonlight shined through the windows. The entire area was peaceful. He could see that each of the Dwarfs were asleep; they were after all exhausted from their day of running from the Wargs. With Beorn guarding the house outside as a powerful black bear, no one stayed up to be the night watchman. Link was certain even the Wizard was asleep now.

Link slowly turned onto his side, and suspiciously curled into himself, in an almost _protective_ and _secretive_ fashion. He ran his hand over his coat...and he _felt it_. He ran his hands over the row of shiny, brass buttons on his coat and felt the _wider_ gap and loose threads between two of the buttons across his chest; _one_ of the buttons was _missing_.

Link's thoughts returned to just a few days before, when he'd been in the Goblin Tunnels. The group had finally made it to the crack in the mountain that served as their way out. But during all of the commotion, none of the Dwarfs ever learned of the existence of _Gollum_ ; and Link was quite grateful that they could not have heard the foul creature's miserable cries echoing across the tunnels, as they made their escape. But _he_ could hear them; surely with his sharp ears, he could undoubtedly hear the wretched thing.

" _Thief! Thief, Hylenses! Curse it and crush it; we hates it forever!"_

A strange sour emptiness came over Link as he pondered those last words the Gollum said and would ever say to him. They were not, after-all, unwarranted in some way or another. What Link curiously pondered over was what _exactly_ had come over him back during their final encounter. The creature was ultimately so pathetic and pitiable that Link did not have the heart to kill it. And with his skills and strength, he could easily subdue the creature in its attempts to kill him. Why _had_ he been so _rough_ with the creature during their last moments? And then Link thought back to that very moment.

"You want your precious _so badly_?" he said. He dropped Gollum, the miserable wretch cloying and gasped for breath as he fell to the ground. But during his fall, he did not notice that when Link turned, his body blocked Gollum's view of his hand. The creature did not notice that while Link turned, his hand plucked the button from his coat and he threw it into the darkness. The button was mere brass, but it had been painted with a gold finish, and was polished enough to where it would shine in the darkness as it flew, and heavy enough to clang on the ground when it landed. And with that, the Gollum disappeared, chasing a _lie_...

Link took a deep breath as he continued to retreat on himself. He reached into his coat, pulling Gollum's _ring_ from his pocket. He held the tiny gold band between his thumb and forefinger. He glared at the ring, _suspiciously_. Link had honestly _no idea_ why he decided to _keep_ the ring. It was strange; slipping the Ring into his pocket the first time, might've seemed like a reflex, or even an accident when he didn't realize it. But the fact that he'd gone out of his way to _trick_ Gollum into chasing the Ring into the darkness, troubled him.

 _Why_ did he want to keep this thing? He had been telling himself that there was some _trickery_ afoot, and Gollum might've become more dangerous with this ring; would it have given him the power to _kill_ him? If that were so, then perhaps it was better out of Gollum's hands. But then, _what power_ did this ring hold? Link was also puzzled about how the Ring had mysteriously changed its shape to where it could now easily fit his finger, should he choose. If Gollum planned to use this ring against him in a fight, then it must have _some_ kind of useful power. Link half-considered slipping the ring on to test what it could do.

But he didn't do it. Link was quietly pondering what _significance_ this ring could have; but he couldn't quite name what it is. After all, it seemed like such a _tiny thing_ ; how important could it be? But his thoughts kept returning to Elrond; the conversation that they had. If it were _true_ that what Elrond told him, then it meant that _Sauron_ could possibly have dominion over _all_ magic rings that existed in this world; possibly even lesser rings, not made by him. So it might be dangerous to try and test this ring.

But then again, Sauron was destroyed. If _the Lord of the Rings_ was dead, then his dominion over all Rings in Middle Earth vanquished with him. Perhaps it _was_ safe to use this ring. After all, the Gollum was preparing to use it to gain an edge on Link, down in the dark tunnels; he seemed to not suffer any ill-magical effects. But then again, he seemed quite _obsessed_ with it. But why shouldn't he be? Link himself could hardly draw his eyes away from it. And that gave Link pause.

He rested the Ring in the center of his palm as he examined it. The Ring seemed hardly remarkable; it probably wasn't even made from a pound of gold judging by its size and weight. And yet, the more Link stared at it, the more he was convinced that it was the most _beautiful_ think he'd ever seen. Every fiber of his being wanted to stare at it, to treasure it, to keep it, to wear it. Link was moving his fingers towards it, preparing to put the ring on. Suddenly he could hear his own blood pumping through his ears again, and the ring _whispered_ again.

Link immediately shut his fist around the ring, and it was almost immediately silenced. A wave of relief came over Link. He sighed deeply, feeling the strange power the Ring had over him fade away. He stared at his enclosed fist, intently and suspicious.

 _Just what was this thing_?

He couldn't understand the words it was trying to whisper...but then Link paused again. _This time_ , a faint recognition came over Link. The night they had been cornered by Azog and his hunting party, he had heard the Orcs shouting in a foreign language; something that Gandalf called _Black Speech_. The tone and diction used by the Orcs was _similar_ to the hissing and whispering that came from the ring...

Link was becoming very worried now. This ring was doing _strange_ things to him, and he could sense that it was part of the reason why he could not think straight. His mind was cloudy and wandering; and each trail of thought he followed, always led him back to the ring. But he tried passionately to break through his fogged mind, and find the answer.

He now thought about something he'd overheard _Sarumon_ say. _The One_...the one that was _lost_ ; it had been swept out to sea. Surely it could not have been recovered. And besides, Gollum's ring could hardly be the one; the Ring he saw in the mural, upon Sauron's hand was glowing, with fiery markings across its band. This ring was featureless and unremarkable. Still, he sensed that there was something _wrong_ with this ring. Some kind of _evil_ surely lay over it. He half-considered telling Gandalf about what he'd found; maybe he'd have some answer. But perhaps the Wizard was too preoccupied with trying to lead the company on their way...or worse, that _Necromancer_ business in Dol Guldur...He was troubled enough as it is.

Thinking of no other option, Link simply slipped the ring back into his coat pocket. Maybe he was just being paranoid, or overtired after all this time. Besides, much like the Elf-Blade, the Ring might make pretty souvenir; a trinket to remind him of this adventure...it was proving to be far more than he'd originally expected...

It wasn't long before Link rolled over onto his bed of hay, closed his eyes, and slept...

* * *

Author's Note; Yes, I am Back...And I am sorry to keep you all waiting. I did intend for the story to continue promptly ever since last September; but many complications got in the way, from having to restore the missing chapters, getting a new laptop, my sister's wedding, pressures from the semester. And every time I was certain to have time to return to working on it, I had never gotten around to it. But in light of the summer months providing me with ample peace and time to work, I have been renewed in my quest to adapt the rest of the story.

I can't promise a conclusion any-time soon, but for the next few months, more chapters will be submitted. I hope those of you who have enjoyed are still tuning in for updates. Again, sorry to keep you all waiting, and enjoy...


End file.
